Bittersweet Revenge
by Cherry10
Summary: Voldemort attacked and killed five of the senshi. Only Mina, Rei and Hotaru survive. Now they are put in Hogwarts for protection and they want some serious REVENGE! Destiny didn't care what they wanted, because it had a different plan in mind...
1. Proluge

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the stories to try and create an entertaining story..._

_Ok I don't want to bother you with an extremely long A/N at the beginning of each chapter so I'll get straight into it unless it's something extremely important_

_KEY:_

_"..." - Speaking_

_... - Thinking_

_... - Actions_

**CHAPTER 1 - Prologue**

Mars, Saturn, and Venus, were kneeling over the other senshis' lifeless bodies crying hard. The hooded figure just stood laughing as his masked followers did the same.

They had snuck into this house at midnight and now five out of the eight original senshi had lost their heads quite literally. (Pluto is the guardian of time and is not there)

The only reason they were able to even come close was because all of them had been asleep after an exhausting day. But now that three were awake they could no longer attack the young girls. Even the dumbest of the group knew just how powerful an angry Senshi could be. So with this thought in mind, the 15 hooded 'monsters' made a hasty retreat, but not before flying the well known dark mark into the sky.

Voldemort had struck again...

"Sir. We just received word of another Dark Mark..." came young Percy Weasley's voice.

"Dispatch another clean-up crew to the location," said the wizard pinching the bridge of his nose as if it would ease his ever-growing headache. I should have listened to Potter and Albus when I had the chance thought Fudge... the Minister of Magic

"Yes sir! Right away." and the over enthusiastic red head left to dispatch a team of wizards to clear up the mess caused by yet another Voldemort attack.

"M-M-Mars... W-what are we going to- to do! If the police come they m-may think W-WE did this!" sobbed Hotaru whom, at the moment, was a nervous wreck, being comforted, in vain, by a crying Mina.

"I-I don't know Saturn. I just don't know!" sobbed Rei hugging Serena's dead body to her. It may have been hard to see, but Serena and Rei were the very best of friends... almost sisters. Sure they would bicker a bit (A/N: ok that's the understatement of the century!) but they cared for each other like family. They should have never left Crystal Tokyo.

"We have to be strong girls... First things first. Lets de-transform before someone shows up," whispered Mina, her leader instincts kicking into effect though she was still an inch from a nervous breakdown.

They all nodded sadly and touched the gem on their Tiara's.

They sadly picked up the others' transformation wands and the silver moon crystal, and put them all into their a-joined subspace pocket. Then they took Serena's Moon sceptre, Ami's computer and her earrings, putting them into the pocket too.

At that moment, Artemis and Luna managed to scramble out from under a toppled over wall, devastation in their eyes as they saw all the dead bodies and the state of the only three survivors...

"Oh girls I'm SO sorry... There was nothing we could do to stop them. They were wizards and we're just... Cats..." Luna breathed deeply, trying to hold back her tears.

"I feel so guilty." Sighed Artemis, hang his head low in respect to the Queen and her dead guardians. Rei just pulled Serena to her again and continued crying.

That was how the clean up crew found them, crying their eyes out and holding their dead friends. Each girl was soaked in blood that was, thankfully, not their own.

"Are you girls ok?" called one of the men in charge through all the fallen bricks and cement.

Finally breaking their way through to them, using Magic of course, they literally had to drag the three girls away from the messy scene. All three were sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking and tears running in rivers, as cries for their friends' lives went up to the gods from the three warriors.

But the gods could not return the beautiful senshi back to earth. Not yet. Destiny had a different road for the remaining three girls to take, if the world were to live on... Yes fate was cruel indeed to these devastated three, but nothing could be done for them. Their destiny has already been decided.

They were to avenge the deaths of their closest friends.

Revenge on the one wizard responsible for the deaths of countless wizards, witches and muggles alike. Yes fate was cruel... but it was cruel to the heartless ones for when this was all over, taking the right path, could bring back all their joys and more.

"My god it's a massacre in there!" exclaimed a man as he saw all the heads that had been separated from the female bodies. "But what I don't get is why he cut their heads off instead of using the Avada Kedavra curse like he normally does." He sighed sadly as he used magic to transport the bodies into coffins with their right heads.

"Beats me." Sighed his friend as they began to cast charms, this way and that, trying to fix the place up, "But what's even weirder is how did those three girls survive... I mean, he could have just as easily killed them too..."

"Yeah. Oh well. It's impossible to understand the mind of a deranged, psychotic, hate filled wizard, who only lives to destroy..."

_At The Medical Van._

"You girls are mighty lucky you know that? Not many have been aloud to live after a meeting with the dark lord himself." Smiled the matron kindly as she looked each girl over not even finding so much as a scratch or a scar...

"Well? How are they?" asked the same man whom had called out to them earlier.

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

"Well they are completely uninjured and not a single mark is marring their bodies. They are in perfect health except for the very deep depression they seem to have slipped into." Sighed the Matron.

"I see. Poor girls. I am so sorry you had to go through this. But now I'm afraid that I must wipe your memories. I do not believe I have ever heard or seen you in the wizarding world. You cannot know of these things..." he sighed sadly taking out his own wand, "I am sorry." He said pointing his wand at the three girls and muttering the memory charm.

It hit the three girls full blast but when the light died down, all three were still bawling their eyes out, the charm having no apparent effect on them.

"What the-"

Rei looked up and glared angrily at him, "Stupid wizard! Our abilities surpass yours by light years. You think your magic will have ANY effect on us!" she practically screamed in hysterics burying her face in her hands, and sobbing, "How are we ever going to break this news to Queen Selenity? How are we going to tell Endymion! Serena's dead, Ami's dead, Lita's dead, Michelle's dead, Amara's dead! God I feel so ashamed."

Year's back, they had somehow managed to bring back the 9 kingdoms from ruins and revived their people. Even the girls weren't sure how it had been done. It was all a blur but what was important was that it was done and they were alive. But now the Queen of the Crystal kingdom and the heirs of the other four planets, were dead. God they would have a LOT of explaining to do.

"Rei! Why'd you tell them that!" Hotaru screamed clamping her hand over Rei's mouth, "They aren't supposed to know about Queen Selenity!" a deep intake of breath and she clamped her free hand over her own mouth. Mina just sighed and stood, transforming right in front of them.

"I'm really sorry, but no one on this planet is to know of Lunar Queen Selenity or the other 8 kingdoms. This will not hurt you in the slightest." She said using her Venus crescent V attack to erase their memories of anything remotely like The Moon Kingdoms.(A/N: Hey I know it doesn't normally do that but in this fic, it can! My Fic my rules!) She quickly de-transformed and sat beside the other two girls hugging them both.

"I know you girls have been through a lot but I'm sorry to say I've never seen you in the wizarding world so I'm going to have to erase your memories..."

"As nice as that would be, I'm sorry to say all three of us are witches." Lied Hotaru. It was half true. They could be witches but they were just so much more than that... they were three of THE Legendary Senshi of the 9 planets and the Moon... But no one was to know that. At least not yet...

"Really? You seem underage..." he paused looking at each of the three thoroughly, "Yes how old are you each?"

"The two of us are 16 and Taru here is 15."Rei said, attempting to wipe her tears.

"I see. In that case you all must still be in a wizarding school of some sort..." he trailed off when the all nodded no, "But that means you're all under age witches... hmmm maybe I should go and see Dumbledore about this. I think he would enrol you at Hogwarts if you have the talent-"

"Oh believe me, we have more talent in magic than you could possibly imagine." Mina cut him off, resting the side of her head on top of Hotaru's as she held the weeping girl in a motherly embrace...

"Ok but you're going to have to trust us..." he said as 10 wizards came out of the house, putting away their wands,

"All signs of magic have been erased from the house sir. We should be leaving now before the neighbours get curious and poke their heads out to see what's going on..."

"Alright let's go. Girls would you like to come with us? We'll drop you off at Leaky Cauldron, and explain to Tom, the situation. I'm sure he'll let you have a room there for free until the school year starts." He smiled kindly at the three upset girls.

"Um I don't know-"

"Rei, we can't stay here and you know it! Besides I'm not ready to face the others yet. And we can't even go to them until Setsuna gets back."

"Yeah Taru's right Rei... Besides, if worse comes to worse, we can protect ourselves very well."

"Oh alright. I guess..." she sighed heavily as she allowed an old wizard to help her up. "But we need to do something first..." she sighed going back into the house. The other two got the gist and went to pack clothes into their subspace pockets too.

"So what do you say Tom?" asked the wizard in charge, leaning across the bar counter.

"Ok. They can stay here until the school year starts. Have you even spoken to Dumbledore yet?"

"No. Fudge is going to right now. But I don't see why they wouldn't be accepted if they do have a lot of talent."

"Yes you're right. Well where are they?"

"Outside in the van. They've had a rough night and are very depressed. Like I said before, 5 of their friends were slaughtered in front of them, so they're a bit shaken."

"Poor girls. Well I'll go get them a three person bedroom, ready."

"Ok, I knew you'd understand us Tom! You're a good man."

"Thank you but if the good of us don't stick together, then we will have no chance in passing through these dark times." Smiled Tom, heading up the stairs to prepare a room.

_10 minuets later._

"Alright the room is ready for you girls. Follow me." Tom smiled kindly ushering them up the stairs and to room number 17, "Here you go, one of our finest 3 person rooms. You can stay for free... Isaac has already explained to me what has happened..." he added, opening the grand oak doors and ushering them in.

The room was indeed a fine one. It had deep, blood red carpet, and red mahogany walls, which the top half was covered in stylish royal print, wallpaper. There were 3 double beds lined along one wall, with enough room for two people to walk side by side, in between them. It had a large fireplace with a 3 matching sofa chairs, facing it. There was also a large closet in the room that was enchanted to fit more than it normally should have. Through the only other door in the room was a medium sized bathroom for personal use.

"Oh my! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Rei as she took in her surroundings.

"Yes how can we ever repay you for such kindness?" asked Hotaru turning to a smiling Tom

"No need girls. It's the least I can do. Besides... you've been through a lot and you need a rest."

"No we have to do something! It's just not right!" said Rei almost begging.

"I know, how about we help you in the inn. We've all had plenty of practise with this sort of thing." suggested Mina coming out of her trance.

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you." but Hotaru shook her head wildly,

"Please! We wouldn't feel right if we didn't do at least that! Besides, it can help take our minds off...recent events..." Rei said the last bit with a distant, bitter look in her eyes but no tears fell. Hotaru nodded eagerly as did Mina.

Tom sighed in defeat. These girls were something else. He had to at least admit that much. Not many would have begged to return the act of kindness. He really liked them. He could tell their hearts were good and pure...something becoming quite rare in the young ones nowadays. "Ok, ok, but whenever you wish to, you can stop. I think you and me are going to get along VERY well... It's not everyday I see a young one such as yourselves, with kind and caring hearts. It's really a great thing." he smiled.

All three blushed lightly and bowed in thanks to the sweet comment. They liked this old man. He was truly someone with a kind and loving spirit. Someone that could be trusted. Even though they hadn't even known him for more than 10 minuets, they were already beginning to feel as though he were a long time friend.

"I best be leaving you girls now. You need sleep." he smiled wider and bowed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him softly.

"What a nice old man." sighed Hotaru.

"Yes he is a kind one isn't he." Rei smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her sad eyes.

"And I agree with him... We need to sleep. Hotaru, you get middle, I'll take the bed closest to the door because we all know I always wake up in the middle of the night for snacks or a drink... and Rei, you got the corner bed." everyone agreed to Mina's decision and the quickly pulled out their night gowns from their subspace pockets.

After changing into them, they went into the beautiful red bathroom and took out their toiletries, lining them in the shower and on the sink, then they brushed their teeth, and their hair, before going back into the warm room, climbing into bed, saying their sleepy goodnights and Hotaru switched off the light with a flick of her wrist.

The next morning came too swiftly for anyone's liking, but none the less, as the sun rose and the moon descended until it vanished, Rei, Mina and Hotaru woke up... all from the same sort of nightmare...

"Ahhhh!" -Mina

"Gasp Noooo!" -Hotaru-

"Serena! Guys! NOO!" -Rei-

It took them quite a while for them to catch their breaths from the horrible nightmare, where each was forced to relive every single detail of the previous night...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Is everything alright?" came the inn keeper's voice as he knocked softly on the door, Isaac stood beside him, having just dropped in to tell him that the girls were to attend Hogwarts the coming year. That was when they heard the three muffled screams and got extremely worried.

"Y-yes, we're O-ok..." came Rei's shaky voice

"Th-the door's open." Mina said quickly wiping the tears that had unconsciously fallen in her sleep. Both men quickly opened the door looking like they had seen or 'heard' a ghost. "What happened!" the man they finally figured out, was Isaac, asked closing the door gently behind him when he saw there was no threats in the room. He promptly put away his wand.

"J-just n-nightmares." said Rei with a strained smile that seemed very weak either way.

"Hn, more like bad memories." mumbled Hotaru, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them to her as she buried her face in her arms and she was racked with tears.

"Pardon?" asked Tom hearing her mumble something

"I said more like bad memories. VERY bad memories..."

"oh, I understand..." sighed Tom realizing she was speaking of what had happened in the pervious night. He shot Isaac an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look, "Do you want us to leave?" she just shrugged as she buried her face again. Tom sighed and opened the door for Isaac,

"Are you going to be ok?" the wizard asked concerned for them.

Rei sighed and nodded, a grateful look on both Mina's face and her own, as they got out of bed and got onto Hotaru's one, hugging her. "Thanks for worrying. We're sorry if we startled you." Mina said, a weak yet genuine smile on her beautiful face.

"It's quite alright child. Now when you're ready, come downstairs for breakfast... oh and there are letters from Hogwarts concerning you three. You will be attending there this year." he smiled, and bowed before leaving again, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ok Hota?" asked Mina rocking the girls that was so much like a baby sister to her.

"Y-yeah... We better get ready to train..." she sighed standing up

"But where can we train without being seen?"

"Hey! That's why we got ourselves an ethereal realm." grinned Hotaru sarcastically but instantly fell into her depressed state.

"oh yeah... woops forgot." Mina laughed nervously while the other two sweat dropped...

"Let's just hurry..."sighed Rei as Hotaru summoned up the portal.

* * *

_**Ok...tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Sucks. Tell me! Please R+R!**_

_**CHERRY**_


	2. First Impressions

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the stories to try and create an entertaining story..._

_KEY:_

_"..." - Speaking_

_... - Thinking_

_... - Actions_

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions**

Two weeks after the devastating incident with Voldemort, Dumbledore sent for the three girls, to come to Hogwarts 2 days in advance so they would have time to do a few things before the school year started...

They had spent this time in a sort of routine. Every day each of the three would rise at dawn, and go into the ethereal realm to train for an hour, then they would come back, shower and get ready before heading downstairs for breakfast with Tom. After that, the three girls would help Tom out in the inn for about 2 hours then they would go into Diagon ally. When they got back they would study different western magical things so they wouldn't be behind.

It was the last day of the second week, when they received the owl from Dumbledore. They immediately left for a bank that morning, and then to Diagon ally , because they still needed to buy their school things. Lucky for them... Hotaru's parents were VERY rich, not to mention Royalty had a high paycheck... So they took the muggle money to Gringotts and exchanged it for a lot of galleons.

Stepping out of Gringotts, Mina stretched and yawned, "Why did we have to come so early? I'm tired" she whined as they walked to Flourish and Blots

"Because we want to get back and have time to pack before that guy Dumbledore comes to get us." sighed Rei

Mina groaned as Hotaru shrugged to Rei, "Hey how about we split up and look for the books we need. I still don't get why I'm in 6th year if I'm only 15..." said Hotaru thoughtfully.

"Yeah! That way I can have a nice, long, relaxing bath before we go!" giggled Mina at the identical look, both Hotaru and Rei were giving her.

"Whatever..." Rei let out and anime styled sigh. "I'll go look for the first half of the books...Mina? you look for the second half and Hota..."

"I'll go get the cauldrons and potion's ingredients and such... then we go to get the wands," supplied Hotaru, looking onto the next page of items they needed.

"ok... We'll meet up at the shop that sells wands in 45 minuets ok?" she received nods and smiles, so they went off in opposite directions to get their assigned items...

_With Mina._

"Hmmm now let's see..." she started browsing through the books until she found the first of the books she needed to get. She grabbed three copies and moved on, looking until she found the next one. The bell chimed and she saw a group of people, probably around her age, enter smiling and laughing. Two of them, a boy and a girl, had flaming red hair and freckled... one of the other boys had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Both of those boys were around 6 ft tall and had toned bodies, obviously coming from playing a very demanding sport. There was also another girl, except she had brown bushy hair. Moments later the door flung open again and two identical boys with red hair and freckles waltzed right in laughing as one grabbed the red haired boy in a one-armed hugged that almost knocked him off his feet.

At this she had to giggle, even though she fought to hold it in. The guy's face was contorted into the funniest look, and it was so hilarious as the second twin did the same to the black-headed boy. Just as she let out a small giggle, Rei popped up around the corner with a huge grin on her face, "Did you see that?" she asked quietly, nodding to the group near the door.

"Yes! Their face's look sooo funny!" Mina had to giggle no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. Rei let out a small laugh too, although Mina could tell she was fighting to keep her face straight.

Across the room, Harry and the other's looked to where they heard the suppressed laughter and they saw two very pretty girls trying their best to keep from laughing. Ron walked up to them, Fred still gripping him in an almost headlock. He grinned as they looked at him in question as the others came over to them to, "Hey it's ok, you can laugh." he smiled, Mina letting a small giggle slip, as the sun outside brighten along with Rei who was fighting harder than ever to keep it in.

"We're sorry. It's just your faces looked so funny from over here." Rei smiled sheepishly

"HAHA! Yes we know! They were extremely funny from where we were standing too!" said one of the twin boys, the one that was hanging onto the red head that had just spoken.

"Oh my name's Ron Weasley by the way. These two psycho's are Fred and George, my brothers, and that's Ginny, my little sister."

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

"And I'm Harry Potter." he said expecting the quick flick of the eyes to his scar but it never came. Both girls just stood there, smiling at them all.

"My name is Rei Hino." said the ebony haired girl with a small smile.

"And I'm Mina Aino." the blonde giggled with a very large and bright smile, playing across her features.

Hermione took a quick glance at the books in Mina and Rei's hands and gave them a questioning look, "Those are the books required of the sixth years at Hogwarts... why do you have them? I've never seen you at the school before?" she asked, eyeing both girls suspiciously, "And you have three copies of each..."

"Yeah..." Mina gave a sad sigh looking down "We were accepted into the sixth year there along with our friend Hotaru, although she is more like a little sister." she said turning from them and browsing the shelf behind her, pulling out three copies of another book on the list. The sun lost a little shine, when Mina lost her smile, and it disappeared completely when Rei frowned placing a hand on Mina's shoulder. The ever so observant eye of Hermione Granger noticed this and made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron about it later.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to offend you, DID WE Hermione?" said Ron giving Hermione a small glare.

"I'm sorry, if I seemed rude... its just Hogwarts doesn't normally allow students to join at anytime unless it's in the first year." sighed Hermione, giving them an apologetic look.

"It's ok, it's not you... just something that has happened." sighed Rei looking down at Mina. They were all particularly stunned at the pain, hurt and depression that her sigh held. Something extremely bad must have happened to cause them that much pain, and they all felt sorry for the two gorgeous girls. Rei tossed her hair to the side, as she bent down next to Mina and whispered something in her ear. The blonde girl nodded, standing up with her pile of books as Rei disappeared around the corner of the book shelves and came back with her own stack.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. Well we have to go!" Mina said with a fake smile. "Nice meeting you all... goodbye" she balanced the books somehow in one hand, and waved with the other, as did Rei, making their way to the counter.

"Poor girls..."

"Yeah, something really bad must have happened if someone with that sort of a personality could be so sad." sighed Ginny

"Yeah... I wonder what it is..."

"Maybe it's You-know-who..."

"Ron don't even go there!" warned Hermione

"Come on quit your bickering... We gotta get your books and go back to Leaky Cauldron to meet up with mum and dad." Said Fred, leaning back against the shelves.

"Yeah... we better hurry..." Ron said taking one last look at the two girls. He got the shock of a lifetime as they dropped all their books, which did not clatter to the floor, but vanish completely, "What the hell?" he gawked gaining the attention of the others

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry following his gaze

"The-th-they just dropped all their books, and-and they disappeared like they fell into some invisible box!" he said stammering over his own words

"Impossible Ron! Your's seeing things." said George shaking his head in annoyance,

"OK if I'm seeing things then where are all those books they were carrying?" he glared at his older brother nodding his head to the girls as they left the shop empty handed.

_With Hotaru._

She walked slowly into a shop that sold potion ingredients. Her eye's were sad and were not really concentrated on what her hands were doing as she grabbed enough potions ingredients for her and her friends. She made her way to the counter, putting the items down and pulling out the pouch with all their money, from her subspace pocket. She paid for everything, picking up the parcels, that the shopkeeper had placed the ingredients in... She slipped the money back into the subspace pocket but thought better of putting the parcels in there in case the shop keeper noticed her doing it. So she walked out with three parcels in hand.

Looking around and finally spotting the wand shop, she started on her way over there, but turned when she thought she heard her name being called. Seeing no one, she started walking blindly again, suddenly bumping into someone, and dropping her parcels. Time seemed to slow down as she opened the subspace pocket, making them fall into it, instead of smashing the glass potion bottles on the floor.

But in the process she lost her balance and fell, landing with a thud on the paving. "Owww." she whined quietly looking up at the person she had run into.

"Watch your step." the blonde haired boy had said not really looking at whomever he had run into until he heard a quiet 'Owww'. He looked down and was startled to see a young girl...probably his age or a year younger... with short black hair that shimmered a purplish colour in the sunlight.

She looked up at him with ethereal purple eyes, as she began to gather herself. For some unknown reason he offered her some help in standing up, "Are you alright?" he asked mentally slapping himself for actually showing his soft side to a total stranger. Correction. To a totally beautiful stranger.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you ok?" she asked softly, dusting off her pale-yellow skirt and straightening her white, sleeveless blouse.

A little stunned that she would ask that question his answer caught in his throat as he saw her clothes and how well they fitted her, outlining the petite, developing curves of her figure. "Ah... y-yeah I'm fine..." he quickly let go. What was this? He never EVER got nervous around a girl before. Girls got nervous around HIM.

"Ok good, I'm sorry."

Now he let out a genuine smile. Something he hadn't done in years, "You already said that." he pointed out in a joking way. Not a cruel one like he would normally have done. What the hell is up with me! Am I flirting with this complete nobody!

She blushed and let a small giggle pass her lips smiling brightly, "I guess I have huh?" she paused then continued "Hi my name is Hotaru Tomoe." she said holding out her hand like a trusting little child, oblivious to danger. He chuckled softly before taking it and answering,

"Draco Malfoy."

The girl cocked her head to the side, studying his face, "Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" she asked uncertainly. He smiled slightly and nodded. "You're not what I expected. I've heard your family to be cruel or mean but I guess you can't always believe rumours huh?" she continued smiling. Draco shook is head in silent laughter at her plainness.

"We're very blunt speakers aren't we?" he smirked

"Well what's the point in beating about the bush?" she asked with a shrug, only now letting go of the handshake that sent shivers up her spine.

"Good point." he chuckled.

"It was nice to bumping into you Malfoy-san. Um... is it ok if I called you Draco-san? I get confused when everyone uses surnames. I mean you can't tell whom someone is talking to if siblings are in the same room." she giggled

He laughed at this little statement, "Sure. Only if I don't have to use your last name either."

"It's a done deal." Hotaru beamed up at him with a light dancing in her amethyst eyes that could put the best of the best gems to shame with their inner light and obvious wisdom.

Hearing her name being called again, Hotaru spun around and caught sight of Mina and Rei at the door of Olivanders. "Oh I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Draco." she smiled

"You too." he waved as she giggled and ran up to two girls. One with black hair similar to her own, and the other with blonde. She turned and waved one last time before walking into Olivanders with them. Draco let out a sigh and continued on his way to 'Flourish and Blots' for his schoolbooks...

_In Olivanders._

Rei, Mina and Hotaru were talking happily about their encounters as they waited for the shopkeeper to make his entrance.

"That guy was pretty cute Taru. Who was it?" grinned Mina as Hotaru cocked her head to the side and Rei just laughed at the scene before her.

"Draco Malfoy." was her short answer, " And no Mina. Get your mind out of the gutter. I accidentally bumped into him. That's all."

"Accidentally?" asked Rei with a grin, "Just like I accidentally bumped into Darien when I was younger?" she laughed at the mortified look on her face.

"Oh my god Rei not you too!" she groaned, "Mina your boy crazy attitude is contagious. Keep away from me." she mused as Mina huffed then giggled like mad, "huh?"

"You didn't answer Rei's question though."

"Yeah you didn't answer my question."

Hotaru groaned again, "No I'm not like you Rei. I didn't purposely 'accidentally' bump into him. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going and I kinda ran into him." she huffed only now noticing the very amused shopkeeper leaning on the counter, chuckling softly.

"If I were you I'd keep clear of the Malfoys." he smiled his rotted, toothy smile.

"Huh? Why?"

"Rotten to the core. All of them. Cruel to everyone and thing. NO exceptions. Also, a rumour says that when young Draco finishes his schooling, he should join his father with he-who-must-not-be-named.

"I've learned to not believe rumours so easily. And he was petty damn nice to Taru." Rei grinned

Hotaru groaned, "You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Not a chance" both girls chimed at the same time making even the old man grin.

"Why did I even bother to ask that?" Hotaru sighed as she walked up to the counter, "Anyways, we are here to get wands."

The old shop keeper quirked his eyebrow again looking at the three girls, "I do not remember selling any of you wands when you were younger. Is this your first?" he asked a little suspicious.

The three girls sighed and nodded. "Curious. Very Curious." he smiled mysteriously, and measured each of their arm lengths. Going down an aisle he returned, bringing out three boxes. Handing one wand to each of the girls...

Nothing.

"Um isn't something supposed to happen?" asked Mina. His only response was to pluck the wands from their hands, and hand them each a new one.

Nothing.

"Ummm. Ok what-" again he took the wands, from them.

"You will know when the wand is right for you." he smiled as Rei raised an eyebrow

"Right for us?" asked Mina. "Ok then for me I'm gonna need a core with anything to do with love." he gave her a questioning look, "Just trust me on this."

"Very well." he sighed going to the back and bringing out a orange box, "10 inch pine-wood. A phoenix feather and a heart string of a dove." he sighed, thinking this was a bit observed. No one ever was able to connect with this particular wand, or one of its style.

Bright red sparks flew from the wand, turning to little pink feather-light hearts, floating in the air.

"Interesting..."

"Oooo nice show Mina!" grinned Rei clapping sarcastically.

"Thank you... Thank you." she giggled bowing twice, "but alas... the show must go on!" and with a flick of her wand, the hearts combined into a planet-like sphere, with the her birth mark on it.

"Oooo... Ahhhh." laughed Hotaru clapping as well.

"Very nice." smiled the shopkeeper, packing away the wand as Mina pulled out her money and payed him. "Ok now for you my dear..." he sighed turning to go get a wand.

"Um you might need a core to do with fire..." sighed Rei, leaning back against the wall.

He quirked an eyebrow but didn't question her words. He went around back and came back with a red box, " Two phoenix feathers and a fire-seed for the core..." he sighed handing it to her, "This sort of wand has never worked before, I'm actually quite surprised... They normally put holes in my walls." he motioned to a wall that was repairing itself slowly

All three girls looked nervous as Rei took the wand and it shot out red sparks. The sparks swirled around in a circle until it formed another planet... this time with Rei's birthmark on it. "There. See you're not the only one who can do that." grinned Rei triumphantly as she handed the wand back and gave him the right amount of galleons.

"So what Rei. I did it first."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Hotaru while both she and Mr Olivander sweat-dropped.

"Sorry."

They all laughed as Mr Olivander turned to Hotaru, "I'm guessing you already know what kind of wand you'll need..."

"Um if the same principal works for me then I need a core to do with, Death and Rebirth." again he quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as he went to the furthest end of the shelves and pulled out a box that was a blend of blue navy, purple, and black, in a marble-like swirl.

"This, I have never even thought of trying on someone. This one's core is made of part of the horn of a demon and the feather of an angel's wing. It also has the very tip of a unicorn's horn inside to make the core." he said a look they nearly mistook for fear in his eyes.

"Ummm... ok..." Hotaru took the wand and immediately felt a warm rush of energy as she waved it and purple sparks shot out. This time they turned into little angels and ghosts. Then after a little while, she waved the wand again and they flew into another plant except this time with Saturn's birthmark visible on it. "Ok I'll take this wand." she sighed handing him the wand along with 13 galleons.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." he mumbled wrapping all three of the boxes and handing one to each girl. Then said goodbye and went to write a letter.

When they thought he couldn't see, they each dropped their boxes but instead of it falling and clattering to the floor. They vanished into the subspace pockets.

"We are gonna have to take them out before we get into Leaky Cauldron so Tom doesn't get suspicious."

"This may be stranger then even I thought." whispered Mr Olivander to himself as each of the girls exited the shop back onto the busy street.

_In Leaky Cauldron._

Harry and the gang were sitting along a long table, chatting happily, mostly about the two girls they met earlier in Flourish and Blots... Hermione had told them about the sudden weather changes she noticed with the strange girls' mood swings, but they blew it off as a coincidence.

"These girls really must have caught your attention ay?" grinned Mrs Weasley at the 4 boys, "Must be real lookers."

"Oh they are." smiled Ginny, "I don't think I've seen someone that pretty in a while... maybe ever." she laughed at the dreamy looks on he boy's faces.

"It must be true if all of them are day-dreaming of about the two..."

"Oh it is true Mrs Weasley. They were very beautiful... Our age too I think..."

"Well... I want to see them some time." she laughed as her sons and Harry were still in their daydream.

"You probably will... they said they would be starting their 6th year at Hogwarts this year..."

"That's strange. Hogwarts never normally receives exchange students... Oh well." giggled Mrs Weasley, like a teenager.

And so the conversation continued until the door that lead to Diagon alley open and revealed the two girls they had been speaking of... plus one they didn't know.

"When is he coming for us?" asked the short haired girl to the blonde they knew as Mina,

"Um in an hour. We better get ready ay?" answered the long, raven-haired girlfor her.

"Ok... Then I claim the shower first. I know how long you two take!" laughed Hotaru, waving at Tom who smiled and waved back.

"Hello girls. You might want to hurry up. He'll be here in a little while."

"Yeah. See ya guys. I'm taking a shower."

"Oh no you're not YOU take FOREVER!"

"And you don't?" and their quarrelling continued as they jogged up the stairs to their room a large pile of packages in hand.

"Who was that?" asked Mrs Weasley, still staring after the three girls.

"That... was Rei, and Mina."

"The ones with the longer hair." Ginny supplied when her mother's confused look caught her eye.

"Wow. They are beautiful." laughed Charlie as he, Mr Weasley, Bill and Percy, joined the table just coming in from Diagon alley themselves

"No duh..." laughed Fred, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Tom came over to get their orders.

"Hello Tom!"

"Why hello Arthur. How has life been treating you?"

"Very well lately. Thanks" he smiled then turned his attention to his youngest three sons and Harry whom were still staring at the staircase. Tom noticed this too and laughed.

"You can stop drooling now. They might be down pretty soon." instantly everyone's attention snapped to him, "I'm guessing you all want the story..." he laughed at their quietness.

"Yes. Why are they here and not with their family?"

"Well that is a very sad story that. First off, their parents are dead. Orphans since the age of 10." he sighed sadly, "They lived together in a house with five other girls. All of them were the closest of friends..." he paused and looked around seeing every one of them hanging off his every word. he couldn't help but chuckle slightly, but then his face darkened as he continued, "Then one night... 2 weeks ago... Isaac brought those three here... It turns out he-who-must-not-be-named himself, and his followers turned up at their house and killed their 5 friends. For some reason he let those three live... Isaac said - and this is the weirdest thing- that the dark lord had not used magic to kill them... He had cut off the heads of each of those unfortunate girls' bodies. When the clean up crew turned up, they found them crying hard and clutching onto some friends. They also found those two over there." he sighed pointing to a pure black cat and a pure white cat lazing in front of the crackling fire.

"Oh my goodness! Poor girls! That must have been horrible!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"Please don't mention anything in front of them. They don't show it when they can push it aside, but the girls are suffering a lot. If those other five were as close as these three are, then they were like sisters to each other." he sighed sadly,

"Poor things. They must be very scared and feeling insecure!"

"No see that is the funny thing. They aren't scared one bit! They are angry! Frighteningly angry. I even heard the younger one say that if she ever encountered the demon who murdered her friends again, that she would personally ensure him a date with Lucifer. Maybe with his head missing too." he said with a shudder, "They aren't evil those ones. Actually they are three of the purest girls I've ever met. But they are hiding something. That much I'm sure of."

Everyone was stunned into silence as they looked back at the stairs where the one with the shorter hair came down. She was wearing a pretty, white, sailor styled shirt, with a nice knee length blue navy skirt and the hem of it was on an angle, going up to her mid thigh.

"Hey Tom! You want some help? We didn't get a chance this morning, and I'm ready." she smiled warmly making her way up to them,

"That is quite alright." he smiled "You girls help me every day! I already offered you a free room until Dumbledore came to get you. No need to help me."

"Oh well. Nothing better to do with my free time. I already know those books back to front." she smiled heading towards the bar and picking up an apron, taking an order from a wizard at the bar.

"See what I mean?" he sighed turning back to the group, "Pure nature. All three of them. The night Isaac brought them here and I told them they could stay for free until the school year started, they wouldn't accept unless they could do something for me! I told them no but they insisted. Every day since, they've come down around 8 in the morning and help me for about 2 hours straight... no complaints!" he sighed, "Though I must admit I'll miss the help. They are very honest and very good at serving others." he laughed as he noticed they were all still silent. "Sooo... what are your orders?" he asked getting his pen and parchment ready...

_45 mins later._

A blonde man, his son, and his wife entered Leaky Cauldron looking thoroughly worn out. They sat down at a table as the blonde boy went to the bathroom.

Tom walked over and took their order as Mina and Rei came down, "Hey Tom do you need our help as well?" called Mina

"No it's ok girls."

"You say that every time we ask." Rei said rolling her eyes, "We're helping anyways." and with that she went behind the bar and put on an apron, tossing one over to Mina who took it, and a tray of food and beer to another table.

Tom just sighed and smiled at the Malfoy family, "So what can I get you?"

"The special. For all three of us." sighed Mrs Malfoy (A/N: I couldn't find her first name shrugs oh well)

"Very well. It will be ready in about 10 minuets." he bowed and walked to the bar, handing Rei the parchment and going behind the bar himself.

"Is that new help?" Mrs Malfoy asked her husband.

"I doubt it. They asked if he wished for their help. I think they may be friends of his or something." shrugged Lucius

"Probably..."

"Ok Hota. I'm switching with you. You can start handing this out and I'll do the bar." whined Mina after 5 minuets.

Hotaru laughed softly nodding as she and Mina traded jobs, not noticing that her laugh had caught the attention of a certain blonde haired boy, coming back from the bathroom She works here? I didn't think Tom hired anyone "Father are those people hired or something? I thought Tom didn't do that sort of thing."

"No I think they are just friends helping him out or something." commented Lucius not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Oh." and he sat down only now noticing the Weasley family, Potter and that Mudblood Granger. "Great why are they here?" he groaned angrily. Lucius looked over at the extended table and chuckled

"I'm surprised they can afford a meal out of the house." he smirked maliciously as Mrs Malfoy laughed.

They sat there for another five minutes... Mr Malfoy reading the paper, Mrs Malfoy powdering her nose, and Draco flicking through his new purchases.

Hotaru smiled, taking the order of three specials on the tray, "Which table?" she asked

"That one there. With the guy, you got friendly with, sitting at it and what looks like his parents." grinned Mina, making Hotaru groan,

"When are you going to drop this?"

"Never." chimed both girls giggling madly and drawing attention to themselves from the Weasley's table and the Malfoy's one.

"You two are impossible." she sighed, smiling as she made her way over to the Malfoys table

"I feel sorry for that girl. She has to interact with those three."

"Me too. Poor child." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Yeah. Ten galleons say they berate her. Especially Malfoy." grinned Ron

"No one's dumb enough to take that bet. We all know it's gonna happen."

"True. But it was worth a shot." he smiled innocently

"Good afternoon. You ordered three specials?" smiled Hotaru warmly, catching Lucius off guard.

"Yes." nodded Mrs Malfoy. Not in a cruel way, but not in a kind one either.

"Sir." she smiled placing a plate in front of Mr Malfoy, and a goblet of fine wine, "Madame." she place the same in front of Mrs Malfoy. She sniffed elegantly and smiled at Mrs Malfoy, "Pardon my asking but I love your perfume. Is that Angel?" she asked making Mrs Malfoy's smile brighten into a happier one.

"Yes child. You have good taste."

"Thank you. It's one of my favourites." then she turned to place the last plate and goblet. "Hello again Draco." she smiled placing the plate and cup down.

"Hey Hotaru." he said, a half smile on his face.

"Nice seeing you again. I think I better go back now or my friends will never let me hear the end of this." she smiled warmly bowing and leaving them to eat.

"Friend of your's Draco?" asked his mother picking up a knife and fork.

"Sort of. Accidentally bumped into each other in Diagon alley earlier. We agreed, no last names... Too confusing." he said nonchalantly picking up his cutlery as well, but inside, his heart was racing, and his thoughts were set on that one girl who was currently walking to the bar...

"Innocent child wouldn't you say?" Lucius asked his wife before piercing a piece of steak and popping it in his mouth.

"Very. I quite like her so far." she paused, giving Draco a knowing look that bewildered him. "Very good taste in perfume and obviously has a LOT of manners."

And so they continued eventually leading on to a different subject...

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Ron I should have taken you up on that bet!" exclaimed Fred seeing that the girl left in a happy mood, and didn't once get scolded by the usually cold family.

"Maybe they are running fevers or something." asked Ginny making them all laugh.

"Probably Gin." giggled Hermione.

"Or maybe they actually like her. You saw Draco, AND you heard him. They ran into each other in Diagon alley earlier."

"But that doesn't explain why he didn't go off at her. I mean he said they 'bumped' into each other, meaning either she or he weren't looking where they were going. He would have gone off if it were anyone else I know of." Harry said in a low voice so only Ron and Hermione heard. Both nodded, agreeing with him. His statement rolling in their heads kept them occupied for a little while.

"Oh my god you pulled it off without screwing up once! WOW Hota. Nice show! I think his mum likes you after that little comment about the perfume she was wearing." Grinned Mina placing another serving of a lot of food on a tray.

"But it's true. I love that perfume. I only spoke my mind." smiled Hota, elegantly picking up one of the 2 trays, " And Mina. You are going to have to help me with these deserts."

"Ok," so she picked up the second tray and they made their way over to the Weasley's table...

Ten minuets later, the door opened again and in came none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus! here to take the girls away?" Tom asked with a joking sad face

"Afraid so. Where are they?"

"Um right here." smiled Rei, taking off her apron.

"Ahh girls are you ready?" he asked kindly, looking at them with interest. He had received an owl from the shopkeeper at Olivanders and he agreed. It was very strange.

"Yep. We used a shrinking spell on the trunks. It's easier this way."

"Very well. But you shouldn't use magic out of school. Did you receive a warning owl?"

"Um no... sorry we didn't know about the whole no-magic- unless-in-Hogwarts thing." apologised Mina.

"Very well, let's go. We have quite a few things to do before the rest of the school arrives day after tomorrow."

"Yes sir." smiled Rei. folding her apron like the others and placing it under the bar, "Thank you for everything Tom." Hotaru beamed hugging him.

"No trouble at all girls. Come back anytime." he smiled as the other two thanked and hugged him. Then they turned and left with Dumbledore, back through to Diagon Alley, so he could apparate them to Hogsmead...

* * *

_Sooo? What you think? Yeah Draco is going all soft but wouldn't you if you were a guy who met a total babe, and she wasn't a snob? oh well R+R please! Reviews encourage me!_

_CHERRY_


	3. A New School, Encounters, Fires, And One...

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

**Chapter 3 - A New School, Encounters, Fires, And One Hell of A Head Ache**

When the girls arrived at the Hogsmead, they were immediately taken aback. It looked like a village from the middle ages, but the people that were there, certainly appeared lively enough.

"Follow me girls. The school is not in this village, though it is the only, full wizarding one there is in England. This way." and with that, Dumbledore lead the three girls down the road until they reached Hogwarts' grounds.

As they made their way up to the castle a HUGE man with an extremely bushy beard came up to them,

" 'ello Professor Dumbledore sir. An' who might you be?" he asked the three girls whom were slightly afraid of him.

"Hagrid these are the three exchange students Fudge was talking about." Dumbledore smiled at the giant of a man.

"Oh! 'Ello. M' names 'Agrid. I'm the game keeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures."

"M-Mina."

"Rei."

"H-Hotaru." stammered Hotaru bending her neck to look up at him.

"No need to be 'fraid of me." Hagrid laughed, " I wouldn' hur' a fly."

At this the three girls giggled. Rei was the first to speak up, "We aren't scared of you."

"We've seen much scarier things in our life-time," laughed Mina and as if an after thought, she sighed "Like Youmas."

"We were just surprised."

"Didn't think there were giant's at Hogwarts." Mina smiled. At her statement Hagrid's face turned confused.

"You don' care that I'm 'alf giant?"

"Not at all!"

"Y're no' like most wizards 'en." he sighed

"No we're not, and we pride ourselves on that much." smiled Hotaru

"Wizards aren't that bad are they?" asked Dumbledore, a little confused.

"Long story..." -Mina-

"Very long..." -Rei-

"And we aren't aloud to say..." -Hotaru-

"Yeah we'd be breaking a law if we told anyone..." -Rei-

"I see," Dumbledore said suspiciously.

"Well I gotta go Professor. Nice meeting ye' girls."

"You too Hagrid. Hope we run into you again!" smiled Hotaru happily.

"O' you will!" he began to walk off waving, "Bye!"

"Bye." they all said at once, before continuing with Professor Dumbledore, towards the school.

When they reached the school, another two teachers, whom were on their way to the great hall for lunch, greeted them.

"Ahh, Minerva, Serverus. These are the three students Fudge was speaking of. Girls, these are Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, and our resident potions master. And this is Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house and the transfiguration teacher." smiled Dumbledore.

"Pleasure to meet you professors." smiled Hotaru bowing to show respect.

"Yes." the other two smiled bowing as well.

"Such manners." smiled McGonagall

"My name is Rei, and these two are Mina and Hotaru."

"It does an old heart good to see there is hope for the future in our younger generation..." sighed Dumbledore. At this all three girls blushed slightly.

"Yes..." Snape said eyeing the three girls with no trust. They were just... too nice and well mannered to be trusted...

They happened to notice his un-trusting gazed and Mina's smile faltered. "Ah, is something the matter professor?" asked Rei, once she had followed Mina's gaze.

"Ah... no. No. It's nothing," he said quickly If they are put in Slytherin house, then I'll know for sure that this is an act

"Well we have to do a few things before lunch so we will see you at afterwards." smiled Professor Dumbledore. After a few goodbyes, they continued down the hall, climbing staircase after staircase. Mina, Rei and Hotaru purposely fell behind a little, to talk out of ear shot.

"Do you think we can trust him with our secret?"

"Hota! We aren't aloud to tell anyone!"

"But Rei! Someone NEEDS to know!"

"Mina we can't! It would be breaking the law! Queen Selenity's Law!"

"But Rei-"

"No buts. Unless we absolutely HAVE to... We aren't going to tell a soul."

"Ok, ok." but unbeknownst to them, Dumbledore had heard them. Now he was confused. And to say this about Dumbledore was very rare indeed.

"Ok girls! Here we are..." he pause and turned to a gargoyle statue, "Chocolate Frogs." suddenly, the gargoyle sprang to life, and hopped aside, revealing a set of stairs. At the very top, Dumbledore opened the door and let them into his office. They took a seat and Dumbledore turned a serious gaze on the three... "Ok now before we do anything else, is there anything about yourselves that you would like to share with me?"

Mina and Hotaru both looked over to Rei as she looked both nervous and scared...

"Ahh...I. I. Ah..." she stammered looking at her friends for back up but they gave her, the 'You-decide-what-to-say' look. She already knew they wanted to tell him but she wasn't so sure... What if he went and told everyone? Then our cover would be blown entirely...

'But you Know he wouldn't do that!' came an annoying voice in the back of her head.

But he might...

'He wont! Just tell him.'

OK! I will...

'Good-'

-But not yet... "Ahhh professor..."

"Yes Ms Hino?"

"We sorta do have something to say..." she looked over at Mina and Hotaru, whom happened to have surprised looks plastered on their faces.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Dumbledore; surprised she was actually saying something.

"Well I'm not really aloud to tell you at the moment sir..."

"I see..."

"But. I promise you will know soon..."

"Rei give him a hint..." whined Hotaru.

"Yeah Rei. He deserves to know! Hogwarts is taking us under its wing. Professor Dumbledore deserves at least a hint! It's not technically telling him."

"Rules were meant to be broken... Or at least bent!" Hotaru said with a pleading look on her face

"I will not force you to tell me anything. Only when and if you come to trust me enough, should you tell me. You now know the password and place of my office. When you believe you can share it with me... Please feel free..." he smiled, eyes shimmering over his half moon spectacles.

"Thank you professor. I'm sorry but we can't tell you yet... For one it would be against the law, and two, no one here is supposed to know. At least, not yet." seeing the quizzical look Dumbledore just gave her, Rei quickly continued, "We are not an enemy... In fact we could probably better handle an enemy than anyone else at this school... I promise to tell you when the time is right... just... not yet." she said, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting indeed.

"It is quite alright Ms Hino. As I said before... no telling me until you are ready."

"Thank you so much sir." Rei said looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Not a problem... Now next we need to find out which house you shall be put in." he got up and walked over to a cabinet, opening it, and taking out an old hat... "Ok Ms. Hino I think we will have you try it on first." he gave her a mysterious smile before dropping the hat on her head.

#Well hello Rei Hino! I'm surprised to see you here, SAILOR MARS...#

>WHAT! HOW DO YOU (whatever you are) KNOW WHO I AM?>

#Well it's quite simple. I am the sorting hat. I decide which house you end up in... And nothing in your mind is hidden from me...#

>Whatever. But tell anyone and I'll rip you apart...Thread by thread.> She threatened.

#Yes I'll take that into consideration. She felt the hat smile Now let's see... You have a good heart loyal and trustworthy, and you are certainly happy the way you are... That crosses off Slytherin... There is no way you'd be fit for Hufflepuff... And you're not exceptionally bright-#

>HEY! That's not very nice!>

#You are smart but I believe your bravery outdoes the rest. I think you'd be best fit for...#

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rei promptly took off the hat smiling, "If that hat spills a thing, I'm sorry professor but you will have to find a new one or a really good repair person cause it wont be in good enough shape to house a flea." she said in an angry voice, but then she giggled and passed the hat to Mina. She slipped it on and the hat spoke again

#Hello Mina Aino...Or is it, Sailor Venus?#

>What! How do you know?>

#Simple... There's not a corner in your mind that I can't see... I know everything you know...#

>Please don't tell anyone!>

#I would never...Very well, let's see now...hmmmm... I think I'll put you into...# "Gryffindor!"

She promptly took off the hat with a smile and passed it to Hotaru...

#Well hello Hotaru Tomoe. And again, another Sailor Scout. Hello Sailor Saturn...#

>What in Cosmo's name... Oh please you can't tell anyone! It's against the law! Nobody on this planet can know who we are before we transform! It will put us in a lot of danger!>

#Calm down... I'm not going to tell anyone.#

>Thank you...>

#It's quite all-right little one-#

>Little one? Have you seen how small you are?> She mused making the hat laugh

#Quite a joker. Also extremely brave. You are definitely not fit for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, because your bravery and cunning are by far, stronger than your mind... But then there is the matter of Mistress 9... Poor child, if I could, I would pity you for your misfortune of having her dormant within you.#

>Please...Don't remind me! And please don't judge me because of...IT... She and I are completely different souls.>

#I know child that's why I am going to put you with your friends.. Even though you could have done splendidly in Slytherin...# "Gryffindor!"

Hotaru took off the hat smiling... "Well I guess we are all together!" she giggled and passed the hat back to a beaming Dumbledore.

"Ok. Since you are now officially all Gryffindors... I shall escort you to the common room and Dormitories..." he got up and motioned for them to follow him...

They walked down many corridors and up and down many staircases until finally they rounded a corner and saw the portrait of a fat lady, in a pink dress, smiling. When she saw Dumbledore, she bowed and swung the portrait open, revealing the entrance to Gryffindor Common room. "Now girls at the moment, the password to get in is Quidditch... And please do not write it down..."

"Don't worry we have exceptional memories."

"Be warned every once in a while, she changes it." he smiled pointing back to the portrait hole.

"Ok!" all three said brightly he smiled and led them up to the sixth year's dormitory and then left them to unpack.

Once he was out of the room the each pulled out their trunks and set about unpacking things into their dressing tables and the chest of drawers beside each of their beds. (A/N: Come on you know what I'm talking about... Stuff like make up no girl does not have even the smallest bit of it and some shirts and things...) they also laid out their uniforms on the chairs in the room smiling... "Ok Time to explore!" grinned Hotaru.

"You guys go ahead... You know I wont need too..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about your sorta sixth sense for where stuff is." giggled Hotaru

"OK if your sure Rei... then we are gonna go look around... BYE!" Mina smiled as she and Hotaru bolted for the door...

Rei lay back on her bed and sighed... life was just too weird right now... She needed some fresh air...she needed to take a walk... RIGHT NOW." so getting up off her bed, she went over to her trunk pulling out a nice Red sleeveless dress, and a matching sash, and changed into them.

Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and holding it in place with a red ribbon, she slipped on a pretty gold necklace with her birthmark as the charm. She also put on a pair of ruby studded earrings before using a spell she had read of, to apply her make up... even if she was on her own... she didn't want to look like crap... Rei Hino ALWAYS looked her best... no matter what...

_With the other Girls._

"Ooooo... is this the library!" gasped Mina looking at all the books and room in there.

"Wow it would take a whole century to read all these!"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! And they are all wizarding books too!" laughed Mina looking along all the isles.

"Wow... how cool! We are coming back here afterwards!" giggled Hotaru as they both left for the exit.

As they rounded the corner, chatting animatedly, Hotaru ran into someone and lost her balance, but before she could hit the floor a strong pair of arms helped her steady. She looked up and gasped at whom she saw... "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Draco. I really should be more careful, are you ok?" she asked hurriedly

Draco just held up a hand and shook his head in cuckling lightly, "You must have a habit of running into people... or is it just me? I'm fine, you ok though?"

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"That's alright..."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Father had something important to talk with Dumbledore about... I came with him... sooo what are YOU doing here?"

"Exploring." she stated simply

"Ok... Want a tour you two?" he asked looking at Mina who was giggling uncontrollably behind her hand.

Hotaru shot Mina a small glare before nodding, "Just give me a sec." she walked up to Mina and smiled evilly, "Stop giggling like a maniac or I'm gonna tell everyone just how big a crush you had on Amara." at this Mina stopped abruptly and gave her a 'You-wouldn't-be-that-cruel' look

"Oh believe me... I would..."

Mina sighed and nodded before saying loud enough for Draco to hear, "But you too look so cute together!" she whined and had to fight hard against laughing as she saw Draco's cheeks tinge a slight colour of pink, as did Hotaru's.

"Mina... last warning... lose the boy crazy attitude NOW." she said. For some reason, Draco noticed her voice was commanding authority even though she was obviously younger than her friend...Mina... was it?

Mina just laughed and saluted, "Yes mummy." Hotaru rolled her eyes as she let a raspberry slip before turning with a smile to Draco...

"Ok let's go..."

_With Rei._

Rei made her way through the entrance hall and out onto Hogwarts grounds not really noticing where she was going, just letting her senses guide her.

Soon she found herself walking through a deep, dark forest, feet moving, one after the other, as she was deep in thought. So deep that she never noticed she being watched by a pair of eyes...

She let out a long sigh as she settled down on a log by a miniature lake. She fixed her small dress, pulling it down a little seeing as the skirt part of it only reached about 15 centimetres above her knee. She sat there for a long time just staring at the water until she heard a voice from behind her making her jolt to her feet into a battle stance

"You should not be wandering around the dark forest alone little one..." she spun around looking for the voice but gave up, closed her eyes and let her senses find him. When she opened her eyes again she looked right at a dark shadowy part near a rather large tree.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" she demanded eyes never leaving the shadowy place.

"I'm not an enemy of yours..."

"Then show yourself." at her words she heard movement and then saw a centaur step out, into the light.

"Is this enough to get you out of the battle stance?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Not really." she stated nonchalantly

"Very well... my name Frieze." the centaur did an unmistakable bow, his golden blond hair, falling over his face until he stood straight and flicked it back again,

"Rei... Rei Hino." she sighed getting sick of the of standing their like an idiot so she relaxed and sat back down on the log.

"Why are you walking around in this forest? It is an extremely dangerous place," he asked moving next to the log.

"I'm not afraid. Not like any of it could hurt me."

"A foolish thought."

"True thought. You have no idea who or what I am..."

"Then would you care to tell me?"

"I'd like to... but I'd rather not break a law so early in my life." she said sarcastically

"Pardon? I may be wrong but I don't think there is a law stopping anyone from saying who they are."

" Not on this planet-" she clamped a hand over her mouth mentally bashing herself to a pulp.

"You may as well go on... I swear to keep it a secret..."

Rei looked up into his aqua blue eyes, seeing nothing but truth so she sighed and looked back at the waters contemplating how to tell a centaur that you are basically a Martian from Mars. "Where to start..." she trailed off with another sigh, Frieze caught her sad mood and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." she paused and thought again. "I guess the best way to tell you is to show you..." and she stood up, as the centaur moved back to give her some room.

She lifted her hand above her hair as she called out, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" her nails glowed a bright red as her transformation wand appeared in her hand. Fire from the wand shot out and encircled her and soon the transformation was completed, and there stood Sailor Mars.

Frieze looked on in surprise, "My goodness child... of all the things possible I never expected you to be the senshi of the planet of Fire, ."

Rei shrugged again and sat down on the log, still as Sailor Mars, "Yeah... too bad the Queen, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus are dead." she sighed, fighting to hold back tears.

"What of Venus, Saturn and Pluto?" he asked cautiously, noticing her deep depression, so again he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Venus, and Saturn are here at Hogwarts as well... and Pluto... is probably guarding the time gates. Next time I see her I'm going to demand an explanation as to why she aloud them all to die... physically." her voice cracked at her last sentence.

"Child. It is all right to cry... It is alright to fear."

"It's not fear." she practically screamed angrily, "Like hell it's fear... The next time I see that demon Voldemort he is going to know why everyone says don't mess with a highly pissed off SCOUT!" she said this while jolting to her feet... She couldn't take much more. She needed to blow off some steam... The Mars blood that ran through her veins was boiling to an extent that she thought she might burst.

"Please keep away... I don't want to let my anger out but I have to. Stay back..." her tears falling and anger shooting through her whole body, making itself very visible as she began to glow red. Whilst she clenched her fist, fire began with in it, she aloud all her anger to flow into the ball of fire... All her sorrow, frustration, hatred, self-pity, self-control, anything within her and the fireball only increased in size at each new input. Finally she let out a hate filled cry and shot it up into the sky. Then it exploded rather largely as she collapsed to her knees weeping uncontrollably.

Frieze was very much frightened as he saw the amount of destruction that one blast from the senshi could have caused, but the sight of the insecure, weeping girl on the floor drove it all away as he trotted up to her and lifted her up onto her feet. Then he gave her a loose, comforting hug, which she only returned, sobbing hard.

"Child, calm down... is it really worth having all this anger within you? Just let it out," he sighed as her shoulders continued to shake with the flow of tears. He really wasn't sure whether he should fear her, befriend her, or keep away from her... It was all very confusing, but all she really was, was and angry and sad child, in need of comfort from the world... so he settled for befriending her, "Shhh, it is alright."

He continued soothing her until her tears slowed to quiet sniffles and finally to a stop. She moved back a little and gave him a shaky smile, "I'm really sorry... that was just bottled up inside me. Thank you."

"It is quite alright... But it is not good to bottle up emotions...little outbursts like this may happen more often if you do." he smiled kindly.

Rei officially felt extremely tired, "Thank you for putting up with that." he smiled at her as he settled down next to the log.

"Not every day you run into one hell of a pissed off Senshi." he joked bringing a true smile to her face, "There you see? Smiles suit you much better."

She let a small giggle slip and the sky lightened considerably, Frieze of course noticed it and smiled as well, "Thank you for cheering me up." she smiled a full, true smile.

"You needed it... I suggest you wash your face, you look awful," he laughed pointing to the lake.

She gave him a mock/glare and walked over to the lake, looking at her reflection, "Your right!" she concluded, "I do look awful!" and with that, she scooped up a handful of water and splashed it onto her face. After a few minuets she finished, and moved to pull a towel out of her subspace packet, drying her face. When she returned it and swivelled and saw a surprised Frieze, "Subspace pocket," she shrugged giggling at the fact he pulled on a knowing face,

"I knew that."

"Sure you did." she giggled, "You aren't like most of the centaurs I've met... They were all so damn serious all the time!"

"Well I am still considered a young one..."

"How old are you?"

"117 years to be exact,"

"Yikes! Damn-it, your old enough to be a grandpa! Come to think of it, you're older than my grandpa!" she exclaimed giggling

"Well if you were to convert to a human life span then I'd probably be around... say 16..."

"16! Sheesh that is so weird!"

"I know... But I think I can live with that." he smiled looking up at the sky as the sun began to set, "You might want to get back to the castle before the sun sets, so you can make it to dinner..."

Rei looked up and nearly screamed, "Whoa! You're right! Damn-it! Wanna walk with me?" she asked looking back at him,

"Why don't I give you a ride? It will be much faster." but Rei just shook her head,

"If one of your elders saw you he'd probably chuck a fit, I know how they think giving a human a ride, is very... how should we say." she took a stiff back pose and a fake serious face, "Undignified, degrading and humiliating." she dropped the act straight away making Frieze laugh...

"Hmmm. Very well... let's go." and they began their way back through the forest to the castle, their laughter and their voices (Mainly Rei's) rang out throughout the forest. As they reached the edge, they ran into the giant Rei knew as Hagrid, "Hello old friend." Frieze smiled, bowing slightly

"Frieze... what are ya doin' with a student?"

Frieze shot a glance to Rei who shook her head, giving him the he-doesn't-know-the-truth look.

"Talking." he stated simply, making Rei giggle

"I was taking a walk and ran into Frieze. He was just showing me back out of the forest."

"You're no' aloud t' go int' that there forest. Against th' school rules plus it's very dangerous..."

"That's what he said," she giggled pointing her thumb to Frieze who just shrugged innocently

Hagrid shook his head, amused, as he motioned for Rei to go up to the castle. Rei smiled turned, and hugged Frieze saying a quick goodbye, before jogging up to the castle. (A/N: Dunno how she pulled it off in heels though... Sigh)

"Well that's a side of ya I ain't never seen before'" laughed Hagrid. Frieze just shrugged, bowed while saying goodbye again, and left a confused Hagrid.

_With the other girls + Draco._

"And that's basically all you need to know for the classes..." Draco said, smiling at Hotaru and Mina.

"Thanks Draco, Your the best!" Hotaru and Mina chimed, but Hotaru also hugged him. His cheeks tinged a light shade of pink and so did Hotaru's as she realized what she had done. She let go and gave him a bright smile to cover up her embarrassment.

"I think we should head down to the great hall for lunch..." Mina giggled clasping both hands under her chin and sighing dreamily, "You too really DO look cute together." She giggled and bolted down the stairs to avoid getting attacked.

"Should we kill her?" asked Hotaru looking off in the direction Mina had run off in...

"Nah... it's actually amusing." Chuckled Draco, taking Hotaru's hand and leading her towards the staircase...

"Ok but if she keeps it up... then I'll kill her." Giggled Hotaru as Draco flashed a boyish smile, which made him look so adorable to Hota. She smiled warmly back as somehow, their hands found themselves intertwined, but HEY! She wasn't complaining!

_Later that night._

"Bye Draco! See you day after tomorrow!" she smiled, and hugged him again. Lucius looked on rather amused at how easily this girl managed to capture his son... And about time he fell for someone to! And the better thing was, it was someone he found to be O.K... Not annoying.

"Yeah by Hota." Draco smiled returning the hug. They let go and waved as Hotaru ran back up to the castle and Draco turned to his father expecting to be berated but he got the shock of a lifetime when all Lucius did was smile and usher him out of the school grounds.

_Inside the castle._

"Well someone seems to like a certain blonde guy more than a just friend." Laughed Mina as she and Rei stood in the entrance hall, leaned up against a wall.

"Oh shut up Mina!" hissed Hotaru moving to go up the stairs but stopped and turned to look at Mina again, "Oh and careful. I may just go and drop my glaive just to get you for that one." She laughed light heartedly at their ghostly pale faces, even though it was really a serious matter.

"Hota don't joke about things like that!" scolded Rei, all three oblivious to the person watching from the dungeon entrance.

"It's only a joke Rei! You know I would never do that!"

"Hope not!" sighed Mina,

"Come on... Bed. NOW!" laughed Rei pushing both girls up the stairs.

_Next Morning._

It was a sunny day outside, as all three girls awoke with bad headaches for some reason. Moaning and groaning as the sun rose, they got up and walked into the bathroom. None of them really felt like training so they ended up having a shower and getting dressed, still in a groggy mood.

"Owwww! My head is killing me!" whined Mina as she plopped back down on the bed.

"Mine too but you don't see me complaining." Sighed Rei

"I have a head ache too... oh and Rei you did complain... just then." Smiled Hotaru

"Shut up Hota!" groaned Rei, and a peaceful silence fell across the room. But all too soon it was shattered by the scream of the now, well know Professor McGonagall.

"What in the name of Mars is going on!" exclaimed Rei getting up and rushing to the window. "Oh no! Youma!" she groaned transforming into sailor Mars as the other two caught on and transformed into Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn (She hasn't pulled out her glaive at the moment.) Rei pulled open the window and saw the very high drop, but it never scared her. "Come on scouts it's starting all over again." Sighed Mars jumping out of the window as wings appeared from her back and she glided down. The other two did the same, using the sun to hide their descent until the castle hid it from view.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" they screamed at the same time as they landed, wings still spread like eagles. Only now did they notice professor Snape and Dumbledore running across the field to help McGonagall. Slowly their wings vanished in a rush of magic

"And just who might you be?" asked the monster stopping it's advance on McGonagall. The poor professor rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things but surely, their stood three teenage girls challenging the beast that was apparently immune to wizards magic.

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Venus."

"And I... am Sailor Saturn! And your worst nightmare." She glared angrily at the damn beast, "Ok now we are gonna cut the crap and put it plain and simple."

"Scat or splat. You pick." Growled Mina

"You couldn't have come at a worse time." Hissed Rei angrily.

"And who's gonna make me leave? You! HAHA I'd love to see you try!" laughed the weird creature. It had bright blue skin and looked exactly like a clown, except for the sword-like hands and the razor sharp hair

"Girls you must run! Get out of here!" Screamed McGonagall

"Not a chance, ma'am I've had it to Pluto and back with these god damn Youmas coming one after the other!" growled Rei as she turned her attention back to the monster, "And Fine I'd love to make you, gives me some stress relief for the day. Girls step back... He's MINE!" Drawing power to her hand, the symbol of Mars glowed as she called out, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" and by the end of these words, she had a fiery bow and arrow, aimed and ready at the Youma. She shot it dead in the heart and it turned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Go Mars."

"Something's definitely pissing her off." -Venus-

"Mhm." -Saturn-

"And that's why they say, DON'T MESS WITH A PISSED OFF SCOUT!" Mars Yelled at the dust glaring heavily.

"Um ok Mars cool it, the Youma is gone." Saturn said walking up to her friend, missing the completely stunned looks on the three professors' faces.

Mars took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to give a small smile.

"Guys we should go..." said Venus noticing the looks of gratitude and bewilderment flowing across their teachers' faces.

"Thank you." McGonagall smiled at the girls, "Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"Hey no need!" Grinned Mina flashing her famous V for victory sign. "Just glad to get rid of yet another Youma." She sighed Looking back at the girls, all three nodded, taking a step back from each other they concentrated on their wings, and they appeared, further shocking the viewers. Then all three girls took flight but not before giving their trademark smiles and waves, vanishing into the sun.

"Were they angels?" asked McGonagall

"No... They were Sailor Scouts..."

"But Albus... That is just a myth..." Snape said still staring out at the sky...

"Apparently...not anymore it's not..." he said,

_Up on the astronomy tower._

All three girls landed and detransformed, wings vanishing as well

"So much for no training this morning." Sighed Mina holding her head with a groan.

"Let's go down to the hospital wing before my head explodes." whined Hotaru getting a small nod from each of the girls. It hurt so they immediately stopped.

The walk down to the hospital wing was a silent one, and upon entering they saw Dumbledore, sitting and talking to McGonagall, who was being checked over by Madam Pomfrei.

"Professor are you alright?" asked Hota, slowly walking up to Professor McGonagall, making sure not to move too fast in fear of causing her head more pain.

"Girls are you feeling ok, you're as pale as Sir Nicholas." (you know, the ghost)

"Not really... Madame Pomfrei, do you have some sort of cure for really bad head aches?" asked Rei

"But of course dear... ummm... all three of you?"

"Yeah..." Mina groaned, sitting on the bed. With that, Madame Pomfrei bustled off into her office.

"Professor, you look really battered up... what happened?" Rei asked following suit, sitting beside Mina

"It's nothing child. Don't worry." she gave them one of her rare smiles and lay back down on the bed with a sigh.

Oh yeah. She has NO idea was what Mina, Rei and Hotaru thought as Madam Pomfrei came back into the room with three goblets.

"Drink up girls... The effects are instant." she smiled handing them one each. Mina and Rei drank it without a second thought, but Hotaru eyed it cautiously, somethings reacted badly with her body as it did Mina's and Rei's STOP! she scramed telepathically at the two. they instantly looked at her strangely. We have no idea what's in this. You know senshi bodies react strangely to some potions. immediately both girls stopped drinking.

"A Madame, what is this?" asked Hotaru cautiously.

"A simple headache remedy..." and she began listing off the ingredients. As she went on, Hotaru relaxed, nothing in this potion 'should' react weirdly. So she took a small sip, and felt her headache leaving slowly, she drank the rest down in a few gulps. Rei and Mina did the same.

"Thank you. It's just we have er... some alergies to some potion ingredients..." Mina covered up, seeing a questioning look on the matron's face.

"Oh that is a very rare, and very fatal thing a witch or wizard could have." sighed professor Snape, not really showing concern, but actually showing interest in the matter.

"Uh...yeah..." Mina sighed sadly making Hotaru and Rei giggle, "Hey it could have happened to you too." she said with a glare.

"What could have happened?" asked Profssor Dumbledore, knowing he was going to get a strange story

"Well once, Mina drank down an anti flu potion..." -Rei-

"And she blew up like a balloon for the whole day! We didn't know the cure!" Laughed Hotaru

"And when she says balloon, she means balloon." -Rei-

"Yep, the rubbery shiney-ness, and the whole round and floating in the air thing was going on for I think about 3 hours after she took it." Hotura said giggling like a mad man.

"Too bad we diddn't have a camera at the time! It would have been hilarious!" Rei joined in laughing,

"No. More like thank god you didn't have a camera." huffed Mina, crossing her arms across her chest as Dumbledores eyes glittered and he smiled. "OK we're going now." Mina continued dragging her friends out the door.

And the fun and laughter continued on for the rest of the day, they even conned McGonagall into playing a few rounds of wizards chess with them.

Next morning came swiftly, along with another headache, for the girls so again, they got ready, and headed down to the hospital wing, for the head ache potion. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrei was a little surprised to see them again, but quickly wipped up another batch of the potion, and gave some to each of the girls.

"It's very srange how you three keep waking up with severe head aches..." wondered the matron as they gulped down the potion.

"Ah... yeah strange..."

_Outside, next to the lake._

Lunch would be starting in about an hour so the three girls were just lazing out along randomly placed rocks, contemplating different things in silence, mainly why they were getting these annoying head aches every time they woke up.

"Guys... I think I got a theory..." the other two girls' perked up looking at her with high intrest

"What is it Hota?"

"Well maybe all the witch and wizard magic that is Hogwarts, is interfering with our planetary magic, and the head aches are the result..."

"That is a very good theory Hota... I was thinking along the same lines..." sighed Rei

"Yeah it makes sense. Lunarian and earth magic never did mix well." Grinned Mina,

"And that is how Rini was made." giggled Hotaru

_Lunch._

"So girls Madame Pomfrei informed me that again, you three awoke with headaches..." Professor Dumbledore said, concern in his eyes.

"Ah yeah..." Mina nervously smiled "But it's all gone now!"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before giving them a questioning look. "That is good to hear..." but he didn't speak his mind after that

"Ah Professor..."

"Yes Ms Hino..."

"Is there any ceremonial fires here? Ones to do readings from?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh ah... Just curious that's all!"

"Ok, well actually we do... but it is outside, and rather hard to light, even with magic..."

"Where abouts?"

"Near the lake... The rocks you three were on earlier, are just in front of it."

"Oh ok! Are we aloud to use it?"

"Not without propper training no."

"Would WE be able to use it?" she laid a heavy accent on the 'we', "You see I've had preiestess training back in Japan... My grandfather owned a temple, and well we used to do fire readings all the time there..."

"sigh... Very well... But Be extremely careful..."

"Thank you sir-"

"And you'll need to have a teacher with you, to see whether or not you really do know what you're doing..."

"SURE!" Said a smiling Rei, polishing off her plate, signalling for the other girls to hurry up, "Can we go now?"

"Very well, Professor McGonagal, since you are finished, can you escort the girls and observe them?"

"Very well Albus." and the four of them left quickly

_At the ceremonial fire._

Professor McGonagall was standing to the side as Rei lit the fires, though she didn't actually see how. Mina and Hotary settled themselves behind her, and Rei knelt down in front of the large blazing fire. She began to chant, fingers shifting to the symbol of each element and as she continued, the fire only got stronger and stronger. She had to take a step back, because the heat was unbearable, but Rei was no more than three feet away and she seemed unfazed by it.

Suddenly, without warning, the flames went into an upraor as she said her next command, "Fires of mars, hear my plee..." she paused as the flames quieted down a little but were still going crazy, scaring the poor professor. "Show us the face of the murderer... Reveal to us his power and allies..." and with that images began to appear in the flame. A man looking more like a snake, with is ruby red, evil eyes and slits, for his nose, standing as the events of the night the senshi were killed, played like a tv in the fire... Then they saw something that made their blood run cold, A man, with short blond hair and evil blue eyes, was standing beside him, "Jedite!" whispered Mina, in shock,

"I thought Beryl destroyed him when he couldn't defeat us..." Rei continued in a low whisper so the professor couldn't hear...

But that was not all they saw... There was one other man with him... he had long, shoulder length silverish-white hair, standing tall and proud on the other side of the hideous creature. Slowly Jedite and Malechite Vanished, and then they saw themselves run over as the scouts, Rei flinging the Mars Fire bird, to attack them as they rushed to their friends... Then it faded as Rei began shaking her head in denile, "That's not possible... Those two are dead! Beryl destroyed Jedite and Serena killed Malechite."

"Rei, it has to be true if the fires showed it to you. Come on lets put it out. We might have some better ideas in the morning... Who knows, maybe we'll have some solutions too." Hotaru sighed, hugging Rei, as Mina used a charm, to suck out water from the lake to put it out.

* * *

_Sorry about the wierd bit near the end... But all of those things you need to know, and they will come in handy in explaining things later on... So... spill your ideas to me! R+R, and give me some suggestions! I will accept constructive critisism but I DON'T want any FLAMES! Please be gentle... This is my first cross over fic and to be honest, Even I don't know where it is heading. Thanks for Reading! Oh and I'm proud, this officially my longest ever chapter... 17 and a half pages long!_

_CHERRY_


	4. New Friends, New Feelings

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

**Chapter 4 - New School, New Friends, New Feelings**

_With The HP Gang._

Harry, Hermione and Ron were chatting happily, waiting for the Hogwarts express to come to a complete stop, "I can't wait to find out what house those exchange students are in!" Smiled Hermione as she slid the compartment door open, and they walked out

"Yeah... hope they're in Gryffindor" said Harry, thinking of a particular ebony haired girl.

"Definitely." Grinned Ron, as they got off the train and into one of the carriages.

_In The Great Hall._

"Oooo I'm getting nervous." Whispered Hotaru as they saw all the students getting out of the carriages and going into the school, from an empty classroom.

"Me too... Look how many of them there are... How on earth are we going to be able to train without one of them noticing us!" Rei whispered beginning to show how nervous she was.

"Well we still have the other realm, but the hard part will be getting into it without being noticed..." Sighed Mina

"We'll worry about that latter... For now, we better hurry to the Great Hall, before we are late..." Hotaru sighed moving towards the door.

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, most students were hurrying to the Great Hall, so they waited until the crowd died down a bit, before making their way through the gigantic doors. They stood in the entrance looking around shyly, effectively gaining the attention of most students, though the noise level never dropped, as heavy murmuring started at the site of new students.

All three smiled nervously and made there way quickly to Gryffindor table. Rei and Mina's hair flew out behind them while Hotaru's just continued to glimmer beautifully in the candlelight. Nearly all of the guys in the room were wide-eyed and staring at the three beauties.

When Harry noticed they were walking to their table, he stood up and motioned them to join them. The girls smiled making most guys' breaths' catch in their throat, including Harry's. He just smiled back as they all made room for the three girls, "Hey Mina, Hey Rei. Um and..."

"Hotaru. Just call me Hota though." She smiled sitting down in between Rei and Mina.

"OK, um guys, this is Rei," he pointed towards the girl with the long black hair and dark amethyst eyes (A/N: not sure if that is right... please, if someone know their proper eye colours tell me! PLEASE!), "Mina," and he pointed to the blonde with bright blue eyes, "and Hotaru." And he pointed to the girls with short black, that surprisingly shimmered purple when the light it in the right way.

"Hi." All three said brightly.

"OK and um these are, Well Ron, Hermione and Ginny you already know... and this is Dean, Seamus, and Neville."

"Hey." Everyone else said with a friendly smile

"So do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Actually yes... we were put in Gryffindor... all three of us." Smiled Mina, folding her arms on the table

"Although I almost wasn't," mumbled Hotaru

"Nani Hota?" asked Rei

"I'll tell you later Rei. I think it best that everyone doesn't hear." She smiled slightly when she got a confused and worried look from the fire senshi.

"Ok Hota..." and then all of them turned their attention to the head table as Professor Dumbledore stood up with a huge smile and his arms wide open,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." As he spoke the first years made their down in between the tables and stopped in front of the head table looking extremely nervous. "First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students-"

"Damn." Breathed Rei, getting looks from a majority of the students around her.

Dumbledore, not hearing her, continued like normal, "And Professor Filch, has asked me to inform you, that there are a number of new items that are now forbidden at the school. There is also no magic to be used in the halls, and all students please note, that walking around the school, after hours, is STILL NOT aloud... to anyone... Now let the sorting commence."

Then one by one, all the first years went up and sat on the stool, placing the sorting hat, and one by one, they were sorted into the appropriate house.

"Thank god we are already sorted." Whispered Hotaru seeing the looks on the first years faces

"Mhm." Answered Mina and Rei.

When all the students were sorted, Dumbledore stood again beaming at everyone, "Ok now I have a surprise for you... well it may not be a surprise anymore, since most of you saw them come into the hall, but we have some new students that will be starting their 6th year here at Hogwarts." At this he motioned for the girls to stand so the nervously stood and turned to the rest of the school, they smiled and bowed slightly before Dumbledore continued, "They are from Japan and I expect each of you to be kind and courteous to our new guests." With smiles, the girls sat back down, "Now enough said, let the feast begin." And the food magically appeared before them. Ron immediately began to dig in like he'd never eat again. Everyone stared at him then at the exchange students who were wide eyed then they laughed nervously until Hotaru spoke up

"You know what? He eats exactly like Sere-hime used to."

"Mhm... He even acts like she used to." Giggled Mina, putting a few things on her plate

"Used to? What happened? Why'd she change?" asked Seamus, not knowing the story. Instantly the three girls faces darkened and their smiles fell "oh I'm sorry." He said noticing the tension.

Rei shook her head slightly and began to push her food around her plate. "No... It's not your fault... don't be sorry." She sighed, poking a small piece of potato and bringing it to her mouth.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's faces' darkened in realization when they remembered the story, the old innkeeper told them. This girl... Sere-hime... must have been one of the 5 that were killed.

"Ok subject change." Said Hermione, with an apologetic look on her features. "So any idea's who the new defence against the dark arts teach is gonna be?"

"Not a clue." Sighed Harry, All three girls were very grateful for Hermionie's perceptiveness, "Have you guys seen them?"

"No... Sorry... Dumbledore told us that they were arriving half way through dinner."

"Oh ok dam it! Ten galleons say they don't last 3 terms."

"Your on" Seamus laughed shaking hands with Ron. Seeing the questioning looks he was getting from Rei, Mina and Hotaru. "Oh well ever since we started at this school we haven't had a teacher, for D.A.D.A, last longer than 3 terms." He explained

"Let me guess... You had something to do with that." Said Rei with a weak smile.

"You could say that..." trailed off Harry, then with an evil grin he added, "But hey, what can a student do?"

At this, Rei let a small giggle slip; as did Mina but Hotaru continued pushing her food around her plate, not really paying much attention.

It continued like this for a while, until the large doors opened and in walked a beautiful woman, looking no older than 25, with long, flowing green hair, and deep dark red, almost garnet, eyes.

Rei, Mina and Hotaru stared wide-eyed at her as though they were seeing a ghost. Harry, and Draco noticed this quite obviously and they got a little suspicious and a little worried.

"Is. Is that Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru watching the woman make her way to the head table

"Impossible. She'd never become a teacher at a 'wizarding school.'" Reasoned Mina

"No. That is Setsuna and she is gonna get an earful from me the second I can get close enough." Growled Rei

"Teacher or no teacher... I'm helping." Added Mina eyes narrowed at the woman.

"We can't do anything yet. We don't know if she knew before hand or not." Hotaru said trying to calm her two angry friends, "Calm down or you'll know what will happen." She hissed at them

Dumbledore stood up and beamed, "Ok quiet down everyone. I'd like to introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teach. Professor Meioh." There was loud clapping cheers, but all Rei and Mina did was sit and glare at her. Hotaru clapped happy to see Setsuna again but when she looked over at Mina and Rei her eye went wide and she elbowed them hard

"What!" they both hissed

"Look!" she growled pointing at their hands, which were clenched and glowing their planets respective colours. "Cool it! Or your going to blow it!" both girls took deep steadying breaths calming down a little, but enough so the glows disappeared.

But the rising energy levels full of anger did not escape Setsuna's sensitive senses, and she looked over at the three girls, in time to see Hotaru elbowing them, pointing at their hands, and then Rei and Mina taking a few deep breaths. When the turned around to look back up at her they saw her wearing an apologetic look.

>Setsuna.> Growled Reitelepathically at the time guardian, >you have some MAJOR explaining to do>

>And you better have a good one too.> Mina hissed as well.

>Girls, I'm very sorry. Please don't go to your dormitories after the feast. We'll go to my office.>

Setsuna-mama how come you didn't come for us when the others were killed+

>I will explain later. Now is neither the time, nor the place, or way to discus these matters.>

"Are you guys ok? You seem pissed off about something..." asked Ron attentively

"Yeah." sighed Mina, giving him a warm smile. He was a really considerate guy. Not to mention, had a great body and a rather sweet face. She blushed slightly at her trail of thought as she turned to Hermione and struck up a conversation. "So anyways... what sort of things do we study in Mythology?"

"Well basically any Myths that have something to do with magic... which is all of them." she grinned looking dreamy, "I can't wait to do the myth about the Silver Millennium. I saw it in our textbooks and I read it all. It is such a cool story... Wish it was real..."

"You have no idea..." mumbled Rei

"Pardon?"

"N-nothing. Sorry I was off in my own world." she lied.

"Ok, well anyway it is such a sweet story though it hardly says anything about the princesses from those outer planets... You know, ummm I think they were Michelle was from Neptune..." she paused thinking, "Oh Amara was from Uranus... Setsuna was supposed to be the guardian of time and from Pluto... oh and Hotaru from Saturn..." she stopped and looked at the younger girl sitting between Mina and Rei, "You know what I just realized Hotaru has the same name as the Princess of Saturn... Come to think of it... Rei, you got the same as Mars, and Mina you got the same as Venus!" she giggled enthusiasm showing clearly on her features.

"Yeah... what a coincidence." muttered Hotaru, although this did not escape Harry's perceptive hearing and he shot her a questioning look that she didn't notice.

"Why the blue face?" asked Seamus, looking at Hotaru's expression.

She was saved from answering as the food vanished, and Dumbledore stood with a large warm smile on his features, "Well I think it's time we all went to bed. Prefects please show your first years to the common rooms... Everyone else, goodnight." he smiled and sat back down talking to McGonagall who sat on his right-hand-side.

Everyone got to his or her feet, preparing to go up to the dorms for a good sleep, but Mina, Rei and Hotaru made their way to Professor Meioh, before following her out of the Great hall.

"Where're they going?" Hermione wandered out loud as she saw them exit the hall through the door behind the teachers' table.

"Beats me... We'll ask tomorrow... Right now, I have a very comfy bed waiting for me up in Gryffindor tower and I don't want to keep it waiting too long," mumbled Ron drowsily getting a glare from Hermione.

"Cool it you two. It's only the first night. Don't get started-"

"Well, well, well. Look it's Potty, Weasley, and Mudblood." came a Drawling voice from right behind them. All three groaned openly before turning around to face the one and only, ever so annoying, Draco Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy, or your face will suddenly become very close friends with my fist," growled Ron menacingly.

"Oooo I'm scared Weasley. Exactly how dumb do you think I am?"

"VERY DUMB." growled Hermione

"Shut up Mudblood. No one was talking to your scum."

"Why you little son of a b-"

"Is something wrong here?" came the familiar voice of one blonde exchange student. All eyes turned to Rei, Mina and Hotaru as they walked up to the scene that was surrounded by students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. They parted to let the three girls into the brawl.

"Hey guys..." said Hermione

"Hey..." answered Hotaru, pausing to look over everyone in the little verbal fight, "You still haven't answered our question guys." she stated looking more at Draco than the others, with a confused expression. Draco shook his head and signalled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him

"We'll finish this later." he threw over his shoulder. The three girls just sighed... Draco had told them about his little dispute with 'Potty and his little gang' but they hadn't believed him until now.

"Let's go up now. I'm dead tired," sighed Rei, ignoring the wide-eyed looks they were getting. Half way up to Gryffindor tower Ron finally voiced the question that was on everyone's' minds,

"How the hell did you get Malfoy to listen to you! He didn't even act like a smart$$ to you guys!"

"Simple." grinned Rei and Mina looking at Hotaru who blushed slightly, then glared at her two closest friends,

"Don't even start." she growled menacingly, "I'm NOT in the mood for your boy crazy, hyper-drives tonight. It's far too late."

Mina and Rei both looked putout but recovered quickly grinning at their new friends "We'll tell ya later. Hotaru is just about sick of hearing it, but we know she loves the idea."

"Then you 'KNOW' wrong." she hissed, muttering something about a silence glaive, that only Mina and Rei heard. Immediately their faces turned pale as they both rounded on Hotaru,

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" both yelled at the same time making Hotaru take a step back in surprise.

"Then shut up about this," answered Hotaru defiantly, noting the lost looks on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Neville's faces. "You don't want to know..." she sighed, walking off on her own to the tower.

"Hota, we're sorry... wait up!" called Mina and Rei, and in a flash, they both had her in a one armed hug apologising like crazy. Everyone else just sweat dropped and followed the odd trio.

_Next Morning._

As the sun rose into the sky, Mina, Rei and Hotaru crept out of their beds, and into the bathroom. Hotaru attempted to summon up the portal to the ethereal realm but it wasn't working.

"What the hell is going on?" whined Hotaru as her head ache grew by the second

"I think Hogwarts' wizarding magic is interfering in ours. We need to get away from here...even if it's for a little while," declared Rei

"Ok, let's change, and go pay Setsuna a visit." sighed Mina, " We'll get her to send us to the time gates for an hour... by then, everyone should be getting ready to go to breakfast, and we can train there... I don't think we'll have to go there again... we just haven't been away from wizarding magic for 3 days straight... It's officially taking its toll on us." she sighed.

"Yeah." and they went back into the bed room and pulled out their training clothes from the subspace pockets...

Rei's training clothes were simple. She had a red sports bra with the symbol of mars on the front in black, and black short shorts with a small flame on the left side.

Mina was wearing an Orange sports bra with the symbol of Venus on it and also had black short shorts but with a heart instead of a flame.

Hotaru's was a purple sports bra with the symbol of Saturn in white, and she also had black short shorts but instead of a heart or a flame, the picture on her shorts was an explosion (you know... think of a nuclear explosion... you know... the big spurt of fire going up and the weird cloud thingy up the top...like a mushroom) and inside it was the picture of baby.

When they finished changing, they helped each other to tie up their hair into ponytails and used a little spell they learnt, to hold them in place. Then they swiftly made their way to Setsuna's office, missing the fact that 2 people had seen them leave, with puzzled yet dreamy looks on their faces.

_2 hours later._

The portrait hole swung open to reveal the three new students, very sweaty and tired. It was now 7 o'clock and a few students were in the common room, lounging about, waiting for friends to wake up. Heads turned as the Mina, Rei, and Hotaru came in... Small towel draped around their necks, while they chatted animatedly. They smiled at everyone who said hi to them, not missing the stares most of the boys had locked on them. As they were passing the couch, Harry Ron and Hermione were on, they stopped and leaned over the top of it, from behind...

"Hey guys." giggled Hotaru, leaning over Hermione and smiling tiredly

"Where were you!" she answered looking at how they were dressed. But then laughed when she noticed how most guys and girls were staring at the group, with a mixture of envy, jealousy, lust, and surprise.

"Is it a crime to go for a jog in the morning?" asked Rei, leaning against the back of the couch, behind Harry, and smiling even though it was sort of a lie... sorta...

"Dressed like that?" Harry said as he motioned to the short shorts and sports bras each was wearing...

"Well..." Rei said with a sly grin on her face. "It's so damn funny seeing their faces when we walked in..." she paused and saw Ron, staring at Mina, and Harry staring at her... She just had to giggle, "You two sure as hell don't seem to mind..." she pointed at both Harry and Ron

Both blushed crimson at what she said and Hermione just let out heavy laughter, "She got you there!"

Mina giggled at their faces then turned around, looking at everyone else..."As amusing as this is... I think we need to change and shower... breakfast starts in half an hour and I don't know about you two..." she paused and sniffed the air... "On second thought... I do know that we ALL need a shower... " She giggled,

Hotaru sniffed and giggled..."You're absolutely right!" she turned to make her way back up the stairs to the girls' dorms... "See ya in a few!" she waved and jogged up the stair getting stunned looks from the other two

"Damn! After all that! And she still has energy! I must ask her secret! She eats the least out of all of us!" Sighed Mina... jaw slightly a-jar.

"Tell me about it... See ya later guys." Rei sighed as both made their way up the spiral staircase.

"They are something eh?" said Ron... A dreamy look plastered on his face

"Yeah..." added Harry... mind plastered on Rei, and the way she looked in the extremely skimpy outfit.

_15 minuets later._

Hotaru came down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for breakfast. She sighed, seeing Harry Ron, and Hermione still lounging around, "Any of you heading down to the hall yet?"

"Nah... Too early..." Ron said with half closed eyelids.

"Ok tell Mina and Rei that I've already gone down." but Harry stopped her before she could leave,

"You'll get lost." he stated uncertain.

"No I won't... There was a reason we came here a day and a half in advance." she offered him a soft smile before proceeding to the great hall.

Swiftly going down the flights of stairs, and through the corridors, Hotaru slowed down as she reached the entrance hall. Upon entering the Great hall, there was a hush and murmur as she made her way to Gryffindor table. Quite a few catcalls were heard from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, even the Hufflepuffs... and many heads turned to her. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled as she sat down next to Ginny, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey Hotaru." Ginny smiled tiredly

"Morning." she smiled back taking a piece of toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You're sure full of energy," grinned Dean "I'm not tired since I was up since dawn." Hotaru shrugged and groaned as a few more cat-calls were sent her way, "I'm not in the mood for this." as she scooped up another 2 pieces of toast, drank down her pumpkin juice and made to get up,

"They love ya!" laughed Seamus as Hotaru groaned hearing even more catcalls but this time a few comments were thrown in.

"Unfortunately." was her only reply before she made her way to the head table, and to McGonagall, "Professor, can I have my timetable. I think I'm going to eat outside. I'm not in the mood for..." she paused hearing more whistles and whispers. "Well, for that." she pointed her thumb over her shoulders so only McGonagall could see.

The old professor smiled, laughter filling her eyes, "Of course Ms Tomoe-"

"No Tomoe. Just Hotaru."

"Very well... but I will only call you that, out of class. Here's the sixth year time table."

"I still don't understand why I'm being put in sixth year if I'm only 15..." she said, more to herself than to the teacher in front of her.

"I'm not sure myself. But you are, so be happy. Its not everyday Dumbledore allows this to happen."

"I guess..." she sighed looking down at the time-table in her hand, "But more is expected of you in higher grading..."

"You speak as though from experience..." trailed off McGonagall

"You have no idea," she mumbled not really thinking the professor had heard it. "I know exactly how it feels to have TOO much expected of you..." she continued with the same low voice. She sighed and looked over the timetable again, and smiled, "Looks like I have you first up. See you in class professor..." she smiled and noticed Setsuna come in and sit beside McGonagall. She nodded at the age-old professor, with a smile before turning and leaving the hall for the Quidditch pitch.

As she closed the Great hall's doors behind her she noticed the familiar hansom face of Draco Malfoy, being followed by two big lugs that appeared to be very stupid by the dumb expressions on their faces. She heard him tell the two something, and they passed her without him.

"Hi Draco." she smiled walking to the top of the stairs he was currently climbing.

"Hey Hota. Where are you going? The Great Hall is that way." he joked lightly.

"I'm not in the mood for them. I just grabbed some toast, and my timetable. I'm going to eat outside. They are SO annoying!"

He cocked his had to the side with a cute questioning look on his face, "How so?"

"You'll find out at lunch." she sighed, "Your Slytherin right?"

"Yeah..."

"I got second period, Care of magical creatures with you." she smiled looking at the timetable.

He walked up the rest of the stairs and looked at the timetable from her side. "Do too." he smiled looking at the rest of the time table, "You got potions with Slytherin as well...no surprise there... we've had potions with Gryffindor ever since I started here...hang on... that's a first... we got divination and D.A.D.A with you to, as well as Mythology and Charms. Cool!" he gave her a boyish smile, which made her blush slightly, just noticing how close he was to her...

"Ah... yeah." she smiled back. As if just noticing how close he was to her, Draco blushed and moved back,

"Mind if I join you outside. I'd rather not listen to Slytherins so early in the morning."

"Sure." she gave him a warm smile. "I'll meet you by the lake, go grab something to eat and your timetable first." she giggled," see ya in a few..."

"Yeah, ok, see ya then." and they headed in separate ways.

As Hotaru was opening the great oak doors she heard Rei's voice call out to her, "Hey Hota the hall's this way!"

"I know that baka! I'm not going in there until I absolutely have to."

"Huh? How come?"

"You'll find out the second you step one foot in there." she sighed, leaving through the door.

Rei shrugged as Mina joined her, with Harry and Ron, "Where's Hota going?"

"She said she couldn't put up with the people in the hall."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ron who was completely stumped.

"She said we'd find out the second we put one foot through those doors." -Rei-

"Righto... well let's hurry up! I'm starved!" laughed Ron and as if to emphasize his point, his stomach growled loudly making him laugh and pat his stomach, "Down boy"

Mina and Rei giggled happily as they made their way to the doors of the great hall, and stepping through. Just like Hotaru had said, one foot in, and the hall fell into silence, before catcalls, whistles and loud whispers erupted. Mina and Rei groaned loudly catching Harry and Ron's attention, "Now I see what Taru meant." -Rei-

"I think I just might follow in her footsteps." Mina sighed as they made their way to Gryffindor table, Mina saw Draco grab some toast and level, with a piece of parchment in hand, "on second thoughts maybe not." she giggled, Rei noticed the mischievous look in her eyes and she just saw Draco exiting the hall... She caught on and giggled a little too.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hermione noticing the mischief in their eyes.

"Nothing." they chimed innocently though no one believed them, so they pouted cutely, making Harry's breath, catch. "Fine... don't believe us."

_At the Lake._

Hotaru eyes suddenly flashed with pain as she remembered her friends that were taken from her. She sighed... If only there was a way to prevent it from happening.

She nibbled at her second piece of toast as she lay back on the rock (It is hidden by a bigger boulder so you can't see her from the castle); gazing up at the clear, blue sky.

"What you thinking about?" came the familiar voice of Draco, as he took a seat beside her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed, as she looked over at him, "It. It's nothing."

"It's gotta be something if you look that sad." He reasoned

"Ok, yes it's something, but you really don't want to hear it." She took another small bite from her piece of toast.

"Hey if it's making you this sad, of course I want to hear it." He spun around so he was looking directly at her face, "Come on, tell me what's up."

"It's got to do with the dark lord. Still want to hear?" she got an immediate nod from him, as he appeared to be listening intently, "sigh Ok, well you know how I ran into you in Diagon Alley?" nod, "Well me, Mina and Rei had to stay in Leaky Cauldron because our home was literally obliterated." she paused as tears came to her eyes, while Draco looked on in complete surprise, which soon turned to pity. He felt a pang in his chest, when he saw her eyes glaze over.

"Hota. I'm sorry. I never knew..." he sighed pulling her into a loose hug.

"That is not the half of it." she sighed, Draco shot her a worried look.

"What else happened?" he asked softly.

Hotaru smiled though it was obviously a bitter one, "Well you would think blowing up my father's mansion wasn't enough... he has to go and killfive of my best friends to. And he didn't even use that stupid Avada Kedavra curse. You wanna know what he did?" at this point, tears broke free and began to roll down her soft cheeks. "He cut their heads off!" she exclaimed, a soft sob, escaping her lips, then she said more to herself than Draco, " Well he obviously did his homework... But how'd he know it was us!" Draco hugged her a little tighter to give her more comfort. He had heard what she said last, and he made a mental note, to go look in the library for anyone, or thing that was immune to the dark curse.

"Is that why you and the others were sent here? For protection?"

She snorted in a way that obviously wasn't like her normal self, "Fat lot of good being here is doing. As soon as he figures out we're here, he'll be back. And when he is, I'll be waiting. Everyone that knows has told me it's ok to be scared. They just don't get that none of us are scared of that pathetic excuse of a wizard, Voldemort." She felt Draco wince slightly at the name. "Sorry." she muttered softly.

"It's alright. Sometimes, it's even good to be angry." he gave her a warm, comforting smile that calmed her down.

She offered him a genuine smile, though it was rather small. "I don't want to startle you but when me, Mina or Rei get angry, people get hurt." she sighed only now returning the hug.

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look. She sighed again and shook her head, "I know you're confused but I'm not aloud to explain it further. Hell I think you know more about us... ME than even Dumbledore." she giggled as he grinned happily.

"I feel so privileged," he stated, playfully, making her giggle even more.

"You should be," she laughed, playing along with his joke. They then fell into a comfortable silence, each sneaking glances at the other. It was only then that Hotaru noticed their rather... 'close' position, and blush tinged her cheeks as she made to move back and lie down again.

Draco noticed this too and blushed as well. She was really one of a kind (A/N: LOL Funny how remarkably close to the truth he is, ne? ) She was truly unique in his eyes. He didn't think any girl he ever met was like her in the slightest. All the rest seemed to get under his skin in a matter of seconds. Hell even his mother annoyed him... but Hotaru was different. Not once had she ever irritated him. She had one of the nicest yet most mysterious personalities he had ever come across. And he felt as though he could understand her. He had been through rough times, similar to her's. Then there was the matter of her eyes... Every time he looked into them he felt as though he would drown in them. They were the most amazing shade of amethyst he had ever seen and from what he could tell... they were natural. She was beautiful...Mind, Body and Soul...

Hotaru stole a few glances at Draco as well. He was truly hansom... and he held that sense of authority around him, whereever he went. His cold, ice-blue eyes were mesmerising yet when they turned to look at her, they always softened, though she didn't understand why. He also had a well-built and toned body, though you could hardly tell, because of the school uniform... He was at least a head taller than her, probably around 5.9ft - 6 ft. In short he was EXTREMELY, for lack of a better word, hot. But Hotaru never liked a boy for looks alone, and Draco was no exception. He was extremely kind, considerate, caring, understanding, (though she was baffled at how that were possible), gentle, and generally one of the nicest people she had known so far.

Hotaru returned her gaze to the clouds and started making pictures from them. When she saw a cloud that looked like a duck malting, she let out a small giggle, catching her companions attention.

"What's so funny?"

She just shook her head, "The clouds..." when he shot her a quizzical glance she giggled even more, "Haven't you ever tried letting your imagination turn the clouds into pictures?"

Draco just shook his head, "why would I do something so childish?"

Hotaru pouted cutely up at him now shifting so her weight was rested on her elbows, "So you're saying I'm childish!"

He paused for a long moment, looking her over before he grinned "yes..." it caused her to pout again, making him give her a smirk and a little chuckle before continuing, "But it most definitely suits you." he grinned as she blushed

"Thanks... She sighed and dropped back, "Come on try it!"

"No way!"

She pouted again, giving him the lost puppy-dog look, "Please!"

He groaned, how could he say no to that! "No... Not the puppy-dog eyes." he groaned, "Alright, alright." and turned so he could lay down right next to her He looked up at the sky and all he could see is clouds... "Now what?"

"Well ok try and let your mind turn it into anything it may resemble." Draco stared at a few clouds for a moment until they began to take on amusing forms. He smiled, and they continued this for an hour, pointing out different pictures to each other and laughing at the stupidity in it, before Hota sighed and stood up.

"What's up?"

"We gotta get to class or we are gonna get the scolding of a lifetime." she giggled, imagining Professor McGonagall chucking a fit as she entered the classroom late...

"Shit class! Forgot..." he laughed, standing up as well,

"Wow! Am I that good of company!" she exclaimed, before giggling.

"Nope...you're better. You are actually the first and only person I'm ever like this, around..."

"I feel so special." they both laughed and made their way to the castle... Hotaru heading for transfiguration, and Draco to the common room, seeing as he had to grab his things for History of Magic...

* * *

_Sooo... And before you get any idea's to flame me... I KNOW DRACO IS OOC! That is the point! He has to be like this... for now... Any ways next time, classes begin! Lol It is going to be fun. I won't give too much away... Oh and sorry for the delay with my other fic I Need You For More Than A Life Time... But I am seriously stumped on how to continue that one! Please help me out! I need suggestions! Please tell me in a review or Email me and pretty please right the name of the fic so I know not to delete it! My email is in my account OK... JA for now!_

_CHERRY_


	5. Classes Start and Old Friends Return

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

_Ok I got my first extremely DUMB flame to this fic and frankly I'm not too happy!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .#(PLEASE READ)#_

_MYSTERIOUS I know that the authors of both Sailor Moon and Harry Potter worked extremely hard on their creations. If you hate people using those idea's in stories then why are you on this site? There is a reason this site's address is called ... You know, FANS write their own FICTIONS for a certain series, movie or book that they like! So next time, think before you flame. Oh and READ MY DISCLAIMER! Honestly that was the dumbest flame I've EVER gotten._

_Ok now that I've had my little rant, on with the fic._

**Chapter 5 - Classes Start And Old Friends Return**

_In front of the Transfiguration Classroom._

Mina and Rei were laughing at Hermione and Ron as they got into yet another argument...

"Ron why don't you give him a chance instead of just judging him! It's been two years and you still don't like the fact that I'm going out with Krum!"

"Because! I'm worried about YOU! He's a good for nothing, self catered prat! When was the last time you saw him face to face?"

"Last MONTH!"

"MONTH! How do you know he's faithful! Do you understand how many women throw themselves at him? There is no way on earth-"

"Ron calm down! BOTH OF YOU!" Harry ground out in irritation.

"Come on... are you two always fighting like this?" laughed Mina

"As much as it is amusing, you don't want to damage your friendship by saying something in the heat of the moment. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"Hiya!"

"Hey Hota! Where were you?" grinned Mina shaking her eyebrows in suggestion.

"Mina get your mind out of the gutter!" growled Hotaru dangerously. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began laughing as they witnessed the argument between these two, even if they were only joking around.

"But I'm just stating what it looks like from our point of view." she smiled innocently

"Then you must be delusional." she shrugged nonchalantly, entering the classroom.

"Haha! She got you there, V!" laughed Rei as she followed Hotaru's example, going into the classroom with Hermione.

Mina just laughed and followed suit, with Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall had just finished explaining the proper method, of transforming a rock into a dog, and had set everyone to attempt it...

"Argh! It's not working!" growled Ron as the rock only grew a furry tail and ears.

Mina laughed light-heartedly at his silly facial expression, "Ron I think you're losing it." Her grin grew, as she pulled out a mini mirror and showing him his face.

He laughed outright at himself, "Your right!" he kept laughing and slowly quieted down, "Give it a try! You three still haven't even tried to transfigure the damn rocks.

There was a loud pop and Hermionie's rock was now soft, covered in fur, had a tail, ears and a long nose. "Well... I'm getting there." she grinned sheepishly

"That's it. If Hermione can't do it, then we have absolutely no hope." laughed Harry, as everyone else around them cracked up too. Soon after they quieted down again, there were three simultaneous pops, and instead of three rocks, there were three lively puppy dogs jumping around and licking everything in site. The whole room was quiet except for Mina, Rei, and Hotaru, who began to giggle at the crazy puppies' antics.

"They're so cute!" laughed Hotaru picking up a purplish black one and hugging it as it licked her face crazily.

"Tell me about it! Wonder if we can keep 'em this way!" smiled Mina, picking up the orangey brown one, and hugging it to.

"True. They are adorable but I don't think Luna and Artemis would appreciate it very much if we brought back three puppies who would most likely chase them around the whole castle, thinking 'This is quite fun!'" the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the room laughed at her statement.

McGonagall came over with a rare smile on her face, "Well done. I'm impressed. Not many have ever been able to produce a completely perfect puppy, personality and all, on their first try. 50 points for Gryffindor." she paused as she heard loud cheers, "each." she added as an almost after thought. Loud cheers erupted from all Gryffindors present.

"Thank you professor." smiled Hotaru, still hugging the now quiet and purring pup, "But I don't think I'll have the heart to turn him back into a rock." she laughed sheepishly as giggles from the girls in the room were heard. The guys were just shaking their heads in amusement.

"Way to go guys!" grinned Ron.

"Yeah that was awesome!" laughed Harry as he began to pack up his stuff like everyone else.

"Thanks!" Mina, Rei and Hotaru chimed simultaneously.

_Entrance hall._

Everyone was chatting happily as the came down the stairs, into the entrance hall, when they saw Professor Dumbledore walking in with a little girl, her pink hair tied up in two ondangos. Mina, Rei and Hotaru froze instantly. "Are you ok guys?" asked Hermione seeing them pale as though they had seen a ghost. She noticed the little girl that all three were staring at, and she was awfully pretty, yet something was strange about her. Pink hair with red eyes. Definitely not normal but nothing to go into a state of shock about.

"R-R-R-Rini!" exclaimed Hotaru after much stuttering. Then another person walked through the oak doors and Hotaru nearly fainted, "DARIEN!"

"Hi guys! What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." smiled the little girl.

"RINI!" both Mina and Rei bolted to the little girl and hugged her to a point close to death,

"G-ge-get off- m-me! I c-can't breathe!" she choked out, gasping for air. Hotaru began to giggle as she walked over and gave Darien a hug.

"What's the hold... up...?" Draco stared at Hotaru as she walked over and hugged Darien then let go and hugged a little girl with pink hair as Dumbledore looked on in interest.

"Hey Rei. Mina. Even you miss death." laughed the red-eyed girl

"How come you're calling me death? They were the ones who nearly killed you just then." laughed Hotaru hugging the little girl tightly.

"But you are death... Well, his sister any ways," she whispered into her best friend's ear.

" I feel sorry for you Rini! I'm bigger so they can't suffocate me in a hug." laughed the guy that was currently being squeezed by Mina and Rei.

"Yeah I know." she grumbled, but stopped, and laughed at his predicament. He was currently being squeezed so tight; his face was turning the same shade of blue as his midnight eyes

"Guys, sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to get to care of magical creatures class, or we're going to be late." said Hermione softly not wanting to be yelled at.

"You're right! Guys we have to go! Sorry! Are you going to be staying for lunch?"

"Yes they will be Ms Hino." smiled Dumbledore

"YAY!" laughed Rini hugging Hotaru tightly.

"No! Rini! You're turning into Sere-hime!" choked Hota

"I wish. But I'll never be like mummy." sighed Rini letting her best friend go.

"Isn't that a good thing? Unless she is no longer a ditz."

"Hey cut Usako some slack." protested Darien in a cute way.

"Yeah Rei. Don't be so cruel."

"Sorry." sighed Rei

Rini just laughed, "You know good and well, mummy actually grew up."

Hotaru giggled, "It is just taking her a little longer than us."

"ANYWAY... hows about we get down to Hagrid's Hut for C.O.M.C cause I sure as hell don't want to be late." laughed Mina,

"Yeah. See you two at lunch!" smiled Rei and with a final hug the girls jogged out of the castle.

"And they say Usako was always late! I wish she was here to see this." laughed Darien.

"Huh? How come mummy isn't with them Darien?"

"I'll tell you later sweetie." he gave her a soft smile before turning back to Dumbledore, "Now where were we before all the squealing interrupted us?"

"On our way to my office." he turned to the other student's, that were still surrounding the entrance, "And you should be in class by now." he motioned for the door, and stood back as the student's rushed to their class complaining to themselves in unintelligible mutterings.

"I hope Pegasus will be ok... I'm not sure if we should have left him with Hagrid. Maybe we should have told him to turn into Helios and come in with us." whispered Rini to her father looking back out the window worriedly.

"Don't worry. He wanted to see the others again as well. We couldn't deny him that." smiled Darien, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Dumbledore just gave them a curious look but said nothing on the matter.

_At Hagrid's hut._

When the rest of the class arrived they were greeted with a strange yet beautiful site. Mina, Rei and Hotaru were standing around a majestic animal. It looked just like a unicorn except it's horn was golden and it had wings.

Hello girls. Long time no see.

Gods! Helios! No wait... it's Pegasus in that form, smiled Hotaru as she hugged the flying Unicorn around the neck gently.

#Hello! We all missed ya, you know? # Smiled Mina running her hand along his back as Hagrid stood back, smiling.

Yeah how come you don't visit that often+

#Have you been... ehem... busy with our future princess? #

>Mental blush What! No! Please. I love Rini but she is much too young for that! Well at least in the form she's in now!>

But you want that don't ya+ Rei grinned as she felt him mentally blushing some more

>I-> but the link was interrupted as they heard Hagrid's voice greet the other students.

"OK! I have a treat for ya' all! Some visi'ors ask' me t' take care of this big fella over here. Now it's practically impossible t' find a flyin' unicorn nowa days but you 'r' gonna have a rare opportuni'y to work with one fer ya firs' lesson." he got mixed reactions. Some students were surprised. Others were squealing with anticipation. Some had no reaction (A/N: Such as the ever so stupid, Crabbe and Goyle Sorry fans of these two. I personally don't like them at all)

"Wow Hagrid this is so cool!" exclaimed Ron looking at the magnificent beast.

"I thought they were extinct!" Hermione smiled

"Yea' well obviously they're no'!" Grinned Hagrid, "Ok everyone yeah can all move in closer... just don' intimidate 'im." so the class slowly moved nearer to the animal. Rei and Mina giggled at the strangeness of this silly thing, but then they remembered that they thought this was truly just an animal. Hotaru giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nudged Hermione in the shoulder.

Getting braver, the class came in closer and began to pet him and after around 10 minuets, Hagrid told them it was enough. "Ok now I'm gonna teach ya how t' groom 'im." he picked up a brush and began showing them how to brush his fur and the showed them how to fix the feathers on the wings. Then he began to let everyone have a try and soon enough... Pegasus's fur and wings were spotless and shiny. He trotted over and nudged Hagrid with his nose and Hotaru noticed it was his way of saying thank you in that form.

"Now let's see... I think he may let someone ride him..." he turned and saw him nod his head.

"Really! Wow!" Pansy smiled softly, "ya know. I think the oaf is finally becoming a decent teacher." she grinned latching herself onto Draco's arm. He just groaned inwardly as he rolled his eyes.

"Hagrid can I go get some water for him?" asked Hotaru happily. Hagrid nodded and motioned for the water barrel on the side of his house. She picked up a bucket and jogged over to he barrel beginning to fill the bucket up quickly.

Rei, was leaning against the fence post talking to Harry, while watching Mina, and Ron groom Pegasus's mane... and that's when they felt it... The Nega energy was so strong it nearly shook them. Seconds later, out jumped a Youma from the forbidden forest. Screams were heard as everyone began to rush away from it... everyone except Hotaru, as she ran around the hidden side of the hut.

"Eternal Saturn POWER!" and she began to transform. The second the transformation was complete; she concentrated on her wings as she bolted into the forest. Skilfully swing up into the branches Saturn jumped up over the canopy as her wings took her up soaring into the sky. She flew down and steadied herself between the Youma and the students on the ground, "Hey! UGLY! Over here!" she landed softly on her feet and concentrated on her wings, making them vanish, "How bout you pick on someone who can fight back!"

"Oh no! Not You AGAIN!" groaned the Youma angrily, "I thought he said he took out all of you!"

"Sorry but Voldemort has gotta do better than that to get rid of me! I am Sailor Saturn! Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth! And NOBODY crosses me without a punishment! On behalf of all that is good, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil... and that means YOU." she growled the last bit as she concentrated all her energy into her hands, pulling forth the silence glaive out of thin air...

"Right kid... Whatever." laughed the Youma as he shot out a dark energy beam. She leapt back up into the air doing a flip as her wings appeared allowing her to above the ground. The Youma tried to shoot another beam at her but this time she was waiting for it.

"SILENCE WALL!" a blackish purple energy wall blocking out all noise appeared around her protecting her from the beam. "I've had enough of this." she sighed angrily as she lifted her Glaive so the sharp tip was pointed at the Youma, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" at the command, a huge beam of bright light sliced the Youma. Soon it fell to the floor panting for breath, bloodied and almost dead. She stopped the attack, and landed about ten feet away from it. "Like I said before... no body crosses me, and lives to tell the tale." She walked up to it and knelt beside it placing a hand over its heart. Her hand glowing purple as she lifted it off but as it moved back, it took out a black heart crystal. The monster fell unconscious as she turned around and walked away from it, crystal in hand. Only now, did she hear the cheering from her classmates. She gave them her trademark smile and dropped the crystal on the grass. The she lifted her Glaive and crushed the crystal with the pole.

Seconds later, the Youma burst into dust and she grinned as the shattered crystal vanished into thin air Ok now how the hell did I do that! her mind screamed at her, _How did I know to do that!_

_With a little help_ she heard Pegasus's voice in the back of her mind, she turned and shot him a confused look

_Huh? I don't get it..._

_I shall explain later... for now, I think you should make your dramatic exit. Before anyone gets a close enough look at you._

_Oh yeah! Woops._

She flew up into the hair, still hearing the shouts and cheers from the other students. She smiled as she made the glaive vanish and waved once before flying back over the forest and swooping down into the first clearing she saw. Making her wings vanish, she then bolted back through the forest. When she could see Hagrid's hut, she de-transformed and jogged back without being noticed attempting to calm her aching chest from it's rapid heart beat. She sat down to catch her breath, now that she was dizzy and tired...

"Hotaru!" came Mina's voice as she jogged over to the cabin. She turned the corner and gasped, "Oh my god! Hota! Are you ok!" she screamed seeing her pale friend, propped up against the wall. She bolted over and kneeled beside her.

"Yeah just a little weak..." she gasped, her voice hoarse.

"My god Hota we need to get you inside-"

"What's going on- Oh my god, Hota!" she screamed her name, catching Draco's attention. He walked over and was very surprised to see Hotaru sitting, back against the side of the hut, face as pale as a ghost.

"Hotaru! What happened to her!" he gasped, sprinting the short distance and kneeling down beside her. Putting an arm around her shoulders, "Hota are you ok?" his voice full of worry.

"Yeah." her voice was hoarse again, as she fought to keep consciousness.

"Can you guys get her some water!" he quickly asked looking up at Mina.

"Sure." she bolted over to the bucket and scooped out a ladle full. "Here." she handed Draco the ladle and he gently lifted it to her dry lips and she sipped it slowly.

"Better?" he asked softly as she smiled and nodded. She began to attempt to stand and her legs were too wobbly causing her to fall. Expecting impact, she closed her eye only to feel the familiar warm and protective arms wrap around her, "Careful." he smiled gently, "Don't want to hurt yourself now do you?"

Hotaru shook her head slowly leaning into his embrace making Mina and Rei smile broadly See! Told ya they were so damn cute together! Mina laughed mentally

_Mhm you're right! They are so adorable! The perfect couple!_

_YEP!_

When the dizziness finally subsided, Hotaru attempted to stand again. She smiled when she managed it but Draco kept a hold of her as they walked. Mina rushed to Hagrid to ask if Hotaru could rest inside his hut while Rei helped her friend from the other side.

"Hagrid! HAGRID! Can Hota please rest in your hut."

"What's wrong? What happened t' her!" he asked hurriedly.

"Ahh...um...well..." -Mina-

"I think that Youma got to her..." it was half true on Rei's behalf. The girl had lost her energy fighting that thing...

"Oh god. Ok Bring 'er in!" he exclaimed rushing to open the door. Draco nodded to Rei, who let go so they could fit through the door.

As he and Hotaru disappeared through the large doorframe, followed by Hagrid and Rei, Mina noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione walking back slowly jaws dropped, "Am I hallucinating, or was Draco actually helping someone! And a Gryffindor no less!" Hermione stated eyes bugged out

"My eyes are definitely playing tricks on me!" exclaimed Ron

"Yeah..." Harry paused as he noticed Mina looking at them and shaking her head in silent laughter.

"You guys can be hilarious without even meaning to be. Draco is a normal, NICE human being to us, though he may seem cruel to you, but he's never said or done anything to me, Rei or especially Hota, to suggest otherwise." Mina giggled lightly before turning and making her way into the hut/cabin/house.

"Will wonders never cease..." mumbled Ron, earning a smirk from Harry

"Am I sensing jealousy?" he grinned elbowing Ron in the gut.

"WH-WHAT! NO!" Ron practically screamed a little to quickly, making Hermione giggle louder and Harry's smirk, broaden.

"Whatever Ron. Come-on, class is over and we have extended lunch cause we got no lesson afterwards."

_Hagrid's Cabin, 1/2 an hour later._

Hotaru had fallen asleep, with her head rested in Mina's lap. Draco was hovering over her (A/N: Not literally) worry etched into his features. Hagrid had gone up to the school to get them some lunch, and Rei stood to the side, appearing deep in thought. After a while you could see a conclusion come to her mind as she smiled softly and walked over to Draco, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, a bit surprised at the gesture of reassurance. "Don't worry Draco... She's fine. Just needs rest for now. This is not the first time something like this has happened... Japan was full to bursting point with Youma's. It's just drained her of her energy... that's all." she had come too close to saying 'drained her of her energy when she fought it'. mental sigh

He nodded with a ghost of a smile appearing on his features, "Ok... but I'm still worried."

"Worried? For lil old me? I'm touched." and the voice let out a small, soft giggle. All eyes snapped to Hotaru as she slowly sat up, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hota-chan, are you ok now?" smiled Mina

"Yeah... I'll be fine... Not the first time but I have GOT to figure out a way to make it the last." she sighed before she was pulled into a hug.

"Don't you ever dare scare me like that again, understood." he growled softly into her ear.

_Ok._ She smiled at his shocked expression, "What? It's called telepathy... We use it all the time... that's why sometimes we look like we're going to laugh though we haven't said anything to each other." Mina and Rei glared at her.

"Hey you weren't supposed to show anyone that." whined Mina.

"Hota... you do know that we'll have to do a mind meld now..." Rei sighed

"No. I trust Draco... he won't tell... will you?" she looked him in the eyes, as he shook his head.

"I wont tell a soul about your ability to use telepathy, but you HAVE to teach me how... PLEASE?" he begged putting on a puppy dog face. Hotaru, Mina and Rei giggled at his tactics, but nodded none-the-less.

_In The Great Hall._

"Wonder where Malfoy is... Better not be with the girls..." began Ron

"Oh shut up Ron." sighed Hermione, "Any way... you know that we have astronomy tonight? I heard that for some reason... three of the stars in the sky have been shining different colours than the normal white... Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. Red, Purple and Orange!"

"Hermione do you always think about studies?" asked Ginny

"Of course! Studies will get you somewhere in life! Other things wont."

Hagrid walked into the great hall and said a few things to Dumbledore, and the two people they had seen earlier. All three got up and hurried out of the hall. The girl was running for all she was worth and she made it down the hall in three seconds flat amazing some people. (Senshi speed is very useful. )

As Draco was helping Hotaru across the field, Rei and Mina were behind them admiring the future couple, if they had anything to do with it. Then they saw Rini bolt out and run into Hotaru hugging her tightly, Did the Youma hurt you? Are you ok?

I'm Fine Rini. It's just an energy drain... We only said otherwise to keep IT a secret.

?Oh ok "I thought you were hurt bad."

"Nah I'm fine see."

"Good. You had me and Darien worried there for a sec." she grinned as she saw a flash of jealousy in the guy next to her best friend, "Oh I'm being rude, I'm Rini. The guy I came with is my Dad Darien." she smiled, holding out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy." he gave the tiniest of smiles, while shaking it.

"So Hota... is this your boyfriend?" she grinned at the horrified look on both their faces though could also see them go crimson.

"What? NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Groaned Hotaru

"What?" she asked innocently, "It just seems like it cause you hardly ever get along with guys... other than Darien and your dad. Oops." she gasped as she saw her best friend's eyes cloud over... "I'm sorry Hota... It just slipped..." tears rolled down Hotaru's cheeks as she turned and bolted in the other direction, dodging both Mina and Rei who tried to stop her.

"What happened!" exclaimed Rei angrily.

"I just asked if he was her boyfriend and they went bright red and she asked why I was saying that, I told her cause she didn't get along with any guys other than Darien and her dad. I know it was a mistake. But it slipped." Frowned Rini.

"I'm going after her." sighed Draco, bolting in the same direction, Hotaru did.

"Where is he going and where is Hotaru?" asked Darien running up to them,

So they began to explain what happened again.

_With Hotaru._

She knew she shouldn't have ran when they had mentioned her father but it hurt to think about him (A/N: Ok I'm not too sure who killed him, but I'm gonna make it that Hota and Sere did it. It's probably not right but HEY! It's my fic! )

Right now she was sitting in the same spot she was with Draco, earlier that morning. Sobbing uncontrollably, her arms were wrapped around her as though someone had violated her. But in truth she hated herself. She had helped Serena kill the demon in her father, whom in turn, killed the only family she had left.

"Hota?" she heard the familiar soothing voice "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. She shook her head slowly still sobbing. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't, because it would reveal that she and her friends were the 'Legendary Sailor Scouts'. "Ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you need me." and he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her smaller form, pulling her close, in a comforting hug. Hotaru rested her head on his well-chiselled chest as the tears continued to fall.

Fifteen minuets passed and he continued to hold her, rocking her lightly resting his chin on top of her head. Slowly he heard her sniffles subside as she looked up at him with slightly red, puffy eyes. She sighed and leaned onto him again, "I'm sorry..." she whispered into his chest.

"Hey don't worry about it. Like I said, I'll be here for you." he smiled kissing the top of her hair. _What's wrong with me! Normally I'd be laughing my ass off at someone if the same thing happened to them, but here I am, wanting to stay like this. What the hell is my heart doing, jumping up and down in my ribs. It's just Hotaru... Wait no it's the beautiful, ebony haired, amethyst eyed, and loving Hotaru. Am I Falling for her? Impossible! How can I, I barely know her! But she's not like anyone else I know...All I want to do is to make her pain go away..._

Hotaru closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch the top of her head. She relaxed within her friend's embrace, _Or is he just a friend...Wait of course he is JUST a friend... even if I did just 'happen' to like him as more, he'd never feel the same... He's just being kind...then why does it hurt to know this? Am I falling for him? sigh my head hurts. I think too much..._

_

* * *

_

_And NOW you all know what I want! That's right REVIEWS! Reviews Happy Cherry Happy Cherry more writing More writing Longer Chapters More Chapters Beta story 4 u!_

_I bet you guys can tell this is a mainly Hotaru/Draco fic huh? Oh well, I'll have more intimate times with them and I'll start giving more obvious hints of the other couples next chap... hopefully... oh well... R+R AND sorry for the delay.  
Ja!_

_CHERRY_


	6. The Sparks Are Flying, and Assumptions a...

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

_Nothing to say, so on with the fic!_

**Chapter 6 - The Sparks Are Flying, and Assumptions Are Made...**

The days passed by with out anything out of the ordinary. The girls would wake up, get dressed, go train, come back, have breakfast, go to their classes, then come back for lunch, where they would spend time with their new friends, Darien and even little Rini, who had been enrolled in the school. They would go to afternoon classes, and come back for dinner, then either do homework, play around, or go for walks to the fire, which Rei generally did readings at.

It was funny because in Rei's first transfiguration class, she had put their teacher to shame, when she predicted Lavender and Pavarti, to have a small but not 'too' serious accident in 2 days time. The Professor begged to differ but come time, both girls fell off their brooms in a little game of muck-around-Quidditch, breaking an arm and a leg. Then Rei proceeded to call the teacher a fraud.

In between all the fun was also a living nightmare. Youmas would attack daily, and one of the mysterious Sailor Scouts would always show up to save them. But lately they had been attacking in LARGE groups. At one stage, fifteen Youmas assaulted the castle, and it took a new attack from Sailor Mars to be able to handle it on her own. (A/N: OK I sooo wanted to give them more attacks so the one I'm talking about here is "MARS FLAME SHIELD DESTROY!" and it is basically a sphere of fire that starts out as only big enough for Rei to fit in, then when she spreads her hands, think of how Ami's attack stance for Mercury bubbles is when she is about to release it, accept no little blue orb in between the hands the shield expands, and destroys all evil energy in it's flame, thus killing the Youma. )

And it had taken several of Venus's 'Love and Beauty SHOCK' to get rid of the group of six Youma that turned up days before. It had drained her considerably but with Pegasus there, he was able to give her an energy boost.

Hotaru had somehow been able to figure out how to summon more than one corrupted heart crystal from Youmas at once. Each gem would fly out of the enemies, and float around her, glowing and giving off warmth to their master. (Remember Hotaru is the senshi of DEATH, DESTRUCTION and REBIRTH. In other words, in my fic, she has control over souls and whether or not they are to be reborn after death. Think of it as like the crystals are trying to suck up to her hehe) that is until she sent the blade of her glaive through them, shattering each on impact.

It was now mid winter, and for the past weeks, school had been hectic. It was the last day of term... all classes were over, and they were heading to the great hall for dinner...

"Hey HOTA! WAIT UP!" called Rini, bolting up to her best friend.

"Hey Rini, got anymore classes today?"

"Nup. After lunch, can you help me with my history of magic homework?"

"Yep SURE!"

"Hey, you two gonna be working in the library?" asked the male voice we all know and love

"Yep. Wanna come Draco?" smiled Rini, a sly smirk on her face.

"Why not. I got some homework from potions to do."

"Snape is so evil sometimes," sighed Hotaru, "It took me a whole bloody hour to find the information on the damn dragon poison potion!" growled Hotaru.

"Then can you help me out too?" he grinned as she shot him a playful, dirty look.

"Alright but it's gonna cost you."

"Cost me what?"

"You are going to come with me to ask professor Dumbledore if we can skate on the ice of the lake. I haven't done it in SOOO long." she grinned as he shrugged

"Alright, but I ain't getting on the ice. I don't even know how to skate." he smirked and the other two giggled.

"Ok, but Rini wont come with us to ask, cause she's too shy, and the others are heaps busy... I just wanna skate." she smiled entering the great hall.

"Ok, see you after dinner." he said, putting on his emotionless facade, making both his companions smirk, "What? I have a reputation to uphold." he looked indifferent but you could see laughter in his eyes.

"Righto. Later Draco." Rini, giggled as she pulled Hotaru to the Gryffindor table.

_With Rei._

Rei sighed as she walked passed Ron and Mina, she nodded at them and waved happily, continuing on their way to the great hall. Rei gave the password and entered the Gryffindor common room, just as Harry was coming down the stairs from the boys' dorm. His hair was wet but still as messy as ever, and he had taken off his glasses, and started using contacts, which had happened to be her own advice to him.

She smiled softly up at him, the common room void of any other students as she plopped down into the couch by the fire. "Hey, finally taken my advice?"

"Yeah." he paused and gave her a half worried, half confused look. Both had grown very close in the past months and were practically best friends. "Ah... you do know dinner is on right? You know, in the great hall, tables full of mouth-watering food?"

"Yeah, just not that hungry..." she answered, eyes locking on the flame as a picture danced in it, "what the-" she mumbled

"You ok? Are you sick? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey? Why aren't you hungry?" he hurried to her as though she had just been injured severely.

Snapping out of her trance, she smiled gently when he crouched down in front of her, "I'm fine Harry. Just tired that's all." it was the truth. The last Youma attack had taken a lot out of her and now she felt really drained.

"Come on. If your not sick or hurt or anything, then come down with me. I'm going to be worried as hell, if you don't."

Rei just rested back into the chair, "Harry please I'm just really tired." she whispered closing her eyes, and missing the look of heavy worry flash across his face.

"Rei... Come on, please? For me?" he asked gently. Harry already knew he liked her more than a friend. In fact he knew he liked her 'WAY' more than a friend. And seeing her like this really worried him.

"Harry I can't. I'll probably fall asleep on my food..." DAMN YOUMAS! she sighed heavily. A long moment of silence passed between the two and slowly, Harry heard her breaths become even as she fell asleep.

Letting out a huge breath, he picked her up, princess style, and carried her over to a longer sofa, laying her into a more comfortable position. He murmured a spell and a blanket flew down to him stopping right next to him, and he placed it on Rei. Before he could stop himself, he brushed her fringe to the side and kissed her forehead, a soft smile gracing his lips when she visibly relaxed, and a beautiful, yet tired, smile formed on her features.

_With Mina._

Ron and Mina ran into each other on their way down to the hall, "Hey Mina. Heading to the great hall?"

"Yep, wanna join me?" she smiled doing a dramatic bow that an escort would do.

"Sure but shouldn't I be doing that?" laughed Ron, making Mina giggle, taking the hand he outstretched.

"Ok conversation topic," Mina trailed off thinking.

"What do you think of Hota and Draco?" asked Ron,

"I think they'd make SUCH a CUTE item!" she laughed at the disgusted face Ron had on. "Awww come on you can't tell me you haven't seen them together..."

"Actually no." he stated surprised at his honesty on the matter. Both waved happily as they passed Rei in the hall. But Ron missed the worried look on Mina's face when all they got was a nod.

"Hmmm. I still don't get why you hate Draco... he's never been anything but a gentleman to us three." she sighed

"Don't tell me you like him!" exclaimed Ron surprised.

"WHAT! NO! As a friend, then yes, but he is NOT my type."

"So what's your type then?" asked Ron, fighting the blush, wanting to creep upon his face.

"Hmmmm... well a fun outgoing guy. Lovable and nice, sweet and romantic but not gay acting... Someone who likes me for me, not my looks, and he HAS to be loyal...oh and it wouldn't hurt if he were cute too." she giggled, missing Ron's contemplating look

"Nice selection. Sounds like the perfect guy." laughed Ron lightly though he wasn't thinking such.

"Not the perfect guy... just my type of guy though." Funny... I think I just described Ron... she blushed deeply at her train of thoughts.

>Sounds a lot like me... don't know about the romantic thing but everything else fits.. Argh! WHAT AM I THINKING! I can't like her! She's my- She's a friend!>

-But you DO like her and you can't deny it. came an annoying little voice in the back of his head.-

>Ok so I do, I'm not going to fight myself, but She does NOT like me. She is too perfect to like me.>

"So what's your type?" asked Mina curiously

"Hmmm, let's see... well she can't be a snob, she has to be kind, gentle, caring, fun, sweet, definitely outgoing... uhhh it wouldn't hurt if she was cute too... oh and innocent. I hate evil girls. You know the ones that play around?" he received a nod from his walking companion, "Yeah... I want someone that is loyal too." he smiled That was a perfect description of You Mina he smiled fondly at the girl next to him.

>sounds like me...> " Sounds like you know just what you want." she smiled up at him as they went down another set of stairs, and into the entrance hall.

"Yep and when she comes along, I am not gonna let her go without a fight." he smiled at Mina though she had her eyes fixed on the floor, so she didn't see him.

"Sounds smart to me." she grinned up at him, "Ok let's go, I'm STARVED!" she giggled at his smirk,

"'Kay."

_After Dinner, In the Library._

Hotaru was busy, helping Rini with her homework, while Draco was off in one of the isles, searching the section, Hota had told him to.

"Hey Hota? Are you sure it's in this section?" asked Draco from the isle browsing across the books.

"Rini, you fine continuing on your own for a sec?"

"Mhm." grinned the pink haired little devil, as Hotaru got up.

"Ok, is it just me or are you blind Draco?" Giggled Hotaru as she reached her hand and plucked the book right in front of him from the shelf. She flicked through the dragon-hide bound book and pausing on a page where a big heading read, Dragon poison, and the border was Chinese styled dragons and skulls in the corners. she gave it back to Draco and read the heading slowly, "Dragon... Poison..." then she flicked through four more pages full of information and methods of making it. "Can you believe it took me a whole hour to find this damn book!" she laughed as he looked through the information in awe.

"This has everything we need!"

"Yep! Just be happy I found it or you would have had to have about 10 books like Harry and Ron did." she laughed

"Damn! TEN!"

"Yep." she giggled dragging him back over to the table

And so they continued. Rini left ten minuets after Draco sat down, having completed her assignment. Twenty minuets passed, and Hotaru went over to the myths section and pulled out a book based entirely on the myth of the moon. She went back over but sat down on the couch next to the table. She began reading it to pass the time. She'd laugh softly at the bits the author had gotten completely wrong, drawing Draco's attention away from his homework. Finally, after forty-five minuets of silence Draco threw his quill down sighing in happiness. "Ok DONE!" he grinned when he saw Hotaru engrossed in the book she was reading. "Hey Hota, what is that about?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's the whole myth about the moon kingdom. Some of this stuff is sooo screwed up." she giggled,

"Uh-huh, and how would you know? You weren't there." he asked raising an eyebrow

"And you're getting at...?"

"Nothing..." he stopped, "Can I have a look at that for a sec?"

"Yeah here." she handed it to him as he flicked through to the contents page reading down it, he flicked to the 29th chapter and began to read it again, getting wide eyed. Mental note. These people from silver alliance are immune to all wizarding spells of any kind. It's a long shot but it still may be possible. he smiled, passing the book back to her, (His little insight, was just helping. If you're confused look back to chapter four)

"Can we go to professor Dumbledore?"

"Okay."

_With Rei and Harry, after dinner._

Harry had gone down to the kitchens and had brought up a whole bunch of food for Rei and himself. He ate some food then cleaned up what he had used. He turned to look at Rei's peaceful face. Shaking her gently awake she looked up through half closed eyes at him, "hmmm?"

"Come on. Brought you some food. And you are going to eat something." he said in an authoritative voice helping her sit up. They were in a corner of the common room, so no one was really paying any attention to them.

"Harry..." she tiredly sighed, not putting up much of a fight. He kneeled beside her and began feeding her the food he brought her. Taking a deep breath in, she let it out whilst saying, "Alright... you win... Thanks." she smiled warmly at him, making Harry blush slightly, though, with the red furniture and reflection from the common room, you couldn't really tell.

"Hey, just don't make me this worried again, and we'll call it even." he grinned softly as she continued to eat. He picked up the goblet of pumpkin juice and let her swallow some.

After fifteen minuets of the same process, Rei lay back on the couch, tiredly. "Thank you Harry. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." he paused, as he moved to sit beside her but to his surprise, Rei shifted up to him, resting her head on his lap, snuggling closer to him. This made him blush some more but Rei's eyes were closed so she didn't notice it.

What on earth yawn am I doing... Ok body follow orders... Lift head off Harry's lap... I said LIFT HEAD! Argh! Why don't I 'WANT' to lift my head? Maybe I'm too- her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Harry's fingers began to run through her silky smooth, knotless hair. Mmmm... maybe it's not because I'm tired... again her thoughts trailed off as she fell into a blissful sleep, snuggling, closer yet to him.

Harry sighed happily, continuing to run his fingers through Rei's silk-like hair, loving the cool feel of it. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, hand resting on Rei's forehead, unknowingly triggering her birth mark to glow softly, but not bright enough to be noticed...

_(THE DREAM)_

_(Rei/Author P.O.V.)_

Rei was walking through an open field... in the distance, the fire palace on Mars, was glowing in all its glory. Rei walked around the field in her princess gown (remember... In princess form and in Scout form, Rei looks different unless you see her transform...), picking the wild Martian flowers and generally just relaxing. Petals of a lily-like flower were falling to create a bed of soft, red petals. Rei giggled and lay down in it, hair flowing out and giving her an angelic look as she closed her eyes and held the flowers in her hands, to her chest.

_(Harry/Author P.O.V.)_

He found himself, leaning against a bridge overlooking a strange lake. Its water was of the colours of fire and it seemed to give off strong warmth. Not an unbearable heat like lava, but it looked like flames turned into liquid. He crossed the bridge and began walking through a forest, away from a magnificent castle. Entering a strange forest filled with beauty. He continued down the path until he heard a giggle off in the distance. Getting curious, he began to jog, though the golden armour he was wearing was not affecting his speed, or his strength.

He came upon a clearing and his breath caught at the beautiful site before him. There, lying in a bed of war-lily petals was the princess of Mars herself. How he knew this was a mystery to him at the moment but to him, she was a goddess.

Long ebony hair spread around her in a halo-like way. Closed eyes concealed amethysts, which would rival even the most perfect gems in the whole galaxy. She was in a blood-red gown, which clung to her body like a second skin, until it reached her waist, from which it loosely flared out around her, making it an ideal ballroom dress. It had no sleeves what so ever, and showed just enough cleavage to make her sexy yet keeping her innocent and modest. It showed her well-shaped body, with all the right places filled out... It set off her unblemished skin of ivory with just enough tan to show she spent a considerable amount of time outdoors. In his eyes, she was perfection.

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

"Hello princess." he bowed, showing his respect.

Rei opened her eyes and sat up, seeing the prince of Jupiter bow then come towards her. Smiling as she stood up and brushed herself off, she bowed before answering. "My Prince. This is a surprise." she grinned, approaching him

"Long time no see ne?"

"Yes... It's been, what, five years... you've changed quite a bit, in both the personality and looks department." she blushed slightly when she realized what she had said. But it was the truth. The last time she had seen him, they were eleven, but he was older, and even though he was a little cute back then, she had never noticed. He used to wear glasses but she saw none on him now. She noticed his beautiful deep forest green eyes. Flecked with gold and silver. Even with his royal armour on, she could see he had become well built.

"You have too. But you're still the little hotheaded Pyro we all know and love. But it seems the temper is gone. I'd say that's an improvement..."

She growled, "I'll show you improvement..." he took one look at her, smirked and ran as fast as he could away from her, Rei being right on his tail.

When she was close enough she lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, and landing on top. She grinned triumphantly and began to stand but was pulled back down, "Prince Ha-" but she was cut off when her lips were met with another pair, not noticing when they were rolled over so she was now on the floor. Recovering from the shock of such a bold move, slowly and shyly, she began to respond to the soft yet passionate kiss. It felt as though sparks had erupted from their lips, and they hadn't realized that both were glowing

After a while they parted, breathing a little heavily, as the Prince smiled fondly down at the girl lying on the floor beneath him. In return, Rei sent him a shy, slightly dazed, smile and then she blushed, realizing their position.

Grinning, the prince stood, and helped her up, "Have I told you that you have grown to be exceptionally beautiful Pyro." He brought her hand up to his face and kissed her palm.

"Since when did silly flattery get you anywhere with me... ever." She smiled locking eyes.

"I figured it might work. You seemed different, you've never responded to my kisses Pyro, figured 'what the hell! I might as well give it a shot'." He shrugged nonchalantly but she'd seen the mirth in his eyes and this made her blush and giggle, looking to the floor.

"Well you've changed and I know you're never gonna stop trying so I figured 'what the hell. I might as well give it a shot and give in." She mimicked giggling when he smirked

"Give in?" he questioned jokingly, "Can I get you to 'give in' again?" he asked drawing her closer, and lifting her chin so their eyes met.

"I don't know... Can you?" she challenged

"Let's see..." and he met her lips in a beautiful, loving kiss. Slowly, Rei began to respond again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he, her waist, bringing her closer still. She was a little surprised when she felt his tongue run shyly along her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she complied with his wish, and parted her lips enough to grant him access.

To him, she tasted like strawberries and cream. And he craved for more but dared not ask it of the feisty, fire-controlling princess in his arms. Slowly he pulled away, breathing heavily, as was she.

"Well... That was certainly unexpected." He grinned using a hand to brush a few strands of hair out of her face then brushing the same fingers along her slightly swollen, perfect, pink lips.

"Definitely." She smiled back, kissing his fingers.

"As much as it bruises my ego at the moment, Pyro, I think I've fallen in love with you." His grin softened into a loving smile, which she had never seen there before.

"You know what? I think I'm falling for you too." She smiled up tenderly at the boy- no, man- that was currently holding her close enough, for every part of their bodies, to be touching. "But it's weird... we've been practically best friends for like... forever."

"Oh well... weird or not, I don't care, I still love you."

_(END OF DREAM)_

Harry woke up with a small start who was she! And who was I? He looked down at Rei, who was slowly waking up. He felt a little guilty... like he was betraying her... but he felt the same way around the princess called Pyro, as he did around Rei... "Hey. It's morning. I think..." Harry's, obviously still sleepy, voice sounded. Rei gave him a small smile but her mind was reeling with the dream. Looking at the clock she realized that she would need to get changed for training soon.

"Yeah, but damn, it's early!" she groaned softly, making him chuckle.

"Don't you normally get up at dawn?" he asked she could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up! I'm never normally that tired when I sleep... or that full." she sent him a mock/accusing look.

"Ok, yeah you're right..." there was silence for about another five minuets before Harry began to clutch his scar in pain. "ARGH!"

Rei bolted upright and wrapped her arms around Harry on instinct, "Harry? HARRY! Are you ok? -Wait, stupid question- what's wrong!"

"MY scar... my scar is burning, Voldemort... He's here... somewhere, I can see him, in my mind's eye..." Rei looked worried but placed two fingers on Harry's scar, and two to her forehead, now seeing the image of the being she had wanted the death of for a long time now. But he wasn't alone, there were two other cloaked figures, and they were standing in the midst of around fifty Youmas. Rei gasped and withdrew her hand as though she had been burned (ironic isn't it? Rei CAN'T be burned... but she is acting as if she knows how it feels... and I'm babbling now... Ignore me!;)

"Harry..." she was cut off as she heard many footsteps run down to see what was going on. Hermione, Mina, Ron and Hotaru in the lead.

"What's happening!" exclaimed Ron.

"His scar. He said it was burning..."

"Oh crap, you-know-who is nearby..." Hermione whispered as everyone, except Rei, Hotaru, and Mina paled considerably.

Girls... I think it's time we had a word with Dumbledore...Like, right NOW! Rei hissed telepathically. Both girls nodded to her and made their way to the portrait hole, missing the suspicious glances they were getting from Hermione, and Ginny. (A/N: I don't have anything against these two but I need them to be like this)

Rei motioned to Ginny, "Ginny can you guys please take care of him, I think it's about time we had a word with Dumbledore." she let Ginny wrap her arms around Harry, gently rocking him as Hermione, and Ron sat beside him.

_Dumbledore's office._

Hotaru, whispered the password, and they entered Dumbledore's office silently.

"Let me do the talking, I'm not going to come outright and tell him, but if he's smart, he'll work it out." hissed Rei as Mina knocked on his bedroom door.

"Alright." they both whispered before the door opened revealing a sleepy and confused Dumbledore. "Professor, we need to talk.. gomen about it being so early but it's important." sighed Rei in a serious tone that the old headmaster wasn't used to hearing from the three new students.

"Very well, take a seat..." Dumbledore sat behind his desk giving them all a quizzical look.

"Firstly professor, what do you believe happens when the scar on Harry's forehead burns?"

"My theory is that when ever Voldemort is near or feeling particularly evil, the scar will burn..." he said unsurely, "why?"

"Because Harry and I-" she blushed crimson at how this would sound, "Fell asleep in the common room, and woke up about ten minuets ago... a little while after we woke he began to scream in agony... he said, his scar was burning..." Dumbledore rose in a split second and hurried to the door only to find it locked. Attempting several unlocking charms on the door, gradually getting stronger he began to worry what was going on.

"Relax professor, please, your worries are giving us headaches, each of us are empaths..." whined Hotaru cutely.

"Is that you're secret girls? That you are empaths?" asked Dumbledore.

"No... well it was a secret but we could tell anyone we liked about that. Professor, what do you think of those Sailor Scouts that keep appearing?"

"I think we owe them our lives. They've certainly saved us enough times... why?"

"When Voldemort does show up can you do us a favour? Can you not interfere in the battle? They want their revenge and can't have it if you interfere..." Rei knew she had just thrown in a HUGE hint in that sentence.

"How would you know they want revenge unless..." he trailed off as his eyes widened in realization, as his brain did the mathematics. The senshi never started turning up until these three turned up... the hair styles were incredibly alike and lately as more and more Youma had started attacking, the girls were seeming more and more tired, "You are them..." he whispered half in shock, half in relief of knowing the secret finally.

Rei smiled, the old man wasn't as dumb as she thought, "Yes." grinned Mina giggling with Hotaru at the funny way his features had frozen.

"Can you..."

"Show you?" asked Rei with a knowing smile on her features... he nodded, "Very well..." and they all stood moving the chairs to the side of the room so they wouldn't destroy anything.

"MARS CRYSTAL..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL..."

"SATURN CRYSTAL..."

"POWER!" they all finished at the same time Please insert beautiful light show here

Dumbledore's jaw almost hit the floor from his shock, there, right in front of him, stood the three saviours of the school.

"May I?" he asked slowly, motioning to the wings on Mina's back.

"Sure but never touch the feathers on the outside."

"Why not?"

"Because the feathers on the outside may look as soft as cotton but they are razor sharp in anyway you touch them. Touch the ones on the inside... THEY are the ones that actually feel softer than cotton..." she extended a wing so the inside was next to Dumbledore (A/N: he sure is acting like a curious little child huh? Hey cut him some slack, everyone has their moments!)

_Meanwhile, In The Gryffindor Common Room._

"Harry are you going to be ok?" asked Hermione, kneeling in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the pain is going. I'll be fine..." he sighed rubbing his still stinging scar as he lifted his eyes to look around the room, "Where's Rei, Hotaru and Mina?"

"After you started holding you're scar in pain, Rei got Ginny to look after you, and they all left, she said something about having a talk with professor Dumbledore." supplied Ron, as people went back up to bed.

"Harry, I'm starting to doubt we are able to trust those three..." whispered Hermione, shocking both Ron and Harry, and it was very apparent with the looks on their faces.

"What on earth is wrong with you Hermione? Of course we can trust them!" exclaimed Ron

"Hear me out first. I've been doing a lot of reading and observing ever since they started here... notice how EVERY time there is an attack by Youma, at least one of them is extremely exhausted? I've read that it takes a lot out of you to summon a Youma..." she paused letting her words sink into their minds before continuing, "And just now, before they left, I saw Rei give Mina and Hotaru a look and they nodded, it was like telepathy but that is impossible without a spell and even then, it takes a strongly gifted wizard to imbue it into a person. And have you noticed that every time their moods change, so does the whether outside! And another thing, every time I try to talk to them about it they brush me off with an excuse like, It's against the law to say anything, or I'm too tired, maybe later... I think they may be tied in some way to you-know-who. I mean come on. You heard the story from Tom. 'For some strange reason he let those three live' I mean how bizzaro is that! He supposedly killed five of their BEST friends. Why not finish the job, unless they join your side..."

Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't WANT to believe it. Could Rei seriously be working for Voldemort! No WAY! Impossible! But all the facts generally pointed in that direction...

Ron was in much the same mind battle. "Let's confront them when they come back." he sighed grudgingly.

* * *

_Ok! How is it going! I'm trying, NOT to rush the relationships here... and tell me if you want Setsuna to be paired with someone._

_If so, your choices are..._

_Setsuna / Snape_

_Setsuna / Black_

_Setsuna / Lupin_

_Setsuna / Dumbledore_

_Setsuna / OC_

_Please vote for me! I want to know whom you want her with! As always, Majority wins. Any ways R+R and place you're vote in either e-mail or a review, oh and please put the name of the story as the title so I know not to delete it. My E-mail is That's all I have to say so... Ja ne!_

_CHERRY_


	7. Icy Situation!

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

_Oh, a note to all. I'm sorry, but MINA WILL BNOTB END UP WITH RON. It's just how it goes... my friends say it's just too damn common...so here's how it goes... there will be a few people coming to Hogwarts in this chapter. Try and work out which one she'll be with, but until it happens, my lips are sealed._

_Oh and the votes for who Setsuna will be with are below:_

_Black - 5_

_Lupin - 3_

_Snape - 4_

_KEEP ON VOTING!_

_Ok that's all you need to know... on with the fic._

**Chapter 7 - Icy Situation!**

An hour passed. Then two... but still the girls hadn't returned. It began to snow, and still no sign of them. Light had started to flow in through the windows and the soft snowfall had ceased but Rei, Hotaru, and Mina did not return to the common room.

Soon Harry's mind backtracked to the dream. That princess Pyro had called him the prince of Jupiter. Wasn't that the planet of lighting? Well he DID have a lightning scar on his forehead... and he did seem to have the unnatural ability of having trouble follow him wherever he went... but was it possible? And then there was the place he was at... and how had he known that the girl was a princess? And of -MARS- no less. But god was she beautiful! Where was he, where everything was giving of a faint heat and red glow? It felt so real that it had to be more than a dream.

"Harry?" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the voice and found none other than Ginny giving him a worried look "You ok?"

"Yah... I just need some fresh air... you guys coming? I wanna take a walk before breakfast."

"All right..." and pulling on their winter cloaks, they headed out of the common room.

_With the Girls and Professor Dumbledore._

The girls had de-transformed an hour ago, having used the disguise pens of their respective planets to change them into normal, 'ice skater's' clothes, and a coat over it until they go to the lake, and now were walking with Dumbledore through the castle finishing their story but what they didn't know, was a certain group of three, who had turned the corner behind them, had just started tuning in to what they were saying...

"And after all that crap with the entity of Chaos we finally had a little peace, so we had a little vacation at Hota's late father's mansion... then you know the rest. But I'm warning you Dumbledore. You are to leave Voldemort and those two jack-ass betrayers to us!"

"Rei is right. It's not a question of IF he will come... its more a question of WHEN he will come. It's obvious that Jedeite, and Malachite have already informed him we are here because I know his style of Youma anywhere." growled Mina clenching and unclenching her fists,

"And the shadows of the realm are informing me that they are nearby. When I get my hands on them, they wont have a soul left to be sent to hell. And if there is, they wont simply be put in there... I'm sending them to mother and the guardian." hissed Hotaru (A/N: Her mother is the queen of the Shadow realm in this fic, and her father is Hades, god of the under-world, or more commonly known as hell.)

"Ouch Miss Tomoe, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" questioned Dumbledore smiling. They would do everything they were saying. They had the ability to back up their threats and they definitely had enough reason to.

"NO WAY!" yelled all three girls, "They deserve worse than that! Problem is, it doesn't get much worse." continued Hotaru, "If one were to fall asleep or unconscious in the shadow realm and they were not a shadow or of the royal family then the rebel shadows would infest the soul's mind and destroy it from the inside out." she supplied, seeing the headmaster's confusion.

Silence ensued after that little explanation as the group of four made their way out of the castle heading straight to the side of the frozen lake. "I want to do a reading before we skate... See if the fires have any answers as to why Voldemort would try revealing himself. If what you say is true, and Harry's scar will hurt every time that bastard is nearby, then I want to know what his purpose was, for being so close that it DID affect him," stated Rei, making her way to the spot where the ceremonial fire was...

As she neared it, the ice covering the pattern began to melt and when she was 3 ft away, she knelt down and clamped her hands together. The second her hands had touched; a great fire erupted and began to blaze around the snow. Dumbledore stood back in wonder and a slight glint in his eyes. His school would now truly be the only safe haven so long as these three were near.

Harry Ron and Hermione, who were hiding some distance away, saw what had happened as Rei approached the spot where those weird markings always were, and when she knelt down and her hands touched, fire just burst out of no where. What shocked them even more was when Mina and Hotaru knelt down either side of her and stared into the fire, and all Dumbledore did, was watch from his spot on the rocks!

"Ok I don't know about you guys, but this is officially weird!" hissed Hermione softly, as she listened to the chant Rei was speaking. Then they heard all three speak in a much clearer voice.

"Fires of Mars. Reveal to us the knowledge needed for this plight. Show us all that is known," they said in unison and the fires got wilder and many images began to flash... Different scenes... different voices...

"What the-" -Ron-

"SHHH!" -Hermione-

They heard a low growl and Rei leapt to her feet, "I'm going to KILL JEDITE!" she practically screamed in anger. Mina and Hotaru were no better. Mina was shaking in rage and Hotaru looked ready to kill. But before anything else could happen they saw professor Meioh come out of the castle and walk directly over to the girls followed by the strange pink haired girl and the hansom black-haired man

"We felt a rush of energy. What happened!" exclaimed the girl sprinting to them. "OH! Professor Dumbledore sir. I didn't see you there..." she blushed bright red and looked down with a guilty look on her face.

"It's quite alright Miss Tsukino."

"Don't worry Rini. He knows... well about us anyway..."

"You told him!" exclaimed a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead, sitting next to a white one with the same feature.

"Mina you shouldn't have said anything. You know you're families will be upset."

"They aren't even on the same planet as us Artemis! Lighten up!" laughed the guy called Darien.

"I can't. I have strict orders from her majesty to keep the lot of you in line! It's not exactly easy when you're a cat. You should try it some time."

"Artemis is right, girls... With all that's going on we don't know whom we can-" but Rei shut her up by covering her mouth.

"Ok firstly Luna. You know I don't blurt this out. Dumbledore has earned our trust. Secondly shut UP the spirits are telling me that we are not alone." she whispered the last sentence and Harry Ron and Hermione couldn't hear it, but kinda understood what had been said when everyone started to look around.

"Ok this is waaaaayyyy too intense for such an early hour! Let's skate!" laughed Mina leaning over the rocks in case someone was watching and pulling out six pairs of skates, handing one to everyone but Dumbledore, who just wanted to watch.

Hotaru giggled and began putting on the skates as the group of three sat and stared wide-eyed at them. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here guys. I already feel guilty for eavesdropping on them. You can stay, but I'm not." Harry stated swiftly going back to the castle but stopped as he reached the steps. He turned back around, going straight to the group, "Hey."

"Hey Harry! You feeling better?" asked Hotaru, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Yeah thanks for the concern guys."

"Care to join us Mr Potter." smiled Setsuna holding up an extra pair of skates for him.

"Um... I don't know... I've never skated before..." he said uncertainly.

"Oh well you have Tokyo's four finest skaters here... I'm sure you'll learn quickly," laughed Darien pointing at the three girls and his daughter.

"Uh-huh... that was last life time Darien." laughed Rei, "Come on Harry." Rei gave him her best puppy-dog pout

"Argh no! Not the eyes!" he laughed accepting the skates from his D.A.D.A professor and sitting on a rock to put them on but ended up giving them back when Rei's back turned to him.

"Ok let's see if I still got it... Coming Chibi Usa?" Hotaru asked, taking off her coat, to reveal her in a glittery lavender skin-tight bodice, and an attached skirt that barely covered her butt. She was wearing skin coloured stockings and her skates were white with lavender streaks, and on the front was the symbol of Saturn in silver and the whole thing was lined in silver. It was halter neck though a see through white material covered what may have been exposed. It had no sleeves... instead, her hands were adorned with elegant, shimmering silver, just-over-the-elbow gloves, that were tipped in the same shimmering lavender colour as her outfit. This was what she always wore in competitions on the moon.

"Don't go calling me Chibi." Rini laughed playfully slapping Hotaru's shoulder. She too then took off her coat. Rini was in an identical outfit as Hotaru, except hers was sugar pink, and instead of the symbol of Saturn in silver, she had a golden, shimmering, crescent moon, and her gloves were gold, tipped with sparkling pink. Also, instead of her skates being streaked with lavender, they were streaked with the same sugar pink as her outfit.

"And when did you change into that young lady?" asked Darien with a raised eyebrow at his daughter

"Before I left my dorm. I knew Hota was going to skate this morning, she told me last night." Both girls skated out onto the lake, slowly at first, just to get used to it again, then Rini began to pick up the pace until she was going really fast, then spun on one foot for a full minuet, before letting herself glide backwards. "HA! Still got it, how about you Hota?" she yelled out in glee as she heard applause from the people, who had come out to see what all the noise was about,

"Ok I'll start out with the basics cause I ain't done this in ages!" Hotaru laughed, picking up her speed then turned and glided backwards around the lake, just remembering the rush it always gave her. "Ok let's try the spin thing now." she muttered to herself as she skated faster and faster till she was at the centre of the lake, then began to spin so fast on one foot that a one point, she was only a blur. When she broke out of it, and began to skate backwards most were shocked to find her not in the least bit dizzy. Hell they were dizzy just from watching her!

"GO HOTA!" Laughed Mina, taking off her coat to reveal herself in a similar getup as the younger girls. Except hers had a dark orange heart, with a lighter one in it, and a lighter one in that (A/N: Ok... Think Powerpuff girls) and it was like that until the middle, white, one held the symbol of Venus in a shimmery bronze. Her skates were streaked with orange, and her gloves were a pale glittering orange, tipped with a darker orange, almost bronze. She too was wearing the gear she would have worn in a competition on the moon. She took the rubbery blade protectors off the skates and glided onto the ice as well, "Can you remember how to do the mid-air stuff 'safely'?" she emphasized the last word

"Yeah, it's coming back. If Sere-hime were here she'd be the star of the show." smiled Hotaru

"Not necessarily... last time she went to an ice rink, she kept falling on her butt so much that it went red." laughter broke between the three who currently were occupying the ice.

"Ok, try a few twists in the air then we'll do the synchronization stunt we used to pull with Rei, just to give that lot a show." Grinned Mina jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the, now large, crowd seated around the lake.

"Ok." Hotaru gave Mina her hundred-watt smile as she began to pick up speed, while Mina, moved with Rini to the side to watch. They waved hello to Draco whom had just shown up. He sent them a small smile in return.

"Hey Draco, come to watch our little firefly?" giggled Mina as they stopped near him

"You mean THAT'S Hotaru?" he asked shocked as he saw a girl pull off a perfect triple twist in the air landing on one foot and gliding to a halt.

"PERFECT TARU!" laughed Rini, and then she turned to Draco, "Answer your question?" she stifled a giggle when he only nodded dumbly, staring at her best friend's, obviously revealing outfit. Then she turned her attention to the girl who had just latched onto Draco's arm, " I'm sorry we haven't met, are you like, Draco's girlfriend. She noted that Draco had rolled his eyes when the girl stood proudly as she could, being pressed up to Draco's side so much,

Before she could say anything Draco cut her off, " No!"

"What? But Draco... baby, I could give you so much..."whined the girl pressing herself closer still to the now thoroughly annoyed Draco.

"Pansy, this is the last time I'll say this. Get off me, and keep away from Me." he growled menacingly, a spark in his eyes

"Awww Draco honey, you don't mean that. You'll come around. Just wait and see." and she leaned up and pecked Draco's lips with her own, and walked away smiling. Draco stood there for ten seconds then got a disgusted look on his face, harshly wiping his mouth.

"If she ever does anything remotely like that again I'm going to curse her to hell and leave her there." he growled. Rini just plain out laughed now as Mina shook her head and skated over to where Rei and Harry were, to get Rei for their synchronised skating trick.

Hotaru had slowly stopped and she heard Rini call out to her "Perfect Taru!"

She smiled happily and was about to start another trick when she spotted Draco in "their" spot hidden from most peoples' view. He was rolling his eyes, and he said something in a low voice. The girl next to him smiled leaned up and pecked his lips, before walking off smiling. For some unknown reason, she felt a pang in her heart. She looked away guiltily. She should be happy her friend had someone. But for some reason she actually felt jealous. She felt like she should be the one Draco let kiss him, the one Draco held, the one he opened up to. But- >HOLD UP, where did all this mushy stuff come from, I don't like him in THAT way! He is just a friend!> But she still felt the hurt and jealousy in her heart.

She looked back at Draco to see him wiping his mouth harshly. Curious she began to skate over to them, "Hey Draco! Ah... are you ok?"

"No." he then proceeded to mumble some incoherent words as he continued to wipe his mouth; Rini just continued to laugh, as she skated off.

Hotaru managed to catch a few of the words he spoke, "Damn little slut, why can't she leave me alone. I don't want that whore to come anywhere near me..." tears welled up in Hotaru's eyes. (A/N: Remember she thinks Draco likes Pansy.)

"I'm sorry Draco, I'll leave you alone then..." she whispered softly to him and was about to skate off when a hand shot out to hers and held her firmly in place.

"Huh? Hota, what do you mean? Why are you going all of a sudden? Stay."

"No. If you don't want me around, then I'll leave. I don't like to cause people a hassle. But if you hated me that much then why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" she continued in her soft voice, as a lone tear rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"What are you talking about Hota? Of course I want you around. What gave you a different idea?" he asked confused.

"You did..." she paused, " I've heard enough Draco." but he never let go of her hand. He just kept looking at her with a questioning gaze until she saw his eyes widen in realization of something.

"You mean what I was just saying? You heard me?" He looked horrified and Hotaru just glared at him. He winced before continuing, "Hota that wasn't about you. I was talking about Pansy. She is offering me everything, even what she 'claims' is her virginity, and she can't take a hint. Hota you are like the only person I truly DO like to have around. I HATE Pansy, I've told her that countless times and all she does is stick to me like glue. She kissed me and now I feel like washing myself with pesticide and soap because of It." he said with a guilty smile," I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way Hota. I don't like hurting you."

Hotaru looked away, for some reason her heart felt as light as air. A sad smile graced her features as she looked up at the first person of Hogwarts to befriend her. "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have jumped to that sort of conclusion. I should have known better." she looked down again in shame.

Draco looked around, and then back at Hotaru who was still looking down. His gaze softened and he smiled, gently pulling her into a hug. He felt her tense. He didn't like the fact that she may not have felt very safe in his arms, "It's ok Firefly, but I apologise too." he whispered in her ear softly. "It was rude of me to use that language in the presence of a lady... and a very beautiful one at that." he pulled back and saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Draco!" she smiled hugging him again. He kissed the top of her head, as his arms went around her in a loose hug.

Pansy walked back to her group, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Ha! Draco will be mine. He even let me kiss him!" she laughed. Her friends stared at her shocked then to each other, then back at her.

Slowly they looked over at Draco, and their jaws dropped. There he was, talking to one of the new girls, a smile on his face. It turned to a frown and he said something. But what he did next made them gape then smirk. They told Pansy to turn around and when she did, she saw Draco, and that new Gryffindor girl hugging. He moved away and said something else, then the girl hugged him tight, and he returned the gesture, as he planted a kiss on the top of her head and held her.

"Why that little SLUT!" exclaimed a thoroughly pissed off Pansy, "How dare she! Just you wait! Draco WILL be mine, and she will be in severe pain!"

"Hey guys! Come on Rei, I want to put on a little show for the audience. Hota agreed to do the synchronized skating with us." called Mina to Harry and Rei, as she skated up to them

"Do I have to Mina?" whined Rei cutely

"YES!" And she began to pull Rei towards the ice

"Ok, OK! Let me take this off or I'll stack it on the Ice." she motioned to her coat. Upon taking it off, she was revealed in a Sparkling red bodice, with an attached, matching, loose, mini-skirt. The top was low dip, between her breasts, and it was long sleeved. Where skin should have showed, was a see-through red material, and she had the symbol of mars, imprinted on the front in what looked like a swirl of black, orange, red and pink. She wore skin coloured stockings like the others, and her skates were streaked with red...

All Harry could do was stare. She could have passed for the princess in his dreams!

"Just give me a second to get used to it again." smiled Rei skating onto the ice and began pulling off a series of moves, with elegance and poise.

"I'm guessing Rei is gonna teach you how to skate, so take a look at how good she is!" grinned Mina cheering with the rest of the people outside, clapping for her as-well.

Harry could do no more than stare at her, God she is beautiful. She's so graceful, it's as though she were a goddess or a princess!

"Ok, I'm warmed up! Let's do this!" called Rei. Mina just smirked at Harry and skated off to Rei Yep he's got it bad!

"Ok, I'm warmed up! Let's do this!" Hotaru heard Rei call. She reluctantly let go of Draco and gave him a bright smile,

"Check this out, if we do it like we used to it's going to look sooo cool." she giggled.

"Alright. But you better not be getting my expectations too high." he smirked.

"Don't worry... you decide." and she skated to the two girls in the middle.

"Hello Draco." he whirled around to be faced with his father.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Well... your mother and I are to be staying at Hogwarts. To keep out of you-know-who's way. I'd highly doubt he'd be too pleased after we left him...permanently..."

"I see... well then I guess you'll be seeing the only thing that has been keeping us alive. The Sailor Senshi..." Draco stated turning back to watch Hotaru.

"Yes I heard the mysterious warriors have been protecting the school..." Lucius stated, following his son's gaze and smirking when he saw a shamelessly dressed Hotaru.

"They somehow manage to turn up and then disappear without a trace..." trailed Draco as he saw Hotaru wave at him.

"Ok you guys this is the basic routine so we can get used to the synchronized stuff, then we continue onto the harder stuff, you all remember what we used to do right?" asked Mina.

"Yeah." both girls stated.

"Great! Good luck guys. Remember, this is just like old times!" laughed Mina, "Hands in... Break on three... 1... 2... 3..."

"Break!" all three whispered loudly. Hotaru spun around, to head to her side when she caught site of Draco, and his father. She waved happily to them.

Mina and Rei took spots on either side of her, except two meters distances between them. (A/N: Remember this lake is HUGE!)

And they began; they started speeding up the pace and at the same time spun so they were now skating backwards. Again they simultaneously lifted a leg each, off the ice and used it to start spinning them around. Each turn was done at the exact same time and when they finally broke out of it they continued the backwards gliding, still in harmony with the other two on the ice.

The crowd of students, whom hadn't left for the Hogwarts express, were now around the lake clapping, whistling and cheering like mad. All the professors were now outside watching them and each was impressed by their abilities. Dumbledore however, just kept up his knowing smile.

Completing their round of the easy stuff, they began to make each move harder and harder until finally they came around, and began to pick up speed. They leapt off the ice and in unison, pulled off a simultaneous triple axel, before landing perfectly and gliding backwards again.

"WOW! I didn't know they could do that!" exclaimed Ron as he and Hermione joined Harry at the side of the lake.

The three girls slipped simultaneously into a scratch spin, and as they slowed down they bowed, finally stopping, facing the audience. A LOUD applause erupted from the crowd as cheers and whistles were heard. The girls stood properly now, grinning widely, sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"Very well... I can tell most want to have a go but let it be after breakfast. Come along, the food will only get cold." smiled Dumbledore, as he began to make his way to the Great hall followed by the majority of the students.

Rei and Mina glided over to the edge where Harry and Ron were still seated, Rini went to her father, who was now chatting with a white-blonde haired boy/man, (A/N: Helios), and Hotaru to where Draco was, casting the charm that summoned her stuff.

_Rini, Helios, and Darien._

As Darien saw his daughter heading to them, he smiled gently in her direction, "I trust you Helios. Make her happy..." he held out his hand, and the boy- no man- took it in a firm shake.

"King Endymion... You know I love her with all my heart. I will do everything I can possibly do, to make Rini happy." (A/N: Ok, I can't remember what year I put Rini in, but I'm gonna make her from the future again, and she is posing as a 15 year old here but in reality, she is 21... but to steer away suspicion on how she could be Darien's daughter, she's posing as younger.)

"Yes. And she is headed right this way..." grinned Darien, as he waved to his Chibi-chan, "I think you two will want some alone time."

"Hi daddy!" grinned Rini, but stopped skating a metre from the edge. "Helios! About time you changed back." she grinned as he levitated about a centimetre off the ground and flew too her, while Darien made his way to the castle.

Rini smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slipped her arms around his neck. Moment's later, golden skates shimmered into existence at his feet, and they began to glide around as though they were dancing.

"God I've been wanting to hold you for ages." whispered Rini, "Ever since you took on the form of Pegasus..." her grin softened into a loving smile as she continued to gaze into his beautiful amber eyes.

"And how, pray tell, do you always manage to steal the words out of my mouth." he smiled bringing her closer, though their blades never caught. They were unknowingly skating out of the view of most, because the lake stretched into the forbidden forest. Eyes of many centaurs followed them, though neither noticed because they were too enraptured in the other.

"Great Elder. I sense strong and inhumane power from those two... what should be done?" asked the ebony haired hunter to an older looking centaur's right.

"Keep hidden, for I sense no evil from either," the elder stated

"I can feel the power of dreams from them... how it is possible for TWO to possess the power of dreams is beyond me."

"Rima. It is quite obvious those two share an emotional and magical bond. Just look at them. Only one needed to be the guardian of dreams, for the other to gain the power." Hissed the hunter softly, as both the pink haired girl, and the silver haired man shared a sweet yet still passionate kiss.

Rini was on cloud nine. She had missed his kisses so much. And finally they could have some time together...'alone'. She felt the tip of his tongue run along her lower lip, asking permission to deepen the still very innocent kiss. Without a moments thought, she aloud him access...

_With Rei, Mina, Harry, and Ron._

Rei and Mina giggled as they watched Rini and Helios drift further into the Forbidden Forest, due to the fact that they were so lost in the other. When they were finally out of sight, the two turned back to their male friends.

"So... you two wanna learn how to skate after breakfast?" grinned Mina, when she sat down, taking off her skates and placing them behind the rock, making them vanish into her subspace pocket.

"Yeah! But why not now?" asked Harry

"Hmmmm well... I'm not hungry, so I'm just gonna stay..." sighed Rei, sitting beside Mina, "What about you Mina?"

"Ummm..." they all heard a low grumble and Mina laughed, "That answer your question? I'M STARVED!" she shouted, pulling on her shoes then a black cloak over her skate outfit.

"Me too. You coming Harry?" Asked Ron, as he linked arms with Mina

"Nah, I wanna stay and learn to skate...If Rei would teach me..." he said the last bit in a more of a question than anything else. He really wanted to spend some more time with her.

"Sure. Why not?" smiled Rei. She leaned over the same rock Mina had and pulled out a pair of green skates, with thunder streaked through it...whoa, that is weird, these are a royal Jovian set. Wonder why the pen would give me these for Harry... oh well. "Here you go. You can use these Harry."

"Thanks! Wow they're really nice." he grinned, "My size?"

"Should be... no scratch that... it BETTER be."

"Well we're going to breakfast. Bye guys." smiled Mina.

"Bye." and with that, the two bolted up to the castle.

"Shall we begin your lessons my lord?" grinned Rei, stepping onto the ice.

"Of course mi-lady." and he took her outstretched hand, stepping onto the ice. In all honesty he found it quite familiar though he never in his life, had been ice-skating.

"Wow, fast learner? This should be good." laughed Rei.

_Mina and Ron._

As they walked into the entrance hall, both froze. "Fred! George! Oliver! What are you lot doing here?" exclaimed Ron

"Hey ickle Ronicons. We're here to help protect the place." laughed George when Ron's face turned bright red. Mina giggled, bringing all attention to her.

"What! Can't a girl laugh without everyone staring?" she laughed harder when both the twins turned bright red, "Good to see you two again too," they only turned ten more shades of crimson. "But I don't think I've met you..." she pondered looking straight at Oliver. "Hi I'm Mina Aino... that's right, right? You use the first name first here in England, right?" she asked Ron, who smiled and nodded losing a lot of the crimson colour that was clashing horribly with his hair.

"Oliver Wood." said the boy, holding out his hand, for her to shake. She took it happily in a firm shake.

"Gees! Not a bunch of talkers are you guys!" she giggled, "Fine, I think I'll be leaving the mute club now, I still am starved!" and she let go of Oliver's hand, "You guys coming in to eat?" receiving mute nods, she shook her head and let out an anime styled sigh. "All right, don't talk! I'll see you guys later..." she smiled, walking straight into the great hall tossing a wave of hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think she was here when we were, and she doesn't look like a first or second year." stated a confused Oliver.

"Yeah, they are in our year and they only started this year. And before you say it, yes it IS strange but if she want's ya to know why, then she'll tell you. There are two other girls with her. And as for me... well she ain't the only one who's starved." grinned Ron, following Mina's example and going into the great hall.

_With Hotaru, Draco, and Lucius._

"Hello again Mr Malfoy." smiled Hotaru as she came to a halt in front of the older man.

"Hello Ms..."

"Tomoe. Hotaru Tomoe. Like the display?" she grinned at Draco who was still looking at her wide-eyed.

"I never knew you could do that! How come you never told me!" he gave her a small pout.

"Well you never asked!" she giggled, as she reached out and took hold of the white coat that was hovering beside her, "Anyways... are you staying here for breakfast Mr. Malfoy?" asked Hotaru sarcastically sweet, making both of the Malfoys smirk. They knew she was joking around.

"Actually, I'll be staying for a while. As is Narcissia."

"Wow. That's so cool! You get to have your family here with you!" she smiled brightly though if you looked closely, you could see sadness in her amethyst eyes.

"Well, I will see you two in the great hall, I have a few matters to see too. A pleasure seeing you again Ms. Tomoe."

"No Tomoe. Just Hotaru." She continued smiling as she mumbled a spell and her skates, and elegant, relatively, flat healed shoes switched places in the blink of an eye.

"Very well Hotaru."

"Come on Hota, let's go to breakfast. Don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"I second that motion." She grinned as she looped her arm in his, and they said small goodbyes to the senior Malfoy before making their way up to the castle, leaving a very amused Lucius.

_Rei and Harry._

It has been ten minutes and Harry had already gotten the hang of normal skating and backwards skating. Rei was smiling proudly, as she watched him from the side.

"You sure you've never been on the ice before? You skate like a natural Harry. Just as good as Lita..." her voice trailed off as she looked up into the cloudless blue sky.

Harry was at her side in record time and had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, when he noticed the mood swing. Maybe it was THAT time of month for her? "Rei... what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Harry. It's just old wounds take a long time to heal..." she said in a soft voice, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked, gaze and voice, full of concern.

"Yes Harry. Righto, now I'm going to teach you how to dance on the ice. None of that jumping prancing around stuff, cause that's way to far ahead. Just plain, old, dancing." Smiled Rei holding out her hand as she skated backwards from the edge of the ice.

"Rei, I have a hard enough time dancing on non-slippery ground. How am I supposed to do it on ice!" he exclaimed though he still took her hand.

"I'll teach you." She smiled lightly, "not that hard. Actually it's easier on ice than land, I recon. You don't have to worry about stepping on peoples toes." She grinned.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." he grinned back, and Rei took hands, placing them on her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, she began showing him how to position his feet so the skates didn't get caught up together.

"Ok let's try this shall we..." and they began twirling around the ice, slowly, then getting slightly faster till they were at a moderate pace. "Wow! First try and you got it! You have a gift!" the giggling teen said as they continued moving around the lake, going dangerously close to the edges.

"Thanks Rei. That is really encouraging coming from you, seeing as how good you are at these things. But I owe it all to my lovely and talented teacher." He gave her a cute little smirk when her cheeks gained a soft crimson colour.

"Thank you Harry. That's so sweet of you." and they continued for a while longer, enjoying the comfortable silence.

But it didn't last very long...

An evil laugh was rang out through the forest and around the grounds. Teachers and students alike rushed out to see what was happening. "Pyro..." called the laughing voice in an evil sing-song voice, "oh little Pyro... What a touching scene. So you found him before us... no matter..." the invisible voice stated as Rini and Helios rushed out followed by twenty centaurs.

"Oh no... Not now!" cried Mina as she bolted out onto the grounds food half swallowed in her mouth.

"I know that voice anywhere..." hissed Rei softly. Only Harry caught it and sent her a worried look as he stepped back into the crowd, with Rei, wrapped in his arms, in a tight embrace.

"It can't be..." trailed Hotaru looking for Setsuna and Darien though she couldn't find them anywhere

"Oh yes it can be little one."

* * *

_Hehe! Cliffy for you! Oh well, you like it, hate it? TELL ME:) I don't think it will be much longer before the end. But there will be a minimum of 7 more chappys :) So you better get those reviews in if ya know what's good for ya We're about half way there!_

_CHERRY_


	8. I'll Kick Your Ass!

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

_The votes for who Setsuna will be with are below:_

_Black - 9_

_Lupin - 7_

_Snape - 6_

_Poll closes right now... sorry but I can't wait any longer. It is now officially a Setsuna/ Sirus pairing_

**Last Time**

_"Thank you Harry. That's so sweet of you." and they continued for a while longer, enjoying the comfortable silence._

_But it didn't last very long..._

_An evil laugh was heard ringing out through the forest and around the grounds. Teachers and students alike rushed out to see what was happening. "Pyro..." called the laughing voice in an evil sing-song voice, "oh little Pyro... What a touching scene. So you found him before us... no matter..." the invisible voice stated as Rini and Helios rushed out followed by 20 centaurs._

_"Oh no... not now!" cried Mina_

_"I know that voice anywhere..." hissed Rei softly. Only Harry caught it and sent her a worried look as he stepped back into the crowd, with Rei, wrapped in his arms, in a tight embrace._

_"It can't be..." trailed Hotaru looking for Setsuna and Darien though she couldn't find them anywhere._

_"Oh yes it can be little one."_

**Chapter 8 - I'll Kick Your $$!**

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" every cry from Rei was getting louder as she buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck.Jedeite? WHY NOW!

"Miss us!" laughed a voice, not sounding sadistic or cruel, but generally light-hearted.

She looked right at Hagrid's hut wordlessly and saw a certain group of 3 men.

"Awww come on. I know you missed us..." the silver haired one stated.

Rei gave a low growl as the three came closerI'm gonna kill them, and as soon as they were about 1 and a half metres away, she lunged at the silver haired one, knocking him to the floor and beginning to pound on his chest, "DAMN YOU YATEN, you scared me half to death!"

"Whoa. Cool it Pyro. It wasn't Yaten." laughed the black haired guy next to them.

>Whoa! Hold up! Did he just call Rei, Pyro!> -Harry-

"Grrrr. I'm gonna hurt you real bad if you ever do something like this... again...EVER." >Oh and what's with the whole Pyro thing?> she added mentally

>He figured he'd use you're nick-name from the Silver Millennium for added effect.> Taiki's mind laughed.

"Student's please return to the Great Hall and PLEASE refrain from mobbing The Three Lights." smiled Dumbledore.

Rei got up off Yaten who rubbed his sore chest, making sure he didn't have any broken or fractured ribs. "Ouch Rei, you've been working out." he said with a half grin.

"And he means that in more ways than one." grinned Seiya looking her over.

"Yeah, uh-huh... not in this life-time Seiya." she smirked when he looked put out, "and now what is with the Jedeite sounding voice?" she hissed angrily

"What are you talking about Rei?" asked Yaten, "We only got here seconds ago. You know," Sailor Teleport...

"But then who..." she whirled around and faced Mina and Hotaru with a grave look on her face.

"They're watching us... we had better be extra careful..."

After a long pause, Rini moved forward and asked a simple question that made most cringe, "I can't find Setsuna or Darien ANYWHERE. I tried spreading my senses but they're not here. Do you think that Voldemort and those traitors took them?" tears brimming her eyes. Helios enveloped her in a comforting hug from behind, resting his head on hers.

"I-I don't know..." said Hotaru, a steady voice though you could see the foreboding feeling of loss.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." said Rei in a firm voice, "No one could capture Setsuna and Darien is NO pushover."

"Rei's right." For all we know, they could be at the Time Gates. smiled Mina, just noticing the four boys whom had finally broken free of the crowd and came over. "Oh before I forget. Guys please meet the mute club. You two remember Fred and George. Rini, you won't cause you weren't with us after... the incident... and that's Oliver Wood." she grinned, as she re-introduced the guys they had met plus the one her friends hadn't.

"What's with 'the mute club'? asked Hotaru, whom was standing beside Draco.

"Knowing Mina, then they either gave themselves the name, or didn't talk much, when they first met." Grinned Yaten.

"Awww... Ya know me!" she giggled, "But I believe the truth is the later."

All three of the new arrivals grinned but only Seiya actually laughed.

"Now before WE forget... guys, these are Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. And before you ask, yes, the famous ones. 'Guys'" she grinned turning to the Star lights, "These are Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, and Oliver. Helios, I believe, you are already acquainted with." she said in a mock formal manner.

"Hey." grinned the three famous ones of the groups.

"M-Mina...you know them? Like, as in personally?" asked Fred slowly coming out of his stupor.

"Uh... duh!" she grinned showing him, it was complete sarcasm, "They went to our school, like two years ago... I think it was that long... Anyways, and we just became really close friends...I do believe you still owe me for getting you away from that mob of girls." she laughed when Seiya's jaw dropped.

"Oh MY BLOODY HELL! You still remember that!" he exclaimed.

"Sheesh, can ya yell any louder!" whined Hotaru, checking her ear to see if it still worked.

"You damn right I still remember... And you still owe Me." she grinned when his face paled, "don't worry, I won't be THAT cruel... maybe"

"She's got an elephants memory!" laughed Seiya receiving a glare from Mina

"Care to say that again tough guy, I'll take ya down, right here right now!"

"Ahh... no?"

"You damn right NO."

And laughter ensued.

_2 hours later._

Most of the students of Hogwarts had come out to the ice to skate an hour ago, and in fear of being mobbed...again... our group of twelve, moved away from the lake as all chatted, learning more of each other and generally having a good time. The senshi were happy that their old friends approved of their new ones, and were now taking delight in sharing embarrassing moments with everyone.

"Ok this one, I think Seiya is gonna kill me for... but he used to have a really big crush on Rini's mum, and when he found out that Serena had a fiancé, Darien, he almost died." she had to hold in her laughter, "I think I still have the photo Mina took." Grinned Hotaru, fishing into her pockets and pulling out a wallet. She opened it pulled out a picture of Seiya, with his jaw slacking onto the floor in shock. His eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his skull!

Seiya turned a deep shade of crimson as everyone began to laugh hard. "Hey, what was I supposed to think! They argued 24/7!" he urged in defence of his pride.

"No Seiya. The second time, we argued, when you were around." grinned a voice from behind them. They turned to see Darien, and Professor Meioh standing, with wide smirks spread across their faces.

"I remember watching that. Yes it WAS quite amusing." laughed their teacher, much to the shock of the 'original' Hogwarts students. "Seiya you really needed to learn to take a hint."

"Hey no fair P! You were watching!" exclaimed Seiya as his fellow singers snickered

"Seiya, you idiot, she is ALWAYS watching!" stated Yaten, "Damn it, she knows EVERYTHING about us!" he sent the time guardian a mock accusing glare.

"Don't look at me, I can't help it!" she laughed holding up her hands as a sign of defeat. >The only thing the fates WONT show me is my OWN future!> her mind growled

"If I may borrow you six for a moment..." smiled Darien, looking at all the guys, except the three lights, "I believe Setsuna has something to inform you of." he turned his attention to his long time friends.

"Uhhh... ok then..." trailed Draco. He really didn't trust this guy much but he was one of the only men Hotaru DID trust, so he was willing to give him a chance... just ONE. He and the others followed Darien as they moved out of earshot.

"Ok now that we can talk privately... I was summoned to the time gates by you mothers, girls. They wish for you to go back to your planets for the holidays... they have a few things for you. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten... you are to stay here and guard the place. Darien and Rini are going to the moon, to be with Queen Selenity. Helios is of course going with you." she assured the momentarily upset guardian of dreams, "I was also asked by Queen Selenity, to ask Dumbledore to bring all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years. I am giving him this note, to hand around to all students in those years." The note read:

_Dear Parents/guardians,_

_As the second semester starts, I have received an invitation from Queen Selenity of the Moon kingdom, inviting all 5th, 6th, and 7th year students at Hogwarts to come and study the legend in it's fullest. There will be no safety hazards as The Moon is perfectly inhabitable, and there will be an escort at all times. Please sign this permission form and return it before February 1st._

_Departure date: February 15th_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin 3rd Class_

"Wow, but won't they find out who we are if we do that?" asked Mina

"Not if you are in Senshi, Princess, Prince or King form at all times." grinned Setsuna in a very un-time-guardian-like fashion, The others will have to go to my planet so they are not seen

"Oh... Yeah you're right."

"So, any objections?" asked Setsuna, as she took back the note.

"Nup, nada, not one!" smiled Hotaru speaking for everyone.

"You mean I get to FINALLY meet grandmother!" exclaimed Rini

"SHHHHHHHH!" everyone hushed making sure the guys had not heard them.

"Yes you'll get to see your grandmother. You are to leave here the day all the students get back, and go to your home planets. As I said before, your parents want to talk with you and give you a few things." Fear hit the three Senshi, as they looked at each other, "NO I know what your thinking. Nobody blames you for what happened to the others. In fact, it HAD to happen in order to rid this planet of a certain evil." hissed Setsuna when she noticed the looks on their faces.

"Gomen nasai Setsuna-san. But it still is our fault they died... If we got there sooner, we could have saved them." Whispered Rei looking down at the ground, a single tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Oh Pyro... Stop blaming yourself. You are not responsible." Sighed Yaten putting one arm around the fire-controlling princess.

"I'll go to the headmaster now," sighed Setsuna, magically multiplying the note, and walking to the castle.

_Elsewhere._

"I can't believe how sad our 'deaths made them!" sighed Ami, watching the events through Michelle's mirror.

"Yeah... I just want to go comfort them..." sobbed Serenity, while Amara hugged her.

"Shhh... It's ok Koneko... but if your little brother hurts Hota-chan, then he's going to have to deal with me. And sorry Mako, but if your brother hurts Pyro, then I'll hurt him too. In fact, anyone who messes with them, is going to have to answer to me..."

_Lunch time._

Not having been in Hogwarts last year, none of the senshi knew that a meeting of the order of the Phoenix was in order in the great hall, and none actually noticed the funny looks their new friends were giving them, as they entered the castle.

The Black manor was no long safe for the order because now that Belatrix was on the loose, they could not risk discovery. Meetings were moved to the next safest place. Hogwarts.

"Where are they going? There is a meeting inside the great hall... everyone's having lunch out here..." whispered Ron.

_Great hall. (Ten minuets prior)_

"That is ludicrous Albus! There is no such thing as the Sailor Senshi! It is just a myth!" stated Cornelius Fudge.

"Cornelius, you doubted my word once before... and look where it has gotten us. These senshi are real. Who do you think has been protecting this school from all the Youma attacks lately?" he answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

Cornelius instantly shut up and sat back down. "Albus. A word." came Setsuna's voice as she stepped into the Great hall.

"Setsuna can it wait?" asked Dumbledore with a sigh.

"Possibly but I believe you will want to hear this now."

"Then speak woman!" came a voice from the crowd of men. Many were staring at her.

"This is something only the headmaster may hear. He my chose to share it with you afterwards." stated the Time Guardian defiantly,

"Very well. Severus. Take over until I return. Professor Meioh, this way please." he walked towards the door behind the staff table, and she followed him in, closing the door and putting a silencing charm on it, "Now Setsuna, what is it you wish to tell me."

"First of all you must know, that I am Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time and Space. Princess of the Plutonian people."

"Oh my. I knew of Rei, Mina, and Hotaru, but I had no idea you were one also..."

"Yes, well I had a few words with Queen Selenity, and she agreed that it is time to make ourselves widely known to Earth. We are testing it with this school... She has asked that all students, from 6th year and up, be invited to come and spend a little over a month at the moon kingdom, in the palace. This is being done particularly so they may study the ways of the Lunarians. Well... that is the cover up anyway. Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Rini, and Darien, are to leave for their home planets the day the students are to arrive. You are to tell the rest of the students at the feast and send this note home to all their parents." and she gave Dumbledore the note, watching him closely as he read it.

"Very well. If this is the Queen's wishes..." he looked up with a very happy smile, "Then we would be honoured to oblige."

Setsuna smiled her mysterious smile and nodded once, "The girls shall join you at the moon... but you may not recognise them at first." and she removed the charm on the room opening the door.

"I think I understand... would you like to join us for the rest of the meeting?"

"Of course. But they will be interrupting in about five minuets... they may have some...interesting insight... on a comment that is going to be said soon..." and they left the room. Setsuna took a seat at the end of the staff table, next to a shaggy black dog, looking at her curiously. She smiled when she remembered seeing him transform many times as a young man. She leaned down and patted his head, "Hello Sirus Black." her smile turned mysterious when she saw the surprise in his chocolate eyes. She herself was confused right now. She had been unable to get a clear image on him since he left Hogwarts. She had not seen an unfuzzy picture of Sirus in a long time. This seriously puzzled her but her attention was drawn to a man in long, dark blue robes as he stood and began to speak,

"Albus there has been a rumour going around that he-who-must-not-be-named, has allied with the evil entity, Mistress 9." the man had missed the fact that the grand doors had been opening and only noticed when he heard a low growl. He turned around and saw four female students and two men. "This meeting is confidential. None of you are to be here."

"Voldemort is no where near Mistress 9." hissed Hotaru menacingly, pleasuring in the wince that went around the room.

"How would you know anything about these things little girl, Leave NOW!"

"MISTRESS 9 IS STILL TRAPPED IN HER HOST. VOLDEMORT HAS NOT EVEN MANAGED TO CONTACT HER. HOW COULD THEY BE ALLIED!" she yelled angrily at the man. She hated Mistress 9 and the entity was still VERY weak inside her. This stupid man was getting worried over nothing and she hated the mention of that !#$'s name.

"And I ask again. How would you know?" sneered the arrogant man.

"Because Sailor Saturn, is the host, and you do not see her going around killing everyone, now do you?" Setsuna sighed. This was a very touchy subject with the Senshi.

All attention went to the teacher as she rose to her feet. "QUIET!" commanded Dumbledore as a slow murmur broke out.

"Albus now would be a good time to tell them what is on that note. You know to leave out any unnecessary information." said the Silver haired man in the doorway, with a golden gem on his forehead. Maybe this was what had shocked everyone the most.

"Very well." he knew she meant, not to say who had given him the letter. "Ladies and Gentlemen of The Order of The Phoenix. Earlier today, I received a letter from Queen Selenity of The Moon Kingdom. She requested that we send the students from 6th year and up, to spend a little over a month at her palace. I am agreeing as she assured there would be no danger what-so-ever. However, I have informed you because I wish to send certain members from here, with the students, to set up an alliance..." he trailed off as he heard Setsuna's voice in his mind

>Send Lucius, Snape, and one other... any you wish.>

"Lucius Malfoy. I would like you, and Serverus to go with them, as well as one more. Sirus, please return to human form." the black dog sent him a surprised look, then turned his gaze to the woman beside him, and noted that she was smiling a dazzling smile at him. He nodded and in a few moments, there stood a well groomed, Sirus Black. His hair had been trimmed and brought back into a low ponytail, that reached just bellow his shoulders. He was wearing Garnet and Deep forest green robes, and was wearing the watch that Harry had bought him for his birthday.

"Ah... hello everyone..." he said uncomfortably as all eyes were staring at him in shock, except the people in the doorway, Dumbledore, Snape, and the woman beside him.

"May I make it clear that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and Sirus here was framed for the crime he was condemned for."

"DUMBLDORE! YOU'VE BEEN HARBOURING A WANTED CRIMINAL FOR THREE YEARS! THAT IS TREASON!" exclaimed Fudge loudly.

"It is not treason if he was innocent in the first place." stated Darien defiantly. He hated men who were unreasonable.

"How would you know the workings of the law!" fumed Fudge.

By now, Darien was seriously growing steadily pissed off. His eyes flicked to Setsuna who smiled and nodded answering his unspoken question, "Before I answer that particular question, You must swear that anything said, from here on in will not leave this meeting. Or it will cost your lives. Do I make myself clear? If you cannot handle that, then leave now." his voice was commanding and authoritive. Just like a king's. (A/N: Oh gee, I wonder why...)

None moved so he sighed and walked to the centre of the room, "Hey D we'll be leaving now." clued in Rei, as she pushed Mina, and Hotaru out the door, >We'll be back in a minuet...as the Senshi ok?>

>Ok girls, hurry up, while I explain a lot of things.> Darien's mind replied. "I believe the best way to explain is to show you who we are-" heard the girls as they exited the room.

"Come on let's hurry up. When we feel Darien's energy level rise, we'll make ourselves known in the room. For now, hurry, we need to transform." whispered Rei, as they bolted into the nearest broom closet.

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!" Flames encircled Rei and contracted onto her body. When they vanished, there stood Eternal Sailor Mars

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!" (I don't know how Hotaru transforms so I'll make it up) Shadows from all around them, bound together and encircled Hotaru, hiding her from site. When they vanished, there stood Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!" Golden chains with stars all through it came out of Mina's henshin pen, and spun around her, When they vanished, Mina had vanished and in her place, stood Eternal Sailor Venus.

Holding hands they each called out unanimously, "SAILOR TELEPORT!" and in a blinding flash of light, they vanished from the cupboard, only to reappear perfectly balanced on the very high window sill of the Great Hall, wings draped around them like a cloak. Just then, Rini, and Darien returned to normal forms, as the twenty one year old Princess, and the King of Earth.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" exclaimed Fudge, bowing instantly, making Rini giggle, as she seated herself on Pegasus's back.

"I find that hilarious every time that happens." she giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand, "Wouldn't you agree guys?" obviously, she had noticed them.

Venus glided down from the window, followed by Mars and Saturn. Gasps of shock were heard, and fearful faces were visible from the crowd. "Yes hime, it is quite the humour factor," stated Saturn, mirth visible on her beautiful face. A circle formed to give the senshi space to land but obviously it wasn't big enough, so Mina had a very normal idea... well for her anyway. >WATCH THIS GUYS!> Her mind laughed as she flew over in between Rini and Darien, and made her wings vanish, causing her to fall. She did a few flips and landed perfectly in a catlike grace. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and grinned.

Rei and Hotaru looked at each other and shrugged pulling the same stunt and landing just as perfectly on either side of Darien and Pegasus.

"These are the Royal guard of my wife, who is unable to join us here. There are four others, excluding Pluto the Time Guardian." stated Endymion. "The letter that you received Dumbledore, states that there would be an escort at all times..." Dumbledore nodded and ignored the confusion of the rest of the order while he listened to the King. "They," he pointed to the sailor scouts, "Will be your escort to the moon... And while in the palace you will not need any protection, as there is NO crime on the Moon. And if a student were to injure himself or herself, Saturn could easily heal them. She has the gift."

Stares turned from The King of Earth, to the Senshi of Death and Destruction. "WHAT?" she mock whined, "I can't help it! Sheesh.. next thing you know a certain person is gonna drop her little glaive if this keeps up." her voice shifting to a mumble as she continued to talk. But everyone heard her loud and clear all the same. Two very angry glares where shifted her way,

"SATURN! How many times do we have to tell you DON'T SAY THAT!" exclaimed Rei angrily

"GEES! Calm down guys. You know it's an empty threat!" she crossed her arms across her chest while Rini continued to try and hide her laughter.

A pair of eyes widened in recognition IT CAN'T BE! (A/N: If you're confused, refer back to chapter 3)

"Ever say that again Saturn, and I'll fry you." mumbled Rei. Hotaru turned pale and took a step away,

"It was a joke guys! Gees! You people have NO sense of humour." she mock-whined.

"They act like children." said Fudge absentmindedly.

Mina turned her gaze to the Minister of Magic, "Well Minister. We are aloud to act like children if we so wish. Ever heard that saying 'You're only young once'?" he nodded and she continued, "It's not applicable in this case, cause I've died and been reborn as a child so many times, I've lost count." Rei smiled slightly,

"True, we all have. Like our fight with Beryl, and Saturn's fight with Princess Serenity. You know, with Pharaoh 90, and the five witches? Remember? When Mistress 9 took over you, and then you got control and buried her in you, then you used your forbidden attack, and you were reborn as a baby?" grinned Rei, purposely reminding the group gathered in the hall that the carrier of Mistress 9 was right before them.

"Argh! Don't remind me! But Kaorinight was purposely making me weak in body so thatlong haired whorecould take over." she growled angrily, "At least she is no where near strong enough to do it any more. Nothing can take the daughter of Hades and the Queen of the Shadow Realm on!" she stated this as though it were no more than a common fact about the weather, but with an undertone of pride in it.

The fear was more evident than ever on the wizards' and witches' present in the room. "Oh you have nothing to worry about. Saturn is nowhere near as damning as her parents. At least... not unless you royally irritate her." grinned King Endymion

"Uh-huh, and you speak from experience." smirked Rei, crossing her arms across her chest, and putting her weight on one foot.

"I learned the hard way. So what? I still got revived by Sere-koi." laughed the King of the Terran.

"Yeah... true..." sighed Mina, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, "If you are not in danger, then we better go."

"She's right, we're not needed here, so we'll leave, See ya later!" smiled Hotaru waving as she jumped up high enough to land once again on the sill. "You coming or do I have to drag you?" she smiled,

Mina and Rei laughed softly before summoning their wings, "Sorry Saturn but we won't do it so flashy." grinned Venus.

"Venus if that's not flashy, then shoot me dead, right here, right now."

"Should I hold you to that?" grinned Rei, as they took off.

"Uhhh...um no?" she said as more of a question than anything else.

"Well... they sure made up fast..." Rini had a large sweat drop on her head,

"They are too weird sometimes." Endymion also had a huge sweat drop on his head. Taking in a breath and letting it out, he turned back into Darien Shields, and Rini sighed taking out her disguise pen, turning back into the fifteen year old girl she was earlier. Pegasus also turned back into Helios. "Well, now you know everything. Any questions, ask Albus, disguising and revealing myself takes a lot out of me, I need to go rest..." and with a small flash, Darien vanished.

"Papa always did like the flashy stuff huh?" asked Rini, blinking twice before shaking her head.

>I heard that> her fathers voice floated into her head and she groaned out loud,

"You know what koi? Having a mental link with more than one person can be seriously annoying, especially if you forget to put up a barrier."

Helios only smiled, and turned his attention to the Order of The Phoenix, "You understand that if any of this is revealed, then we will know who, where and when it happened. Please undersand that the King will follow through with the... punishment... he had set to those who disobey him. This is your final warning." he said in a kind yet still firm, tone.

Rini, held out her hand, and as Helios took it, a bright flash hid them, and they vanished much like the King had.

"Dumbledore, you have a LOT of explaining to do."

_Outside._

The Girls split up to go different ways when they had left the great hall, and headed off to do different things...

* * *

_Well:-D What do ya think? Ok, I know that stuff is starting to come out n stuff, and the fact that the Queen wanted to take the students to the moon is VERY strange, but it's an idea I've had for a LONG time. I decided to put it in this fic , It's definitely a new one cause I've never read a FIC with that idea in it. NEWAYS! PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZZZZZ R+R! And I'll love you ALWAYS:)_

_CHERRY_


	9. Contemplations and Romance

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story..._

_#(PREVIOUSLY)#_

_Helios only smiled, and turned his attention to the Order of The Phoenix, "You understand that if any of this is revealed, then we will know who, where and when it happened. Please understand that the King will follow through with the... punishment... he had set to those who disobey him. This is your final warning," he said in a kind yet still firm, tone._

_Rini, held out her hand, and as Helios took it, a bright flash hid them, and they vanished much like the King had._

_"Dumbledore, you have a LOT of explaining to do"  
The Girls split up to go different ways when they had left the great hall._

_#(NOW)#_

**Chapter 9 - Contemplations and Romance **

_With Mina._

****

She flew straight; taking note that many had pointed to her from the grounds, and were cheering. She flew over the forbidden forest, further and further until she was at the edge of Hogsmead. Having nothing better to do, she flew down into an alley and de-transformed, before walking straight into the crowded streets, and into Three Broomsticks. She went over to the bar and ordered a butter beer, then sat down, not noticing the curious looks she was receiving from a person, seated at one of the tables in the corner, from between two gruff looking men.

"Miss Aino?" the man whispered to himself as he told the two men with him to stay there, and walked over to the bar, "Miss Aino?" he asked but this time directed at the girl with the extremely long blonde hair.

She turned and was surprised to see Oliver Wood, "Oh, Oliver! No Aino business, Just Mina, or V, whichever one you prefer.

"Ok, Mina. What are you doing here? This is not a Hogsmead weekend..."

"Gees, you sounded like Ami just then." she grinned, "I know it's not a Hogsmead weekend silly, Dumbledore said I could come here whenever I wanted to get my mind off things." this was a downright lie, but she knew Dumbledore would go along with it.

"Oh, I see..." he trailed off

"Care to join me?" she looked back at the table he came from and frowned, "Unless you have other things to attend to."

Wood looked back at the two men he was with, who were sitting just as stiff as ever. "No, I do not. I'd love to join you." he smiled a warm smile at her, and Mina had to fight hard to keep her thinking straight. >God he is so cute!>

"Cool! Pull up a bar stool!" she smiled brightly at him, "So what have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?"

"Well uh...um... well the year after I left, my father died... and uh...well the rest I can't say... I have however played the occasional Quidditch." he looked rather uncomfortable, Mina noted, and he looked nervous.

She eyed him closely, in which he fidgeted, "You're allowed your secrets. I have some of my own, and you don't have to say nothing unless you want to." she smiled softly, recognising the fact that what he left out, was something he couldn't talk about.

His nervousness left when she answered him, and he sent her a small smile, "You catch on fast."

Mina shrugged, "Let's just say I've had a lot of practice."

"Uh-huh." he stated sarcastically, "And do tell where exactly that practice is from?"

"Uh-uh-uhhh, I said I had my secrets too, remember." she grinned nodding a 'thank you' to Rosie as the barmaid handed her, her a butter beer.

"Ok. Well it's my turn to ask you a question. Why did you only start Hogwarts this year, and not as a first year?" He noticed her eyes fog up and a far away look cross her face. He now regretted asking the simple question, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

She turned her attention back to him, and gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry. It's been a long time and it's still a tender subject. "Can I answer that another time?"

"You don't have to answer it at all if you don't want to..." I've never met such a beautiful girl, with such a kind heart. Most of the remotely pretty ones are snobs. I wish I hadn't made her sad...

"I'll answer it... just not now... but thank you for understanding me." she took a sip of her half finished butter beer and set it down.

"I know when something is not my business." he smiled and leaned his elbow on the bar and setting his chin in his palm.

"You know what. You are not like any of the guys I know. Most of them would probably still be asking me to answer. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trained with the manners of a prince."

"I'll take that as a complement..."

"You should." she smiled a little lighter, "I like it. It's a good thing for a guy to be sensitive. And not be gay-like at the same time." She giggled when he scrunched up his face.

"Well thank the gods for that! I'm glad I'm not all 'gay-like'." he tried his very best to look hurt at the suggestion, and this only made Mina laugh more.

"Sooo... Who are your friends over there?" she asked, getting curious. They were acting so stiff, and soldier-like. It was rather unnerving.

"Who, them? Let's just say my brother is very paranoid. They are like my body guards... sorta."

"Cool! But... why do you need body guards?"

"My little secret..." he grinned as he motioned them to come.

"Master Wood. What is it you wanted?"

"You can leave. I'm with a friend, and you two need to get out more."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Go."

"But your brother sire."

"Sire?" asked Mina, elegantly lifting one eyebrow in confusion. She pivoted around on her butt, to get a better look at the 'bodyguards'. She looked both up and down, and noticed something showing through, from under both their uniforms. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to their right shoulders.

Both men looked at Oliver who shrugged, so the one on the left (A/N: right in front of Mina) lifted the aqua material, and revealed a small tattoo sword, with a rose engraved in it. Mina let out a gasp, "Terran guards." she breathed, though all three heard her, and grew wide eyed, "Darien has the same tattoo so you MUST be Terran guards." she narrowed her eyes at the two men then looked at Oliver with a scrutinizing gaze, "Why would you have two Terran guards as YOUR bodyguards unless..." she trailed off as she put two and two together. She then broke into a wide grin; "So that's what Endy meant by him not being the only one of his family to be reborn!" she said this as she clicked her fingers.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Oliver softly, "You- you know my brother? How?"

"Ha! I knew it!" she grabbed his wrist, and began to drag him out the door, "I'll SHOW you how I know that pain in the butt. "She grinned when both the guards looked shocked at her lack of respect. >YO DARIEN GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! FOLLOW MY ENERGY!> She said telepathically to the resting king.

>ARGH! Do I have to?>

>YES! I have just found your little bro!>

>WHAT? He's not supposed to be here! I'll be there in two seconds. Just let me get some energy back. I'm drained>

>Yeah, yeah, just hurry up will ya!> By now she had dragged Oliver into a thicket of trees, that hid them from the town, "Ok, please don't have a heart attack before I'm done, I haven't mastered my healing abilities yet." she grinned stepping back, and taking out her transformation pen, "VENUS ETERNAL POWER!" _One light-show later_

Oliver stood slack jawed staring in disbelief as the new girl at Hogwarts transform into one of the legendary Senshi, Eternal Sailor Venus, to be exact. "Mina what the hell! How the- what the- When did- huh?" he stammered not completing any of his sentences as his two body guards finally caught up

"Princess!" both exclaimed getting down on one knee in a bow.

"Argh! That is why you never turn up in front of other planet's guards!" she groaned, making Oliver grin broadly,

"I agree, pain in the butt, that is." as he spoke, a blinding light flashed beside Mina, and when it died down, there stood a really tired looking Darien, though he still had the air of confidence around him.

"Alright V why'd you call, I'm drained, so this better not be one of your pranks or I might just- Hello Wood! Didn't see you there!" he grinned sheepishly

"Ok baka, look at their right shoulders... you two, and show him your tattoos." Darien saw them and began to grin

"Ok now I know why you made that assumption... hang on," and he pulled out his Royal sword out of no-where, and transformed into King Endymion.

Oliver smirked and muttered, "Show-off."

"You know what D? I don't think I've seen you transform before." grinned Mina, as she de-transformed, shocking the guards who were with them, "I feel sorry for those guys... 3 shocks in less than 10 minuets!" she grinned, dropping her pen into her subspace pocket...

"You know, Now I know why you were so good at ice skating." laughed Oliver looking at the love Senshi, "And now I know why she didn't show you any respect at all big brother, it's been too long," grinned Oliver, taking out a sword with a Silver handle, where as Endymion's was gold... he too then transformed into the younger of the two Earth princes.

"Good to see you li'l bro," grinned Endymion, as their hands gripped in a firm handshake, which they used to pull each other into a brotherly hug, "I don't think I've seen you out of Royal form in a long time. Didn't recognise you like that at first.

Pulling back, Endymion flickered from his prince/king form, to his 'Darien form', "I'm gonna go rest... transforming so much is taking too much energy..." he almost collapsed, but Mina held him up, "Thanks V."

"No problem, but you sure as hell don't have enough energy to teleport on your own. I'll be right back Oliver." Smiled Mina, "VENUS TELEPORT!" she shouted. Seeing as she was on her own, she grabbed his shoulder and they vanished.

Five minutes later she returned alone, now in a deep Orange robe (A/N: Remember, she was after all still in her ice skating outfit with a coat over it.) "Righto, wanna go to the joke shop? I need to... stock up on some supplies..." she smirked when he shot her a knowing smile,

"Alright. Let's go. I need a few supplies myself..." pausing he matched her smirk with a mock-evil one of his own, "Someone's got to keep the palace from being TOO boring,"

Mina just laughed outright at that, "Ya know what Oliver? You and me might just get along VERY well." still laughing, she linkd arms with him, making the poor prince blush slightly as they began to go back to the busier parts of Hogsmead.  
The two guards were following at a distance with knowing smiles on their faces, "Those two would make a handsome pair don't you think?" asked the one on the left, observing the young royals before him.

"Indeed they would," laughed his companion, softly, keeping his gaze on the possible new item for a moment, before shifting it to the wizards and witches around them.

_With Rei._

Rei had flown off to the right side, landing on the astronomy tower, and de-transformed, before heading back to Gryffindor common room, which was currently empty, due to the lunch/picnic thing that was happening outside. She sighed in relief. She needed some time to think over all the events that had happened that day...

>Ok let's start with the fact that I'M GOING TO SEE MAMA AND PAPA SOON! I can't wait! But we have to stay on our planets until we come back to take the students to the moon... ok that much is clear... and we stay in either scout or princess forms... check. Now next on the damn list is...> her mind back tracked the entire day landing on a particular person, she sighed out loud, falling back onto the couch, as she lay down, >Harry... how do I feel about him? I like him a lot, I mean, he is funny, sweet, protective of friends and family, smart, pure hearted, and absolutely gorgeous! Man! Where did that come from! Do I like him... more than a friend? Nah... Impossible...right?> closing her eyes to clear her thoughts, as she tried to turn to another matter that had been plaguing her since that morning... the dream...

>I never remembered Lita having a brother! But he felt so... familiar. Those eyes... where have I seen them before... and they held so much emotion! Love, kindness, joy, happiness, but a knowledge that clearly showed the prince was no fool. What was his name!> so deep in thought was she, that she never noticed when the portrait hole opened, revealing the very person that plagued her thoughts, well she didn't know that at the moment, but still...

"Hey Rei, I thought I'd find you in here."

"Oh. Harry! Don't scare me like that!" she clutched her heart in a joking manner. Harry chuckled softly, entering and sitting on the couch in front of her

"What are you doing in here? Lunch is outside right now..."

"Just thinking... that's all."

"About what?"

"About a lot of things... my life is too complicated to explain."

"Rei... come on, please tell me. I'm worried about you. You've got so many secrets, it looks like their eating you from the inside out!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't!" sighed Rei, frutation quickly building inside her mind and heart.

"But why?"

"I'm not aloud! Gees Harry! Do you think I'd be keeping my whole god-damn life a secret, if I was allowed to say a word of it to anyone!" she exclaimed, "The only person here who knows is Dumbledore, and I'm going to get in trouble for even telling him!" a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she looked away, hoping against hope, that Harry had not seen it. But he had.

Worry crossed his features and he got up, only to sit right beside her. Harry turned her face to him, but Rei instantly diverted her eyes to the floor. Frowning slightly, he lifted her chin, so their eyes were level, and he noticed another tear leak out the other eye. Sighing deeply, he wiped the tear trails with both his thumbs, "I'm sorry Rei, please don't cry." another tear leaked as they began to come out a lot more now. He reached out and forward her back into a hug, "Please Rei... don't cry, it's alright. I don't mind. You don't have to say a thing if you don't want to." he hugged her tighter, when she began to shake slightly.

"Ha-Harry... that's j-just it sniff, I DO want to tell you, b-but I'm bound a by a law. I-I can't say any-thing y-yet."

"Shhh. It's alright, when you can, I know you will. But please, just relax for now..."

Rei pulled away with surprising strength, he never knew she had, "Harry, I'll understand if you hate me. Not many friends like having secrets kept from them. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. It won't be the first time I've had to deal with things like this alone."

Harry looked at her in surprise. >She's had to deal with this secret on her own? What about friends and family? I'm not going to ditch her. Even if I tried, I couldn't. I don't know what this feeling is, but it just wont let me let go of her> Harry shook his head, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into a tight hug, "Rei, I told you I understand. I'm not gonna ditch you just because you have to keep some things secret. I could never ditch you. Just remember that. I'm here for you." he said looking into her eyes with promise and truth, mixed with 'another' emotion, Rei thought she saw, but blew it off as her imagination.

"Oh Harry!" she whimpered burying her face in his chest, hugging him back, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much those words mean to me." her muffled voice flowed beautifully from his chest. Relief, happiness, tinted lightly with her pain.

Smiling, Harry hugged back, unconsciously pulling her onto his lap, but Rei hadn't noticed either.

_With Hotaru._

Hotaru had flown straight up, and over the school to the other side, where she landed and took a look around, making sure no one was there.

Quickly de-transforming, she leaned against the side of the wall, and sank down, to sit against it. Sighing, she thought about the events all up. So far she was going to see her mum and dad in a few days time... was she happy or what! But she had to STILL keep her true form hidden from one of her now CLOSEST friends, yet again, and this bothered her. She really wanted him to know, but he was just a mortal. A wizarding mortal! He would grow old and die sooner or later, and she would live on... alone...

Draco... she didn't want to see him die! He meant too much to her. He was the only guy who understood her... one of the few guys she trusted... he was cute, sweet, smart, funny, sexy, knew his limits, and she lo- whoa! HOLD UP! Rewind, erase! She could NOT be falling for Draco! He was like one of her BEST friends! But he WAS cute, sweet, smart, funny, sexy, and he DID know his limits...

>Argh! Too confusing! I can't like him! But I do! But I shouldn't! But I still DO! Oh Selene help me!> She groaned dropping her head into her hands.

After a while, she felt she had enough energy to stand, so she cautiously got to her feet, using the wall to steady her ascent. Noticing she had much more energy than normal, she began to swiftly yet stealthily, make her way around the castle. When she was at the corner, just out of plain view of the students, she stuck close to the wall, using the shadows to hide her, which they willingly did. I guess having your mum be the Queen of the Shadow Realm has its advantages. She mused and almost let out a small laugh, but managed to subdue it. There were too many students near by, seated at many different picnic blankets. All in the colours of the houses. Of course they were grouped together. So this is where lunch is when the meetings are on. I wonder why they moved headquarters. They can't have always held the Order Meetings here. She queered half heartedly just as she reached the side of the Great Doors.

Hotaru slipped further into the shadows as she saw Harry go up the steps headed into the castle. To follow him... or not to follow him... that is the question. She grinned but decided against it when she spotted Draco being annoyed by the girl from earlier.

Her grin turned to a frown, but quicker than the eyes could see she was standing in front of the entrance, walking down the steps as if nothing had happened. As usual she received invitations from many to sit with them but she politely declined, steadily making her way to Draco.

When she was about 30 ft away, he looked at her with pleading in his eyes. This made her giggle and hurry her pace. "Hi Draco, and hi ah... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The other girl turned and glared at her, latching herself firmly to Draco's arm, "The name's Pansy Parkinson."

"Well hello Parkinson-san." Hotaru smiled warmly, but she only received a full force glare.

"What is with the 'san' on the end of my name you little slut?" she growled but Draco heard it, and began to grow steadily angrier.

"I'm sorry, Parkinson-san. It is nothing offensive. In Japan, we added a little word onto the end of last names or first names to show how well we know a person. I guess I'm just not used to the English way all that much yet huh?" again she smiled warmly but only received a glare,

"You still haven't said what the san stands as." Pansy pointed out rather rudely

"'San' shows that you do not know the person well. It is the one we use to show respect for a person older than you or someone who is not a close friend."

Pansy's glare never faltered as her eyes remained fixed on Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Parkinson-san... Have I offended you in some way?" Hotaru asked softly

"Yes. Yes you have." hissed Pansy, menacingly

"Well is there some way I could repair the damage?" she asked in a sad voice

Draco knew what was coming, but couldn't stop it, because Pansy spoke before he could even think of reaction. "You can start by keeping the hell away from my boyfriend!" she growled angrily

"I'm sorry Parkinson-san, but that is something I can not do. Draco is my friend... scratch that, he is one of my closest friends here at Hogwarts. I'm not about to cut that friendship off just because some girl's got early PMS and is throwing a tantrum because the guy she wants, doesn't want her-"

"Why you little-"

Hotaru held up her hand indicating silence to the girl, which she surprisingly followed, "-No. Let me finish. I do not care what you do. Draco was the first at this school to show me any form of kindness, and I know now that that is not very normal for him. All I've done is spoken respectively and kindly to you, and all you've done is throw it back in my face. I have had to deal with enough bullshit in my life, from what all the Youma in my home in Japan, to all their masters who attack innocent bystanders, and I've had enough! I'm sorry but if you're asking- no telling- 'me' to keep away from a friend, then you can go shove your bullshit friendship up your ass." This was spoken in a surprisingly low and calm voice, yet the menacing undertone was still there.

Draco had to smirk, if that little speech had been directed at him, he would have been shaking, but having it directed at Pansy was a dream come true. "You little bitch! I'm warning you now slut. Keep away from my Draco or I'll hurt you." Pansy said pulling out her wand and pointing it at her. Draco was about to interfere when he heard Hotaru's voice in her his head, >Don't. I want to see what she THINKS she can do to me.> Nodding, Draco stepped back into the crowed that had slowly been forming around the trio.

"Swear you'll stay away from him bitch. Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" challenged Hotaru, an unfamiliar glint in her eyes, (A/N: Lol, hello Saturn!) visible to all watching.

"Or I'll this." Shouting out 3 different spells at the same time, all three came flying towards her, but all Hotaru, err... Saturn in Hotaru's body... did was stand there with a smirk on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest. A split second before the spells hit her, Hotaru had her wand in hand and had mumbled something, conjuring up a mirror that looked suspiciously like Neptune's one, deflecting the spells into the sky.

Shaking her head, she turned to leave, so she missed the fact that Pansy had launched one more spell.

A shadow of the sorts came slowly creeping up on Hotaru, making its way to attack. Many students gasped out loud. This spell was NEVER used, because no one could control those shadows. It was impossible.

Hotaru slowly turned around and when she saw what everyone was scared of, her smirk turned into a glare. The glare was sent back and forth from the shadow to Pansy and back to the shadow. (A/N: When I use this ... it means she's talking in Saturnian)

"You are lower than I thought Parkinson-baka. Summoning a shadow from the realm to attack ME of all people." Turing her attention back to the shadow her grin turned almost evil, What are you doing in the land of the living. Leave before I call the guardian or worse, my mother.

The shadow came to an abrupt stop and took on the form of the grim reaper's cloak. Who are you that you speak our queen's tongue? by now almost everyone was shocked to the bone. She was talking to the shadow!

Her daughter. she stated simply, and this caused the shadow to cringe in fear, Return to where you came from. The guardian wont be very pleased to know you are here, and neither will my mother.

Forgive me your majesty. But I came not of my own free will... A thousand pardons my princess. I shall leave now.

Wait. Pretend to attack me.

Princess? I'm sorry but I can not do that...

Do as I say! They do not know who I really am, and I don't want them to find out just yet! she growled though the words she spoke sounded like a song calling it's prey.

As you wish your majesty. I apologise in advance if I accidentally hurt you.

You will make me fall over but that is all, understood?

Yes your highness. and the shadow flew at top speed towards her, knocking poor Hotaru to the floor, before flying into a shadow and vanishing. But not before she heard a distinct I'm sorry Hime

Sighing in an annoyed way, she stood up, and brushed herself off. "Damned shadows. Bloody hell, they are gonna be the end of me one of these days." she mumbled to herself.

"What the- Who the- how- HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SPEAK TO THAT THING!" exclaimed an overly shocked Pansy.

Turning a particularly angry glare to her, Hotaru slowly walked up until she was right in the slightly taller girl's face, "If you hadn't of summoned it, I wouldn't have had to deal with it. Shut up Parkinson, cause I could easily kill you. When you live in Japan, which is infested by Youma, Negascum, and demons which would make your worst nightmare look like cloud nine, oh that includes shadows, you have to learn a few things... like how to speak their god forsaken language." Her voice was so low, and so menacing, that Parkinson visibly cringed.

None had heard her. None but Draco. And even he winced at the anger in her voice. >mental note: Never piss Hota off> he said sarcastically in his mind though he didn't know Hotaru had heard it, until she shot him a playful look

>Hey! Shut up! She asked for it> She whined playfully in his mind, making him grin, and give her a hidden thumb up.

"Leave me be Parkinson, or next time, you wont have that option." growled Hotaru to a quaking Pansy. She took note that everyone either had a surprised expression or a thoroughly smug one.

Pansy took one look at Hotaru's completely serious face, then turned to Draco, "Baby you ain't gonna let her do that right? I'd give you everything!" she began to walk seductively up to him, and a look of disgust crossed his face, making Hotaru smirk, then she began to giggle hard.

"Parkinson, keep the hell away from me." he said, taking a step closer to Hotaru, "I never wanted a slut like you, and never will." he fixed her with an angry glare.

Laughter began to be heard among the crowd, "Pansy... I don't think you're getting it through that over sized skull... he doesn't want you." laughed an unknown person from the crowd.

Hotaru turned to Draco with a questioning glance, "They don't like her very much huh?"

"Nope. Not even the Slytherins." As Pansy ran past them but halted just before she was out of the crowd,

"I'm going to tell professor Dumbledore!"

Rolling her eyes Hotaru turned to her, thoroughly annoyed by now, "Tell him what exactly? That you threatened me? OR that you attacked me with several spells? Or is it that you summoned a forbidden Shadow from the realm lower than hell?"

Glaring one more time at her, Pansy ran off crying, laughter being heard from all sides and cheers were heard, as the crowd slowly dispersed. Hotaru walked out of view, and behind a VERY thick tree.

Frowning slightly Hotaru looked down to the floor, "Now I feel bad, I shouldn't have done that." sighed Hotaru looking to where the other girl had run off to.

Draco hugged her from behind, and rested his head on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry for her. There is a reason nobody liked her. She is a slut in the truest form of the word, and she's a bully." sighed Draco, his breath tickling her neck and shoulder, making a barely suppressed shiver run down her spine.

"But still... I made her cry... I hate making people cry... no matter who it is..."

"It's ok Hota. She'll get over it. Oh and by the way, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he praised while hugging her tighter. This made her laugh outright at his childish behaviour

"That's alright. Just don't make me have to do that again." laughing, she turned around and hugged him back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she remained in the hug a while longer before finally pulling away with a warm smile on her features.

"I got one question though... how did you manage to conjure that magical reflector so fast?"

"Let's just say I owe that to a very, very dear friend."

"And who was that friend?" asked Draco, slight jealousy welling inside of him,

"Michelle... she was like a mother to me, when my parents died... her and Amara..." she trailed off sitting down, her back against the tree, "Look at me, I'm such a weakling!" she exclaimed softly, more to herself than Draco, when tears welled up in her eyes "It happened so long ago and it still hurts..." she trailed, a very sad sigh escaping her lips before she roughly wiped her eyes. She seemed to drift off into a remembrance trance...

"Hotaru you're no weakling... you're one of the strongest people I've ever met! Not many could stand up to Pansy! And hardly anyone would be able to get over what you've been through... and I'm positive I don't even know the whole story!" he crouched beside her and gave her a tight, hug, before sitting down fully, both unaware that two certain Gryffindors were watching them with wide eyed surprise.

"No bloody way! Malfoy is actually being civil!" Exclaimed Ron, mouth open in what looked like a silent scream.

"I don't believe it! I just CAN'T believe it! That goes against all LOGIC!"

"This is what Mina must have meant..." trailed Ron, once he calmed down.

"Mina? You were with her?" asked Hermione. A hint of jealousy in her features though her voice showed complete nonchalance. Ron never noticed as he nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday I met up with her on my way to the Great Hall... and we were talking... she asked if I thought Hotaru and Malfoy would make a cute couple. I didn't get why she asked it then, but I do now..." he trailed as his eyes kept to the floor.

Hermione was about to scold him for fraternising with a possible enemy when Hotaru's beautiful laughter reached their ears. When they looked back over to Hotaru and Draco, their jaws fell open, to scrape the ground, from shock.

Draco had Hotaru pinned beneath him and was tickling her mercilessly with a friendly grin on his face, and tears of laughter falling from Hotaru's eyes. "St-stop! DRACO! p-pl-please!"

"Give in?" he grinned

"YES!" he promptly stopped but never moved from his position.

"Good. See smiles suit that beautiful face so much better." he tapped her nose gently with a warm grin replacing the smirk, as he rolled off of her and onto his side, resting his head on his open palm.

"Thanks Dra-chan (A/N: pronounce dray-chan), I needed that." she hugged him again, then promptly lay back down on the grass, both still completely hidden from the rest of the school... well everyone except Hermione and Ron, who looked like they were about ready to faint at any moment.

_With Setsuna._

She had remained for the rest of the meeting, and it was clear that not many in the room knew that Sirus Black was among them. She smiled slightly at the thought of him. The last time she had seen a CLEAR picture of him was the day he graduated from Hogwarts and, to her, he had grown handsome beyond belief.

Realizing her thoughts, a soft blush tinged her cheeks and she had to refrain from summoning a portal and disappearing to the time gates. She stole a quick glance at him, taking in his now vibrant eyes, which once again were full of life, his tamed black hair, which was tied back in a low pony tail, and visibly healthy and well built frame he had obtained over the years. Her blush only darkened as she thought of him, and to make matters worse he was sitting right next to her!

"Seeing as there are no objections, we shall call this meeting to a conclusion. It is agreed. The students will be allowed to go to the moon if they have written permission. You may all leave now, or stay and eat lunch." he smiled and gestured to the door.

Setsuna stood and began to make her way to professor Dumbledore when someone caught her arm, "May I speak with you a moment?" when she turned around she realised that the person was Sirus Black.

"Why not." she smiled as she followed him. Both made their way through the doors and Setsuna stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps it may be best to talk in my office, for I'm positive those students do NOT know you are innocent." she gestured to the stairs.

Sirus grinned goofily for a moment before he laughed, "You're absolutely right! Very well, lead the way"

_Setsuna's office._

Once they arrived at her office, Setsuna did not go and sit behind her desk, but rather went over and leaned against it, gesturing him to the chair in front of her. "Now Mr. Black, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Please. Just Sirus will do... and I wanted to ask you how you knew who I was"

* * *

_Well! Not much of a cliffy but HEY! At least I got the chapter out! Damn it took me a while. Anyways... ya'll know what I want! R+R PPL! And you'll get more chapters quicker PLUS more in them! So get those reviews in and I'll give you your beautiful chapters :)Bye for now!_

_CHERRY_


	10. Gifts For Departure

**Bittersweet Revenge**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story._

_#(Last Time)# _

_Setsuna stood and began to make her way to professor Dumbledore when someone caught her arm, "may I speak with you a moment?" when she turned around she realised that the person was Sirus black._

_"Why not." she smiled as she followed him. They made their way through the doors and Setsuna stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps it may be best to talk in my office, for I'm positive those students do NOT know you are innocent." she gestured to the stairs.  
Sirus grinned for a moment before he laughed, "You're absolutely right! Very well, lead the way."_

_Setsuna's office._

_Once they arrived at her office, Setsuna did not go and sit behind her desk, but rather went over and leaned against it, gesturing him to the chair in front of her. "Now Mr. Black, what is it you wished to speak to me about"  
"Please. Just Sirus will do... and I wanted to ask you how you knew who I was..."_

_#(THIS TIME)#_

**Chapter 10 - Gifts For Departure**

"Pardon? I- I'm sorry, what do you mean?" she asked, quite surprised. Something she hadn't been in a LONG time.

"When I was the dog, you said hello Sirus Black. I am curious as to how you knew." he shrugged, though his face held a very curious look.

Recomposing herself quickly, she replied in a much more controlled manner, "How do you think I knew?" She tried to steer away the question, to not reveal anything.

"I have absolutely NO idea actually. That is why I'm asking you, and don't try and turn this around on me, I want a straight answer." he grinned walking over to her, and moving his head so it was no more than 5 inches away from her face.

"I-I-I..." she couldn't tell him! She just couldn't. Could she? "I-I'm sorry...I can't tell you how... It would put the both of us in danger, plussix very close friend of mine..." she trailed... satisfied with her answer.

Rasing one eyebrow in disbelief, a questioning look took over his features. "Hmmm... Very well... but I have a second question for you... do you know those scouts? As in personally."

"Why do you ask?" you could sense her worry.

"You were the only one other than Dumbledore who did not look scared or even surprised at ANYthing they had to say... I'd say that classify's for suspicion, don't you?"

"You are very observant Mr Black," she pointed out with a half smile playing on her lips. "But yes, I do know them..."

"Very well then I can speak with you on this matter..." he turned and cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the room, before turning back to her.

Elegantly raising one eyebrow, Setsuna's eyes filled with confusion. Note to self, return to time gates and look up on future events concerning one-self mused her mind.

"That is so what I have to say, stays between you and me. You see I was at the school a few nights before the term started... the same night that was the three-exchange student's first... I witnessed a scene where one threatened to drop a glaive, and the other two instantly snapped at the younger one. But mere minuets later they were laughing as though it had never happened..." he paused to let this sink in.

Setsuna's eyes widened in realization of where he was headed with this, and Black took note of the shock in her eyes.

"You can see that now my suspicions lie there, for the Sailor Soldiers exhibited an almost identical scene earlier... and when you think about it... the scouts and the exchange students look remarkably alike..." he paused again noting that the professor's face had paled.

Sighing in defeat Setsuna gave him a sad smile before dropping her eyes to the floor. She wished she were sailor Pluto right now. She tended to be a lot more in control of her emotions then... (A/N: yeah I know she's acting all weird but you gotta admit it's definitely more interesting when she looses her cool Evil grin)"Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked, eyes not looking up at him.

"Yes. I am not one to like things hidden from Me.," he stated simply, frowning slightly when he noticed she wouldn't look at him.

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Setsuna sidestepped Sirus and went behind her desk to sit Another note to self, keep a safe distance from Mr Black. Brain does not function properly when he is in close proximity... "Sit down Mr. Black, you may find yourself fainting if you do not... this is quite a... shocking story, and every last bit of it is VERY true..." taking her advice, Sirus took a seat, a little upset at the loss of closeness to the remarkably beautiful woman...

_One hour later._

"And that pretty much sums it up..." Setsuna finished. At some point in her explanation, she transformed into Sailor Pluto for added effect, and right now Sirus sat staring at her, looking about ready to faint, but still had a warm, and strong air about him.

"My goodness! You were right, I do feel faint..." he trailed as his he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness...

"Oh boy... well I told him so." thought Pluto as she stooped down and picked him up, walking quickly to the love seat in her office and laying him down on it, de-transforming, and bringing a chair up to sit by him and wait. He finally came around, ten minuets later, and the first thing her saw when his vision cleared was Setsuna's laughing yet worried eyes, "Well... I told you so," she grinned making him laugh.  
Christmas morning, a few days later. It was five in the morning and Gryffindor common room was filled with the laughter and chatter of the remaining Hogwarts students as they opened presents.

Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Oliver sat right in front of the fire opening presents. Everyone had gotten a LOT of things this year considering how large the group was, but Mina, Rei, Hotaru, and Oliver had gotten one extra from someone, whom they said was a family member... Hermione took into account that once all four had read the cards, none wished to open that particular present with the others around.

Mina, Rei, Hotaru, and Hermione had all received an article of Jewellery... Mina had gotten a very pretty pendant from Oliver with the charm made out of pure topaz, and the symbol of Venus etched into it. Hermione, had received an elegant silver bracelet with words engraved in it, which mysteriously made her blush, yet the present was anonymous. Rei had been given a beautiful pair of earrings from Harry, which was ruby studs, with golden dangling chains falling from them. It came with a matching set of hair ornaments, which she promptly set to designing prettily in her hair. Hotaru had gotten a ring + matching broach. The broach was silver with amethyst crafted into it, which made it look like a swarm of fireflies. The ring was silver too, with one big amethyst on the top, and smaller diamonds on both sides. She smiled fondly as she re-read the note attached. It too was anonymous but who ever it was, made it well and clear that they 'liked' her a lot. It read;

_Dear Firefly.  
You may not know it, but you are one of a kind. Against my will you stole my heart and I'm not sure I want it back, the ring and broach were crafted especially for you and yes they are beautiful, but they are nothing compared to you. Your mind, body and soul are by far the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered, and probably 'will' ever encounter. Though I do not sign with my name, you will find out sooner or later who I am, and I hope you feel the same way._

_Yours truly..._

_I'm not telling yet (and there was a small smiley next to it)_

"So who gave you those Hota? They look really expensive..." asked Mina admiring the broach that was still in the black velvet box.

"I have no idea. The note is anonymous, but whoever wrote this is very sweet." blushing she handed the note to Mina who read it and began to grin broadly,

"OH! Hota-chan has attracted someone's attention in more ways than one!" she laughed, only resulting in causing her friend to go crimson,

Taking the note off Mina, Rei read it over and smiled, "When you find out, I'd go for it Hota. Who ever it is seems to really like you a LOT." smiled Rei, passing the note back to the girl and looking at the broach, "they look like a swarm of fireflies Hota, that's what your name means!" she smiled fondly at the younger girl, "That is SO sweet! They got it made especially for you, and they're you're favourite colours too!" she took Hotaru's right hand, and took a good look at the ring,

Mina was unconsciously playing with the pendant she was given while Rei went back to fixing her hair, thanking Harry for the thousandth time for the beautiful gifts. She finally finished, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, with little gems all through it. There was a pretty design of a phoenix on a comb ornament (A/N: You know, it's those things that look like mini combs...you slip them in your hair to help a design Think the clip that Mulan leaves in place of the order from the emperor of china when she decides to train as a soldier instead of her injured father leaving.)

"Guys I'm going to get dressed and go down to the great hall." smiled Hotaru, getting up, and using the levitating charm to take all of her presents to her bedroom. Once in the girl's dorms, she placed all her new things on the dressing table or in her trunk/cupboard or her subspace pocket. The only thing she kept out was the broach and the ring. She even slipped the mysterious unopened present into her subspace pocket along with the note from her secretively admirable gift sender. Hotaru quickly changed into a pair of dark purple bootleg jeans, and a long sleeved, light lavender turtle neck, with a large jacket a few sizes too large. Putting on the ring, and pinning on the broach.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hotaru decided to actually use a little of Mina's present and sat down at the dressing table that was conveniently covered in different make-up, with many different shades. What colours would make the broach and ring stand out, but still look good on me... she thought as she added her make-up to the load that was already there.

She pulled out a lavender shade eye shadow and put it on. Then she got out some black mascara, and eyeliner, putting that on too. She noticed that it accentuated her amethyst coloured eyes and smiled. She put on a little silver body-glitter at the edge of her eyes, and put on really shiny lip-gloss. She slipped on two studded amethyst earrings, and her silver pendant, that she had since birth.

Moving on to her hair she brushed it a few times, noting that now it reached just bellow mid back. Go figures! She hadn't cut it since a week before she came to Hogwarts. Sighing, she pulled it up into a half ponytail, leaving half of it out. >Why am I dressing up again?> She asked herself

-Well there are two reasons.- That annoying voice in the back of her head said, -the first is because you KNOW that someone REALLY likes you and you want to look all pretty for them. And the second is cause tonight you and the others are going home!-

>Oh yeah... hehe, silly me> she smiled as she looked herself over. She looked decent enough for her likings.

Getting up, she went to open the window for some fresh air, but she was certainly not expecting to see Draco out by the lake. Her eyes narrowed however as she saw Pansy coming out of the castle, dressed like a whore, and headed straight to him.

Growling beneath her breath, she stepped back from the window, and picked up the present she had gotten Draco from her bed. Then she turned and was about to make her way to the door when reasoning hit her, if I go out into the common room like this, Mina and Rei are gonna have a field trip. And I want to get to Draco before Parkinson can try anything. I guess I'll be taking a short cut through the shadow realm... she sighed turning and summoning all the shadows in the room, into a portal on the wall.

Slipping through the portal was like having the life sucked out of her. It hurt yet it didn't... She felt it strongly but barely. Getting up off the floor she looked around for the spot that would send her to just inside the entrance hall. Bingo! She jogged over to it, present in hand.

Quietly shifting realms again, Hotaru steadily slipped out of the shadows as if nothing had happened at all. She walked swiftly through the front doors, and began to cross the snow-covered field. As the lake drew closer she began to hear talking, though the more masculine voice had an edge to it that only came with annoyance and anger.

"Parkinson, if you're no out of my sight by the count of three I'll-"

"You'll what babe?" it was a seductive tone and had a suggestive underline

"Don't even think about it. You disgust me." a growl was heard from the female voice

"Its cause of that new girl isn't it? You thought I was beautiful before she came. And now that she's here, you want nothing to do with me. I gave you everything!" her voice did not sound hurt, but it was FULL of rage.

"Whatever." this was different. Hotaru never knew that Draco and Pansy had had a relationship before she had arrived. Now she felt even guiltier.

Walking up to the side of the rock she cleared her throat loudly "eh-HEM." both turned to her, one with a look of relief, the other with a look of pure, and utter hatred, "Hi Draco. Parkinson. Merry Christmas." she smiled sadly at the girl,

"Tomoe." was spat back at her.

"Hey firefly. Merry Christmas." smiled Draco, from where he was seated on a warm-looking blanket

"I'm outta here. I'll talk to you in the common room Draco." she turned and walked off, anger radiating off her in torrents.

"Um... did I interrupt something?" asked Hotaru softly, looking at the distant figure of the girl who hated her so much.

Shaking his head, Draco smiled softly at her, "Nah. But you did just save me from getting a splitting headache. How long were you standing there for anyhow?" he gave her a mock/annoyed look.

"Not 'too' long," she grinned but it didn't last because, it quickly turned to a solemn and sad look. "Draco? Did you honestly have a relationship with Pansy before I came?" she asked, turning from him, and looking out upon the frozen lake and into the distance.

Draco frowned deeply, sensing the lack of cheerfulness in his friend, "Yes, but we broke up LONG before I met you."

Hotaru gave a small smile in his direction, and then she took something out, with an OH-I-just-realised expression, "Here by the way. Merry Christmas." She smiled, handing him a medium sized package

He smiled, and noticed the broach pinned to her shirt, and the ring on her finger, "Thanks firefly." He took the present and pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a silver, jewelled, palm-sized compact, "What's this?" he asked looking it over with interest.

"It's a communicator silly." She smiled walking over and pressing down on one jewel. The compact opened to reveal a screen and many gem-buttons (A/N: Ok I'll describe it here. It's silver, with the symbol of Saturn engraved in it, and amethyst is melted into the grooves. There is a diamond in the very centre That's the button she pressed to open it and on the inside, the screen is a thin layer of clear crystal, and the buttons are a mix of Sapphires, Rubies, Aquamarines, Amethysts, Topazes, Diamond, Emeralds, Garnets, and Amber. Hotaru's is exactly the same.) , "I have to go home tonight, for some family issues... I'll be gone a while, so we can use this to keep in touch." she pulled out an identical one from her pocket, "See, I have one like it. All my friends have one but those are completely different," she pulled out the Sailor Senshi communicator, showed him it briefly and then put it away. "They have one of those, not the gemmed ones."

"Wow! Thanks Hotaru." he smiled and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "This looks like it cost a fortune!" exclaimed, one arm still around her shoulder, as he looked over the device. "How do I get your one?"

"Like this..." and she went through a few different things with him, showing him how to get a link with her communicator, or how use the locator installed to find her when she is in trouble. She even showed him how to use it as a recorder and a whole lot of other things. "Ok now try them... Link to mine and start a visual." he did as told and he saw Hotaru's one begin to glow with an eerie light, and a soft melodic tune, that was hauntingly beautiful, began to play from the compact in Hotaru's hand.

"Wow, cool!" he smiled. Hotaru pressed down on the Diamond, on her one, and as the compact opened, the melody and music died down to nothing. Looking back onto his screen, he saw a mirror image of Hotaru's face, looking to the side she giggled and he heard her giggle come from the compact, "Amazing! Thank you SO MUCH!" he hugged her tightly again, smiling. As Hotaru hugged back, she switched her compact onto record; she wanted to be able to play this over when she couldn't see him.

Five minuets passed, and they remained in the hug. Finally letting go, Hotaru quickly switched off the recording and smiled. "Ok try recording now." she said turning her back to him, as she headed over to the blanket, and sat down.

Because of this she didn't notice him switch the recording option on and begin to record her movements. When she turned to him with that bright smile and her happy purple eyes, she giggled hiding her face, "Don't record me! I'm not worth the time!"

Smirking, Draco zoomed in, on her face and smiled, "No you're worth more than that." when he saw her blush he grinned, and set the compact down on a rock, pretending to turn it off and stepped over to Hotaru.

Standing beside her, he smiled down as she looked up into his ice blue eyes. Neither noticing that one very happy parent was watching them. Lucius Malfoy grinned to himself They would make a good match. She is a perfect young lady.

"Nice try Draco. Come on switch it off! Please!" she got up and tried to grab the jewelled compact but Draco stood firm in her way. Pouting cutely she looked up at him, with puppy dog eyes.

Grinning he pinched her cheek gently while making baby noises saying, "Awww what a cute li'l baby!" he laughed openly and she continued to pout.

"Not funny Draco!" she whined, placing her hands on her hips. "Turn it off or I'll stop talking to you, and go inside right now."

"Ok, ok! I'll turn it off. Just don't go." he smiled softly as he turned the recording device off. She instantly smiled then tackled him to the floor. "What was that for?" he laughed as she sat on his stomach pinning him to the floor.

"That was for not turning it off when I first asked. Oh and for teasing me."

"Really?" he quirked one eyebrow then grinned evilly and rolled over effectively stopping her from moving and holding her arms at her sides so that she couldn't hit him or push him off, "well then this is for tackling me for no good reasons," he paused before taking the baby tone again, "And you're just so cute when you pout." he grinned when she blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok you had your payback, now get off me! This ground is cold, AND wet." she shivered

"Yes I realised that when I was previously down there." he laughed getting up and helping her to her feet, "Come on firefly. Let's go to the blanket. I brought two so we can't sit on one and you can use the other until you dry off." they went over to the charmed blanket (It's charmed to stay warm) and sat down.

Draco took the second blanket and wrapped it snugly around Hotaru, but he kept his arms around her in a warm hug. Leaning his back against the rock, he smiled softly at the girl in his arms and began to run over their conversation in his head, and gradually his eyes darkened, "Hey firefly... you said you were going home tonight, didn't you say it was destroyed by... you-know-who?" he asked softly, shifting her so she could look up at him.

"Yes... the mansion was destroyed... but that's not where I'm going..." she sighed looking away,

Draco knew she wasn't telling him everything and he knew why, "Hota-chan... has this got something to do with this past you can't tell me of?" when he got a sad nod, he sighed, "Hey its ok. You're allowed to have you're secrets firefly. Don't worry about it." He rested his chin on top of her head, smiling softly. She really wanted to tell him. It was obvious.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and when the wind started to pick up, Draco shivered involuntarily. Looking up with worried eyes Hotaru began to unwrap the blanket around her, "I'm being selfish, you need heat too."

"No Hotaru. You're wetter than I am, I don't want you to catch a cold." said Draco halting her with both hands.

"No. There is enough blanket to cover us both with spare. Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer." she opened the blanket and moved into Draco's lap, re-wrapping the blanket around the two of them, "See. Now that's warmer isn't it." she smiled leaning her head in the crook of his neck, where his shoulder and his neck joined up.

"Yeah..." his voice was barely above a whisper but being so close, she heard it. Draco could hardly think straight. Hotaru was so close to him! Her hands were resting on his chest, her head on his shoulder, and she was actually sitting in his lap. He was on cloud nine as he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her just that little bit closer under the blanket.

A long time past before Draco's stomach rumbled out loud, followed by Hotaru's soft giggle. Blushing slightly Draco shifted a little, "Guess not having breakfast yet has it's toll." he felt Hotaru nod slightly and when he took a closer look he noticed she was falling asleep in his arms.

"Hmmm yeah, but not getting much sleep last night because of giddy pests is way worse. Believe me." he heard her tired voice.

"Well let's go inside out of the snow so you don't get sick. We'll have breakfast, then go to the Library, how's that sound?"

"Ok, sounds alright." Hotaru slowly shifted on his lap, and got up tiredly, rubbing her eyes in the cutest way, in Draco's opinion.

Getting up himself, Draco spelled the two blankets away to the Quidditch shack, and picked up his compact, before he and Hotaru walked up to the castle, Each secretly content with the close proximity they were in only moments ago.

_Elsewhere._

Voldemort slashed his wand through the cloudy image he was using to watch the child of death. She is far to attached to the traitor's son. I shall have great pleasure in ripping that boy limb from limb. growling menacingly, Voldemort turned to look at himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Looking back at him was the 16-year-old boy he remembered seeing every morning back at Hogwarts. His blue eyes shimmered evilly, standing out from his perfectly tanned skin, and his messy black hair. His body was completely built and toned, giving him the dropped dead gorgeous appearance but was this ever the most misleading thing about him.

Behind the new hansom appearance still laid the same old ruthless Lord Voldemort, but now, he had a soft spot for one Angel of Death whom was currently fifteen.

"You will be mine Firefly, whether you want to or not. And your fellow scouts will be in for the surprise of their lives." he grinned as his two right hand men walked in.

"My lord, do not underestimate Saturn. Though she may not know it, Saturn's protector was also its chosen assassin. She is the most dangerous and heart lead one of the outer pests."

"Is that a fact?" he replied sarcastically, "I don't care what it takes, She is mine. Venus and Mars are yours but Saturn... is mine."

"Whatever you say sir." a thoroughly amused Jedeite said, a very evil smirk on his face.

Once the two had left the Dark lords presence Jedeite began to laugh uncontrollably, Malachite only had an evil grin across his delicately chiselled features, "The fool doesn't know exactly how dangerous a planetary assassin is. She will cleave his head off for a trophy if he ever laid a hand on her." laughed Jedeite

"Yes true, but do you think she'll have enough hate inside to fuel the assassin's first transformation? I mean, it does take a lot of pent up anger to transform into the assassin the first time."

"Yes, you're right. Even Mars and Venus have the ability but not enough anger to do such a thing."

"I don't know Jedeite... Mars did expel a very large explosion of anger on her first day there at Hogwarts. That was an assassin's attack, and all her negative emotions fuelled it. I'd say that if she concentrated all that into the transformation, then she'd be able to pull it off. Besides it only needs to be fuelled the first time. After that it's like the transformation of the Sailor Brats."

"Let's just hope she never works that out." said a very pail Jedeite.

_That night, Ten minuets before the girls have to leave._

Rei and Mina were chatting happily to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors that turned up to bid them a temporary farewell.

Hotaru however was spending as much time as possible with Draco, because she knew it would be a long time before she saw him again, and even if he didn't know it, she still really liked him... a lot.

Sighing sadly, Hotaru hugged him tight and smiled softly, "You better contact me or fear my wrath." she grinned, nudging the communicator in his chest pocket.

"Just try and stop Me." wrapping his arms around his best friend, Draco pulled her closer still.

Stepping back, Hotaru smiled sadly, before waving one last time to him and going over to say bye to the rest of her friends...

Setsuna stood off to the side smiling sadly, Black in dog form, beside her. Eventually she called Rei, Mina and Hotaru, over to the carriage, and each girl got in, followed by Darien, Rini, Helios, and Oliver.

Most were surprised to learn that Oliver was going with the 3 Gryffindors, but they eventually got over it...

"BYE GUYS! SEE YOU SOON!" Rei, Mina and Hotaru called out unanimously, waving good bye until the carriage was out of site.

"Ok, we are going to stop the carriage just outside the school boundaries, and we're using the time gates to drop you each off on your planets. Oliver, you'll be going to Venus on a diplomatic matter. And once you're done, you can stay there as a vacation before you shall accompany Mina's family in Prince Form to the Moon, the day before The Sailor Soldiers have to escort the students to the Moon Palace." Setsuna informed continued, "Darien and Helios... You will of course accompany Rini to the Moon and you two," She said, turning to Rei and Hotaru, "Shall be going to your home planets for a while... I have business on Pluto to take care of my self so I will come get you all when it's time... Remember time moves differently on your planets than it would here." Setsuna received nods from the rest of them, so she stopped the carriage, and everyone got out.

After transforming, Pluto swung the time staff around, creating a portal to the time gates, and they all walked through.  
Should I end it here? Or do you guys want an extra long chapter.  
Ok ok you deserve it for reviewing so much, and I did promise more writing if you did that so...here goes nothing.  
In the Time gates.  
"Ok everyone... First stop... Venus! Mina, Oliver... transform into Senshi form and Prince Form. The rest of you need to wait here... DON'T go through any doors if you don't want to get lost in the time stream!" she warned with a smile as Mina transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus, and Oliver transformed into Prince Oliverio. They left with Pluto through the time gates, which locked securely behind them.

"So now what do we do?"

"Wait I guess..., oh well, get comfy... we don't know how long Puu will be..." sighed Rini, as she rested into Helios's chest. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her and he laid his head on top of hers.

Nods are seen running around the group.

_On Venus._

Eternal Sailor Venus, Prince Oliverio and Sailor Pluto stepped out of the portal to be confronted by cheering crowds, and adoring smiles.

"Welcome home daughter." smiled none other than the goddess of love herself.

"Mother!" Mina exclaimed rushing to her mothers open arms. Her father, King Luthandor, wrapped them both up in a large bear hug and smiled,

"You young lady, have some serious explaining to do. But first..." he turned to Prince Oliverio and smiled, "Greetings Prince of Earth, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." he shook hands with Oliver whom in turn smiled and bowed,

"I'm here to set up a possible trade between the Crystal Palace, and Venus. Pluto has informed me, that after we are done, I am to stay until she returns. I believe we shall all be going to the Moon Kingdom for the students' arrival."

"Yes. Yes indeed. Very well, we shall get to the matter immediately. I see no reason why not, if it is only to the Crystal palace..." nodded the King, turning and looking at Pluto.

"My lord. Forgive the short visit, but these two are not the only ones who require transportation. I must return to the gates immediately, but we shall have longer time to converse at the ball for the arrival of the students on the moon. I shall have to fetch your daughter to help take them there though... I hope you don't mind too much."

"Well I do mind Sailor Pluto, but if it is your will and the Queens. Then I see no reason why not. Goodbye for now."

"Good bye my lord. Mi-lady. Sailor Venus. Prince Oliverio." she said nodding her head to each in turn, before vanishing through the portal once more.

"I believe we should return to the castle, don't you? There is a ball in honour of your arrival tomorrow night... I think you'll wish for some rest. I KNOW time travel can kill energy levels." smiled Aphrodite as she let go of her daughter and moved to her husband's side.

Smiling happily, Sailor Venus nodded, and tugged on Prince Oliverio's sleeve. They followed the royals into the carriage, before they took off to the palace.

_Back at the Time gates._

Pluto returned and smiled At Rini, "Ok Small Lady, time to go meet your grandmother. Helios. Endymion. Come along, I haven't got all night... er...day... er whatever it is on your planets." she joked lightly, before escorting the three through the time gates.

Again the doors closed and locked, leaving now only Hotaru and Rei, "Lets transform so we can be ready to go when she gets back."

"Right"

_The Moon Palace._

Queen Selenity stood tall and proud before the throne as the portal opened in which she would see her Son-in-law, her Granddaughter, and her granddaughter's soon-to-be husband. Many nobles had gathered in the Grand Hall for the arrival of the king, prince and princess.

First Endymion stepped through, and bowed respectively before hugging the queen like any would a mother. Next stepped in Pluto, who bowed low with a mysterious smile on her lips. She informed all that she could not stay again, and would leave once Princess Usagi –Rini-, and her fiancé Helios came through.

It was a few minuets before Helios stepped through, with Rini at his side, his right arm wrapped around her waist as they walked in to the hall. Pluto said a quick goodbye and left, "Queen Selenity. It's an honour to finally meet you again...In the realm of the living." Helios smiled as he released his hold on Rini's waist and bowed.

"Yes it is nice isn't it." the queens face showed pure amusement as she answered her soon to be grandson-in-law, "Rise Helios, you are the guardian of the dream world. We are equals. Now then I do believe this is my very loved granddaughter. It's wonderful to finally see you in person." smiled the Queen, taking two steps to Rini and hugging her.

"Grandmother? Oh god I've wanted to meet you for SO long!" laughed Rini, hugging her back with complete delight. The queen smiled and moved back to get a full look of her.

"You are just like your mother was you know that? Full of life and love. Always trusting, and very beautiful." she added on as an afterthought. Blushing, Rini looked down.

"I'll never be good enough to compare with Mother," looking up again she grinned, "but I can always try can't I?" this made the Queen chuckle,

"You'll never know just how much like her you really are. But come now, I know you must be tired. All three of you shall be shown to your rooms"

_The Time Gates Again._

Pluto had once again returned and had told Sailor Mars that she would have to go next. So leaving Saturn alone, though promising to be extra quick, Pluto and Mars once again disappeared through the gates.

_On Mars._

Sailor Mars stepped out alone from her portal. Pluto had told her she couldn't go through, because she had to get back to Hotaru, so now she was being hugged by two very happy parents, and being in the centre of a cheering crowd in the court yard of the Fire palace.

"Hey kiddo good to have you back!" laughed Ares, hugging his daughter tight as well as his wife.

"Good to be back papa." Rei smiled softly as they made their way inside.

_And We Go Back To The Time Gates… -Again._

Pluto stepped through the portal and walked over to her charge. "Saturn. You do know I am unable to go with you to your home correct?" Hotaru smiled and nodded slowly,

"Yes Pluto, I know, you have your own business to attend to. Why don't I just travel home through the shadow realm?"

"NO! I will not allow you to enter there alone. I swore to your mother and father, that I would never let you."

"Um...it's too late for that Pluto. I already travelled via shadow realm this morning. It's easy, and it was weird at first, but I got used to it instantly. Relax P." giggled Sailor Saturn at Pluto's white face.

"Do you enjoy scaring people Princess? Or am I only checking up on you at the wrong times?" laughed a voice from the mist.

Out stepped a cloaked figure, looking much like a dementor, though if you looked closer, you could see the cloak was actually made of shadows. The 'being' held an eerie aura around it, and it carried a deadly looking Scythe in its right hand, which was covered by the cloak.

"Brother! Is it you Death!" exclaimed a shocked Hotaru happily

"I'm remembered!" said the figure, mock enthusiasm coating his voice, "Hello little sister. How is my angel doing? You've been my top destroyer lately, what with all the Youma you kill." he laughed, reaching his left hand up, and pulling away the hood to reveal a rather hansom young man, looking no more than 25. He had black hair, with purple highlights like Hotaru, but his eyes were a coal black. Usually they would be emotionless and empty, but right now they were filled with obvious happiness and mirth.

"Delano!" laughed Hotaru, flying into her brother at such a speed, that he almost lost his balance; he began to laugh, when she hugged him ferociously.

"I see I am missed as well." he released the scythe which just hovered in mid air. Hugging his little sister back, Delano smiled and laughed openly. Pluto just looked on in happiness and amusement. It had been centuries since Death had smiled let alone laughed openly... and about time too. >The baka took long enough.> inwardly she laughed when she heard Hotaru and Delano's voices float into her mind,

>WE HEARD THAT!>

* * *

_Ok I gave you some extra in that chapy! See reviewing pays off doesn't it. Oh and sorry about the delay. School has been hell, and we just had service week, which has given my hands, like, too many blisters to count. They HURT! Lol but you don't wanna know that. So tell me if you like it._

_R+R pretty please! And you'll get more chapies, faster._

_  
CHERRY_


	11. Venus

Bittersweet Revenge DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.  
  
#(Last Time)#

Out stepped a cloaked figure, looking much like a dementor, though if you looked closer, you could see the cloak was actually made of shadows. The 'being' held an eerie aura around it, and it carried a deadly looking Scyth in it's right hand, which was covered from view by the cloak.  
  
"Brother?! Is it you Death?!!" exclaimed Hotaru happily  
  
"I'm remembered!" said the figure, mock enthusiasm coating his voice, "Hello little sister. How is the angel of death doing? You've been my top destroyer lately, what with all the Youma you kill." he laughed, reaching his left hand up, and pulling away the hood to reveal a rather hansom young man, looking no more than twenty five. He had black hair, with purple highlights like Hotaru, but his eyes were a coal black. Usually they would be emotionless and empty, but right now they were filled with obvious happiness and mirth.  
  
"Delano!!" laughed Hotaru, flying into her brother at such a speed, that he almost lost his balance; he began to laugh, when she hugged him ferociously.  
  
"I see I am missed as well." he released the scythe which just hovered in mid air. Hugging his little sister back Delano smiled and laughed openly. Pluto just looked on in happiness and amusement. It had been centuries since death had smiled let alone laughed openly... and about time too. The baka took long enough. inwardly she laughed when she heard Hotaru and Delano's voices float into her mind,  
  
WE HEARD THAT!

#(THIS TIME)#  
  
(Ok NOTE TO ALL READERS I'm going to write out the whole stay for each Senshi ok? then I'll write out the next one, instead of jumping back and forth between the planets... it'll get too confusing if I do that so I'll start with Mina's stay, then I'll write what happens on the moon, then Mars and finally Saturn. How bout that?)  
  
(Oh and It is all going to end before a certain event, though definitely NOT the one you are probably thinking of )  
  
Ok on with the story.

Chapter 11 - Venus

On Venus

The night of their arrival on Venus was pretty un-eventful. Mina and Oliver were lead to their rooms which were right next door to each other. After that they had said sleepy good-nights and went off to bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Mina woke up to a beautiful bird singing just outside her open balcony doors. She got out of bed and shivered, it was cold on Venus so early in the morning, so pulling on a white silk robe over her matching silk night-gown, she pulled back the linen curtains and stepped onto the beautiful stone carve balcony.  
  
She never actually got to look around properly last night, because she was too tired to even think straight. But now she noticed just how beautiful it was here. The balcony was rather large, with spiral stone mini-columns holding up the railing, which had little hearts and doves carved into it. There were little flower bushes lining the edges and from them fell the greenest of leaves, and in contrast to it, there were many rainbow coloured flowers that resembled a rose, in random places. Each one consisted of the colours red, yellow, orange, pink, purple, blue, white and black. "Beautiful..." she whispered as she picked one, smelling its sweet aroma before gently twisting it into her hair.  
  
Looking out onto the palace gardens, Mina saw her father and Oliver, aka Prince Oliverio, walking along a crystal clear lake, talking.  
  
Glancing up at his daughter's balcony, King Luthandor smiled and waved to her. He chuckled softly when he noticed her wave then look down at her clothes and blush such a dark shade, that he could even see it from where he was.  
  
Oliver looked to where the King had glanced and smiled. Wearing all white, Mina sure looked like an angel. He flushed slightly when he noticed her blush and draw her robe tighter around her. He waved at her and she waved back bashfully, before turning her head, seeming to have been called. Looking back at both the men, Mina waved one more time before going back into her room, out of sight.  
  
Mina stripped off her clothes and slid into the now prepared, warm bubble bath. She sighed and relaxed into the water. I can't believe they saw me in THAT! she blushed again thinking about it really did make it worse... especially Oliver... I mean, he isn't even family! at this she turned beet red.  
  
"Princess? Are you alright? You look... flushed..." immediately calming herself down, Mina shook her head gently,  
  
"No... I'm fine..."  
  
After a half hour bath, Mina got out and wrapped a towel around her, before slipping out of her private bathroom, and back into her bedroom. She noticed a pretty summer-day dress lying on her queen-sized bed.  
  
It was a soft orange colour with two straps about an inch thick, to hold up the dress. It was reasonably tight, though not too tight, and at the waist it flared out till it reached her knees. There was a darker coloured orange belt at her waist that came in extremely tight, to show off her figure, and it had a lovely silver buckle.  
  
Slipping it and the matching orange sandals that were on the floor beside it, on, Mina walked over to her vanity and sat down before the mirror, brushing her hair. Deciding to stick with her usual hair style for now, she put a bow in her hair, though instead of the red one, she put on a bright orange one to match her clothes.  
  
She put on a little bit of lip gloss, and a set of topaz, star earrings, and the pendant that Oliver had given her. Happy with how she looked, Mina got up and left her room, headed down to the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning!" she curtsied as she entered.  
  
"Morning Princess Minako." -Oliver-  
  
"Good Morning daughter, how was your sleep?"  
  
"Very well thank you."  
  
"Dear, I see you've taken a liking to the Lighting Rose." giggled the Queen, indicating the multi-coloured rose; Mina had slipped in after her bow.  
  
"Its beautiful mother, how couldn't I take a liking to it." as Mina went to move her seat, Oliver got up and touched her hand, stopping her. He guided her around to the side and pulled out her seat for her, before he sat back down beside her.  
  
A glint became apparent to the King, in his Wife's eye. Grinning he touched her hand under the table and nodded. He could see the attraction between his daughter and the Prince of Earth too.  
  
Later That Afternoon  
  
Mina was walking in the garden, admiring its beauty when she saw Oliver coming up to her, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. How are you finding Venus?"  
  
"It's very different, but still very beautiful. You're lucky to live here V."  
  
"Yeah, but you forget that I haven't lived here in ... hmmm I dunno, about 1016 years?" she grinned when his jaw dropped,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... it took 1000 years for me to be reborn... and I'm 16 now... and I haven't been here since the Silver Millennium..." she began to giggle when she saw his expression turn from shocked to confused.  
  
"It's been that long?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know... hard to believe huh?"  
  
"I didn't think it would be that long honestly..." laughed Oliver, sitting down on the Diamond bench, motioning her to sit beside him. "Wish I could live here... Earth is nothing compared to Venus... never has been..."  
  
"You could you know... I could use the company around here..." she sighed  
  
"I wish I could, but could you convince Endymion to let his only brother LIVE on Venus? Or even mother and father, to let their youngest son to live here... away from them?"  
  
"Well, what are they gonna do when you get married?" she giggled  
  
"I dunno..." they remained in companionable silence for a while before Oliver spoke up again, "We better go in. We need to get ready for the ball tonight..."  
  
"Ok, and you can't back out of it either." she laughed when his shoulders slumped, "It's in honour of BOTH of us."  
  
"Awww… do I have to?" he whined playfully, as they walked up to the palace.  
  
"Yes, you do. I'll see you there... ok? And if I don't, I'm gonna hunt your hide out. And give it a good whoppin'." Both of them laughed lightly at that.  
  
"Ok mummy, if you say so." he received a playful punch to the arm because of this statement.  
  
At the Ball  
  
Oliver waited near the stairs, he was going to make sure he got to dance with Mina first. Besides the fact that the King had asked him to, he really wanted to.  
  
"Presenting Princess Minako of Venus!" came the voice of the same man that had introduced him.  
  
When he saw Mina at the top of the stairs, he wasn't sure if he were still on Venus, or in heaven, because she was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. She wore a pure white gown made of silk that hugged her figured from the waist up. It had no sleeves or straps what-so-ever, and the entire top half was covered in beautiful crystals, making the picture of a large rose, with vines. At the waist, the dress flared out loosely, and reached right down to the ground, dragging slightly as she walked. The dress was lined in gold as were her white gloves, and her hair was done up in a half up, half down design. She had it done in ringlets up the top and the very bottom of her hair was curled. There were Diamonds weaved expertly through her hair and a glittering diamond tiara finishing it off with the look and beauty of a princess. Her neck was adorned with a diamond choker, with several layers reaching from a quater of the way up her neck to just below her shoulder blade.  
  
This was the glorious sight that all saw, as their princess descended the stairs, one gloved hand elegantly gliding down the rail.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, Mina's eyes scanned the room, looking for Oliver. Finally she saw him looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs, and her smile became natural, not forced. Their eyes locked, as hazel clashed cornflour blue. She continued to descend with all the grace, elegance and poise of the princess she was, but her eyes never looked away from Oliver's.  
  
He looked devilishly handsome tonight. He wore a suit of silver armour over black, and his cape was a swirl of blue and green. (Note, I said a swirl, so it's not aqua. it's blue and green.) His sword was tucked away, safely in its sheath at his side, and a handsome smile graced his lips.  
  
The King smirked happily, as his Queen squealed so softly it was almost imperceptible. "I knew I saw chemistry!!" she whispered to him happily, "The ribbon connecting them is getting stronger, and it's changing from friendship, to mutual attraction!"  
  
"Yes love, I know, I see it too. This could be a very strong bond if we give them the chance. I have no complaints about this couple, do you?"  
  
"None, what-so-ever!"  
  
Finally reaching the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs, Mina smile softened as Oliver held out his arm to her. Taking it slowly, he lead her to the dance floor as a slow waltz came on and they began to dance.  
  
They twirled around the room expertly, dancing alone until the song ended. They pulled apart and applauded the musicians politely, before being asked by two other people to dance. As both couples glided along the room, Mina kept looking back at Oliverio, and he did the same, occasionally locking gazes with her. Her new partner wasn't really very good. He kept stepping on her toes or the hem of her skirt.  
  
Obviously she was glad to be moved into the arms of a new and better partner. But still, she kept looking back at Oliver. Turning around and looking at her new partner she gasped and attempted to pull away. "What are you doing here Malachite!! Let go of me NOW!!" she continued to struggle angrily. Oliver noticed her immediately when he looked back. Then he looked at her partner and growled.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." he said in a controlled voice, to the lady that was dancing with him.  
  
"Why should I princess? I have come to collect you... now we'll be leaving quietly." he stated in a warning voice  
  
"I don't think so Malachite. LET GO!!!" she all but screamed in anger, as he continued to drag her to the doors  
  
"Hold it, right there Malachite, let Minako go NOW." turning he saw none other than the younger of the two princes of earth.  
  
Smirking he released his hold on Mina and she hurried away from him, and behind Prince Oliverio "Now, now my dear, you're giving me the wrong impression. It looks as though you've found someone other than your true love, hmmm?" he smirked when he heard her growl let's see if she has it in her to turn assassin  
  
"Malachite, leave before I make you. Minako is not yours to control or own!!" growled Oliver, who does he think he is?! I swear I'm gonna rip him apart if he doesn't go in the next 10 seconds.  
  
10...  
  
"But she is." he grinned watching Minako grow angrier by the second,  
  
9...  
  
"Leave me be Malachite. You lost me when you joined Beryl." hissed Mina trying to control her rage.  
  
8...  
  
"Well I'm not with Beryl anymore am I?"  
  
7...  
  
"No, but now you've joined Voldemort. Get out of my sight... Yes you lost ME when you joined Beryl, but you lost all the respect I EVER held for you when you joined the Dark Lord."  
  
6...  
  
5...  
  
"Malachite you have 3 seconds to leave before I alert the palace guards and the King and Queen." growled Oliver placing an arm in front of Mina and guiding her behind him.  
  
4...  
  
"Realy?" sarcasm dripped off Malachite voice.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Wow, aren't we getting violent?" he noticed Mina's anger rising to levels he had not known possible for the girl.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Mina's aura began to make wind, shifting to the Orange mixed with black that was the well known aura of the Venus assassin.  
  
"My, my little princess. Temper, temper. I guess I'll leave..."  
  
"One."  
  
Mina lost it, as Malachite turned and walked out through the doors that were just behind him, she bolted after him followed by Oliver. "HALT MALACHITE!!" she yelled in a voice that was not her own.  
  
Uh-oh... I think I pushed it just that little too much... "Yes oh darling princess. Change your mind have we?" he couldn't help it. He smirked to hide his fear of what was to come.  
  
What's happening, why is my rage so out of control.... words floated into her mind... what was it? An incantation? Yes it was. Should I call them out now? Oh well, no time like the present... "VENUS ETERNAL ASSASIN MAKE UP!!!"  
  
A deep orange ribbon surrounded Mina, instead of her normal bright orange one. The stars were not there any more... now there were pictures of a swords stabbed straight through hearts. Her beautiful white gown vanished, and her skin glowed a blinding orange. When the light died down, there stood the legendary Assassin of Venus.  
  
Her new attire was much like her Sailor costume, except now, the bodysuit was black instead of white, and her skirt was a dark orange, almost bronze in colour. Her collar had turned the same shade as her skirt, and the tips of her now black gloves were the same colour as her collar and skirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and cascaded down in many curls instead of her usually wavy/straight hair. Her normally orang/red bow was replaced by a black one, and her high-heels remained the same, except it changed to the same colour as the skirt. Her earrings became two topaz studded sword, with a blackish crystal star dangling from them. The middle of the star held a topaz too.  
  
There was also a beautifully crafted sword, strapped to her back. It's hilt was golden, with intricate carvings of an ancient Venusian incantation, made for the assassin. It had Diamonds, Topazes, and Opals studded all through it.  
  
Needless to say, Both Oliver and Malachite were stunned. That's not her normal transformation!! Oliver thought, Wait... no, she couldn't have... oh no... He moved into the shadows, out of site to make sure he was right.  
  
"Malachite, you pushed all the wrong buttons... now, you PAY!!" and she drew her hands together so they formed a cup. Spinning around, she called out the dreaded words that Oliver had feared, "VENUS ASSASINATION ORB!!!" a huge ball of black and orange energy began to gather in her cupped hands.  
  
"Uhh..." Malachite took an involuntary step back, as fear crossed his features.  
  
Mina stopped gathering the energy, as she drew it back to her side and removed her left hand, flinging it with her right.  
  
Direct hit.  
  
Smirking, Venus relaxed into an amused stance. When the smoke cleared, there lay Malachite, barely alive.  
  
"I'm definitely out of here." he said weakly before he vanished.  
  
"Hn. Coward. sigh"  
  
Taking a chance, Oliver stepped out of his hiding spot and cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. "Venus? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't know how I pulled off this new transformation, but hey, who's complaining, it got rid of him." She smirked maliciously  
  
"Venus, I'm complaining. Mina, you transformed into the Venus Assassin."  
  
"Assassin?"  
  
Walking slowly to her, he took both her hands in his and indicated her gloves and new fuku. "Mina in this form you are very dangerous. If anyone had made a sudden move, you would have been likely to blow them up. That attack you just used... it's the weakest one the assassin transformation has..."  
  
"But that's good right? I mean, now I can take care of Youma easier... right?"  
  
Shaking his head 'no', Oliver sighed, "Can you de-transform so I won't have to fear for my life?"  
  
"Oliver, I'd never attack you!" she said, surprise in her voice.  
  
"Yes Mina, YOU wouldn't but in this transformation, you might... even if you don't mean to. The only people you could never EVER kill are Queen Selenity, your true love, the other planetary assassins and your parents. Please Mina, just de-transform."  
  
Shock was clear on Mina's face, "O-Ok..." touching the gem on her tiara, Mina waited for the transformation to de-activate itself but nothing happened... "What? It didn't work... Oliver what do I do if I can't de-activate the transformation?!" Mina was beginning to panic. She didn't want to hurt him or anyone else.  
  
Touching her face gently, Oliver calmed her slightly, "Mina calm down. Close your eyes and relax.... it should come to you…" doing as instructed, Mina calmed her nerves and closed her eyes. Instantly the words 'Assassination de-  
activation' came to mind.  
  
Opening her eyes, Mina smiled and stepped back away from Oliver, "ok, let's try this one shall we?" she took another step away from just to be safe. "ASSASINATION DE-ACTIVATION!" a bright light flashed and Mina's fuku changed back into her beautiful dress. Her jewellery and make-up re-appeared, and her hair wove itself back into the same hairstyle as before. Not a strand out of place.  
  
There was no way you could tell she had been a very dangerous assassin only moments ago. "That's better..." sighed Oliver as he walked up to a giggling Mina  
  
"Question, is a side effect to turning into the assassin, being very happy afterwards for no reason?"  
  
"Maybe. The assassin does use all of your negative emotions to fuel the attacks."  
  
"Oh, ok!" and she broke into peels of laughter. Oliver just shook his head in amusement as he helped her stay standing.  
  
When she finally quieted down, she looked up with sparkling eyes, only shinier from the tears of laughter that she had been crying only moments ago. "Sorry... lost it there... I have no idea what was so funny."  
  
Chuckling Oliver held her around the waist to keep her from falling over with laughter. He helped her over to a diamond bench, and sat her down, kneeling in front of her, still holding her up. Music was heard from inside... obviously no one had seen what had happened.  
  
It took her a good several minuets to calm down this time, and even then she was still laughing softly, "I swear Mina, your acting like you're drunk!" laughed Oliver  
  
"Oh shut up you. I can't help it!" taking in a deep breath, and letting it out again, Mina sighed, "Ok I think its safe..." pausing for a short while she nodded, and Oliver let go.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" asked Oliver, confused.  
  
"For lots of things. Mainly for warning me about the assassin form..." she trailed as she looked down at the floor,  
  
"Malachite must really have made you mad if you were able to transform for the first time this life into the assassin..."  
  
"It's not just Malachite though... I guess seeing him again just brought up buried memories... or as buried as they can get when I'm here…" she nodded to the castle. sigh "I'm having MAJOR mood swings today." she laughed. "Oh well..."  
  
"Hey Mina, don't worry about it. Let's just hope your parents don't find out about Malachite being here and what he got you to turn into... The assassins were never called forth unless they were desperately needed..." A slow song started up inside. "Enough about that. What's done is done. No one got hurt so let's just forget it. Now Princess Minako of Venus, may I have this dance?" he bowed in front of her and stood back up smiling gently. Giggling softly, Minako nodded and stepped forward so they were so close; if you were looking from the inside, you'd think it were one strange shadowed figure.  
  
Taking one hand in his, Oliver placed his left hand on her waist. Mina held the side of her skirt a little off the floor with her right hand as they began to dance slowly. Oliver let his left hand fall off her waist as he spun her out twice. Smiling, Mina twirled back into his arms, never letting go of his right hand.  
  
It just so happened that the Queen came out looking for her Daughter and Prince Oliverio, when she saw them in the middle of the garden, dancing rather closely. Smiling happily she walked back inside to tell her husband of this new development.  
  
Mina sighed and rested her head on Oliverio's chest; she didn't know what to think now. Was he her friend? Or was he something more to her? Right now she was willing to bet her life on the second. But how much more? She knew she liked him, but was it just a crush? No it couldn't be. She knew him too well for it to be a crush. Could it be... love? Only one way to find out...  
  
Mina closed her eyes moving her body closer to Oliverio's. She felt him tense for a split second, before relaxing again.  
  
When the song ended, neither made a move to pull away. Oliverio, however, let go of Mina's left hand and brought it up under Mina's chin, lifting her head, "Mmm?" she mumbled, a content smile adorning her face. Oliverio studied her for a moment before whispering in a husky sort of voice,  
  
"I don't think I've told you yet… but you look beautiful..." he smiled when he saw her blush.  
  
"Thank you. You look stunning yourself." she smiled, still trying to re-contain her blush. Oliverio gently ran his hand from under Mina's chin, to her cheek.  
  
"Princess Minako?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"May I- may I kiss you." Oliverio's face was so close; she could feel his warm breath on her own lips.  
  
"Y-yes-" without a second's hesitation, Oliverio captured Mina's lips in a gentle, but loving kiss. She responded fully, wrapping her arms around his neck as Oliverio's hands came to rest on her waist. After a short while, they let up for air, but before Mina could say a thing, he had re-captured her lips, in a more urgent kiss. She felt his tongue glide slowly along her lower lip, sending tingles up her spine. She parted her lips slightly, but enough to let him slip his tongue in, further deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together as Oliver's arms tightened around Mina's waist, and she ran her fingers through his hair. This kiss lasted longer and when they finally parted for air, both were quite out of breath, making their breathing jagged and shallow.  
  
"Mina... I'm sorry... I'll understand if you don't want me to come near you anym-" Mina's finger came up to his lips ceasing his words.  
  
"Oliver, you seem to be forgetting that I consented to it too." her smile was still dazed. To prove that she didn't mind it, she leaned up on her tippee toes, and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that all night." she giggled.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this since the day I met you." and he pulled her in for yet another kiss, except this time she found herself with her back against a tree, while she stayed in the lip-lock.  
  
Aphrodite dragged Luthandor to the balcony doors indicating the couple without looking at them, thinking they were still dancing. Luthandor's eye's nearly popped out as he saw the two in a very intimate and heated kiss, his daughter pressed against an imported Sakura tree in full bloom. "Well looks like those two don't need any help... how about we leave them alone for now..."  
  
"What? Why-" she turned and saw her daughter and Prince Oliverio in a very... awkward position. "I see... Well, then let's head back in." Aphrodite leaned up and pressed her lips to her husband's, before linking her arm in his and walking in together, but not before he whispered in her ear...  
  
"You better be able to finish what you've started my little Love Goddess.." and blushing Aphrodite smiled before she continued into the hall where they began to dance, moving in sync with each other.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss Mina was now very out of breath but managed to giggle softly while resting her head back onto his chest. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Mother and Father are going to have a field trip if they find out about this... and us... if there is an 'us'..."  
  
Tilting her chin up so their eyes were level, Oliver pressed his lips to hers but pulled back before it got too heated, "Do you want there to be an 'us'?"  
  
After pausing for a few second, Mina nodded slowly. That made Oliver smile very happily, "Mina, I know it may be weird to say now... but I've been thinking for a while... and Mina... I- I think I love you." he noted the surprise and was hurt a little but when he saw her surprise shift to happiness, it went away.  
  
"You know this might be weird to say now... but I've been thinking for a while... and Oliver... I think I love you too." she mocked in total seriousness (dunno how the hell she pulled it off but hey! Who cares, it's a sweet moment!)  
  
For the next month or so everywhere Minako was, so was Oliverio and vica-versa. Most of the servants and the town's people would spot them in some place or other, locked in a passionate embrace, or just holding each other.  
  
It was about February 5th, Terran (Earth) time, when Oliverio approached the King and Queen about a matter that had been on his mind...  
  
"Your Majesties. I'm sure that you've found out one way or another about your daughter and I..."  
  
He received amused nods. "Yes I believe we were the first to know of your relationship with Minako."  
  
"Your majesty, I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. If she agrees of course..."  
  
Shock registered on both the King and the Queen's faces. They looked at each other, and then Aphrodite smiled at the king. Luthandor nodded, and turned to Prince Oliverio with a smile, "Very well. If Minako agrees then I see no reason why not."  
  
"Thank you your highness!!" the prince exclaimed with much enthusiasm, bowing low before leaving the throne room.  
  
"Seems like we're going to have a son-in-law soon enough Luthandor." giggled Aphrodite, rising from her throne. She took both Luthandor's hands in hers, and pulled him to his feet, "Let's take a walk hmm?"  
  
Oliverio walked out of the palace, to the gardens where he knew Minako would be. Seeing her up ahead, with her feet dipped into the lake, he smiled softly.  
  
He fingered the box in the pocket hidden by a cape draped around his shoulders, "Mina..." looking up, Mina smiled that dazzling smile of hers,  
  
"Yes Koi?" she asked, using her knew nick-name for him.  
  
"Mina I just spoke with your parents, and now... I have a very important question to ask you." He said this kneeling down beside her. She turned her whole body towards him, a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Oliver?" a wind picked up, scattering cherry blossom petals around and causing her hair to whip around softly. A couple of the petals landed in her lap though she just picked one up and left the rest where they were.  
  
"Mina... I know we've only been together for about a month but it feels like I've known you since the beginning of time... and having been through what we have, I wouldn't be surprised if we have known each other that long." he heard her giggle softly, "What I'm tyring to say is... Mina I love you and I honestly can't picture my life without you. Will you give me the honour, of staying by my side from now until forever... as my wife?" he took out a small, white velvet box. Upon opening it, he heard Mina gasp but the smile never left her lips.  
  
All through his little speech, realisation was slowly dawning on her. Mina was in shock throughout the last half of his speech and finally when she heard that fateful question, she smiled, this has GOT to take guts. But am I dreaming? I hope not! she saw him produce a white velvet box, and when he opened it, she gasped. The ring was beautiful. It was gold, with the carvings of vines all along it. White gold was obviously poured into the carvings, and at the top of the ring was a diamond rose. "Oh Oliver... yes!" she laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  
  
Oliver relaxed and hugged her tightly as he deepened the kiss. Finally they let up for air, and he kissed her forehead while taking the ring out of the box, and slipping it onto her ring finger. The diamond shifted colour from clear to white, then to pink, and finally stopped as it turned into a ruby. "Oh Oliver, it's beautiful," sighed Mina, admiring the ring, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Oliver pulled Mina into his lap and sighed, "It could never compare to you my love.Long pause Nothing could."  
  
That evening  
  
Mina and Oliver entered for dinner a little later than everyone else, both smiling happily, and hands linked together.  
  
"I take it she agreed, "whispered Queen Aphrodite to her husband.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Oliver pulled out Mina's chair for her, and then he sat down beside her. He reached his arm under the table and took hold of Mina's hand, holding it tenderly in his own.  
  
"Before we start dinner; Prince Oliverio, Princess Minako. Do you have something to tell us?"  
  
Mina blushed, and Oliver smiled, nodding slowly, "Yes we do but maybe you'd like to make the announcement..."  
  
"Very well." smiled King Luthandor. (There are a whole bunch of nobles eating with them forgot to mention that ') Aphrodite tapped her knife on her crystal wine glass gently. All talking ceased and all turned their attention to the king. "Earlier this afternoon, Prince Oliver came to me and my wife asking permission to court a certain princess. We granted it with great pleasure so now I'm pleased to announce that that our daughter too has accepted the proposal. Princess Minako of Venus and Prince Oliverio of Earth, are to be Wed." Excited whispers rang out as many began to smile and clap for the two young royals. "The date is not set, but I believe our beautiful queen Aphrodite will agree when I proclaim a ball of celebration for this once in a lifetime occasion." cheers and clapping sounded even outside the dinning hall.  
  
"Notices and invitations shall be sent out at once!" laughed the Queen as she hugged her daughter, then her to-be-son-in-law.  
  
And that concludes this chapter on the stay in Venus :). Next chapter will be the stay on the Moon. But please tall me if this chapter was good. Giggles, I find Oliver and Minako are PERFECT for each other so I couldn't resist this!!! BIG GRIN Please RR. I'm loving all this positive feedback and I got this Chapter out a lot faster because of that... Well that was half the reason. The other half is my parents moved the computer with internet connection into my room so I can write more!

CHERRY 


	12. SKIP OVER THIS PLEASE!

Hey everyone it's me again. this is no chapter but I think I owe you all an explanation.  
  
According to my parents, I've been spending way too much time on the computer, so they've taken my CPU and are keeping it for 6 months.  
  
I'lll try to get it back as soon as possible but in the mean time, I can't update any of my fics. I'm sorry.  
  
Oh! I'll delete this message when I update the story. k?!  
  
But I will continue ALL my fics  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	13. The Moon And Earth

Bittersweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.

OK everyone... I just realised that this story is dragging on a fair bit... so I'm going to put in what happened on the Moon, and on Earth, in this chapter... the next chap will be Saturn and possibly their trip to the moon.  
  
#(Last Time)#

On the Moon

"Rise Helios, you are the guardian of the dream world. We are equals. Now then I do believe this is my much loved granddaughter. It's wonderful to finally see you in person." smiled the queen, taking two steps to Rini and hugging her.  
  
"Grandmother? Oh gods I've wanted to meet you for SO long!" laughed Rini, hugging her back with complete delight. The queen smiled and moved back to get a full look of her.  
  
"You are just like your mother was you know that? Full of life and love. Always trusting, and very beautiful." she added on as an afterthought. Blushing, Rini looked down.  
  
"I'll never be good enough to compare with Mother," looking up again she grinned, "but I can always try can't I?" this made the Queen smile,  
  
"You'll never know just how much like her you really are. But come now, I know you must be tired. All three of you shall be shown to your rooms."

#(THIS TIME)#

Chapter 12 - The Moon and Earth  
  
The three newest guests of the Moon palace, had been shown to their rooms, and Rini had blushed profusely when the queen had told them that she and Helios would be sharing a room, aka sleeping in the same bed. When she asked her grandmother why, Selene just answered, "Well you two were to be married before you left. If I'm correct, you would have already been married by now, had you stayed in your time and I believe that credits you to sleep in one bed. Besides, when you ARE married you'll be doing much more than just sleeping in the same bed, believe me."  
  
This had made both blush deeply though Helios also smiled and wrapped his arm around Rini's waist lovingly.  
  
That was ten minuets ago. At the moment Rini was standing out on the balcony to their room and Helios was changing his clothes inside. The pink haired princess was already in her nightgown, which happened too be a short white lacy thing that stopped at around mid thigh. Instead of being tight at her waist, it came in snugly under her breasts, before flaring out the rest of the way.  
  
It didn't show anything indecent but was still extremely revealing. Thankfully, she was waring a matching white silk robe over the top. She was still very shy about sleeping in the same bed as Helios, but she had NO complaints.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" came a husky voice from right next to her ear.  
  
Fighting the urge to scream, she turned around and looked at Helios with a half hearted glare, "Don't sneak up on me like that!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Maiden." smiled Helios, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. "What were you thinking about?" he asked again, not letting her go from his arms.  
  
"Nothing really... I guess I was spacing" she had the decency to blush; when she realised he wasn't planing on releasing her any time soon. Shaking her head in amusement Rini decided to give in, so she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder with a content sigh.  
  
She felt his vocals vibrate as he chuckled softly.  
  
"And exactly what are y- Yawn- you laughing at?"  
  
"You Koi." he got a playful slap for that one. "Come on. You look and sound, tired." he led her back into the room and helped her get in bed before going around, and getting into it himself.  
  
"Big Yawn Night Helios." she mumbled moving closer to the heat of his body and resting her head on his bare chest. (So he's wearing silk pants and a matching button up shirt that's not done up at all It's SILVER) She felt arms wrap snugly around her waist before a warm kiss was placed on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my love."

On Earth

(Don't worry, I'll be going back to do more on the moon in a moment, but I'm doing Earth with it cause they are so close together)At Dinner Time.  
(This is the same night the scouts left. They left before dinner)All the students were seated at their respective tables chatting and laughing, without a worry in the world. All that is, except 2 of them.  
  
Harry, and Draco were both sitting stiffly, barely eating a thing, and at one point, Harry and Draco's eyes met, they both sent each other a sad sympathetic smile, small as it was.  
  
Harry some how couldn't find it in his heart to be mad with Draco... Why? Hell he didn't even know... but he did know that for some reason, he felt connected to the Slytherin King...  
  
Before he could think on it anymore, Dumbledore stood, and cleared his throat loudly. Instantly, the hall fell silent... "I have a... rather important announcement to make. Now I'm positive that you are all familiar with the local Sailor Scouts, who have been protecting us since the beginning of the term..." whispers rang out as he got the attention of everyone... teachers, ghosts, and students a like, "I see that has caught your attention. Very well, it seems that they have also been keeping a close eye on us, to see whether or not we are... trust-worthy, in a sense. Apparently we passed their test with flying colours and only this afternoon, I received a rather surprising letter, from Queen Selenity. Those of you who know your myths, will know her significance, for she is the Queen of the Silver Alliance making her the 'big boss' of the Sailor Scouts. I think I should read out this letter now. Let's see what you make of it..." he trailed as he took out the shimmering letter Setsuna had handed him earlier.  
  
"To all those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
As Queen of the Silver Alliance, and mother of Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Earth, I hereby invite you, to come and join us on the Moon Kingdom for a month or so.  
  
This will be a sort of 'test-run' before we reveal ourselves to all of Earth again. I shall leave it up to your headmaster, as to what years are aloud to come. Please note, that the moon is perfectly inhabitable for Terrans, and I shall send the royal guard (Sailor Soldiers) to escort you to the star-point in Crystal Tokyo, so you may teleport safely here.  
  
This is entirely up to you, and the decision will rest on the shoulders of the staff. But I do hope you will take up this opportunity for it is rather rare.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Queen Selenity of The Royal Lunarian Family, Supreme Ruler of the Silver Alliance, Daughter of the goddess Selene..." by the end of the letter, almost everyone had gone into shock. "As you can see, this news is quite incredible, so just to prove that this is in fact genuine and not a practical Joke, I have specifically requested Pluto, Guardian of time, to send a Scout to make an Appearance... Sailor Saturn... Please step forward."  
  
Students began to look around the room frantically trying to see the scout in purple that had saved them first, and so many times after that.  
  
"Hello Albus..." said a gentle, mysterious voice that seemed to come from the shadows just outside the great oak doors. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter when he saw the two black-cloaked figures step into view, in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Saturn... I was not expecting you to bring company."  
  
The figure on the left pulled their hood down, revealing the beautiful face of none other than Sailor Saturn, whom at the moment looked very annoyed. "It was not by choice I assure you," she growled looking at the figure beside her that was holding a very deadly scythe. "But I guess that's what happens when your family is very protective." while she spoke this her eyes narrowed on her companion.  
  
"Ah... I see. So whom may I ask is your friend? If it is not too rude..." everyone could tell he was laughing inwardly, and he made no effort to hide it.  
  
"This. Is my brother, Delano... I don't think I'll give you his title because I'd rather not scare everyone to death."  
  
"Very Well, Now I believe you had to deliver something..." smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. Pluto told me to give these to the students while she sends the notes home to families... I assume you told her that only 6th and 7th years could go because I only have enough for them." as she said this, she grabbed something invisible with her hand, and pulled back. Instantly, a stack of about 100 letters appeared, hovering before her. Albus nodded with a twinkle in his eyes "These notes will give you all the information you need, and tell you what to bring." she addressed the students in the hall, before one note flew towards each 6th and 7th year student, and floating before them waiting to be picked up.  
  
Many wows were heard running through the hall as some began to read the notes in front of them.  
  
Through out her whole speech, Draco had watched Sailor Saturn closely. Her body language. Her voice. Her eyes. They all reminded him of her. Yes, Hotaru had been on his mind ever since she left. He had to keep reminding himself that Hotaru was half way to the muggle airport, to go too Japan to see family, so he would not think that Saturn was Hotaru.  
  
"Now we must leave. We have... important business to attend to. Farewell. I will see you on the 15th." she began to turn, "until then Hogwarts." the cloak reappeared and shadows swam up to them from around the room, encircling the pair in their darkness. When they receded back to their original positions, Saturn and Delano were no where in site.  
  
Chatter immediately erupted and soon, everyone except Harry, Draco and the Starlights were gossiping excitedly about the upcoming trip to the moon.  
  
In the Moon Palace  
Weeks passed in peace. Rini and Helios were spending lots of time together to catch up on what they had missed. Queen Selenity had offered to wed them here in this time but of course they had refused saying that she would be able to see the wedding in due time.  
  
So day-by-day, they slowly grew closer. And soon, they were practically joined at the hip.  
  
Many balls were held for them. As the future king and Queen of the Dream realm, or in their current state, the guardian of Elision, and the Princess of Earth, Daughter to King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity... they received MANY elaborate gifts and blessings.  
  
But with these joyful times on the moon came the darker side. News of the Youma attacks on the Terran (Earth) had been rather depressing, and becoming more and more frequent. The Sailor Starlights were holding up fairly well, but without the advanced powers of Moon, Venus, Mars, and Saturn, the task was a much harder and much more demanding one.  
  
There were less of them, so it meant each needed to use MORE energy, and using more energy meant becoming more and more tired. Rini had gone down as Moon twice to aid them in hopes of helping even a little, and it was always when they needed the help the most.  
  
Helios on the other hand could do little, but help by sending them more strength from the realm of the dreams, and his half of the golden crystal.  
  
And then there were the occasional attacks on the moon. When certain Youma worked up the guts and the stupidity, they would lead large, and I mean LARGE, attacks on the Silver Palace.  
  
Such as what was happening right now.  
  
Standing stiffly, Rini watched with tears in her eyes, from the balcony as the Royal guards protected the Moon palace. The Silver Crystal and the half of the Gold Crystal that resided in Helios protected them.  
  
Her Father had returned to Crystal Tokyo, to run things down there, leaving Rini and Helios with the Queen. Rini didn't mind. She loved it here. But right now, she was itching to go help in the battle.  
  
What was holding her back? Well other than Helios's arms around her securely, Queen Selenity had clearly shown that she would have none of it. #(FLASHBACK  
A large explosion sounded in the back ground, as all guards protecting the palace, and in the barracks, rushed out, armed and ready for battle. However among all this chaos, there was a small group of guards guarding 1 room, which had 3 people in it.  
  
"Grandmother, PLEASE let me go fight!!" begged Rini  
  
"Sweetheart, I will not watch you be hurt in battle. You are to dear to me for that to happen. Darling please understand!" pleaded the Queen as she saw anger forming in the young princess's eyes, "You're all I have left of Serenity. I can't allow myself to let you fight."  
  
"And I can't sit back and watch as others are hurt protecting us, when I know I could better handle those Youma than any one out on that battle field!" Rini was slowly working herself into a rage. It was VERY obvious.  
  
"Maiden calm down. The Queen only wants for your safety, as do I. I couldn't bare you getting hurt either. Please, for once just listen to other peoples' concern. I know fighting is in your blood as the new Sailor Moon, but please... just this once, my love stay on the sidelines. For your own safety. The Youma are becoming braver and stronger."  
  
"Yes of course they would be! With no Sailor Scouts to knock them into place, they are having a field trip!"  
  
"Rini." said the Queen in a stern voice. "I gave my answer now calm yourself down. A princess should not let her emotions get the best of her."  
  
"Really?" Sarcasm was dripping off the enraged princess's voice, "If mother had not let her emotions control her, then Beryl and, and the heart snatchers and, and Chaos. They'd all still be here!"  
  
"Rini!" said a stunned Helios. He had never seen her –this- angry not even... no he didn't want to think about it, but the point was, she was really starting to scare him... "You should not show such disrespect to the Queen... Even if she is your Grandmother."  
  
Taking a few VERY deep breaths, Rini slowly began to calm down. But then tears came to her eyes for more reason than one. "I'm sorry Grandmother... I. I. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"It quite alright dear. Your mother has snapped at me a few times for the very same reason." smiled the Queen. Spitting image of her daughter, that's what the young pink haired princess was. A spitting image.  
  
#(END FLASHBACK)#  
  
He's never called me Rini...not even when he was in my dreams as a little girl! And he's siding with grandmother, when he knows I NEED to fight. Rini's tears were beginning to get too much, and slowly they began to fall...  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a slightly startled Helios, tightening his hold on her, in a comforting gesture, but Rini never answered him. In fact, all she did was turn her head away from him and pull out of his hold, walking back into the room. "Maiden?" he asked, surprised at her behaviour but before another word was said, a guard marched into view and bowed,  
  
"Your majesties. The Youma have been defeated and those who escaped us have retreated. Their number is few."  
  
"Well done captain. Any casualties?" the Queen smiled gently  
  
"No my Queen. None, just a few cuts and bruises, but with lunarian healers on it, that should be cleared up in no time."  
  
"That is very good. Tell your men to return home for the week and stay with their families. "They are invited to dine with the royal family tomorrow eve. The whole kingdom owes them their lives."  
  
"Yes my Queen!!" he answered with much enthusiasm, bowing low.  
  
"Well now that that is over with, I need to get back to the ambassadors of Jupiter. They wish for new trades to be opened with earth." the Queen smiled, leaving the room.  
  
Helios turned and went into the chambers and found Rini sitting at the dressing table brushing her long, silky pink hair. "My love? Are you ok?" he asked gently, taking slow steps towards her.  
  
But his words had no effect on her, as she continued brushing her hair. "Maiden?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other taking the brush from his soon-to-be-wife's hand. He began to brush her hair for her with tender, gentle strokes, "What is the matter?"  
  
"..."she said nothing, but continued to stare blankly into the mirror.  
  
"Maiden... what is wrong?" he pressed, spinning her around on her chair so she was faacing him. Setting the brush down on the dressing table, he kneeled before her, brushing her fringe to the side while he held her hands in one of his broader ones,  
  
Her blank eyes came back to the present and she looked down at him, "Why wouldn't you let me fight?" her voice filled with hurt.  
  
"I did not want you to get hurt love. Why else would I not want you to fight?" he was pained that he had upset her in any way.  
  
"But you KNOW that being Sailor Moon, I NEED to fight." she said turning her head away from him, and staring down to Earth.  
  
"Maiden. You know well and true that what I did, I did for you. There were too many for you alone. If the other Senshi were here then I would not mind as much, but they are not. You could easily be injured in battle. And no one was hurt were they?" he reasoned, though she still would not look at him.  
  
There was silence in the room as Rini continued staring down to Earth. When she finally spoke it was in a broken whisper. "You. You called me Rini. You never use my name." tears came to her eyes, "The last time you did, it was because you were leaving and the only other time was when you were dying."  
  
This had shocked him. He had not realised he had used her name instead of her pet names. "Maiden, it meant nothing. I was just surprised by your behaviour that is all." he rested a warm hand on the cheek facing away from him, and gently brought her around to look him in the eye.  
  
"But… you-" Helios cut her off with a gentle kiss. Breaking away slowly,  
  
"My love, it meant nothing. I'm not leaving you, I'm not dying and I'm not angry. I have no reason to be."  
  
Nodding slowly, Rini hugged him tightly burying her face in the crook of his neck, "OK, good."  
  
Chuckling, Helios rose to his feet, bringing Rini up with him, "Let's both just forget about this. Now how about we go to sleep?" he smiled when he noticed her yawning  
  
"Ok." she nodded, rubbing her eyes cutely.  
  
Moving towards the bed, Rini suddenly went rigid and spun around, looking through the open balcony door, towards earth, "They need me!" she gasped bolting out of Helios's arms and transforming as she ran towards the star portals.  
  
Sighing sadly, Helios pulled forth the golden crystal from with-in him and sent a power boost down to the Senshi on earth. They would need the help he was sure. Once done, he walked out onto the balcony again to wait for his beloved to return.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Meanwhile, as the weeks passed down on Earth, the excitement was rising. More and more owls arrived with permission slips signed and ready, and the talk about the excursion was dominating all over the school...  
  
"I still can't believe we are actually going to the moon!" squealed Hermione clapping excitedly.  
  
"Well believe it." grinned Seiya tiredly, "You're all going."  
  
"You're parents still haven't returned you permission slips have they..." questioned Ron.  
  
"Our parents are dead-" stated Yaten flatly.  
  
"And our guardian is un-reachable." continued Taiki,  
  
"So it's kinda hard to get them to right a permission slip." finished off Seiya  
  
"Ok that right there... that was weird." Ron said, looking at them with a mock-  
frightened expression  
  
"Ron! That was insensitive!" reprimanded Hermione  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbled apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We got over it a long time ago." laughed Seiya waving off the apology.  
  
They continued walking up to astronomy tower, discussing the sailor scouts and their upcoming trip. Upon arrival at the top of the astronomy tower, they threw themselves to the floor barely missing being hit by the balls of black energy, "Not again!" whined Yaten, as he pushed Ron, Hermione and a silent Harry out the door again "Guys, I don't have enough energy left to even transform!" he whispered, "I'll get them away ok?"  
  
"Go Yaten. Taiki and I will handle this." nodded Seiya transforming into Sailor Star Fighter, as Taiki transformed into Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"Let's show these pricks what happens when they mess with the Sailor Stars." nodded Fighter as Yaten ran down the stairs,  
  
"Where's Taiki and Seiya?!" Asked Harry as they bolted down the stairs,  
  
"Um, well they told me they were taking a different staircase just in case those monsters get past the scouts. You know, so it will be harder for them to get us!"  
  
"Oh! Ok."  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!" Fighter called out, bringing the stars circling her together as a beam of light shot out of them, dusting six in a row. She spun around kicked back another Youma as it tried to sneak up on her,  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker raised a glowing star of energy above her head then flung it forward at a group of enemies. It bounced off one, dusting him, and flew in another direction, dusting five more Youma that came across it's path before it vanished.  
  
"Maker! Are you alright?!" called Fighter as she dusted another eight Youma.  
  
"Yes. For now..." she trailed off, doing a mid-air triple summersault to get out of the way of an acid spray. She landed just behind Fighter as their backs pressed against each other.  
  
"We can't handle all of them alone!"  
  
"Yes I know!. I am already feeling the lack of energy within me." answered back Maker, as she pulled fighter over her to kick out another few Youma that were closing around them.  
  
"Goddess Selene! Please send help!!" called out both Senshi in unison  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" fifteen Youma were incinerated where they stood, and another ten that were flying around the tower fell to the floor, injured, (remember, there is no walls or roof to this tower's top)  
  
"Thank goodness!" Fighter sighed as she dropped into a crouch and kicked a Youma's feet out from under it.  
  
"Fighter, Catch!" called Maker as she flung a sword to her fellow Senshi, "This better work or we're dead. I got them from the suit of armour just inside the door."  
  
"Thanks Maker! Glad to see you again princess." nodded fighter in courtesy as she cut off the fallen Youma's head. It turned to dust in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Are you both ok? Where is Healer?!" called Sailor Moon (this is Rini but since her mum is no longer the older moon, then there can be no mini moon so she is THE Sailor Moon now )  
  
"She didn't have enough energy left from the battle this morning, to even transform so she went to make sure the others got away safely."  
  
"Ok, so long as she's not hurt." smiled Moon as she took off her tiara "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" the disk of energy cut down five more Youma. Not much to go now. But she worried for the students gathering below, "LEAVE!" she called out. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the castle, and she knew for a fact that the students heard her... but then why weren't they moving?  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione ran through the castle with Yaten in the lead, heading to the closest safe exit. Through the corridors and down the stairs, the warned all they came across to follow them and to keep away from the astronomy tower as they finally made it through the entrance hall and out the doors. "Don't follow me. Please I must see something." begged Yaten  
  
"No we want to see this."  
  
"But it's dangerous-"  
  
"We're coming Yaten. We can look after ourselves." stated Hermione  
  
Yaten sighed sadly in defeat, "Fine but please be careful..."  
  
They ran around the castle followed by fifteen other curious people until they could clearly see all the Youma attacking the astronomy tower. "LEAVE!" called out a voice.  
  
"Wow! There must be at least a hundred up there!"  
  
"No. Only 57 that I can see." Yaten said, worry in his eyes as he saw Fighter's attack light up the area again. Maker's attack soon followed but it disappeared when it was about 10 meters from the tower's edge.  
  
"I hope they are alright."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Mione. That's the Sailor Scouts up there. They will be fine."  
  
"I agree with Hermione, Ron." sighed Yaten, "Even the Sailor Soldiers aren't invincible. At least, not entirely."  
  
"How would you know that?" asked Ron  
  
"Because I've seen them die. Each and every one of them have died at least six times."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry  
  
Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that "Um... well yeah.... If you live in Crystal Tokyo, its normal for them to um hang around." he lied quickly. Well it wasn't a direct lie. They did visit Crystal Tokyo every chance they got  
  
"Crystal Tokyo? Where's that?" asked Draco, just walking up behind them, alone for once.  
  
"That's where Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity live and rule the world from! Goodness Malfoy, don't you pay attention in your History of Magic Classes? It's the Capital of the world!" reprimanded Hermione. She still did not trust him, and she still loathed the Slytherin King for all his years of torturing her.  
  
"Mione, don't snap at him. I didn't even know that." Harry sighed. He did not know why he just stuck up for Malfoy, but it felt normal to him... which was completely bizarre.  
  
Before Hermione could reprimand him too, ten of the Youma that were left began to try and escape. They swooped down and sprayed some acid and dark energy at the students who jumped out of the way, landing face first on the floor.  
  
"You won't get away so easily." growled Sailor Moon as she jumped off the edge of the tower, plummeting to the floor, only to be picked up by the winds underneath the fluffy white Angel wings that sprouted from her back. She chased after them as two Senshi stood at the top of the tower.  
  
A golden light shot down from the sky enveloping the astronomy tower and a few students on the floor, "Keep her safe for me." came an ethereal male voice as Yaten, Fighter and Maker felt their energy being replenished. Yaten caught his brothers'/sisters' eyes and they nodded, jumping off the tower too.  
  
But wings never appeared on their backs. Everyone moved out of the way as both female Senshi landed with an almost cat-like grace on the ground. It would have been beautiful, had it not been for the small craters they had created.  
  
Shocked gasps were heard as both Senshi started to glow. That glow spread through them to the ground, underneath the dark energy and acid. The grass regrew itself in a matter of moments and the acid vanished along with the black electricity (that's the energy). "You should not stand around gawking like fools whilst an enemy can clearly see and attack you." stated Fighter in an angered voice,  
  
"And you should definitely not squabble like children." stated Maker in a more motherly voice, "If you are united, then you will always be stronger. Hatred amongst allies is never a good thing."  
  
"Uh... um, Uhh... sorry." mumbled the students.  
  
A few moments of intense silence followed as the Senshi surveyed the students before them. However the silence was broken by the sound of wings beating against wind as Sailor moon flew back towards them.  
  
Landing a lot more lightly than the other Senshi. She looked at them, a frown marring her beautiful face. "I hope you will actually listen to instructions when you are on the Moon. It could be dangerous if you do not. Maybe we should call the trip off..."  
  
"What?! No! Please Miss!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Well you completely ignored an order earlier. I told you to leave for your own safety and you continued to gawk and squabble. Do you think this is a game?" she questioned them angrily. Carelessness had almost killed some of her friends back home too.  
  
"N-no ma'am." stammered the group.  
  
"The dark energy those Youma sprayed at you. If that energy had touched any one of you do you know what would happen?" asked Fighter when no body answered she growled in frustration, "You would turn into one of them!"  
  
Gasps resounded around the area, "As Sailor Star Fighter so kindly put it, yes you would turn into a Youma if the dark energy had touched you however if the green gunk they sprayed down had touched you, you would be dead. That is acid from the nega moon. It would not only eat at your body but your mentality and Soul. I'm sorry to frighten you but this is no game that you are just 'playing'. This is a war. A very dangerous war at that."  
  
"Yes and if you don't listen to those experienced in these matters then you are bound to wind up dead and unlike us, you are not bound to this plain of existence, so you would 'stay' dead." Sailor Moon sighed, "I'm not trying to be critical or cruel but this is the harsh reality. Please, next time do as you are told. We destroy those monsters to keep you safe, not because we find it fun. If you do not keep yourselves safe than there is no point in us protecting you... Farewell for now. I hope next time we meet, we wont have to lecture you." she gave them a small smile before glowing a bright white and vanishing.  
  
Without saying a word, Fighter and Maker glowed gold and vanished too.  
  
"I don't believe it..." mumbled Hermione in a state of shock, "We- we almost became like-...like those things."  
  
"You better believe it Hermione." sighed Yaten who seemed the only one unfazed by the scolding they had received, "I asked you not to follow me because I already know the risks. Many of my friends back in Japan have been killed or transformed into Youma. I did not want the same to happen here. I'm going to go find Taiki and Yaten... to see if they're ok." he amended quickly, before walking away.  
  
"We were millimetres from death... and he's not even the slightest bit scared?" asked Draco in disbelief  
  
"Apparently..." agreed Ron, eyes still wide.  
  
Rini walked back into the bedroom, tired and aching. She had to physically fight the last Youma because she needed the rest of her strength to transport back to the moon and to sustain her wings. So naturally, she received a few blows all over. While pain was stifled in her Senshi form, she could feel the full magnitude of it now that she had de-transformed.  
  
Flopping down on the empty bed with a groan, she closed her eyes, willing the power of the silver crystal to heal her as the white, semi-clear curtains of the bed fell around her. That's how Helios found Rini when he came back in from the balcony. She was shimmering light silver and her night attire had transformed into her princess dress.  
  
"Maiden? Are you ok?" he asked, as he walked towards the bed and lay down beside her.  
  
"Yes, I however just had to tell off some of the students..." she sighed sadly, opening her eyes and looking into Helios's bright golden orbs, "They almost got turned and killed." she had tears in her eyes  
  
"Dark energy?" asked Helios, wrapping his arms lightly around her.  
  
"And Nega acid." she saw him visibly wince  
  
"And they just stood around gawking?"  
  
"Yes..." she sighed  
  
"But no one got hurt right? They were lucky enough to have a chance to be warned my love. If you had not, they could die next time... so do not feel bad. They deserve to be lectured." he stated brushing his lips against hers.  
  
She nodded slightly in a bliss as the glow around her vanished and she moved closer to her husband-to-be wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly, "Thank you." she mumbled softly as his hand began to move up and down her back in a soothing manner.  
  
"Always a pleasure my love." he smiled as he ran a trail of kisses down her jaw and along her exposed shoulder, pushing the spaghetti strap of her night gown aside.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Your majesties. I'm sorry to disturb you but an invitation has just arrived from Venus for you." the servant opened the door and stepped in only to blush deeply, deposit the invitation on the vanity, and step out again rather quickly. It was not everyday you walked in on two royals in a heavy make-out session that was getting more intense by the second.... )

Oooo yeah! Who's back on the computer and way over her writer's block! I AM!!!! Yay, I am putting Saturn and Mars in the same chapter because in my story they are not-so-distantly related. I mean they look so much a like it's gotta be true. Anyways, please RR! I am not posting my next Chapter until I get a minimum of 15 reviews for this chapter. Oh and NO FLAMES please. Constructive criticism is good but don't be too harsh Be critical, but not harsh. When I finish the story, I'll go back and fix everything up but not yet.

That's it for now. Until next time.

CHERRY 


	14. At Mars, At Saturn and At the Ball

Bittersweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.  
  
#(Last Time)#

On Mars.Sailor Mars stepped out alone from her portal. Pluto had told her she couldn't go through, because she had to get back to Hotaru, so now she was being hugged by two very happy parents, and being in the centre of a cheering crowd in the court yard of the Fire palace.  
  
"Hey kido good to have you back!" laughed Ares, hugging his daughter tight as well as his wife.  
  
"Good to be back papa." smiled Rei Softly as they made their way inside.  
With Saturn.  
  
"Delano!!" laughed Hotaru, flying into her brother at such a speed, that he almost lost his balance; he began to laugh, when she hugged him ferociously.  
  
"I see I am missed as well." he released the scythe which just hovered in mid air. Hugging his little sister back Delano smiled and laughed openly. Pluto just looked on in happiness and amusement. It had been centuries since death had smiled let alone laughed openly... and about time too. The baka took long enough. inwardly she laughed when she heard Hotaru and Delano's voices float into her mind,  
  
WE HEARD THAT!  
  
#(AND NOW!)#  
  
Chapter 13 - At Mars, At Saturn and At the Ball  
  
On Mars  
  
Princess Reia (Spanish name meaning warrior queen I do my research!) awoke to the clashing of Martian steel out in the court yard as soldiers trained fiercely with swords, bow and arrows, and hand to hand combat.  
  
Groaning, she rolled over and rubbed her eyes in annoyance. She knew by the position of the sun, that it was roughly mid-day so she could not snap at the soldiers.  
  
"Ah! Your majesty! Finally awake I see!" smiled the handmaid assigned to assist her in any means possible.  
  
"Unfortunately. I was having such a pleasant dream too!" pulling back the covers and throwing her feet over the edge of the bed, Reia (aka Rei) stood up slowly stretching and yawning to get the kinks out of her neck.  
  
"Would I be so bold as to ask the nature of this dream?" asked the maidservant Lea.  
  
Thinking back to the very... intimate dream she had had of a certain young Jovian prince, Reia blushed a little, "Umm, I don't think that would be appropriate..."  
  
"OH! 'That' kind of dream." grinned Lea, watching the colour of her hime's cheeks darken to a beat-red, "Do not worry princess. Your secret is safe with me. Now do you want me to prepare a bath for you?"  
  
"Yes please Lea. Oh what time is it?"  
  
"Quater past Blood Moon." smiled the young maidservant, before setting about fixing a warm bath,  
  
"So it's almost lunch time then? Good I'm starved." Rei peeled off her night gown and slipped into the warm scented bath,  
  
"Your mother and Father missed your presence at the table for breakfast." giggled Lea,  
  
"Oh let me guess. Papa demanded someone to come wake me up?"  
  
"Close. He demanded he be allowed to go wake you up." Reia's eyes went wide,  
  
"Oh my goodness... what stopped him?!" she exclaimed  
  
"Your mother. Queen Athena knows his methods of... waking people up... If you remember."  
  
"Oh I 'remember' alright." mumbled Reia going under the water. The last time her father had 'woken' her up.... he had summoned the royal musicians and percussionists to her room and had ordered them to play as loudly as possible. The time before that, he had magically transported her out over the lake and let her levitate in the air for a moment, before allowing her to fall into it.  
  
Though Martian water was hotter than the earth's lava, it was still rather cold on the skin of a Martian who's average body temperature was over 2500 degrees which was roughly the temperature of earth's inner core. The water on Mars was heated by, not only the sun, but by the natural extreme heat coming from inside the planet's core. It was roughly 2450 degrees where as lava on Earth was roughly 1100 degrees. Big difference! (There's a little geographical lesson for ya! ;)  
  
However it was enough to wake her up, and she had not spoken to him for a week after that... until he finally relented and apologised.  
  
"I will have to thank mother when I see her at lunch." smiled Reia. Relaxing into the tub.  
  
"Yes you will." smiled Lea walking to the wardrobe to find her princess something appropriate to wear.  
  
Half an hour later Reia was out of the bath and dressed in a fine silk pruple dress that clung to her body all the way down, leaving only just enough room at her feet to walk with moderately small steps. It had square neckline with golden thread sewn into it in the pattern of stars, and at the end of each sleeve (which was tight until it reached her elbow, flaring out so the ends were wide enough to hang over the wrists and the edge brush the floor should she lower her arms) was the same pattern. It was at the hem of the dress as well and the jewels she wore, were made specifically for the dress being gold with white diamond stars. The tiara was the same.  
  
"Your majesty you must wear the tiara. I know you do not like it but you have to." smiled Lea as she stood behind Princess Reia, styling the top half of her hair into two simple twists tying at the back. Her hair was curled and held like that with a simple spell.  
  
"I HATE tiaras!" exclaimed Reia, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I know, but her majesty wants you to wear it."  
  
"Fine! But only because I owe mother for stopping daddy." sighed Reia as she placed the crown/tiara upon her head. Lea then moved to make up, polishing Reia's face and adding shimmering gold lip-gloss and golden eye shadow, with white glitter and the edges of her eyes. The gold and white made her purple eyes and black/purple hair look even darker, giving her a god-like beauty.  
  
"You look exquisite your majesty." smiled Lea,  
  
"Thank you Lea, you are heaven sent," smiled Reia, hugging the girl, making her blush,  
  
"Your praise is wasted on me. And I am not heaven sent, I'm Ares sent.1" smiled Lea before bowing and leaving the room.  
  
Checking her image one more time in the mirror, Princess Reia began the small walk to the dinning hall. As she walked along she saw many servants running back and forth with decorations and fireworks, food and wine. "What's going on?" she mumbled to herself as she walked.  
  
Passing a group of young noble-men, she paused as one stepped forward and bowed taking her hand and kissing the back of it with good manner, "Your majesty, it is an honour. You are a vision." he smiled standing back and admiring her. He was tall with pitch-black hair, streaked with red and gold, and eyes of fire with red gold and orange in them.  
  
"Why thank you... I'm sorry my lord, but I do not know your name." she nodded, curtseying slightly.  
  
"Ignatius Marcel." he bowed again smiling in a friendly manor  
  
"Fiery Young Warrior?" Reia asked with a raised eyebrow, "Now whom did you bribe to receive that name?" she giggled slightly  
  
"Hmm... not many... just the swords master and my father... Ignatius smirked.  
  
"Decent enough." she nodded, a smile gracing her tantalising lips,  
  
"I should hope so. I paid those men good money," this made Reia laugh again, "Shall I be seeing you at the festival then Princess?" he asked  
  
"Festival? So that's why everyone is running around like their lives depend on it! But why a festival?"  
  
"To honour your return to us." chuckled Ignatius, " Yes you were still sleeping as soundly as a baby when the announcement was made."  
  
"If I were in my Senshi form I would have hit you by now, you do realize?"  
  
"Yes, but like this, your manners will not allow you to." he indicated her princess attire.  
  
"You take advantage of your situation Ignatius."  
  
"It comes naturally." he smiled, "And now I have kept you too long. The King and Queen will be waiting for you to begin lunch." he bowed down, kissing her hand again, "I will see you at the festival tonight." he gave her a charming smile.  
  
"We shall see." she smiled back, and then took her leave for lunch.  
  
Upon arrival, Princess Reia was greeted cheerily and lunch began swiftly.  
  
With Saturn.  
  
"Okay, Saturn, I have a job for you. I need you to deliver these notes to the students at Hogwarts. I've picked you because you saved them first so they trust you the most... that and you are the most powerful of the three remaining Senshi guard."  
  
"Sure Pluto." nodded Hotaru accepting the stack of notes and dropping them into her subspace pocket.  
  
"I'm coming with you." stated Delano  
  
"I can take care of my self brother. Besides, seeing you might scare those fools to death."  
  
"As is my task." he smirked  
  
"Argh! You always were stubborn. FINE. But you have to promise not to say a word or do anything."  
  
"Very well." cloaks of shadows surrounded them as they nodded to Pluto and disappeared through a Shadow Portal, re-appearing just outside the Great Hall.  
  
"-this news is quite incredible, so just to prove that this is in fact genuine and not a practical Joke, I have specifically requested Pluto, Guardian of time, to send a Scout to make an Appearance... Sailor Saturn... Please step forward." they heard the headmaster call them forward  
  
"Hello Albus." Hotaru and Delano stepped into the light of the hall  
  
"Hello Saturn... I was not expecting you to bring company."  
  
She pulled her hood down revealing her annoyed yet still beautiful face, "It was not by choice I assure you," she growled as she heard her brother's mental laughter in her head, "But I guess that's what happens when your family is very protective." Delano began to mimic her so her eyes narrowed in annoyance to the strange blood relative.  
  
"Ah... I see. So whom may I ask is your friend? If it is not too rude..." she noticed the obvious laughter in his voice and eyes, and mentally sighed, calming her nerves.  
  
"This. Is my brother, Delano... I don't think I'll give you his famous title because I'd rather not scare everyone to death." she was certain they would drop dead if they had heard his title as THE Death. THE Grim reaper. What ever you want to call him.  
  
"Very well, now I believe you had to deliver something..." Dumbledore sent her a smile  
  
"Yes. Pluto told me to give these to the students while she sends the notes home to families... I assume you told her that only 6th and 7th years could go because I only have enough for them." Saturn said this as she reached into her subspace pocket and yanked out the stack of papers, before turning her attention to the students who seemed to be gawking at her, "These notes will give you all the information you need, and tell you what to bring." Then saying a simple charm of levitation, the notes flew to each and every 6th and 7th year students.  
  
She heard lots of 'wow's and 'wicked's, as the students began reading their notes, and she used this time that they were distracted, to cast her gaze onto Draco. He seemed sad, and was watching her intently their eyes locked, and quickly, she looked away before he could recognise her.  
  
"Now we must leave. We have... important business to attend to. Farewell. I will see you on the 15th." she began to turn, "until then Hogwarts." Saturn spun around as she summoned the shadow cloak back to her, whilst Delano brought the shadows from around the room to circle them, blocking them from the student's vision. It would not do for them to see the portal of shadows that the two stepped into before allowing the other shadows to return to their original places. Shadow magic was a dark magic and their faith may falter a little if a portal from a realm worse than hell itself had taken form to allow Saturn and Delano Passage.  
  
Hotaru in her princess form and Delano in his prince form re-appeared in The Death Castle, coming face to face with their' father Hades. Delano stepped forward and was wrapped in a fatherly hug. "This is certainly a surprise my son, AND my daughter here at the same time." Hades smiled as Hotaru stood there. Delano moved back and Hades turned to his daughter opening his arms to her.  
  
That broke the ice as she bolted into his arms, "Papa!" she rushed into him almost knocking her father to the floor with the force of her impact. "I missed you." this could not get truer. Hotaru had not seen her father in over an eon.  
  
"I've missed you too." he hugged her fiercely, happy to have his daughter back in his arms, "You know you two just missed your mother, she just left." both heads snapped up towards him. He laughed at this, "no there was no fight. It was a completely... joy filled visit..."  
  
"Oh ewe papa, too much information!" Hotaru giggled, and Delano just smirked,  
  
"Should we be expecting a younger brother or sister soon?" Delano raised a brow at his father  
  
"I never said we did that. How could you think that? How did your mother and I raise you?!" He attempted to look shocked  
  
"You raised us well father and you may not have said it out loud but we heard your thoughts." grinned Delano tapping his own head.  
  
"Apparently I raised you too well." sighed Hades,  
  
"Yep!" giggled Hotaru, still with her arms around her father.  
  
"Ok well let us have dinner, and then you two can go sleep. I'm sure you want to and I've spoken to your mother. You'll be spending half your vacations here, and the other half on Saturn, and then we'll all be going to the moon kingdom for the students' welcoming ball and staying for a week.  
  
"Ok Daddy, Delano come on let's go!" smiled Hotaru wrapping one arm around her father and the other around her brother  
  
Hotaru lay in her room on her bed with a content smile on her lips as she began to drift, but just before she was completely off in the dream world, an eerie music began to play and her communicator glowed softly in the dark room.  
  
Groaning loudly, she rolled out of bed and proceeded to the dressing table. Just before picking it up, she took a look in the mirror. "Oh that was close," she mumbled, de-transforming back from her princess form.  
  
She picked up the communicator and it snapped open instantly, "Hey firefly, you've only been gone a few hours and I already miss you." smiled Draco on the other side.  
  
"Hey Dra-chan. I've missed you too." she sat back down on her bed smiling happily at him,  
  
"You won't believe what happened today. Sailor Saturn actually came and we're all going to the moon!" he grinned, "But the only bad thing is you wont be there.  
  
Hotaru's heart broke as his happy face instantly turned sad, "Don't be so sure." oops, she shouldn't have said that.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"Well um you know how I'm in Japan..." Hotaru felt so bad for lying to her best friend but she had no choice, "Well I'm in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Wait isn't that where the King and Queen rule?"  
  
"Yeah... The Sailor Scouts live here normally... and on their planets too... That's how I knew so much about them, and we could arrange to join you all up there on the moon."  
  
"You mean it?!!" exclaimed Draco happily. All of a sudden the screen went blank but no before Hotaru could miss the instant dead look on his face.  
  
"Dra-chan?" she mumbled, instantly opening up the tracker, video and sound options. She saw Draco glaring hard at Pansy Parkinson who was dressed in a teddy (not the kind you play with.) and walking seductively towards him.  
  
Draco you know you want this.  
  
#In your dreams Parkinson, get the hell out of my room before I hurt you. #  
  
You wouldn't hurt me. I have so much to offer you that you would NEVER hurt me. Her low suggestive voice grew more intense with the implied meaning of her words.  
  
#I wouldn't bet on that you little slut. Get out of my bloody room... NOW! #  
  
Come on Draco just let me show you. One time is all I need and you'll be begging me for more.  
  
#I warned you Parkinson. Rictosempra! # Hotaru saw Pansy being flung out of the room and slamming into the wall outside for all to see, #And Malfoy's do NOT beg. # He spun around and picked up the communicator again and switching it on, "Hey sorry about that. Parkinson just came in."  
  
"That's ok." she smiled at him, "What'd she want?"  
  
"What do you think a girl in a black leather strap suit would want?"  
  
"Oh! Well you didn't have to be that descriptive!" she choked glaring at him.  
  
"You asked the question, not me." he smirked at her  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she giggled.  
  
Their conversation went on well into the night and finally when the clock struck 1 in the morning they said good night.  
  
On Mars.  
  
Weeks passed in festivities on Mars, and when they were finally over, Rei picked up her Warrior and priestess training again. Hotaru would frequently come to her to train and leave at the end of the day and as night threw its dark blanket over the sky, Rei would be found in the spirit and Fire temples.  
  
Her power had increased intensely over the last few nights and this morning, an invitation from Venus had arrived. She was beyond excited because Mina would be the third Senshi after their queen and Neptune and Uranus, who found someone to share the rest of eternity with.  
  
Though she was happy, Rei envied her. Mina probably deserved love more than any of them because she gave it out so freely, but Rei had deep down grown slightly jealous of the perfect girl. She wondered why the gods never gave her the reward of love when she had followed their instructions and what not just as Mina had done.  
  
But then in the back of her mind, Rei remembered a very special friend. He had comforted her given her strength and spoiled her in some ways. Since she had arrived, she had been receiving visions of Harry and some were rather confusing. But they all lead her to believe on thing. Either Harry knew the prince of Jupiter, or he was connected to him in some way.  
  
She had also found out that the once Jovian Prince's name had been Harlan, meaning 'from the land of strength'.  
  
Most of her dreams would start out with her and Prince Harlan together, and slowly, he would melt away and Harry would materialize in his place. Then, by the end of the dream, she would be with Prince Harlan again. What does it mean?! How are they connected? Did Harry know Prince Harlan? Did he kill him? the list of questions went on and she could never seem to come to one conclusion alone. None of it made sense. There were so many possibilities and none of them had enough proof to make them solid.  
  
Even after meditating for hours on end, Rei could still not work it out. Sighing deeply, she rose to her feet and bowed to the ancient fire, "This is useless." she muttered walking out of the room and slipping her shoes back on before exiting the enormous temple.  
  
"I might as well go pack for tomorrow night's ball. Mina is not going to hear the end of this." she giggled to herself happily before entering the castle. She paused and moved to the side as she saw three nega verse commanders being led out the door by a troop of guards. Each commander had a Saturnian draining collar secured firmly around their necks as they tamped out weekly to what would most likely be their deaths.  
  
On Venus.  
  
Mina waited happily in the arms of her fiancé, as the portal of the Crystal Gates came to life with a purple energy.  
  
King Hades (aka god of the underworld) and Queen Demona (aka goddess and supreme ruler of the shadow realm) stepped through, arms linked and looking content to be with one another once more. "Ah Princess Minako, it is a pleasure to see you again as always." smiled Demona as she moved forward and gave Mina a motherly hug. She had helped raise the girl just as the other queens of the other planets and everybody loved the princesses to death.  
  
"It's great to see you too Aunty!" giggled Mina a lot less formally. "I see you both took time away for this." her smile practically lit up the room as she moved over and hugged Hades.  
  
"We would not miss your engagement party. Nor any of the other senshi's for that matter." Hades smirked and gave the girl a short squeeze before stepping back.  
  
Just then Hotaru and Delano came through the portal in companionable silence, but that was shattered the moment she spotted Mina.  
  
"MINA!!!" squealed Hotaru bolting to her good friend and hugging her tightly while laughing.  
  
"Hey Hotaru! What's up?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." the underlining suggestive meaning was all too present and Mina blushed crimson and slapped Hotaru on the arm  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Hotaru laughed as Mina grew redder  
  
"It means payback time?" asked the blonde in a small voice.  
  
"Oh we are clever aren't we?" Hotaru grinned evilly  
  
"Delano! It's been a while!" said Mina with a little too much enthusiasm, trying to change the subject.  
  
"No it hasn't. I saw you two a week ago." he indicated her and Oliver who stood behind her trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
Mina was saved answering as another two of the crystal portals glowed brightly before a portal of silver materialised in one and a portal of red in the other.  
  
"Hey Mina!" chorused two voices at the same time as Rei and Rini stepped through followed by their parents and, in Rini's case, her own fiancé.  
  
"Hey guys! Been a while. Too long for my tastes." smiled Mina as Rei and Rini rushed forward bombarding the couple with questions whilst the others looked on amused.  
  
"Definitely. Now when's the wedding?"  
  
"Have you two done anything like 'that' yet?"  
  
"How many kids do you want?"  
  
"When did it happen?!"  
  
"How did it happen?!!"  
  
"Whoa slow down! Lets get you all settled into your rooms for now and then we'll let you attack my daughter with these questions." laughed Aphrodite just walking into the room.  
  
"Their royal majesties of Saturn, King Hades, Queen Demona, Prince Delano and Princess Hotaru." said the announcer in a loud clear voice.  
  
Hades and Demona walked down the stairs formally as people bowed to them. They were arm in arm and at first glance they seemed indifferent, but closer studying would reveal the tenderness in their touch.  
  
They were followed by Hotaru and Delano who glided down gracefully after their parents.  
  
"Presenting the Royal family of Mars. King Ares, Queen Athena and Princess Reia." Princess Reia stepped down the stairs slowly, followed by her mother and father.  
  
The princesses smiled at Mina who blushed softly but otherwise looked indifferent.  
  
Before they could reach their poor friend, Princess Reia was whisked off to dance by a gentleman in black, and Princess Hotaru was asked to dance by a blonde haired young man from Venus. Not being able to say no, they agreed and moved onto the dance floor. Mina would just have to wait.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Prince Oliverio whispered ever so softly into Minako's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She smiled and nodded to him before they got up and began to waltz along with everyone else.  
  
"Where is your brother?" Mina asked looking around the ballroom  
  
"Somewhere around here... oh there he is dancing with Princess Reia." he spun them around so she could see and true it was.. Rini was dancing with Helios, Hotaru with a noble, and Reia was dancing with King Endymion.  
  
"Well that's new." she giggled as the song ended and everyone clapped heartily and the orchestra began a new song... fairly lively, but calm enough. Most people switched partners, and the couples stuck together.  
  
"So how have you been Hota-chan." smiled Darien whom had ended up being partnered with her after the partner switch.  
  
"Well enough. Brother has been impossible though." she giggled.  
  
"Yes well he's always been that way hasn't he?"  
  
"Of course he has... just not THAT impossible."  
  
"You better not let him hear you saying that. It'll just boost his ego even more."  
  
"Now you know why I never complement men." she laughed as he spun her out and back in, "How are you holding up? You know, without Sere-chan."  
  
"Not well. The people are still in mourning and the silver crystal is now in Rini. I do not wish for her to have that big a responsibility yet. She said she does not mind but I know otherwise..." his eyes were downcast and Hotaru gave his arm a gentle squeeze. For the first time since Crystal Tokyo came about, she did not see the powerful, confident, headstrong and happy king... but the lonely, vulnerable, upset college man he used to be before he met Serenity.  
  
"Do not dwell upon it my king. Serenity would not want to see you so sad."  
  
"But it is my fault. Had I not suggested that she take a vacation with the Senshi... you and the girls... none of you would have been in your father's mansion in England that night. None of you would have been so tired from the beach that you fell asleep well before the sunset... and they would not be dead..." his eyes clouded over with tears but none fell.  
  
"My King... Darien. It is NOT your fault." Hotaru stopped dancing and drew him outside to the balcony. where Reia, Rini and Mina had escaped to. "It could never be your fault that they died. It was Voldemort's fault... never yours."  
  
The girls walked over to them and hugged Darien. He may have been a king but the death of the Senshi and queen had affected him the most and they knew that sooner or later his dam would break.  
  
"Papa... it wasn't your fault. Every thing will be alright in the end... you'll see. Remember I'm from the future. I know these things." Rini smiled sadly, hugging her father tightly.  
  
"I hope so sweet heart. I truly hope so." he sighed, "Come now... this is a time for celebrating. Let's leave the past, in the past. This is your time Mina." he gave her a smile though all could tell it was forced.  
  
"Endymion, you needed to get this off your chest. I understand. Do not worry. Everything will work out for the better. Otherwise, Sere-chan would not allow it." she smiled  
  
"Yes. That is true." the smile was small but real and that was enough for them. They went back inside to enjoy the evening. Rini went to Helios, Minako to Oliver and the others just decided to dance with nobles and noblewomen for the rest of the night.  
  
The ball flew by, with everyone, even Endymion, having a great time. Dinner was extremely filling, and amusing with the jesters' performances and clowns that were there. The engagement between Prince Oliverio and Princess Minako was announced to the people and now it was official. They would marry in a month's time, when all the preparations were finished... and if the Hogwarts students were lucky, they may even witness their first royal wedding...  
  
Time passes.  
  
Venus, Saturn, Mars, and Moon kneeled before Queen Selenity. "Senshi. It is Time..."  
  
OOOOO (Oo) cliffy. But I guess we all know what she's talking about. RR for the next chapter. Thankyou for all you people who reviewed but I'm asking for another 15 before the next chapter comes out. I know you can do it. You already have. And I promise to try and not let you all down. Next Chapter will be called, 'Welcome To Our World'. If you want it, you gotta Review so click the little button below, and just tell me what you think. PLEASE! (Gets down on knees and begs) It'll mean so much to me.  
  
CHERRY 


	15. Welcom To Our World

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
They would marry in a month's time, when all the preperations were finished... and if the Hogwarts students were lucky, they may even witness their first Royal wedding...  
  
Time passes.  
  
Venus, Saturn, Mars, and Moon kneeled before Queen Selenity. "Senshi. It is Time..."  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 14 - Welcome To Our World  
  
Students rushed back forth readying their things. Packing newly bought robes, suits and dresses, and grabbing personal belongings and casual clothes as they all checked and re-checked the lists they had been given.  
  
In contrast, Albus Dumbledore stood calmly outside waiting for any sign of the senshi. Severus, Sirus, and Lucius stood with him, though they were a little more agitated. Their trunks were packed and waiting beside them as they made small chit chat.  
  
Slowly, a few students piled out with their packed trunks in hand, and lined up in their houses, looking around anxiously. Sudenly out of nowhere, a black portal appeared and out stepped Sailor's Pluto and Sailor Saturn. The portal vanished behind them as Pluto nodded with a smile at the professors and the accompanying adults.  
  
"Good afternoon Albus. I'm sorry to say but Mars and Venus are running a slightly behind schedual. Marriage plans seem to take longer than one would expect.  
  
"Who are the lucky pair?" asked Dumbledore in surprise.  
  
"Princess Minako of Venus, and Prince Oliverio of Earth. I do believe that your students are going to be attending a royal wedding..." Pluto gave him a mysterious smile and turned her attention to the students still lining up though many had crained their necks to see the Senshi.  
  
Saturn remained impassive, standing at attention like a soldier. This had been a strict order from Pluto. She did not want anyone else recognising their personalities and putting two and two together like Sirus Black had done. So they had been ordered by Setsuna and Queen Selenity, to act like the senshi they are, and be as intimadating as possible.  
  
"Could you please put all the trunks together in one area." Pluto asked Albus. He nodded and turned to speak but was interrupted as a collumn of Fire and a collumn of pure energy shot down from the sky colliding with the ground with a heavy crack.  
  
As the dust settled, the students saw two more Senshi. It was Venus and Mars and they seemed completely indifferent to the way they had just arrived.  
  
"We appologies for our tardiness." Said Mars non-challantly  
  
"Yes the Star portals were cramed so we needed to take an alternative means of travel." Venus waved her hand to the dying out flames and moved so she stood with Saturn and Mars, alert and at attention.  
  
"Very well. Albus, are all the students ready?" asked Saturn, speaking for the first time since her arrival.  
  
Dumbledore turned around as a list appeared in his hand. He began calling out names. As the students stepped foreward, they deposited their trunks in a pile and moved behind the Senshi. Coming to the end of the list, Dumbledore turned to the Professor going with the students handing him the list and returning his attention to the students,   
  
"I don't think I need to remind you all, that as soon as you leave these grounds, you will be representing all of Earth. I trust you will ALL be on your very best behaviour." when the students nodded, he smiled at the Scouts, stepping away from the group allowing Pluto to speak,   
  
"Good day to you all. I am Sailor Pluto. Guardiam of time and Space. I will be transporting you to the Moon Kingdom. However, to avoid unwanted dangers, you will not be teleporting straight to the Moon Palace from here. The portal I open will take you to the central square of Crystal Tokyo. Once there, we will use the Star Portal netwrok to transport you to the kingdom safely. Yes Miss Parkinson?" Pluto turned her attention to the surprised youth whom had raised her hand.  
  
"Why can't you just open a portal straight to the Moon?"   
  
"Because that would require crossing through space... in other words I would have to let you travel through the time stream and I would rather you not get lost in there because you could end up anywhere in history or the future. On top of that, the Time Genie is not a particularily friendly creature and will do all in her power to ensure that you do in fact lose your way. Any more questions before we leave?"  
  
No one raised there hands, so Pluto nodded at Saturn who in turn, raised her arms and opened her subspace pocket beneath all of the trunks making them look like they fell through the floor.   
  
Summoning her time staff again, Pluto opened another portal and motioned for Venus and Mars to step through. They did so without question. "Now form a single line in front of me. Hurry, we have a tight schedual." Pluto said with authority in her voice.  
  
Everyone lined up and Saturn caught site of Draco being hung on to by Parkinson as usual. "Mr Black. Mr Malfoy. Would you care to go through theh portal first?" asked the purple clad senshi politely though her tone left no room for arguing. Nodding, Sirus and Lucius walked over and stepped into the seemingly black abyss.  
  
One by one, Pluto allowed the teenagers to pass into the portal, pausing for 2 seconds between each one. When everyone was through, both Saturn and Pluto gave a respective bow to Albus and vanished into thin air. Albus just smiled and went back inside.  
  
On The Other Side.  
  
Mars and Venus floated up into the air and called for attention as they waited, "Ok, you will get a special treat today that was not mentioned on the note. For the next two hours, you will be allowed to wander around Crystal Tokyo. When that clock stirkes three, you must be ready for you will be teleported from where-ever you are, straight to just outside the palace. Is everyone clear on that?" smiled Venus  
  
She received a round of yes's before she let them go. As the students dispersed excitedly, Venus and Mars floated back to the ground, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "Oh my god that was so funny!!" giggled Mars as she held onto the laamp post beside her for support.( they're still normal... see^_^;)  
  
"I haven't had to do that in a LONG time." Venus exclaimed as she went down on her knees, clutching her stomache in a giggling fit.  
  
"You guys watch it. Some might still be watching us." smiled Saturn as she re-appeared from the shadows behind them.  
  
"Oh be quiet. You can't say that wasn't funny." laughed Mars as fire encircled her and she de-transformed back into Rei.  
  
Shaking her head, Saturn sighed, "Why do I even bother?" summoning the shadows to detransform as well.  
  
"Yes why do you? And why did you just de-transform in broad day light, where any of them could see?" Venus asked.  
  
"Because Hotaru hear made a mistake and had to cover it up by telling lover boy that we were all here in Cystal Tokyo." Rei sat down on the crystal bench with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Well ok then." Venus shrugged as a bright light surrounded her and where she once was, now stood Mina.  
  
Hotaru sat on the bench beside Rei, "He is not my lover boy." she growled at the two who looked at her, at each other, then back at her and burst out laughing for a second time that minute.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Taru." grinned Mina, "Now who is up for a shopping trip before we have to turn back into you know who."   
  
"ME!" both Hotaru and Rei and jumped to their feet and grabbed one of Mina's hands each, running off to the nearest shopping street.  
  
"But I gotta make a quick stop at Sunshine Park."  
  
With Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
The golden trio were wandering around looking at different things when they came across a beautiful park. Many families were having picnics and many friends were playing different games. Harry stared on in longing at all the joy, "If only all the world were this peaceful..." he sighed sadly  
  
"Yeah. Makes you want to stay here forever..." smiled Hermione dreamily.  
  
"What's Malfoy doing over there?" asked Ron in distrust. No matter what Harry or the girls said, he would never come to like Malfoy. The scars just went too deep to heal over anytime this life time.  
  
"It looks like he's looking for someone..." said Harry  
  
"Or waiting for them."  
  
"I'm gonna go see what's up. You two can keep walking around I'll catch up." Harry sounded slightly annoyed at the pair beside him.  
  
"You sure mate?"  
  
"Positive. Go."  
  
"Alright. See ya later Harry." Hermione smiled at him before she and Ron continued down the street.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and sat beside him, "Hello Malfoy."  
  
"Potter." he nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
  
Draco was about to be a smart @$$ and say something rude, but instantly felt guilt at the idea of being cruel to him. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting soft. "A friend." he said instead.  
  
"Do I know this 'friend'?" asked Harry as he leaned back on the crystal bench and looked at Malfoy.  
  
"I should hope so." he said spotting Hotaru enter the epark. He rose to hihs feet just as she noticed him and smiled brightly, bolting over to them  
  
"DRACO!!" she laughed running up and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey Firefly." he smiled into her hair as he hugged her back, "I've missed holding you." he whispered but Harry heard him none the less.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Hotaru giggled, looking over Draco's shoulder while she rested her chin on it. "Didn't think you would be here... I mean considering your's and Dra-chan's history."   
  
"Uh... Hey Hotaru. I was just saying hi." he said, trying to hold in his shock, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um just visiting my grandpa. Rei's around here somewhere... So is Mina but if they've run into Oliver then I don't think she'll be joining us... If you get my drift." she giggled.   
  
"Rei's here?" Harry asked eye's lighting up.  
  
"Go out the gate and turn right that's where I left hem talking to Mrs. Coshitam."  
  
Harry thanked her and bolted for the gate jogging around the corner, "Gee you think he was eager?" asked Draco sarcastically  
  
"Didn't you know they liked each other?" Asked Hotaru. Draco shook his head in surprise, "Well they don't know it either so I can see why you don't." her light tinkling laughter filtered through the warm afternoon air.  
  
"If they don't even know then how do you?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Three reasons. First of all, they hug each other any chance they get, second of all, they're with each other almost all the time and they're always flirting... oh and third, are you blind or didn't you just see his reaction?" she stood back motioning to the gate.  
  
"True..." Draco nodded then his smile turned to a smirk, "But I know a few people who are like that." Mainly... us...  
  
"Well ten bucks says those people like each other!" she laughed entwining her arm with his.  
  
Oh you don't know how much I wish that was true... "Maybe" he said instead.   
  
"Not Maybe. Definately. Now come on. I have to make a few stops and you're coming with me." she beamed taking his hand,  
  
"And what makes you think I want to go with you?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Hmm... well if you don't want to then I guess I can go on my own. I mean I'm sure Darien wouldn't mind if I came alone..." this had gotten Draco's attention and he felt a strange new feeling enter his heart. Was he jealous?!  
  
"No, no. I'm kidding around. Now where are we going?" he questioned drawing her closer and snaking his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hmm I was thinking we could go get some ice cream, then I wanted to show you around Crystal Tokyo. It's a beautiful city... what do ya say?" she smiled  
  
"Sure. And where does Darien fit in with all of this?" he smiled teasingly at her while they began walking towards the entrance of the park.  
  
"Oh Darien is just the name I call the King. Neo-King Endymion." she stated not noticing she'd just let slip something she shouldn't have.  
  
"Y-you know the KING?!" exclaimed Draco stopping and spinning her around so they were face to face.  
  
"What? OH!" Hotaru began mentally beating herself into a pulp as she racked her mind for a beleivable excuse. How she hated having to lie to him! She hated it so much that her heart hurt everytime she did.  
  
"Well...?" Draco insisted looking her in the eye.  
  
"Umm, well you see... around this time every day I-I usually buy a bunch of flowers and take them up to the palace for the King and Queen but since the Queen is... umm away on a trip to one of the other kingdoms, Dar- I mean Neo-King Endymion will probably be in his study alone. I usually go up with Mina and Rei but they are... obviously busy and I was hoping you would come with me..." she tried to shove the guilt down but it ate at her heart and she knew that if he looked into her eyes right now, he would probably be able to see it, so she looked down at the ground instead, mentally passing a note to Darien, Mina and Rei about the lie she had just told and asking them to co-operate.  
  
They agreed and she returned her attention to a gobsmacked Draco who was staring at her in shock, "Your not kidding, are you." it was a statment rather than a question and all of a sudden he began to chuckle.  
  
"What? Did I miss something?" Hotaru asked innocently looking up at him in confusion.  
  
"No Firefly. You didn't. It's just wierd. I've known you for so long that I should have known that with you, anything is possible... yet I'm still surprised by who you are friends with."   
  
"Oh. Well how about that ice cream?"  
  
"Alright but I'm buying." he smiled as they began to walk down the beautiful street passing a couple pressed between a tree and a fence heavily making out. Draco's arm was around Hotaru's waist and hers around his, while her head rested on his shoulder. The people they passed stopped and smiled at the young couple, happy that another of their princesses had finally found her prince, or so it seemed...  
  
With Rei.  
  
Rei just sighed in annoyance as Mina and Oliver continued to openly display their feelings in a lovely make out session right in front of her. "Would you two kindly get a room?!" she growled in annoyance. It's not that she didn't think they were a nice pair. It's just that every time she saw them together, it reminded her of what she didn't have. A loved one.  
  
"Rei!" she turned and found none other than Harry Potter jogging up to her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Harry! Where did you come from?" she smiled slightly as she embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"The park. Well actually from my mothers womb but hey, let's not get specific." this made her smile a true smile. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Visiting Hota's grandfather. YOu wann go somewhere else. I don't know about you, but those two are making me feel a little... oh what's the word... sick?" she grinned as he looked behind her and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Since when have Mina and Oliver been an item?"  
  
"A while now."  
  
"Ok, well wanna just walk around?" yeah sure. OH do you wanna ice skate?" she smiled up brightly at him.  
  
"Rei incase you haven't noticed, it's pretty warm today. How can we ice skate when all the ice is melted?" he grinned.  
  
"Hey! It's called magic buddy. Now do you wanna skate or not?" she grinned poking him mock/accusingly in the chest.  
  
"OK, ok." he gave in catching her hannds as she tried to pull them away, "which direction?"   
  
"This way." she smiled pulling him along,away from the park, hands still held together with fingers entwined as Rei walked backwards tugging Harry in the direction of the ice rink, ignoring Mina and Oliver as they moved their make out session between a tree and a fence near the entrence of the park.  
  
With Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron and Hermione were wandering around the street. Ron had bought Hermione a teddy bear that she had found adorable and she gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you making him blush slightly. "Mione? You know I like you right?" he asked as they sat down on a crystal bench.  
  
"I hope you do, because I like you too Ron." she smiled at him, hugging the bear he had bought her, in her arms.  
  
Ron smiled and hugged her tight, "Mione. I don't just like you, I've loved you for a long time now. I just didn't know what to do about it." he moved back and she looked up at him, her beautiful emerald orbs staring up into his chocolate ones with a happy twinkle,  
  
"You're not playing with me are you? Because I've felt the same ever since second year."  
  
"I'm not playing Mione. I'd never play with your heart." he smiled leaning in a brushing his lips lightly over hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he noticed her flushed cheeks and grinned.  
  
"But where does thihs leave us?" asked Hermione in a slight daze."  
  
"Mione. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You better believe it Ronald Weasley. She smiled lunging foreward and hugging him tightly, bear being squished between them. (There you go R+H fans, that was for you guys)  
  
Crystal Palace.  
  
~*~Time Passes~*~  
  
Pluto appeared before Endymion in a bow, "Sire it is almost three, have the senshi arrived?"  
  
"No but I did get a visit from Hotaru and Mr Malfoy earlier. They left looking somewhat close." he smiled knowingly  
  
"Could you call them for me then, while I go up to the tower to bring the students here?" she asked with the same smile.  
  
"Very well go." Endymion closed his eyes as Pluto vanished Girls. You are needed. I'm sorry to have to cut your dates short but you need to ccome to the palace now. Pluto is ready. he smirked when he got two 'it's not a date' and one 'awww, I was having fun!'  
  
Hotaru and Draco.  
  
"This was fun." she smiled standing up from the grass of the park they had met in. Hotaru had shown Draco around town for roughly an hour or so after they had finished at the icecream parlor. They had then gone and bought flowers, took them up to the king, and came back to the park where they had been sitting and talking for the last half hour.  
  
"Do you have to go?" he asked sadly tugging gently on her arm, trying to make her sit down again.  
  
"I'm sorry Dra-chan but it's two fifty five and I need to be home by three at the most." she sighed as she sat back down beside him as he wrapped his arms around her and locked her in his embrace.  
  
"No I refuse to let you go. You're coming with us now. I don't care. I've missed you too much. I'll face these stupid scouts and this 'alpowerful' queen if I have to but I don't want you to go." he mumbled burrying his face into her shoulder and holding her closer.  
  
"Dra-chan. It's ok. I'll see if I can come up to The Moon later on but I can't right now. I have to get home to give my grandpa his medicine. He'll have a seisure if I don't get it to him by three. I have to go. I'm sorry Dra-chan."  
  
"But-" Hotaru wiggled out of his grip, dropped a light kiss on his forehead, and stepped back getting ready to run  
  
"I'm sorry Dra-chan, BYE!" she called as she waved and ran out of the park, down the street, and around a corner. She made sure no students from Hogwarts were around and she transformed into Sailor Saturn before vanishing into the shadows and re-appearing in the throne room of the Crystal Palace.  
  
"So glad you could finally join us Saturn. Were you a little... occupied with Draco-chan?" grinned Mina maniacly.  
  
"No. And you should be one to talk. I saw you and princey boy over there making out outside the park so you keep your gob shut." growled Saturn as she turned and kneeled in front of Neo-King Endymion and the empty throne of the Queen. "So what did I miss?" she asked, trying to draw her kin's attention away from thoughts of his beloved wife.  
  
"Nothing. But the girls have told me we've had a slight run off with the mouth from you, and you've had to lie several times..." Neo-king Endymion prompted with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Ah... yeah about that, um... sorry?" it was definately a question, not an actual apology.  
  
"Never mind. You may come back here after a week's time... make up some excuse as Saturn to return to earth and then you may go up as hotaru Tomoe, but Mars and Venus will have to do the same.? looking to the other two girls, as they shrugged indifferently. "Good, now this conversation will cease as i sense the students headed this way," he smiled pointedly at the girls. "I have the perfect plan to help you girls come here." they stepped foreward and a diagram of the galaxy errupted around them as six planets were highlighted.  
  
"What have you got up your sleave this time Endymion?" sighed Rei as she looked at the highlighted planets.  
  
"These are Mars, Venus, Saturn Earth and The Moon." he stated with a smile, "And this is the planet Trulok. Just play along." he grinned as he motioned to Trulok when the students entered the throne room, looking around in awe but freezing when they saw the king speaking to the scouts  
  
"So your presence will be required at the peace treaty conference. I hope you three don't mind, but your planets are involved in this and since your families will be on the moon for the arrival festival, i will need you three in your princess forms to attend."  
  
Catching on quickly, the girls bowed, "Yes sire." they said at the same time and stood straight again.  
  
"Ahh... I believe our guests have arrived, Welcome to Crystal Tokyo. My apologies for my wife Neo-Queen Serenity but she is... away at a business meeting on the Planet Strognia."  
  
"That's quite understandable your majesty." said Lucius as he and all the other people in the room bowed low... excluding the currently present senshi.  
  
"Very well. I do hope you do not mind but I myself am busy so I can not see you off, so I believe these four plus Sailor Moon will be seeing you up to the star portal tower and to The Moon Palace?" he asked looking at Pluto who nodded her head.  
  
"Yes sire, though Sailor Moon has yet to show herself." she said the last bit looking suggestively to the heavens.  
  
Instantly, a bright white light spun itself into a ball in the middle of the room. When it vanished, a princess beautiful beyond words stood, with tumbling sugar pink hair with beautiful pale skin, and a simple yet elegant pink dress on her figure. THe thing that gave her away as a princess was the many jewel upon her fingers, arms and around her neck, along with the beautiful tiara atop her hair which was done in the strangest hairstyle, though her back was to them.  
  
"I was call father?" she asked, bowing to the king. Many gaped in shock.  
  
"No I do believe Pluto summoned Sailor Moon." he smiled down at his daughter as she blushed. Just like her mother. She sent him an annoyed look and pulled out her transformation stick, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!!" she called and instantly ribbons flew outand eveloped her. Whn they vanished, many stared for where the princess of Earth once stood, Now stood Sailo Moon herself.  
  
"Better?" she snapped the not very harshly  
  
"Much." smiled Pluto "Now that Sailor Moon has decided to grace us with her presence, we may leave." Rini sent her a mock evil look but smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me why don't you..." she grumbled light heartedly.  
  
"Oh she'll blame it on anyone but herself." said Saturn with a small smile as she walked up behind Moon. It was the first smile the students had seen her wear, since she came to pick them up.  
  
"Let's leave before we start to get all giddy and emotional shall we?" grinned Venus as she also stepped foreward.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." smirked Mars she walked right up to venus and draped an arm over her shoulder,  
  
"Girls. Remember your orders." stated Pluto harshly.  
  
"Instantly, their heads snapped to the Time senshi and their faces became emotionless as they stopped what they were doing and stood at attention as they recalled their orders from the Queen.   
  
"Please pardon that." staed Saturn in the same voice she had used whe nshe first arrived. The students gaped but said nothing.   
  
"Good. Now follow me to the Star tower." and she exited the room, allowing Black, Malfoy and Snape to follow her first then the teenagers followed, with the rest of the senshi bringing up the rear.  
  
They climbed many stairs and walked through many short halls, with an exceedingly large number of closed and locked doors. Finally they entered a glass room and they saw a large see through screen right in the center. Behind that, they saw roughly fifteen large multi coloured crystal domes each with a roman numeral on it.  
  
"Give me a moment to set up a two domes." said Moon as she stepped foreward and began pressing certain buttons on the screen. Two domes glowed a silver colour and then the colours around the glass lit up of their own accord.  
  
"Ok now if I point to you, you will go through this door and enter dome five. For those of ou who do not know which one that is, it's the dome with the 'V' on it. "The rest will enter dome ten. That's the one with the 'X' on it. Any questions. Good." said Mars after taking a quick glance at the screen, she started pointing to students one at a time and finally whe nthe dome was starting to get full she pointed to Black and Lucius, and then to Venus, and Pluto.   
  
"The rest of you, into dome five. Saturn. Moon. You two can go with them and so will you professor Snape. I shall go with the others."  
  
Once everyone was in their according dome, Mars pressed a button and quickly entered dome five before a silver light enveloped them and they vanished.  
  
To the Terrans, this new sensation was strange, wierd and yet still exciting. To the Senshi, this was just another trip through space but they enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Suddenly they felt their feet touch lightly to the floor and they looked around, the domes here were silver and clear, they could see everything, but where were they?  
  
Once everyone had piled out, Moon called attention, "Unlike your home, on Earth... actually it is 'our' home but anyways, here on the moon, the star portals, as busy as they are," she paused and motioned to the strange yet beautiful people bustling around them, "Are not located in the palace. WE are in the Eastern Fields. From this side of the moon, you cannot see your planet but once we reach the palace you can."  
  
"Do not worry, you won't have to hike any where, our transport is right over there." Pluto had spoken again as she motioned to the most magnifiscent creatures they had ever seen.  
  
They looked like silver sea-horses but they each had wings and a sort of saddle like thing on their backs. They shimmered like glitter and their beautiful multi coloured crystaline eyes shimmered like pure water.   
  
The senshi went around helping everyone 'saddle up'. Two to a Lisoron( the horses, said: liss-or-on) and when everyone was on, wings sprouted from their backs as they took tot the air. The lisoron's followed imediately.  
  
Harry had had his doubts about these things, considering he had ridden a magical beast before (Buckbeak) and it was not pleasent, but these creatures flew as smooth as any broom he had every ridden... probably smoother and faster. BUt all too quickly, the ride was over as they landed in front of what seemed to be a huge hedge maze. Behind them was the most gorgeous city any had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"This beautiful mage was a contribution from Jupiter. The hedges shift every day, so it is impossible for any outsider to get through. But Lunarian,Martians, Jovians and Uranians seem to have a second sense to these things and know exactly where to go so Mars shall be leading us." smiled Pluto gently as she nodded to the firey Scout.  
  
"Righto. This way then." she said as she entered the maze. "Oh just so you know, there is a huge clearing with a huge fountain in the center of this maze so once we get there, we know we're half way." she grinned  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the students.  
  
"What can I say, safety precaution from invaders. THere is an even larger one around the entire city."  
  
"You've got to be joking. This thing looks huge! Can't we just fly over it?" blurted out Parkinson eyeing the maze.  
  
"No. There is a Saturnian shadow shield covering the skies."  
  
"Why so many precautions?" asked Black though not rudely.  
  
"Because the last time we let our guard down, a bit over a thousand years ago, we were attacked by Earth and it's armies whom were at the time under a witch of your kind's spell, and we were almost completely destroy. We will not risk the new alliance a second time. That is why so many do not like your kind. You're easily swayed."  
  
"But that's not true! Sirus answered Pluto in an almost urgent voice.  
  
"What can I say..."  
  
Saturn rolled her eyes, "Welcome to our world."  
  
Well.............................. what did ya think?! It took you lot a long time to get up to fifteen reviews again... what was up with that? Anyways, R+R please!!! I'm asking for another fifteen and the next chap wont go up until we get to that. So click that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen and just send me a review. It can be short n sweet, and I accept constructive critisism so that's goo too.   
  
Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!  
  
Till next time.  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	16. You're Alive? You're WHO?

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
"Because the last time we let our guard down, a bit over a thousand years ago, we were attacked by Earth and it's armies whom were at the time under a witch of your kind's spell, and we were almost completely destroy. We will not risk the new alliance a second time. That is why so many do not like your kind. You're easily swayed."  
  
"But that's not true! Sirus answered Pluto in an almost urgent voice.  
  
"What can I say..."  
  
Saturn rolled her eyes, "Welcome to our world."  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 15 - You're Alive? You're WHO?  
  
The group had been walking through the green hedge maze for over an hour and a half now. Some students asked why they couldn't just cut straight through and Mars, Venus, Saturn, Moon and Pluto just laughed as if it were the most hysterical thing in the world. Moon was the first to calm down and she explained that the Vines were actually leaves of pure energy and could not be simply 'cut through' by anyone but a Jovian. Not to mention the hedges were actually very dense silver and red-rose bushes therefore the thorns would probably hurt if they even tried.  
  
"How much longer?" whined Parkinson as she held onto Draco's arm, while he attempted to shake off the nagging annoyance,   
  
"Parkinson, shut up and get the hell off me!" he hissed, barely controlling his anger. This walk seemed too damn familiar and it was frankly freaking him out. Every two seconds, images were hitting his mind and he did not know what to make of them. They were taking a serious toll on his mood.  
  
"Sweetie, you don't have to act. Tomoe isn't here so you can show your feelings for me openly!" she was off in lala land again... damn.  
  
"Get the hell off me Parkinson before I blast you into the next damned realm," he was losing it so he yanked his arm away from her and sped up, closer to the front to get away.  
  
They turned the next corner and many of the students gawked at the serene vision before them.   
  
In the centre of the clearing they had just entered, lay a large beautiful golden fountain, with sparkling clear water and many jewels embedded into it to form flowers, and symbols, bringing out several different images instead of it's original one only. There was a tree to their right and sparkling topaz swing hung from it. There were beautiful flowers around the whole area and it gave off a sense of calm to all whole stared at it.  
  
On the swing sat a young woman dressed in a beautiful emerald dress and her long red curled hair tumbled down in beautiful glossy locks behind her. There was a fine golden crown atop her head and emerald studs around it glistened in the light reflected off the water and gems of the fountain nearby. A man stood behind her dressed in a gold sort of tuxedo with emeralds placed strategically around the ensemble. His jet black only the crown atop his own head, which was identical to the one the woman wore, tamed his wild hair. He also wore a flowing green cape.  
  
Their backs were to the students and the two seemed to not notice them as the man laughed a strangely familiar laugh, while gently pushing the woman on the swing as she spoke in a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Your majesties!" exclaimed all the scouts once they had made it into the clearing. They instantly moved to the front of the crowd and bowed to the couple that had yet to turn. The man spun his head slightly and saw the senshi. He smiled and turned around completely with a huge welcoming smile on his lips. The woman had turned her head to them though she did not get off the swing.  
  
"Why hello you lot. I have not seen the five off you at the same time since... I think it was young Serenity's engagement ball." smiled the man whom seemed to be as regal as a king though to some, he looked frightfully familiar.  
  
"Who are they?" asked the woman who could not see the group properly as the majority were still hidden around the corner of the hedge.  
  
"These are-" Mars started but was cut off by the 'King'.  
  
"Wait a moment. Those are Hogwarts school robes." he exclaimed happily  
  
"Yes your majesty. These are the students that Queen Selenity invited here to the moon," said Venus with a short bow, then she rose to her feet.  
  
"Hogwarts, I would like to introduce to you the King and Queen of Jupiter," said Pluto as the students all shuffled into the clearing, "King James Zeus III and Queen Lilieth Hera III." she sent a   
  
Mind message to them all to bow and they did as ordered.  
  
"Well, since Selenity intends to reveal all sooner or later, then I guess you'll be seeing quite a few familiar faces around here." smiled the Queen as she rose to her feet and turned around to them, her beautiful deep emerald eyes softening after landing on a certain young man who was staring at them in confusion.  
  
King James nodded in agreement as he looked at the man with hair back in a ponytail. Sirus was staring in complete confusion at the King, he looked exactly like James... minus the crown and overly designer robes, but it was painfully hard to look at the man and know his best friend was dead.  
  
Suddenly a jolt of lightning struck the fountain and all the hedges glowed for a moment, "Oh dear, the hedges have moved again." sighed the Queen as she closed her eyes and let her senses flow around mapping the maze in her mind again.   
  
"Your majesties would you care to accompany us back to the palace?" asked Saturn  
  
"Why not we were going to head up there ourselves but I think your company may need to rest a little while," grinned King James as he motioned to the tired looking students.  
  
"Yes too true." Moon winked at him and turned to the students. "You all must be famished and thirsty. Please sit we will eat here and drink too." she smiled when they looked at her like she was crazy. " Oh and just so you know, this part of the maze was contributed by Mercury and Venus."   
  
Venus stepped up to the fountain and laid her hand on a few of the jewel arrangements. Suddenly low pop was heard and elaborate tables and chairs appeared, each weighed down with delicious looking food and drink. "Enjoy." Venus gave a soft smile and went to sit at the table nearest her.  
  
When the students didn't move, Mars sighed then smiled, "The food is not poisoned, and you wont get another chance to eat or drink until we reach the palace at sun down. Which is in about four hours. That is when dinner with her majesty Queen Selenity is served."  
  
The King and Queen moved to sit with Venus and the rest of the Senshi followed. The teenagers quickly swarmed to the food roughly 10 to a table. Black continued to stare at the King in confusion until Saturn lifted her hand and waved the three guardians over. "Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape... please, join us." she motioned to the three empty seats beside her.  
  
"Thank you Miss Saturn." nodded Snape as he and the other two sat down with them. The King turned to them and smiled slightly   
  
"Do I look familiar?" he asked them, "Do we-" he wrapped an arm around the Queen, "look familiar?"  
  
"Your majesty?" asked Sirus almost choking on the water he was just drinking.  
  
"Ok I'll give you three two hints." he paused and grinned at them, "Padfoot and Snivellus..." three pairs of eyes widened and Mars raised an eyebrow at the King did he just insult Snape?  
  
"P-prongs? Lils?" gasped Sirus as he stared at the man dressed elaborately in front of him  
  
"Shhh... Keep it down. I don't want certain people to hear," whispered Lilieth.  
  
"Yes. Harry can't know. He has to work it out," sighed James, "Queen's orders."  
  
"Hold up. So Harry is the Prince of Jupiter? Of Jovia?" Mars asked dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes, if I remember correctly, you two used to have a thing for-" Mars, who was conveniently sitting beside King James, clamped a hand over his mouth while she laughed nervously,   
  
"Ah... hehe, please ignore the deranged idiot beside me. He knows not what he speaks." she had a large sweat drop on the side of her head. This proved to confuse the Terrans even further. One minute these women were respectful, stoic and true soldiers, and the next they acted as though they were normal teenagers, who were just like the rest of the students.  
  
"Mars, please take your hands off my husbands," giggled the Queen as she wrapped her arms around his waist,  
  
"Urgh." groaned Venus in disgust,  
  
"Ok that sounded wrong," mumbled Saturn.  
  
"Please rephrase that," giggled Moon as she piled more food onto her plate  
  
"That is disgusting, you're old enough to be my father... what am I saying, you're older than my father!" Mars spoke as though she had been thoroughly grossed out.  
  
"Only a couple more centuries older." he laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Try eons." Moon corrected with a smile as she stuffed more food into her mouth.  
  
"You know, you definitely picked up meatball head's eating habits." smirked Mars as she watched the pink haired senshi eat like there would be no tomorrow.  
  
"And you picked up your fathers damned mouth. Do you hear me complaining?"  
  
"Actually Yes." grinned Venus.  
  
"Oh shut up V. Just cause you're getting married, doesn't mean you can go around acting smart." Moon poked her tongue out at the senshi of love.  
  
"Enough." commanded Pluto, butting in for the first time since they had sat down to eat. "Eat quickly, we have a long walk ahead of us."  
  
"Why couldn't we just use the moon travelling mainstream?" asked Saturn in annoyance.  
  
"Because they still do not have maps and they don't know their way around. We would lose them all over the moon." Pluto said indifferently.  
  
"Yeah, ok true." she sighed.  
  
Time passes.  
  
King James had apologized quietly to Snape as they walk through the maze and though Snape had not exactly forgiven him, he still took the silence as a good sign.  
  
Queen Lilieth was talking animatedly about the upcoming wedding of Prince Oliverio of Earth and Princess Minako of Venus and King James struck up a casual conversation with Sirus about how Hogwarts had been recently and about Harry, though no one could here them at all because they were at the front, way ahead of everyone else.  
  
It was nearing sundown when by the time they arrived at the palace, and if the students had thought that the clearing in the maze was beautiful, then the palace to their breaths away for the beautiful architecture of the sparkling walls and the exotic layouts of the gardens were the most beautiful thing any had ever seen.  
  
They were not allowed to stay and gawk for long before a line of ten servants appeared before them, bowing in greeting. "Welcome to the Moon Palace and the head of the New Silver Alliance." Pluto gave them a small smile before she vanished.  
  
"We've done our part," sighed Mars  
  
"And we must leave if we are to make it to the meeting in time, farewell Hogwarts." the King and Queen waved as they walked regally into the palace.  
  
"These lovely people, will be showing you to your rooms. Ladies, you shall be staying in the west wing, and gentlemen, in the east." We shall see you all at dinner but for now, please follow the directions of the servants." smiled Moon  
  
The senshi too were leaving into the palace but Saturn stopped beside a maid who stood up, smiled and hugged the senshi. "Meet us in the cherry grove after the students have settled in. We are going to train like the old times," she whispered before stepping back and walking into the palace.  
  
Though Saturn was not holding her glaive, her petite, foreboding figure was still rather intimidating and the shadows that danced around her did not help ease this either.  
  
"Yes your majesty." the servant bowed confusing a few people before the girl turned to them, "Good afternoon. I am Laret (Lar-ay), and I am the head servant here. If the young Princess did not already make it clear, you gentlemen will not be sleeping anywhere near the young ladies. I do hope you understand but we are obliged to keep you 'safe' till you return to the Terran, your home planet."  
  
"It is only sensible." nodded Mr. Malfoy  
  
"Excellent. Well gentlemen, if you follow Martin, he will lead you to your sleeping quarters for the whole of your stay, and ladies, please follow me." Laret gave them a brilliant smile and began to walk away. The girls broke away from the guys and followed her into the palace and up the stairs, turning left at the landing.  
  
"Gentlemen, this way." The man whom had called them to follow him could not have been much older than the students themselves. At least, that's what it looked like.  
  
The guys, including Malfoy, black, and Snape, followed the young man into the castle, up the stairs, and turning right at the landing. They walked through a series of halls and rooms, receiving many greetings from happy or hyper people, who seemed to be preparing for something large.  
  
Finally they arrived at a set of intricately carved mahogany doors that seemed to glow with power. "This is your common room. The doors leading to your quarters shall be in here but before entering, I would like the students to partner up into groups of six for, as you can see, there are only seven dorm rooms coming off from this one and there is roughly forty of you. Professors, your quarters are through the largest door to my left,"  
  
"Hey, he's the only professor around here," grinned Black, pointing at Snape who sent him a frown but did not retaliate.  
  
"Of course. Begging your pardon sirs." Martin bowed slightly in apology before his back straightened to observe the students who were quickly moving to their friends, "Housing does not count." This brought all to an abrupt halt. They turned to stare at him as if he were insane, "Your house will not be effective here in this room. You are all of the one school so if you have a friend in another house, yes you can room together."  
  
Draco stood bored as many people asked him to group with them. He looked over to the Gryffindors to notice Harry arguing with Weasley, Finnegan, and a few of the other Gryffindor guys. Harry sent the lot of them a glare and walked over to him, "Hey Malfoy. You want to room together?" he asked almost apprehensively.  
  
"What about Weasley?" normally the golden trio did everything together but since Granger was not here, he expected Harry to at least room with the other member of the unofficial little club.  
  
"He's being a prat. The guy said housing doesn't matter and he's insisting it does." Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he said nothing, opting for looking at the Gryffindors who were throwing dirty glances at him every thirty seconds.  
  
"I don't think your friends over there would approve Potter." The smirk that found it's way onto his lips was not easy to miss.  
  
"I don't think I really give a damn, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"But I really wouldn't want to break up the golden trio..."  
  
"Liar." He sighed,  
  
Draco's smirk widened "Am I that see through?"   
  
"Like glass."  
  
"No glass is unacceptable."  
  
"Fine, like crystal then."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"So yes?"  
  
"Fine. But if Weasley end's up killing me with his damned dirties, you have only yourself to blame."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration."  
  
"You better." By the time they had agreed, all the other students had managed to pair up into groups of six leaving one dorm empty and only Harry and Draco left.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like we get a dorm to ourselves."  
  
"Better. Not as many annoying pricks inside..."  
  
"And much more room..." added Harry as he went to stand in front of the last dorm.  
  
"True." They stopped their little conversation as Martin spoke up again,   
  
"Ok, my calculations were a bit off, but everyone is paired up so wait where you are while I come around and get your names down. Your bags have not yet arrived so we'll need to know which room has who in it."  
  
He started on the left with the teachers and worked his way around till he came to the finally room on the right, which happened to be Harry and Draco's once he got their names down, Martin left them to have a look around.  
  
Almost all the students instantly scurried into their rooms, yet Harry and Draco remained in the 'common room', finally able to get a good look at it. The whole wall opposite them was crystal, from roof to marble tiled floor allowing arrays of rainbow coloured light into the room. There were arched doors in the windowed wall that lead onto a balcony that overlooked a courtyard they had not noticed when they had first seen the palace. It seemed to be hidden by the rows of cherry blossom tree's that surrounded its border.  
  
On the walls on the left and right, were the doors leading into the dorm rooms, and the furniture in this room was neutral white and silvers. There was what appeared to be a small kitchen bay in the far left corner and a fireplace in the far right, which had many comfortable seats, placed around.  
  
"Is it just me, or were they trying to model the school common rooms?" asked Harry,  
  
"Minus the bay over there and the balcony I'd say it's not just you." Agreed Malfoy as he opened their door and stepped into their room that was a model of their usual dorm rooms except the bed sheets were gold, silver and white.  
  
"I think they didn't want to show favourites or something cause I have not seen one house colour since I stepped into here." Laughed Harry  
  
"Probably, unless you count silver as Slytherin and Gold as Gryffindor..."  
  
"Ok then you get the silver bed and I get the gold." He grinned jumping onto shimmering yellow silken bed sheets.  
  
"Whatever you say Potter." Sighed Draco as he dropped onto the silver bed.  
  
"So when do you think our trunks will be getting here?" almost as if at his command, both his and Draco's trunks seemed to materialize on the rug in the centre of the room.  
  
"Well that's service for you." Draco's eyes lit up slightly as he chuckled.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
With the Senshi.  
  
Saturn got up from her kneeling position and opened her eyes, smiling at Mars, Venus and Moon, "Ok so now can we train a little?" her voice was almost whiney as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Ok, ok but no yanking out the ol' puppy dog eyes." Grinned Moon,  
  
"Yes and you would be an expert at them wouldn't you?" giggled Venus as they walked over to the hidden cherry grove. It was their favourite place to train in the Silver Millennium but the only thing that worried Mars was that the Boy's common room overlooked the top of the grove and if one blast went off in the wrong direction, it could be fatal...  
  
It's not that Hotaru couldn't easily revive them, but it's just that they had given their word to not harm the group at all during their stay.  
  
Mars pushed on a rock next to one of the outer edge cherry trees and a beam of light shot out. When it vanished, an archery range, and a large matted area was in the centre. Around it were randomly placed dummies that looked like overly huge monsters. There were also two weapons racks on both sides of the mats, loaded down with anything from a double-blade staff sword to maces and daggers, too short swords and broad swords.   
  
"Just like I remember it!" laughed Venus walking out from the cover of the trees and onto the mat area.  
  
"I'm going to work on my archery skills again." Smiled Mars as she went over to the archery range, lifting one of the standard sized lunarian war bows and a quiver of piercing arrows.  
  
"Ok, Moon I challenge you to a sword duel!" giggled Venus lifting a double-edged war sword and tossing it at Moon.  
  
"Challenge accepted Venus. You are going down!" Moon walked onto the mat are and readied her sword in the traditional moon duelling position as Venus took up a sturdy Venusian scimitar.  
  
"You wish!" she smirked. Saturn shook her head in amusement before holding her hand up,  
  
"I want a good clean sparring session, so no below the belts or anywhere near the neck, understood?" receiving two nods she grinned, "On my mark! Ready... and... FIGHT!" she stepped well back as the two women circled each other before lunging forward with fatal strikes.  
  
The clashing of metal on metal brought the guys out from their rooms and over to the balcony of their common room where they gaped. Down in what WAS just a cherry grove moments ago was a full training area. And there, fighting like there was no tomorrow was Venus and Moon, going all out on each other.  
  
Saturn stood to the side of the fight monitoring the match and Mars was off in an archery range firing multiple arrows at a time at different targets. Currently she had just let off three arrows at once from the same bow. They all hit their marks dead centre as she lifted four into the bow this time.  
  
A happy greeting drew their attention to the edge of the trees to the maidservant that had greeted them earlier stepped into the 'arena', as a Hufflepuff had just quickly dubbed it, dressed in what was obviously a black training outfit.  
  
"Hey Guys!" she had called out  
  
"We're not guys." Yelled Moon and Venus though they did not stop their match for a second.  
  
"Hey Laret!!" Saturn turned and ran over to the maid as they began chatting animatedly, completely oblivious to the people watching them.  
  
"Hey yourself. Now what's this about training?"  
  
"You're the only person round here that's slight challenge with a staff so I was thinking, do ya want to train with me?"  
  
"Sure!" she laughed walking with Saturn over to the nearest blunt weapons rack and plucking out a black rod with purple cushioned tips. Tossing it over to Saturn she grinned, "I'm going all planetary colours on ya ok?" she grinned yanking out a blue rode with sea green cushions on it's tips.  
  
"Oh that's right I keep on forgetting your dad is a Terran!" smiled Hotaru,  
  
"Wait a sec." Laret yanked the ribbon out of her hair, leaving the plain hair tie, and tied it onto the middle of the staff, "That's for mama's side of the family." She grinned.  
  
"We have to wait till the aunt and niece finish their little fight first." Saturn grinned, as they both walked back over to the mat.  
  
"GO PRINCESS!" Laughed Laret as Moon got a good hit in, cutting a slice across Venus's shoulder, though the abrasion was a very shallow cut.  
  
"Kick her royal mixed race but to Pluto, V!" cheered on Saturn   
  
Venus spun around bringing her foot out in a powerful roundhouse jab-kick before delivering a scissor punch the curve of Moon's neck sending her sprawling to the floor. The tip of Venus's sword rested mere millimetres above the moon-hime's neck.  
  
"Sorry Moon. You got a long way to go before you can beat me. You've got the magical power but you got to get fighting skill. Your speeds pretty good though." Grinned Venus as she threw the sword down to the floor and helped Moon up off the mats.  
  
"I swear, I will beat you one of these days." She grinned  
  
"Ok you two can continue this conversation off the mats. We want a turn." Smirked Saturn.  
  
"Oh no. I know that look. De-transform, right now. I am not into fighting adrenalin pumped Sailor Scouts. Especially not the leader of the Outers!"  
  
"Not allowed to. Queen's orders. While the students from Hogwarts are here, we have to remain in Senshi or Royal form. Even Prince Oliverio."  
  
"What's this about my fiancée?" asked Venus butting in.  
  
"Nothing Venus. Go back to lala land. Anyway, I could de-transform into princess form and change into a training uniform..."  
  
"Ok you do that, cause you looked pumped up."  
  
"What do you expect? I've been walking around like a zombie all day. I have too much energy today."  
  
Stepping back, Hotaru tapped her tiara gem twice and dark shadows enveloped her from view. When the shadow's dispersed, Princess Hotaru stood in Sailor Saturn's place. Holding up her transformation pen again, Princess Hotaru called out "SATURN DISGUISE POWER!" instantly she was out of her princess dress and in a dark purple training uniform.  
  
"Shall we?" smiled Princess Hotaru.  
  
"Of course. Sailor Moon if you please?" Moon stopped her conversation and grinned de-transforming into Princess Chibi Usagi Serenity Moon, or Rini for short,  
  
"Ok. Bow!" Both women bowed, "Weapons at the Ready!" Princess Hotaru gripped her staff in the middle with both hands, but Laret's grip was wider apart. "And FIGHT!"  
  
The instant that word was out of her mouth, both women practically flew at each other, staffs become blurry with the sheer speed and strength of each swing. The sound of clashing wood rang out as the two continued to battle.  
  
After a few minuets, Princess Hotaru knocked away the staff that Laret had been using and whacking her hard enough to unbalance her. Instead of just falling, Laret did a tuck roll and landed on her feet again. After a split second of thought, Laret did a backward cartwheel just in time to avoid the cushioned part of Hotaru's staff. She did two more backward flips and a round off once she reached the weapons rack at the edge of the mats.  
  
Laret pulled out a spear from the rack and turned towards Princess Hotaru again. The princess threw down her staff and held her hand out open palmed, facing the weapons rack behind herself. A glaive flew out of the rack, straight into her open hand. Spinning it around a few times to get a feel of the balance, Hotaru grinned, "Laret, you've been slacking off in your training. You're getting too easy.  
  
Instead of answering, Laret lunged forward at the purple haired princess as she began to throw blow after blow at her, only to have them blocked or redirected. Moments later Hotaru sliced right through the staff of Laret's spear and delivered a powerful kick to her stomach. She knocked the wind out of her and Laret ended up on the floor couching for air until the tip of Hotaru's training glaive was pointed at her heart.  
  
"I give up. I have been practising Hime, but you've been having worthy partners, I have not." Grinned Laret as she batted the blade away gently with her hand and rose to her feet.  
  
"Whatever you say Laret."  
  
Clapping sounded above them and cheers. Looking up, Princess Hotaru almost choked, for right there stood all the male students from Hogwarts watching them.  
  
"I think that they enjoyed the show, don't you?" spinning around they saw Neo-King Endymion, Prince Oliverio, and Helios Walking towards them.  
  
The princesses of the Moon and Venus flew towards their beloved as Laret instantly bowed and Hotaru smiled waving to the King in greeting,   
  
"Hey Tux-boy." Laughed Mars just before de-transforming too.  
  
"What are you doing here Endymion?" asked Hotaru as she walked over and hugged him. Princess Reia did the same,  
  
"The Queen needed someone to come and drag you away from your training so you would have time to prepare for dinner. I knew if anyone else came you would probably hurt him or her for interrupting your precious training time."  
  
"And what makes you think we wont hurt you guys?" asked Minako, as they walked dropped the weapons on the mats and began walking out of the grove, Laret quickly pressing the same rock Mars had and made sure the training area vanished before following  
  
"It's a little thing called I am superior."  
  
"You know I really want to hit you, but I'd get a little whopping by miniature Miss Moon over there." Smirked Reia  
  
"Don't you know it, that's my daddy!" laughed Rini, wrapping one arm around King Endymion and the other around Helios as they began to walk into the palace.  
  
At Dinner.  
  
Dinner had started a while ago and everyone in the hall was chatting animatedly. They were all seated at a enormous round table, which had no middle to it, and two dance-mage's were entertaining everyone in it.  
  
The Royal families sat at the head of the table and chatted happily amongst themselves, while many students gossiped about the events of watching the Senshi this afternoon.  
  
Sirus was seated next to King James, but there was a spare seat between himself and Princess Hotaru, and sadly he noticed that Sailor Pluto, or Professor Meioh was currently not present.  
  
When dinner finished, silver dust shimmered into existence in front of each of the students and teachers, then vanished leaving behind a blue bracelet with a strange symbol engraved in white on it, plus a silver button, a red button and a blue button. The Queen rose to her feet...  
  
"I'm positive that you have not missed the little trinkets before each of you. I shall quickly explain what these are for. These are Mercrian radial bracelets. There are three buttons on it. The blue button will bring up a magical map of the entire moon, the blue button will transport you straight back here to the palace, and the red button is not to be touched... unless you are in grave danger. It alerts the nearest of my senshi that you are in trouble and are in need of assistance. These bracelets are to remain on each of your wrists at all times and yes they are sort of like a tracking device. But take heed for if you should fool with them and us, if you should use the red falsely then you will be given a warning only once. After that, if you decide it funny to alarm us you shall be sent straight home to Hogwarts. Am I clear?"  
  
She received all round nods from the students and visiting adults and a murmur of 'Yes Your Majesty's.  
  
Smiling happily she re-seated herself and they waited as dessert was served.  
  
"Grandmother could you scare them any more?" giggled Princess Serenity.  
  
"Yes. I could have threatened them with death but I didn't," all who heard her little joke laughed lightly at the Queen's strange sense of humour.  
  
"Tomorrow preparations for the wedding and ball begin! I can't wait!" laughed Minako as her hand clasped Oliverio's beneath the table.  
  
"Then the day after we shall be wed." the prince's tender smile stirred butterflies in Minako's stomach.  
  
"Ok no making out at the dinner table if you please. Some of us would like to keep our dinner down." Laughed Hotaru.  
  
"You're one to talk miss I'm in love with Dra-"  
  
"Minako unless you would like to die before your wedding, then I'd suggest you close your mouth VERY quickly." Hotaru's face tinged a slight red though whether from anger or from embarrassment none knew...  
  
Well... here it is!! You guys know the drill, 15 reviews and you'll get your next chapter! By the way, excellent job on doing it so quickly!!! ^_^ Now the faster I get those reviews, the faster I can update.   
  
So Please R+R!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	17. All's Fair In Love

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
"Tomorrow preparations for the wedding and ball begin! I can't wait!" laughed Minako as her hand clasped Oliverio's beneath the table.  
  
"Then the day after we shall be Wed." the prince's tender smile stirred butterflies in Minako's stomach.  
  
"Ok no making out at the dinner table if you please. Some of us would like to keep our dinner down." Laughed Hotaru.  
  
"You're one to talk miss I'm in love with Dra-"  
  
"Minako unless you would like to die before your wedding, then I'd suggest you close your mouth VERY quickly." Hotaru's face tinged a slight red though whether from anger or from embarrassment none knew...  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 16 - All's Fair In Love  
  
When Harry and Draco made their way down to the dining hall for breakfast the next morning, they did not expect to see a little over a hundred people putting up flowers, crystal ornaments and such everywhere. When they asked where dinner was to be served, they did not expect to have the servant look at them for a moment with wide eyes before smiling and bowing while pointing to the large crystal engraved doors that lead to the courtyards and gardens. And when they made their way outside they definitely did not expect to see Hotaru happily eating with the rest of their friends, laughing and smiling, looking as vibrant as ever.  
  
"Harry! Dra-chan!" The purple-eyed girl got up instantly and ran to her friend. Draco did not hesitate for even a second in opening his arms and hugging her tightly, "Heya!" she giggled brightly  
  
"Hey Firefly, you came!" the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly when she giggled happily,   
  
"I promised didn't I?" she grinned stepping away and giving Harry a quick hug too. "Sorry Harry, Rei-chan had to stay with grandpa in Crystal Tokyo. But she'll be around some time later. He's almost completely better so..." she trailed off with a sad smile. "Mina-chan ain't coming up though. She's going to stay with grandfather till we go back."  
  
"So you're staying here with us?" To Harry, Draco never looked more hopeful. This made him grin, Oh yeah, he's got it bad  
  
"Yep!" smiled Hotaru,  
  
"I'm going to go join Hermione and Ron, see you guys round." Harry excused himself to go to his friends.  
  
"That's great." Draco mumbled taking hold of her hand and tugging her back into his embrace. It may have only been a day but he had missed her. "You're wearing your Christmas present."  
  
"Yep! Come on you, let's eat, I'm still hungry!" she laughed attempting to wiggle out of his grasp, "And you must be starved!" she managed to turn in his hug so her back was to him, and free her arms allowing his hands to snake around her waist. Without letting go, Draco walked with Hotaru to the large breakfast table and only let go when she sat down, though he quickly took the seat beside her.  
  
"Draco sweetie! I've been looking- what is 'she' doing here?" Parkinson's mood instantly flipped when she saw Hotaru loading both her own plate and Draco's.  
  
"I am here for the same reason you are Parkinson. Breakfast!" smiled Hotaru when Draco smirked.  
  
"Hn. Sweetie, I just wanted to tell you last night was fabulous. I never knew you were so passionate." Parkinson's hands began to massage Draco's shoulders in a way she knew he liked. Draco closed his eyes slightly.  
  
Hotaru looked at Draco... then at Parkinson... then back at Draco. Why did she feel so upset? Draco was her friend, and she should be happy for him, shouldn't she?  
  
"Pansy, go away." Draco sighed when he finally came back to his senses. He shook her hands off and picked up a piece of toast and began to eat.  
  
"Ok but only for now. See you tonight." Parkinson sent Hotaru an evil satisfied smirk and walked over to where the other Slytherins were, sitting beside Blaise.  
  
Pulling on a weak smile, Hotaru picked up the glass of sparkling moon water and took a quick sip. She tried hard to hide her quivering hands underneath the table when she looked back at Draco, "So how long have Parkinson and you been an item?" she tried her best to sound nonchalant but it wasn't very convincing, even to her own ears.  
  
"What are you talking about Firefly?" Asked Draco as he picked up his knife and fork.  
  
"Since when have you been with Parkinson?" she asked gripping bunches in her dress to try and steady her shaking hands. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Parkinson? What the hell? Hotaru you know I can't stand the slut," he gave her a funny look from the corner of his eyes but lifted another piece of the pancakes to his lips.  
  
"Sure didn't look like it a minute ago." She mumbled finally steadying her hands enough to lift it for the butter dish and knife.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco putting down the cutlery in his hands and turning fully to the girl beside him.  
  
"Exactly what I said Draco." She stated as calmly as she could. Hotaru fixated her attention solely on her food and refused to look at her best friend. Shouldn't she be supporting him?  
  
"Hotaru, I hate Parkinson. Why would I be 'with' someone I hate?"   
  
"Beats me? But according to her, you were... together last night."  
  
"You believed her?"  
  
"You seemed to agree when she gave you that massage just then." Hotaru pointed out rather annoyed at him.  
  
"So she's good at giving massages. I never touched her, nor will I ever in my life even think about it. Firefly, I. Can't. Stand. Her." He spoke each word with force. Why was Hotaru acting like this? Why did she care?  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know what it was but-" she apologised finishing her breakfast.  
  
Draco just chuckled and sent her a playful look, "I think I smell jealousy." He poked her side gently.  
  
"I was not jealous. What is there to be jealous about?" she replied weakly, knowing well and true that it was a lie. She WAS jealous.  
  
"What isn't there to be jealous of? I mean just look at me!" he smirked popping the last bit of pancake in his mouth and moving back taking a mocking pose.  
  
"Its times like this I need a pin."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"To deflate that damned ego of yours." She giggled as she rose to her feet.  
  
"The ego is not damned. It's holy." He grinned standing as well."  
  
"Keep on telling yourself that. Now want to go into the city. That is... if you're up to it."   
  
"Can't. They're taking us on a tour of the palace today." Sighed Draco.  
  
"That can be fixed." Giggled Hotaru, seeing Neo-King Endymion enter the garden. "Be back in a flash." And with that she jogged towards Darien, slowing to a walk once she was closer.  
  
As she gave the king a short bow, she failed to notice Endymion's eyes twinkle. "Ah, Miss Tomoe. I see you made it here in one piece." He smiled.  
  
"Sorry. No rose for you today your majesty but I have a request to ask of you."  
  
"Ask away." He already knew what was coming but he wanted to be sure.  
  
"You remember Draco... well I was wandering if we could get special permission to go into the city instead of on the tour today. I already know my way around and could show him later." She paused then quickly added, "Please, just this once."  
  
Endymion's face broke out into a larger smile, "Of course Hotaru. You have my permission, and I will inform the Terran's who are supposed to be looking after him and you."  
  
"Thank you your majesty!!" she bowed low then spun around and ran back to Draco with a huge smile, "Let's go! We have royal permission."  
  
"Royal pet." Grinned Draco as they left the courtyard.  
  
"It has its perks." She countered happily as she pulled him onto a platform and press yellow square button.  
  
"What are you-" he did not complete the sentence because all of a sudden, the scene around them changed to that of a busy town square.   
  
"Doing? Transporting us to the central square so we don't have to go through the maze." She smiled motioning to the panel covered in different buttons of all shapes and sizes; "Each of these buttons takes you to a different transportation bay." The pad shook a little bit and Hotaru quickly tugged Draco off just before a woman with two young children appeared and quickly got off the pad. Both kids were carrying baskets full to the brim with groceries, as was the woman.  
  
"Amazing." Draco said as he noticed that there were at least twenty different pads around them with people coming and going in a hurry.  
  
"It is isn't it?" smiled Hotaru as she took hold of his hand, "Come on, let's have a little fun!" as Hotaru began to lead him through the town square he took the time to study the contours of her face, and her body outlined perfectly in the light lavender dress.  
  
"Where are we going Firefly?" his breath tickled her ear lightly when he leaned in, making her shiver ever so slightly.  
  
"The Venusian fair is in town! That's where we're going." She smiled tenderly at him.  
  
"A fair? Why doesn't that surprise me?" he grinned, snaking an arm snugly around her waist.  
  
They continued walking down the glittering road. Many head's turned in their direction, and surprised faces and whispers flew around them, yet the two ignored them.  
  
When they finally arrived out the front of two grand gates, Draco was surprised to see that the fair buildings were actually built sold with no wheels. How did they move everything?   
  
He almost smacked himself at his stupidity. Of course they'd use magic, Duh!  
  
"Let's go to the game booths before we go in." Hotaru suggested pointing over to the strangely shaped booths near them. Draco agreed and they walked up to the closest one.  
  
"Well hello there! Would you like a go?" the man tending the booth walked up to them with a glowing orb in his hand, "Three orbs, three chances to hit a cordian brynk!" (That's a small half duck, half mouse)   
  
"How much?" asked Draco. The man gave him a funny look and Hotaru giggled as a look of understanding and anger crossed the gamekeeper's face,  
  
"Oh! You must be one the Terrans our beautiful Queen invited here." He said the word 'Terran' as if it were a curse word.  
  
"Sir that was uncalled for. Yes he is a Terran, but you have no right to insult him. What happened in the past should stay there. I think we shall take our ourselves elsewhere." Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around and began to walk to the next booth. Poor Draco, who's arm was still around her, quickly followed.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Draco, tightening his hold on Hotaru and stopping her in her tracks in front of the next booth.  
  
He saw her shoulders visibly droop as she turned to him. "I'm sorry about that. Its just... some people around here can hold some pretty big grudges."  
  
"Why? What did I do?" Draco was curious, however when he saw her eyes darken in anger he wished he had not asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's not what 'you' did, it's what the 'Terrans' did over a century ago..." she paused for a second or two before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Firefly?" he asked a little surprised but not complaining.  
  
"It's just a bad mem- thought." She quickly caught herself but sighed, mood dampening even more. Why did she have to constantly lie and twist words to him? It hurt her inside that this could injure their relationship if he ever found out.  
  
"Don't be sad Firefly. I really don't care what they say or think. So long as you don't hate me, I couldn't care less." He wrapped one arm around her slim waist ever so lightly.  
  
"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." She sighed, but did not move.  
  
"Would you like a try at the knife throw? Two knives, two tries and all you have to do is get one in that bulls eye to get a big prize." The man behind them finally decided to make himself known.  
  
"Um... ok..." Draco said uncertainly. The burly man showed him how to hold the knife and then stepped back. Draco picked the small dagger up by the blade and aimed at the target. With one arm still around Hotaru, he threw the knife lightly at the target.  
  
"You're a natural boy." Smirked the man as the knife landed just inside the line separating the bullseye and the circle around it. He handed Draco another knife and stepped back.  
  
Draco aimed yet again, this time releasing the dagger with a powerful, direct throw. "Dead centre?!" exclaimed the booth owner looking in shock at the target, "You belong to an army sir?"  
  
"No sir." Sighed Draco nudging Hotaru gently.  
  
"Alright, pick a prize sir." The man grinned motioning to the elaborate prizes  
  
"Hotaru, go on, pick one." He nudged her again, missing the man gaping at them. Hotaru lifted her head, though she remained in his one arm embrace and looked at the selection   
  
"Are you sure?" when Draco nodded she looked around again, and pointed at a large purple almost black bear with glittering glass-like eyes and a shiny gem-like nose. "Ok then, that one." Do not say a word. she sent a mind message to the man tending the booth before them as he scurried to the bear and brought it over.  
  
"Sir you managed two bullseyes so you get two prizes." He said as he handed the bear to Hotaru.  
  
"Ok, then... I'll take the silver bear over there."  
  
"Ah, excellent choice sir. Might I add that these topazes are real and those diamonds and sapphire are real too." He handed a shocked Draco the teddy bear.  
  
They waved and left the booth, moving around to many other games and by the time they both sat down, Hotaru had about ten new sets of jewellery and three soft toyed animals. Draco had a few soft animals too, with quite a few rings, necklaces and bracelets (The male cut. He is not gay), and he also had a sheath on the side of his pants, and a golden handled sword encrusted with relatively small crystals, tucked away safely inside of it. And they even won a picnic set and food when they entered a dance competition  
  
"I can't believe that these are all free and the prizes are so well made." Smiled Draco  
  
"Yeah, these fairs have always been the best. I love their shows, they never do the same thing twice!" she grinned as they walked into the open park-like picnic area within the show grounds.  
  
Setting down some of his prizes, Draco flipped out the picnic rug from the basket that hovered beside him, and laid it out for them to sit on. Hotaru dropped her things on the floor too and plopped down with a contented sigh. Draco sat beside her and the picnic basket began to set itself out for them. Silence reined for a while as Hotaru lay back and rested her head on Draco's lap.   
  
She looked up at him, studying his hansom face as he leaned back against the tree behind him and stretched. When Hotaru remained silent for over ten minutes, Draco looked down to see her staring at him. He smirked and poked her nose, "Firefly I know I'm irresistible but please, no staring. You may ruin the picture." He teased poking her nose again,  
  
"That's my nose not a button." She grumbled adorably as she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't stick that out unless you intend to put it too use." He chuckled when she blushed and shot him a 'look' that said zip it.  
  
Draco just smiled innocently and brushed a lock of her black hair out of her eyes. "Firefly, you are too cute for your own good." He felt satisfied when he saw her blush darken and her eyes fall away from his.  
  
"Shut up." She grumbled sitting up.  
  
"Awww, don't be mad firefly." When Hotaru did not turn around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap in a hug resting his chin on her shoulder, "You know you love me." He grinned as she giggled and leaned back into him.  
  
"I hate you." She giggled, "I can't stay mad at for longer than a split second." She pouted.  
  
"That's better for me." He breathed gently in her ear, "Now I do believe we're both peckish for lunch." Hotaru nodded happily and slid off his lap, before they both started loading food onto their plates.  
  
By the time they finished everything in front of them, they were each full to bursting point and rather sleepy with the warmth of the day and sitting in the shade of the tree with such serenity around them, it was hard to keep their eyes open. "I'm tired." Mumbled Hotaru as the plates and left over food returned themselves to the basket.  
  
"Me too." Draco agreed, lying down on the blanket and looking sleepily over at Hotaru's drowsy but beautiful face. How he loved being with her. He really wished they could be more than friends... but he didn't want to risk the awkwardness or the hatred should he do anything. So Draco contented himself in watching Hotaru attempt to keep her drooping eyes open.  
  
She rubbed her eyes furiously but Draco caught her arm and tugged it away from her eye, "That'll do ya no good. Here lie down. Get some shut-eye. I'll wake you up in half an hour so we can go to the show ok?" he gently tugged Hotaru down beside him on the blanket.  
  
The second her eyes closed, he felt the petite girl beside him snuggle into his side, resting her head on his arm and drifting off into a deep sleep. Draco lay there for ten minutes battling with himself to remain awake, yet eventually he too abandoned the hopeless case and was calmed into a deep sleep by the rhythmic breathing of the girl beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru's eyes fluttered lightly as though still deciding whether or not they wanted to open. Yawning and stretching lightly she looked over to her side and blushed darkly. Draco lay beside her, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist and the other cushioning her head while his face was right beside hers, breath tickling the skin on her neck. He looked so hansom right now...  
  
Sighing, Hotaru shifted her gaze up to the sky watching the pretty stars glimmer beautifully- wait a minute, STARS? Hadn't they just eaten lunch?  
  
Looking back at Draco, Hotaru sighed, before a small smile tugged at her lips. He had fallen asleep before he could wake her up. They had definitely missed the show that evening, but why didn't she care? Oh that's right, cause the guy I'm head over heels for is sleeping right next to me, with his arms around me. She slowly rolled to her side so she could look at him more easily, waiting for him to wake.  
  
Unable to stop herself, she reached out and brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen from the rest of his gelled back tresses. She giggled softly when he leaned in to her fingers unconsciously but she quickly froze as he began to wake.   
  
Draco's eyes opened slowly, blurrily taking in his surroundings and looking confused before realization dawned on him and he sent Hotaru an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Firefly, I guess I fell asleep too. Please don't be mad," he practically begged the girl, not realizing how close they were lying or where his arms were.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" she asked softly  
  
"Well I know how much you wanted to go watch the show and we both missed out because of me and-" Hotaru halted him by placing two fingers on his lip smiling calmly.  
  
"I much prefer where I am right now." She blushed a little having just realized what she had just said, "Besides, I don't care where I am, as long as I am with you." Ok since when did she speak without thinking? Oh that's right, since Draco's hand started playing with her hair.  
  
Draco, surprised by her words, could only watch as Hotaru's cheeks darkened. Finally he realized how they were sitting and exactly where his hands were, and in a rush of embarrassment, attempted to let go. But Hotaru wouldn't let him.  
  
He tried to remove his arm, though honestly he didn't want to, and she wrapped hers around him, leaning into him, stay put. I was comfortable just then. Did you have to move?" she sighed pouting up at him.   
  
Draco merely grinned and lay back down, as Hotaru rested her head in the crook of his neck contentedly, "Sorry." He smirked not sounding the least bit apologetic.  
  
"Shut up." She mumbled, unconsciously nuzzling his neck making him groan ever so lightly.  
  
"Firefly..." his voice had turned husky as he closed his eyes to keep from doing anything stupid.  
  
"Yes Dra-chan?" Draco fought to control himself as Hotaru's breath blew against the side of his neck. Unfortunately for the male species, this did certain things to them that they found rather hard to hide, especially if they are incredibly attracted to the girl...  
  
"Hotaru, if your don't stop that, I may do something we both might regret."  
  
"Stop what?" she mumbled slightly confused  
  
"You know perfectly well what Firefly," he groaned using all that was left of his will power to keep him self under control.  
  
"Huh? Dra-chan, what are you talking about?"  
  
With his control quickly slipping from his grasp, Draco looked at Hotaru's innocent purple eyes gazing expectantly up at him, and his resolve snapped. Propping himself up, Draco flung one leg over Hotaru so he was straddling her lightly, and leaned down, brushing his lips across her neck, jaw and cheek...   
  
Hotaru gasped in surprise but closed her eyes when he began to nip her neck tenderly, "Firefly, teasing someone like you were moments ago, does not help their situation when they have been incredibly attracted to you for quite some time now." He breathed against her neck dropping light kisses along her shoulder and back up to her face.  
  
"What?" Hotaru gasped in shock, as her eyes flew open. Had she heard right? Did Draco like her more than a friend?!  
  
"You heard me Firefly." He kissed her jaw, cheek, and nose dropping a kiss on each eyelid ever so lightly as she leaned into his caring touch.  
  
"You- you're attracted to me?" she gasped lightly as he began to nip and lick her ear affectionately.  
  
"More than you can imagine." Draco felt Hotaru's palm rest on his cheek, and slowly guided him away from her ear, using her other hand to steady him in front of her face,  
  
"Draco... I. I'm attracted to you too... I h-ave been for ages," she paused as Draco's eyes flew open and he stared down at her as realization of his actions hit him full force.  
  
"Y-you. You don't hate me for ruining our friendship?" he asked his silvery-blue eyes glittering with hope and fear at the same time.  
  
"Why would our friendship be ruined? You will always be my very best friend." She gave him a small smile as she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his momentarily before moving back and looking at his half hood eyes.  
  
"Firefly, you don't understand how much I want to kiss you right now. I mean really kiss you." He groaned gazing intently into her eyes, trying hard not to get lost in the endless warm amethyst.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath Hotaru leaned up a little bit so her lips were just out of reach of his, "What's stopping you?" she whispered.  
  
And that was all the encouragement Draco needed. Claiming the distance between them, he crushed his lips to hers in a fervent passion, as his hand brushed a path from the crook of her neck and jaw, straight into the purple and black locks that were her hair.   
  
Lost in the tender yet demanding kiss Hotaru's hands trail up Draco's chest as she felt the muscles he had received through the years of hard quidditch training. Though he was still lean, Draco's body was powerful and Hotaru indulged herself in this new privilege she had.  
  
Time seemed to stop for the two of them, as they remained locked in their romantic embrace for what seemed like an eternity, yet in actual fact it was roughly half an hour. By the time they finally pulled apart for longer than a split second, Hotaru and Draco had gained themselves a small audience from the other people whom were still at the fair.  
  
Whistling, laughter, light cheering, comments such as 'get a room' and applause erupted from the moderately sized crowd of onlookers whom had felt the waves of pure happiness and love rolling off the couple in torrents. Hotaru blushed darkly as Draco smiled and kissed her neck, taking his time to breathe in the lavender scent of her hair, "I think they liked the show. Think we should give them an encore?"  
  
"No. Not here. This is embarrassing enough." Sighed Hotaru as she leaned into his touch, "You do realise they're teasing us right?"  
  
"Yes. But. I. Don't. Care." he punctuated each word with a kiss.  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to live with this lot after you go back to Hogwarts." She moaned softly unable to control it when he began to suckle on her shoulder.  
  
He did not answer till he had finished whatever he was doing and when he finally met Hotaru's gaze he couldn't help but smile. A tender look of ecstasy was in her eyes as her whole body radiated devotion and passion.  
  
"You are one of a kind Firefly, you know that?" his voice was deep and full of fondness as he moved off her and rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help her.  
  
"I should hope so." She smiled happily accepting his hand as he helped up the blushing girl.  
  
Taking a look at her Draco smirked, tugging the hem of her dress down from where it had ridden up to (mid thigh). He grinned as she attempted to smooth out her clothes because she looked like a girl whom had been thoroughly kissed with flushed cheeks and full slightly swollen lips. But Draco looked no better his green shirt was wrinkled as were his pants and his hair had become so disheveled that it had begun to fall out of the small braid it was usually in at the nape of his neck.  
  
Looking up at the sky Hotaru sighed and kneeled down folding the blanket, allowing it to return to the hovering basket, and scooping up her prizes, "Firefly what are you doing?"  
  
"It's late Dra-chan. People are going to start worrying about us if we don't get back in time for dinner." Draco nodded and scooped up his own presents re-attaching the sword to his waist and standing. A few more whistles were heard and Hotaru blushed darker, as she sent the crowd a look and left the picnic area with Draco.  
  
By the time they got back to the palace, all the students were having free time so most were once more in the garden and were rather shocked when two of their classmates appeared out of nowhere on the large slate they were warned to stay clear of.  
  
"And where have you been all day?" Harry enquired curiously when he noticed the half unruliness of their clothes and the many expensive looking objects in their arms.  
  
"The Venusian fair!" Hotaru piped up before Draco could say anything.  
  
"Uh-huh..." he trailed off as he walked over to them and looked at Hotaru closely, "So why do you both look as though you were just in a make out session?" he teased them as both flushed deeply.  
  
"I. Uhhh. We. Um. Oh dear." Hotaru could not think straight because of her embarrassment,  
  
"I knew it!" laughed Harry, "So you two are an item?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Draco and draco smiled shifting the prizes into one arm, before using his free hand to pull Hotaru too him for a deep lingering kiss, shocking all around him into a practical silence.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Excellent! I'm so happy you guys like my story. I love writing it and I'm glad ya'll love it so much! Here's the newest chapter and again I'm asking you guys for 15 reviews. Not hard considering you lot have all done it so quickly for my other chaps! So R+R and tell me what you think!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	18. Encounters of the Dangerous Kind

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
"And where have you been all day?" Harry enquired curiously when he noticed the half unruliness of their clothes and the many expensive looking objects in their arms.  
  
"The Venusian fair!" Hotaru piped up before Draco could say anything.  
  
"Uh-huh..." he trailed off as he walked over to them and looked at Hotaru closely, "So why do you both look as though you were just in a make out session?" he teased them as both flushed deeply.  
  
"I. Uhhh. We. Um. Oh dear." Hotaru could not think straight because of her embarrassment,  
  
"I knew it!" laughed Harry, "So you two are an item?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Draco and draco smiled shifting the prizes into one arm, before using his free hand to pull Hotaru too him for a deep lingering kiss, shocking all around him into a practical silence.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 17 - Encounters of the Dangerous Kind  
  
Princess Minako opened her eyes the next morning as the sun streamed in through the open window she faced. Yawning she sat up and grinned when her door burst open and in bounced an excited Princess Reia. "Come on! Time to get up and beautify ourselves V!!" laughed Rei as she watch Minako flop back with a contented sigh.  
  
"I can't believe that by the time the day is over, I'll be Mrs. Minako Wood!" she laughed happily, "We will be an officially married couple! Oooo I can't wait!!!" she sighed happily staring at nothing.  
  
"Well sweetie, sitting here with a goofy grin on your face isn't gonna get you ready for your big day. Come on. Beautification time!!" squealing excitedly, Minako jumped from her bed and slipped into a normal dress as they headed out of her room and practically ran down the stairs with joy, only having to compose themselves ever-so-slightly because they had entered a student meeting in the front hall...  
  
Half way across the room, Professor Snape noticed them, so he Black and Malfoy came over and bowed giving Princess Minako their congratulations. Minako smiled in thanks and they calmly continued on their way, which meant with less than ten meters to the door, and all the students' eyes on them, she and Princess Reia squealed softly and ran towards the door and the palace spa, which had been reserved for the bride and her maid of honour.  
  
Hotaru smiled and giggled, shaking her head slightly before returning her attention to what Professor Snape was saying, only to feel a hand nudge hers. Looking beside her, she smiled and brushed her fingers over the much larger hand by her side, as it entwined with her own.  
  
Smiling contently, she allowed the hand to slowly let go and snake around her waist, pulling her gently towards the owner. She grinned at Draco who only stopped tightening his grip when Hotaru's back was planted firmly against his chest. With an adoring smile they looked back at the professor who was shooting them strange looks but not stopping his talking.  
  
"- And last of all. The Royal Wedding and celebration ball are being held tonight. You are expected to be on your absolute best behaviour and you all must wear the dress robes, gowns or suits you were asked to bring. Does anyone not have something suitable?" when no one spoke up, Snape smirked and nodded, "Excellent. Now we will be going into the main city today. Those who wish to remain here, to get ready for this evening," at the moment he was mostly talking to the girls who were going gaga about having the chance to meet some royal people and dress up and so on... "Then you will have to sign your names to the clip board with Mr. Black over there. If you do not, you must go to the city." At this point he stopped talking and stepped back as most of the girls and even some of the guys ran towards Black.  
  
"Do you want to stay? We went yesterday." Hotaru asked Draco.  
  
"Do you?" smirked Draco playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"I really don't care either way." She grinned jabbing Draco lightly in the gut when he began to trail kisses up and down her neck and jaw, sending a light shiver down her spine.  
  
"Hmm... Let's analyse the situations." He paused momentarily to nip her shoulder, "If we go to the city, we will have some fun but we'll be surrounded by the teachers and the other guys and girls." He motioned to everyone around them. "If we stay here, we can still have lot's of 'fun' but without all the extra attention." He smirked when Hotaru's cheeks reddened and she smiled,   
  
"Here it is then." She giggled, as they walked over to Sirus. As they lined up to wait, the front doors opened and to everyone's surprise, in marched Sailor Pluto looking as emotionless as ever. As she passed the group of students, her eyes connected to Hotaru's sending an apology to her though for what, Hotaru did not know.  
  
Pluto exited the room, heading straight for the throne room where queen Selenity was currently in a meeting with the kings and Queens of the Silver Alliance.  
  
"She looked worried about something..." Draco whispered to Hotaru as they watched the stoic soldier leave.  
  
"Yeah..." why had she said sorry when there was nothing to be sorry for? And what had she meant by watch for the code? Hotaru's mind was confused. Stepping up to Sirus, they put their names down and were about to exit the room when a royal messenger entered and walked straight to Hotaru,  
  
"Madame. This just arrived for you." Bowed the man as he handed Hotaru the note and left."  
  
Hotaru opened the elegant envelope that had Pluto's magical signature all over it (not literally) and read the message, At first she didn't understand but then she realised what was meant and her face turned white as her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Firefly, what's wrong?" Draco asked looking over her shoulder to read the letter...  
  
Dear Hotaru  
  
Grandfather's illness is back. We need the Nrutas now. For some reason, his condition has been getting worse and worse. Mina can't help and neither can I. You know why. Go to the queen and get permission to leave sweetie. If you don't hurry, he may die. I'm sorry this is so short but I haven't much time we need you and he isn't getting any better with-  
  
Draco's attention was drawn away from the letter as Hotaru's soft voice filled with anguish spoke up, "No..." her face looked so sad but even though Draco thought it was for her Grandfather's health, Hotaru knew better. Nrutas was a wizarding-healing potion but in actuality, it was Saturn spelt backwards. She had to leave Draco again. She didn't want to but they needed Sailor Saturn again. Why couldn't Mars or Venus do it though? "I'm sorry Draco... I- I have to go." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his quickly before turning and running out of the door close to tears and ready to rip someone's head off. Pluto was going to get it.  
  
Bursting into the throne room, Hotaru glared darkly at the Royal families there and if looks could kill, Pluto would have dropped dead where she stood.  
  
"Good, you got the message, Saturn you are needed on the battle field. We would not call you out but the soldiers are having a large amount of trouble. Sailor Moon is going to go aid them, and you are going with her. The Silver crystal may protect Lunarian soldiers but the soldiers from Mars, Saturn, Venus, and all the other planets are not protected by it. You are needed. The Youma that they are battling are drawing ever closer to the Moon regardless of their efforts, you mother and father are reviving the soldiers that have died as we speak and bringing them back here but the number of soldiers on the battle-field is waning."  
  
"Why could you not send Mars?" asked Saturn still thoroughly pissed off at the Queen.  
  
"If we sent Mars, we would alert Venus and her wedding is today. Do you really wish to spoil the day she has been anticipating for many months now?" asked Queen Aphrodite.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Saturn nodded, "You're right. She deserves to be happy. Ok I'll go, but you do all the lying this time. I'm sick of having to bend the truth every other second around the people whom are supposed to be my friends." She gave them another dark look before transforming into Sailor Saturn and vanishing.  
  
She reappeared, glaive in hand and hair fluttering madly around her between the soldiers that remained on the battlefield. A quick scan around her and she nearly fainted. There had to be at least a million platoons of Youma here. How could she possibly be able to deal with them all on her own without the other senshi? Sure there were soldiers but none of them were nearly as powerful as one senshi.   
  
"Oh, well. We better get to it huh?" grinned Moon whom just appeared beside her."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Bet I could wipe out more than you could." The pink haired Senshi laughed,  
  
"You wish." Saturn smirked as they flew forward to join the fighting frenzy...  
  
On The Moon.  
  
Draco sighed Sadly. Hotaru had to go home again when she had just got here. Why were Duty and Destiny so cruel? All he wanted was to spend more time with the one girl he'd ever cared for. He couldn't even stand his own mother and sometimes he got the feeling that neither could his father. But the man had married her hadn't he? Surely he had learned how to put up with the annoyance that was somehow his mother.  
  
He'd been wandering aimlessly for the past half an hour, just exploring the palace. He walked passed the glittering sapphire and diamond door that he'd come across last night when Hotaru had given him the tour. When he had asked what was behind the door, Hotaru had shrugged saying she never really found out. Not a single person had opened the door in roughly two millennia's.   
  
Apparently the room belonged to the eldest son of the Royal family but no one could ever open it because the Queen had sealed it shut with the silver imperium crystal... whatever that was...  
  
Deciding to test it out, Draco moved forward and tried turning the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. He attempted to push the door open but it was stuck. "Whoa. They weren't kidding when they said it was sealed tight."  
  
"No they weren't." a voice behind him stated with amusement. Draco spun around and almost fell over with shock,  
  
"Hey you're the guy that was with Hotaru's friend. Um Rini... I think it was."  
  
"Yes I am. 'Rini' as you put it, is my fiancé. My name is Helios." The man held out his hand and Draco shook it with a firm grip.  
  
"Hang on, what are you doing up here then?"  
  
"This is my temporary home till I leave, Selenity has been most gracious."  
  
"The Queen?" Draco looked shocked. He thought that everyone referred to her as 'Queen' Selenity. NO one had spoken of her by just her first name, yet somehow, it sounded familiar. Somehow...  
  
"Yes the Queen. She is a good friend of mine. A most benign and kind woman, but something has been occupying her thoughts lately. Not in a bad way mind you, she seems extremely happy. I believe the return of her husband is probably it, that and her son."  
  
"Her son? You mean the person who owns that room there?"  
  
"Yes." Draco was shocked. The Queen did seem more cheerful than usual... but how would he know what was usual for her. He'd only just met her and he didn't even know her well...   
  
A long moment of silence followed before Helios spoke up again, "Draco Malfoy, I do not wish to seem abrupt but I've noticed you 'spacing out' so to speak ever since you arrived. Is something the matter?"   
  
Draco looked up surprised but said nothing for a long time, "I'm not sure."  
  
"I see. Well if you ever want answers to your questions, all you have to do is ask." And with that, Helios stepped back, bowed low and walked away.  
  
With Harry.   
  
Harry had decided to go into the city with Ron and Hermione but he was feeling rather bored. Mione and Ron frankly flirted too much, and it annoyed him. It was like they were trying to get rid of him. Groaning in annoyance, Harry walked away from the two, tossing a lame excuse, about finding a bathroom, over his shoulder.  
  
Once he could no longer see them he strolled over to a bench a dropped down onto it. He loved his two best friends. They were the closest things to a brother and sister that he had but frankly, with that image in mind, seeing them together was weird. It would take a little getting used to, but he wished they could tone down the lovey dovey-ness even just a little until he came to better terms with their relationship, "I wish Rei was here..." he sighed... "And now I sound like a hypocrite..."  
  
Groaning in frustration, Harry looked up at the bright sky, lit up by the nearby sun. Why did his thoughts always go back to Rei? No matter whom he was with, or what he was doing, they always came back to her! Even in his dreams.  
  
Closing his eyes Harry sighed as he recalled the dream that had been re-occurring since they had been invited to the moon...  
  
~#*(Dream Flash)*#~  
  
He was standing on a podium staring out at the sea of people before him. To his left was a man standing tall in royal green robes. Beside him were two women; one seemingly about his age and the other was much older, though how he knew this when he could not see their faces confused him immensely.  
  
Looking back out over the crowd he noticed them waiting for something. What that 'something' was, he didn't know but he somehow felt the same anticipation. He noticed the crowd parting as a man and two women made their way up to the podium on the backs of three unicorns. As they neared, his gaze was drawn to the woman riding on the unicorn with the reddish bronze horn.  
  
Suddenly everything vanished as his eyes locked with amethyst ones. All was black around him as the Princess of Mars stood right, in front of him. He was about to step to her when Sailor Mars appeared next to her. A little more hesitant now, he took a step forward and froze as Rei appeared on the Princess's other side.   
  
Looking from one to the other, Harry gazed at them uncertainly. They all looked remarkably different, yet strikingly similar. Then the images all shimmered and Rei and Sailor Mars were drawn into the Princess as if they were spirits joining a body.  
  
Princess Mars vanished and Rei stood there, smiling lightly as she stepped forward and cupped his cheek tenderly, "One." She paused before continuing, "Same." She whispered, though the words echoed around them as if they had been screamed. Rei vanished and Princess Mars stood there in her place, "One." Princess Mars paused before continuing as well, "Same."   
  
Reaching forward Harry brushed her cheek with his fingers and ran them down her neck, shoulder and arm to her waist before slowly bringing his other arm around the princess. Leaning in, he brushed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as she instantly responded to his lips. They broke away after a few seconds only for Harry to see that it was no longer Princess Mars but Sailor Mars. When had she changed?  
  
Not really caring he drew her close and held her. They stayed in the warm embrace for quite sometime, as the figure in his arms continuously shifted from Rei, to Princess Mars, to Sailor Mars and back again.  
  
Closing his eyes contently, he heard a shrill laugh fill the air and two more equally evil ones joined it. Eyes springing open he noticed three hooded figures surrounding them.   
  
Looking down he noticed that Rei stood there, head buried into his chest and tears pouring down as though in fright. Squeezing her gently in reassurance, he glared openly at the figures around him as the three figures lowered their hoods.  
  
"You are mine little Mars. And always will be!" the blonde man with evil blue eyes laughed, "Do not try to fight it. You will always belong to me. Just like little Venus will always belong to Malachite, little Mercury will always belong to Zoicite and little Jupiter will always belong to Nephrite." The man threw his head back and laughed sadistically.  
  
"No." he heard Rei whisper as she shimmered out and an angry Mars stood in her place,  
  
"Oh yes. There are no two ways about it little Pyro. I shan't be sharing you with anyone either."  
  
Sailor Mars moved out of Harry's embrace and stood firmly in front of him, "You will not lay a finger on him." Harry noticed her skin beginning to glow a fiery glow and for some reason, he knew this was not a good thing. Steeping forward he rested a hand on her bare arm only to draw it back instantly. Her skin had burned him. Not just a small burn, but also one that was making his hand blister.  
  
Looking up from his hand in shock, Harry noticed that Sailor Mar's body suit was no longer white, but a shade of the darkest black. Her hair was no longer flowing down her back freely, but had been pulled back in a long French braid... Her bright red skirt, collar and shoes, had turned a dark crimson red... but what frightened him the most was the angry look of blood lust on her features.  
  
"MARS FIRE STORM RAGE!!" she called out as meteors rained down from the black sky, yet the three, cloaked men vanished before they could be hit by the frightening attack.  
  
This 'angry' Mars turned back into Rei before she burst out into hysterical laughter. It sickened Harry deeply and just before he always woke, he would always see her apologetic eyes as she continued to laugh...  
  
~#*(End Dream Flash)*#~  
  
He wasn't quite sure what the hell the dream was about or whom the man, that had called 'little Mars' his own, was, but he did know that it was trying to tell him something. Something important-  
  
"Excuse me mister. Are you ok?" the innocent little voice snapped him out of his revere and he looked down at the girl standing in front of him who didn't appear to be a day older than four.  
  
"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" asked Harry rather surprised that any mother would let such a young child walk up to a complete stranger.  
  
"I'm Mia. Are you ok mister?" she asked again with the adorable curiosity that only a child possessed.  
  
"I'm not to sure Mia..." he sighed with a sad smile,  
  
"What's your name?" she asked innocently  
  
"I'm Harry. But I like your name better." He smiled when Mia giggled patting his knee cutely,  
  
"I know what will make you feel better!" her English still sounded a touch babyish but she had the language pretty down pact for a girl her age. Without warning she toddled over to the blossom-covered booth and picked a flower from a particularly beautiful bunch. The man tending the booth just smiled and waved the girl off.  
  
Mia skipped back over and held up the silver rose-like blossom, "This always makes mummy feel beta. Here!" Harry slowly accepted the 'rose', and a wave of peace washed over him.  
  
"Whoa." Harry mumbled with a smile, "You weren't kidding." He grinned as the little blonde laughed and attempted to pull herself up onto the high bench, "Thank you Mia." He chuckled, lifting the pouting girl up onto the bench beside him.  
  
"Your welcome 'Arry!" she giggled standing up and wrapping her chubby little arms as far around Harry as she could reach, which incidentally was barely passed his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Mia there you are! You had me so worried! Oh thank you sir! She just ran off into the crowd. I've been looking everywhere for her. Thank you for finding her!" the woman continued to thank Harry over and over again as she hugged Mia,  
  
"Actually your little friend here found me. Cheered me up while she was at it too." Harry smiled, standing up calmly.  
  
"'Arry wasn't sure if he was ok so I gave him a Silva Pirawa mummy."  
  
"You have an adorable daughter." Smiled Harry as he patted Mia's hair gently with a smile, but the young lady with crystal blue eyes tensed up as she took in Harry's appearance  
  
"Thank you sire... Now we must be off. Good bye and thank you!" for some reason she looked nervous as she bowed low and hurried off with Mia,   
  
"Bah bye 'Arry!" Mia called over her mother's shoulder smiling brightly. Harry just waved back with a smile before walking in the direction of the fair, the 'rose' still in his hand as he studied it.  
  
That Evening, at the Palace.  
  
Cheers went up from the Palace Temple as Prince Oliverio of Earth and Princess Minako of Venus were presented to the people of the Moon as man and wife, and the future King and Queen of Venus. Smiling in absolute joy, Princess Minako was practically radiating with happiness as he natural love magic spread over the people.   
  
Celebrations lasted well into the night and even after the newly weds left for Venus where they were to stay for three weeks undisturbed, the party continued. Two figures were not celebrating. In fact they were just lazing around in the gardens, talking.   
  
No one seemed to have notice them except a pair of green eyes and a pair of icy silver-blue eyes, watching them with a motherly gaze, "I wander how long it will take for them to remember us..." sighed Queen Lillian sadly as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"I understand how you feel Lillian. I too wish to be able to hold my son again, but until they remember, I cannot. I can hold neither him nor my husband." Queen Selenity's sigh was just as depressed as her companion's, if not more so, but there was no one standing behind her to comfort her.  
  
"Yes Apollo was guarding him on Earth was he not?" asked King James tentatively. This was always a tender subject for the Queen really missed the father of her child. The two had always loved each other greatly, and they had conceived two children together.  
  
"Yes. He is here... however we can go nowhere near each other until my dear son Draconis, and your son Prince Harlan, remember their pasts. I do hope they hurry..." sighed Selenity with a faint blush crossing her cheeks as her gaze wandered towards Lucius Malfoy whom was smiling in her direction even as he pretended to listen attentively to the conversation going on around him.  
  
Hearing laughter beside her from Royal Jovians the Queen simply glared at them in annoyance, "You are so cute when you want to be Selenity." Laughed Lillian as she leaned into her husband's, loving embrace.  
  
"Oh hush up Hera. Let's see you and Zeus be apart for 16 long years and we'll see how you handle it."  
  
"Well I'd probably never allow it." Smirked King James  
  
"Probably... but what if duty called for it?"  
  
"Then I'd tell duty to shove that call where the sun don't shine." Smirked James as he received a light slap from his wife.  
  
"James! You are the King of Jupiter. You're supposed to be setting an example, and not using such foul language!" she berated him lightly.  
  
"Yes dear." He grinned, not noticing the pain in his friend's eyes...  
  
"I still can't believe Weasel and Granger did that. I thought you lot were inseparable." Draco said, as he looked at his strange new friend with a raised brow.  
  
"So did I... Honestly ever since fourth year they've been distant... or was that me?"  
  
"I think it might have been you pot head." Smirked Draco when Harry sent him a dark glare,  
  
"Well can you blame me? I could have done something to save Cedric but I didn't! I was too weak..." he protested in annoyance as he leaned back on the grass looking at the much nearer stars. Which seemed to glitter different colours continuously. Mainly purple and pink. Which was odd because these stars were, by some strange force, between Earth and themselves. "And then last year when Sirus fell through that veil..." he paused to hold back tears at the memory of the pain, "I thought he had died. They had never found anyone who had done that... I still can't believe he turned up in Japan..."  
  
"Yeah, how did Black do that?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he didn't even know himself. But Malfoy, you'll never understand how bad that hurt. He was, -is- my only family."  
  
"Probably not..." Draco stated sounding indifferent  
  
"Ok, this is getting way too depressing. So how'd you and Hotaru... you know... get together?"  
  
"You tried to get that out of me last night too Potter. And guess what! Believe it or not, it is still 'none of your business'!" the annoyance that coated his voice was easily mistaken for sarcasm and Harry knew better than to piss Draco off too much... But playing with him wouldn't be a problem...  
  
"Alright, alright! Gees! You'd think I just asked if you were doing the dirty deed or something." Harry waited for a reaction and was not disappointed as Draco shot him a deadly look, "Calm down, I was just kidding!"  
  
"You better've been Potter."  
  
"You know you wouldn't mind it. Believe it or not Malfoy, you're still a hormonal teenager who-"  
  
"-unlike you, knows how to control himself." Draco finished for him with a smirk. Not true but still!  
  
"I know how to control myself!" grinned Harry, it's just the girls who can't control it." He grinned much like Draco had just done,  
  
Draco looked over at Harry's face and smirked, "I think I'm a bad influence on you Potter."  
  
"I think you are." His grin widened, "But I'm not complaining. How did we even become friends? I mean just at the beginning of this year we would have probably killed each other if we were allowed to...  
  
"If you told me last year I would someday, even in the far off future, consider you a friend, I would have laughed while I hexed your ass all the way to the insanity ward at St Mungo's."  
  
"Don't worry, I would have done the same thing." Harry chuckled lightly. Silence fell over them for a long time as they just sat there. Finally Draco broke the silence,  
  
"Is it just me, or is that odd?" he asked pointing up at the large flash of purple light hovering between them and Earth. Then whole bunch of smaller white flashes followed by a large pink and gold one went off.  
  
"No, it's not you, that is weird." Agreed Harry as he stared up at the rather strange site.  
  
"Solar flares." Came a voice from behind the two. Lucius Malfoy stood behind them dressed as impeccably as ever, yet his stance was not the usual better-than-thou one.   
  
"Draco. A word if you please?" he stated as smoothly as ever.  
  
"Of course father." He nodded rising to his feet quickly, "I'll be back Harry."  
  
"Take you're time."  
  
"Come then. Follow me. I wish to show you something my son." Lucius motioned to the castle with one white-gloved hand.  
  
They walked in silence, passing through the ballroom where many couples were dancing, and through countless corridors finally halting at a glittering sapphire and diamond door... but the glittering seemed rather unnatural. There was a soft silver glow radiating from the door, which had not been there the last time he was here.  
  
"Father, why did you bring me here? This is the Prince's sleeping quarters-" he questioned rather unsure if his father had had a little too much to drink that eve.  
  
"I am well aware of that Draconis. Open the door." His tone was regal and yet still persuasive. However it was not convincing enough because moments later, Draco began to protest...  
  
"But it's magically sealed-"  
  
"-Open it." Lucius Malfoy cut his son off with the quick command that made him sound more like a General or a King, than JUST a Malfoy.  
  
Obeying his father swiftly, Draco rested one hand on the door nob as the ethereal glow surrounding intensified ten fold. Pushing down the handle, he was shocked to find the door unlocked, and it quickly swung open to reveal the most expensive room Draco had ever seen. Even living in the wealth of the Malfoys did not compare to this.  
  
He managed a small gasp of 'wow' before he scrunched his eyes closed, as a white light erupted in them. He slowly began to recede into the far corners of his own mind, collapsing to his knees as image after image, pummelled into his brain.  
  
Lucius just stood back and smiled as a silver haired figure stepped into the corridor, shimmering with the same radiance as the door, "Apollo!" cried the woman as she ran into Lucius's open arms, crying tears of joy. Lucius brought his lips to his beloved's own sharing their first kiss in over a millennium.  
  
"I've missed you my dearest Selenity." Whispered Lucius as he held the emotional Queen tightly in his arms. Hearing a groan, both heads snapped towards the silvery blond haired boy slowly and unsteadily rising to his feet.  
  
Queen Selenity smiled gently as recognition flickered into Draco's eyes, "My son..." she whispered ever so softly.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
With Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," exclaimed a melodic voice as the rustling of a skirt with many layers stopped, "I thought I was alone here." Harry sat up and turned around, almost falling over with shock.  
  
There behind him, sat Princess Mars. The woman from his dreams...!  
  
"It's fine Princess. You may stay. I was just going to leave..."  
  
"Um no, this is fine, I could use some none psychotic company. Please sit with me." The princess smiled as Harry nodded, getting up and sitting beside her lightly.  
  
Just inside the doors, Princess Pluto danced with a well dressed Black as Snape stood near the shadows, watching...  
  
I'm sooo sorry this took so long to come out. It was partly my fault and partly yours everyone. I lost inspiration for a little while with this story cause it took you all so long to review. Please R+R. I need reviews to keep me going. Same deal as before. I need fifteen reviews at a minimum before I update people. So tell me what ya'll think!! The faster you review the faster I update!!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	19. Old Bonds Reformed and Some Truths Revea...

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
My apologys everyone. I accidently uploaded the wrong thing in chapter 18's place. The real chapter is this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius just stood back and smiled as a silver haired figure stepped into the corridor, shimmering with the same radiance as the door, "Apollo!" cried the woman as she ran into Lucius's open arms, crying tears of joy. Lucius brought his lips to his beloved's own sharing their first kiss in over a millennium.  
  
"I've missed you my dearest Selenity." Whispered Lucius as he held the emotional Queen tightly in his arms. Hearing a groan, both heads snapped towards the silvery blond haired boy slowly and unsteadily rising to his feet.  
  
Queen Selenity smiled gently as recognition flickered into Draco's eyes, "My son..." she whispered ever so softly.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," exclaimed a melodic voice as the rustling of a skirt with many layers stopped, "I thought I was alone here." Harry sat up and turned around, almost falling over with shock.  
  
There behind him, sat Princess Mars. The woman from his dreams...!  
  
"It's fine Princess. You may stay. I was just going to leave..."  
  
"Um no, this is fine, I could use some none psychotic company. Please sit with me." The princess smiled as Harry nodded, getting up and sitting beside her lightly.  
  
Just inside the doors, Princess Pluto danced with a well-dressed Black as Snape stood near the shadows, watching...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Old Bonds Reformed and Some Truth Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the long awaited and beautifully executed wedding of Prince Oliverio and Princess Minako. There had been no sign of Hotaru since she had left with the excuse that her father was ill and even when Draco attempted to speak to her on the communicator she had given him... he could not get through. Hotaru had practically vanished.  
  
Draco was quickly getting worried. He may now know he was a prince, but he still cared deeply for his purple eyed firefly. He hadn't been involved with anyone in the Silver Millennium and he was relieved, for he could never imagine leaving Hotaru.  
  
The parties were frequent in the evening and during the days on the first, third and sixth solstice, they would be taught the usual things so they would not fall behind in studies. However the other four days of the week were spent on tours learning about the Silver Millennium and having lots of fun.  
  
"Hey Draco. What's wrong? You seem as though you got a few things on your mind." Harry asked falling into step beside Draco. They were just wondering around the market place looking at things and occasionally accepting the free 'gift's that many story owners were giving them.   
  
Though Harry didn't know why, Draco did. They recognised them, "Just thinking." He sighed politely refusing the offer to try some fruit from the nearby stall.  
  
"About..." Harry persisted when Draco made no indication of continuing.  
  
"A few things... mainly Hotaru. I haven't been able to get a hold of her since she left and frankly I'm worried." He sighed.  
  
"The great Draco Malfoy is worried about someone other than himself? I never thought I'd see the day!" laughed Harry as he spotted a familiar florist cart and an extremely familiar little girl grinning cutely at the man tending the booth.  
  
"Shut it Harlan." Draco said calmly sending Harry a quick glare out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What? Harlan? Who's Harlan..." he trailed off. He felt like an idiot for asking that question but didn't know why. The name was so familiar yet so foreign that it was rather confusing.  
  
"Oh. I forgot. Never mind. You'll probably figure it out soon enough." Draco said almost distantly as his startled gaze was drawn to a squealing child.  
  
"Arry!!" grinning almost instantly, Harry waved at little Mia. She ran towards them as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her and clamped her tiny arms around Harry's left leg.   
  
"Well hi there, Mia." Laughed the ebony haired boy as he pried her from his leg and lifted her into his arms gently, "Imagine running into you again."  
  
"Hiya! My uncle owns that flowa stall ova there." She pointed at the booth she had given him a flower from last time he'd seen her.  
  
"Wow really?" Harry grinned, completely forgetting about the conversation he had been having with Draco moment's before.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"But where's your mum gotten off to?"  
  
"Oh you mean Salina? That's not my mummy that was my aunty. My mummy and daddy are in the Luna Army! I've never seen them." She said the last bit not so cheerily.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Hey I know, here." Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the teddy bears he had won at the fair that day.  
  
"It's so cute!!" she giggled as she hugged her new toy. Looking up her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened slightly as she gaped, "Hey you-" Draco cut her off as he lifted a finger to his lips shaking his head while nodding slightly at Harry. Realisation dawned on the adorable child as she giggled, "You 'ave blonde hair!" she continued to giggle as Harry shook his head amused,  
  
"So do you Mia."  
  
Pouting cutely Mia poked Harry in what she thought was a reprimanding way, "I know that, but I don' have that kinda blonde hair!"  
  
"Whatever you say Mia. Oh Draco, this is Mia, Mia... Draco."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand over Harry's shoulder and Draco took it smiling slightly in amusement.  
  
Before he could answer there was a dark purple flash and a body appeared hovering in mid air. All eyes turned to the sky as they tried to see the figure floating unconsciously in the heavens.  
  
Draco gaped as he saw his niece suspended unconscious in mid air above the peak of the castle, "Moon!" he gasped in shock. He saw Mia and Harry gape beside him but frankly couldn't care as he bolted away to the nearest transportation bay.  
  
He arrived just in time to see Mini Moon being brought down to the floor in the arms of her fiancé. "Helios is she ok?" he asked as he ran over and checked her pulse,  
  
"She wont be if we don't get her to the medical wing immediately my prince." Each member of the royal court had been informed of Draconis's newly returned memories, and they had been told to do what ever they could to keep it a secret until it was time to reveal everything.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Helios nodded and practically flew to the medical wing.  
  
"Your majesty... please set her down on the cot." Said the healer as he walked over and kneeled beside the bed that Draco laid Sailor Moon on. "I'm sorry your highness but I must ask you to leave... all of you. I cannot heal with distractions. I must be able to concentrate."  
  
"Fine." Draco left with Helios and went down to the throne room too inform his mother and father.   
  
Upon entering the grand room, Draco found that only his father was in the room. Looking around he also noticed that the rest of the hall was empty aside from Lucius who had his back to them, looking up at a particularly large painting of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Father. Moon has been hurt fatally. She's in the infirmary."  
  
"Is she stable," asked Lucius, not turning around.  
  
"Yes your highness. Serenity is going to live." Helios bowed with a half smile though he noticed an air of guilt around the High King.  
  
"Thank you Helios. You may return to her side. I know you want to. And tell the old hoon of a healer that you have my permission to remain with her for as long as you please.  
  
"Thank you sire." Helios bowed one more time before he exited the room leaving just Draconis and Lucius.  
  
Silence ensued for a good long while before Draco's unease got the better of him and he shattered the uncomfortable quiet... "Father is something the matter? You seem uneasy."  
  
Lucius did not respond immediately but after a moment or two longer of looking at the portrait of the nine protective scouts, he answered, "Many things plague this King's mind Draconis. Many things."  
  
"Like what father?"  
  
Taking a small shuddering breath, Lucius walked over and stared at Draco for a long moment. Lucius lifted his hand and touched his fingertips to the place where Draconis's birth mark should have been had he been in prince form, "How much did it hurt when you received your memories?"   
  
Surprised but the sudden change of subject, Draco did not notice the woman that entered through the side door from the gardens. "It hurt like hell. It was worse than the cruciatus curse," he trailed off uncomfortably, "but when the flashes stopped the pain vanished too...." He trailed off once more looking anywhere but at his father.  
  
"Draconis, the man you thought I was... he is not real. I took on the persona of Lucius Malfoy III so I could look after you. I owed you that much at least. I am sorry for my actions in the past, and I know sorry may not be enough medicine on the wounds, but at least it's a start.  
  
"It is fine father. I do not judge easily. I never have. You taught me not too when I was a mere child. Of course for a long time, I overlooked that particular lesson but still." Draco smiled when his father laughed.  
  
"Yes I recall it clearly."  
  
"I'm sure you do..."  
  
With Harry.  
  
"Mia I'll be back in a second ok?" Harry said as he set her down gently  
  
"Ok 'Arry." Nodded Mia as she scurried back to her uncle's stall with a wave.  
  
Harry bolted off after Draco but upon arriving at the transportation bay, he had to stop abruptly to avoid crashing into the little children whom were transporting themselves home. It took them a long while to work out which button to press but finally they did and after they left, Harry waited for a few moments before he stepped onto the pad and vanished from the town square.  
  
When he reappeared in the palace gardens, Harry rushed out and bolted towards the palace's top point, only to crash into a smaller figure sending both him and the figure sailing to the floor in opposite directions. Hearing a feminine groan, Harry glanced lightly at the red dress clad woman only to do a double take.  
  
"Princess? Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up," scrambling to steady himself on his own feet, Harry finally fixed his balance and held out a hand to the Martian princess.  
  
Princess Reia rested her gloved hand in his own almost reluctantly as he helped her up. When she stood properly, letting herself use both feet instead of just her right, she winced noticeably.  
  
"Are you ok Princess? No of course you're not, stupid question. Here let me have a look at that ankle." He helped her into a chair and kneeled at her feet, lifting her slender foot up, and removing the high-heeled shoe that adorned it.  
  
"I think I may have twisted my ankle Mr. Potter." She sighed leaning back in the chair and watched as he tenderly touched the sore joint.  
  
"I'm so sorry your majesty. I was in a rush so I didn't notice you coming out of the doors." He said softly as she winced when he applied pressure to the slightly swelling ankle, using his wand to summon some bandages."  
  
"Mr Potter, it is quite alright. This will be healed in a few moments. One of the many perks of being princess of a warrior race is the fast healing abilities." She smiled lightly, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am still sorry."  
  
"You weren't this talkative last night Mr. Potter." She giggled, "Why the sudden change?"  
  
"I was um..." he trailed off embarrassed, "I wasn't too sure if we were allowed to talk to the royalty..." his mumbling, to anyone else, would have been impossible to understand but because she had experience, Rei knew exactly what he had said.  
  
"Well you are talking to me now. Is it fine if I call you Harry?"  
  
"Of course your majesty." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"It is alright." The Princess smiled lightly as she touched the hand that was gingerly wrapping the bandages around her ankle.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You don't have to wrap my ankle up. It'll survive." She giggled as Harry blushed.  
  
"Um ok..." he lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh and Harry," she paused when he cautiously lifted his eyes to meet hers, "You ARE allowed to talk to us 'royalty'."  
  
"Oh. Um ok." Though he still felt uncomfortable, Harry realized that he also felt rather stupid for acting like this but the reason as to why was still unknown.  
  
"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?" Princess Reia asked gently as she watched Harry remain kneeling before her gently unwrapping the half done bandage. He doesn't remember her heart clenched watching him shift awkwardly.  
  
"Um... I don't know-" Harry cut himself off. Yes he did know why. It was those dreams he was having. The ones with Sailor Mars shifting into Rei, then the princess that was before him. He had kissed her in his dream, and he had enjoyed it. In fact he had kissed her in many of his dreams and it was this that made his cheeks turn red.  
  
"You do know. Tell me." she ordered with a smile.  
  
"Um... you really don't want to know your majesty." He mumbled flushing darkly.  
  
"I think I can decide that for myself." Grinned Rei as she saw his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.  
  
Taking a deep breath to cool his rosy cheeks Harry gently lowered the princess's foot to the ground and slipped her shoe back on. Standing up he looked down at her expectant gaze and found himself immersed in endless depths of amethyst. Looking away before he did something stupid, Harry, turned his back to her, "If you must know, I had a dream a while ago that revolved around one of my best friends, you, and Sailor Mars. I'm rather confused because ever since I came here, I have had that same dream each and every night."  
  
Rei's eyes widened in surprise, so his memories are kicking in? She wondered but dared not speak, "Come Harry. Sit beside me and tell me about this dream, it has sparked my interest." She patted the seat beside her on the bench, waiting for him to sit.  
  
Harry reluctantly sat beside the beautiful Martian princess and slowly retold her the event of his dream. Even though he had not wanted to, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Sirus had made it clear the day they had arrived, that if someone of royal stature asked them to do something, then they would do it without a second thought. No matter what they wanted.  
  
So Harry continued describing his dream as best he could, while Rei listened in amazement. How had he known these things when she had only seen this exact thing in the fires on Mars? Why would the sacred fires show her Harry's dream? There was only one reason she could think of that would explain why she had been previously shown these dreams. She would do it. If she were wrong then that was too bad but she was sick of waiting for him to remember on his own...  
  
"And then the weird Sailor Mars started laughing really hard and she turned back into Rei, still laughing her head off. But... I dunno... in her eyes, it's kinda like she's apologising to me. Like the laughter had to come out or something." He paused and looked at the Princess's amused eyes, "You probably think I'm insane now don't you?"  
  
"No. Not really Harry. I'm just surprised that's all. See about a month ago, I saw that exact same dream or image in the sacred fires." She smiled,  
  
"The whole thing?" Harry asked meekly going slightly red again. He had completely skipped over the bit where he had kissed her or Rei or Mars or whoever.  
  
Rei nodded slowly, smiling ever so softly. She stared intently at Harry for a while longer before reaching out and touching his face ever so gently, "I do believe you left a part out." She smiled lightly as Harry stared intently at her playful features.  
  
"Um... I..." He couldn't get it out. Those eyes drew him in too deeply and his mind hardly worked. Hell he could hardly think period. That's why when he felt the soft pressure of the Princess's lips against his own, that his eyes closed without thought.  
  
The kiss was extremely brief. But it triggered something inside of Harry. A blinding white light filled his vision as his hands flew up to try and ease the excruciating pain that seeped through his mind.  
  
As surprise flared through Reia, she quickly reached out and wrapped her arms comfortingly around Harry. She knew just how painful memories that had been locked away for a long time could be when they finally returned. She herself experienced it each time she died, and a few times when she was alive. Either way it still throbbed and stung her mind until the flashes vanished and your mind re-oriented itself. Then the pain would instantly vanish. It was rather unnerving.  
  
But until it was over, Harry would need all the comfort he could get...  
  
It was a good few minutes until Harry unclenched his eyes and slowly opened them, looking around as if doing so clearly for the first time.  
  
His attention quickly riveted on Reia as she smiled questioningly at him. She let go and shuffled away slightly as he stared at her almost in a trance.   
  
Closing her eyes for a moment to try and keep her self under control, it took Reia a while before she opened them again. "Harlan?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry, or Harlan, smiled lightly before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "This feels weird but thank you Reia." He mumbled into her hair.  
  
"You are very welcome... but I think I deserve more than just a hug." She pouted adorably as she moved back and gave Harry a pointed look.  
  
Laughing, Harry obliged and pressed his lips gently yet firmly to hers. Moving back again he grinned, "Enough?"  
  
"You haven't seen me in over a century, and I have not kissed you once in all that time... well until today. What do you think?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.  
  
"So sorry oh mighty one, but business hours are over for the day, please come back tonight." He grinned when she pouted again.  
  
"Fine. But it's your loss." She glared at him and rose to her feet, quickly turning to leave.  
  
Arms instantly snaked around her waist as Harry rose to his feet, and pulled her back to him, "Prince Harlan... remove your arms right this second before I'm forced to hurt you," she spoke angrily attempting to wriggle out of his grip. All Harry did was hold on tighter.  
  
"You don't mean that Pyro." He grinned inhaling the sweet rosy scent of her hair, allowing his breath to tickle her ear.  
  
"Harry. Don't." she hissed softly. He always used to know how to make women melt back in the silver alliance and apparently he had even remembered all of that particular skill too. Damn.  
  
"Don't what?" he mumbled innocently, when he felt Reia draw another shuddering breath.  
  
She struggled against his grip once more, but Harry's hold remained firm. Getting an idea, she let herself go rigid before relaxing completely into his arms. This had surprised Harlan enough to make him loosen his grip momentarily, allowing Reia precious few seconds she needed to slip out of his grasp and start running.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder she couldn't help but giggle at Harry's face as he snapped out of his surprised daze and began chasing her. Reia ran as fast as she could, ducking low branches and jumping over small bushes, rushing around corners and slipping between servants. She didn't even stop when she heard her father calling her over to one of the Moon Lyndale trees in the small grove visible from the sleeping quarters of The Alliance's Royal Guests.  
  
Sprinting the stretch of the gardens she ran straight for the hedge maze, hoping to lose the persistent prince in its mind twisting corridors and high leafy walls. Taking two rights, a left, another two rights, one more left, then jogging straight down the isle until she came to the clearing, Reia slowed to a stop and turned around, looking to see if she had lost him.   
  
When no one followed, she sighed in relief, leaning against the hedge beside her, a few thorns pricking her back, but she didn't mind. She appreciated the brief rest. However it didn't last very long for seconds later a hand grabbed her elbow, spinning her around only to see that Harry had taken a different route and had most probably come through the clearing via one of the many other openings.   
  
Damn him and his Jovian blood. If it were anyone else, he would have been lost in an instant. "And just where did you think you were going? Hmm? I never said you could leave,"  
  
"According to you, PRINCE Harlan, business hours were over... and unfortunately I am permanently unfree for the remainder of this millennium," was her annoyed remark. All she had asked for was a kiss from the man she loved and he had refused! Jokingly so, granted, but she had missed him so much, and he didn't even realise who she was until about ten minuets ago! She was extremely upset with him at this point.  
  
"Come on Pyro, don't be like that." He grinned brushing his fingers across her cheeks.  
  
"It's your own fault. Now kindly remove your hand." She paused and waited. After thirty seconds he had not even budged; so she sent him a deadly glare at him, "NOW dear prince. Not next century."  
  
"But my hand is very comfortable right where it is, Princess Reia. What if I don't want to remove it?"  
  
"Then you wont have that hand for very much longer." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and spun around on her heal, walking off to one of the openings.  
  
She didn't get very far, because next thing she knew, Prince Harlan... or rather 'Harry' in the form he was in, appeared before her blocking her path. Taking a step back in surprise, Reia glared at him. He stepped forward and she moved backwards, keeping distance between them. They did this until Rei found herself backed up against the fountain's edge. Harry continued to move forward until he towered over Rei whom had fallen back onto her bum on the edge of the fountain.  
  
Rei looked up at him, startled when he dropped his hands down onto the ledge she sat upon, arms either side of her. His face was not more than an inch away from hers but he made no move forward yet, "Don't be mad Pyro. I was only joking." He whispered softly, resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"You didn't know who or what I was until today. You didn't even know who YOU were until ten minutes ago Prince Harlan... Harry. I've known who you were since I went back to Mars... I've missed you so much it hurts, and you refuse me..." she mumbled almost brokenly as she closed her eyes, holding back torrents of tears.  
  
"Pyro... I'm so sorry." His voice was low and tender, as he lifted one and rested it on her cheek. Before Reia could snap back to her angry senses, Prince Harlan's lips captured her own in a soul searing kiss. Their tongues danced together in an affectionate ritual, unpractised between them for more than a century.  
  
When they broke apart, Harlan wrapped his arms firmly around Princess Reia's waist, drawing her up into his tender embrace as he ran kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.  
  
Reia closed her eyes in pure bliss as she rested one hand on his shoulder and weaved the other through his hair, playing gently with the messy black tresses. They did not note that two couples wandered into the clearing, stopping dead in their tracks and watching them. They didn't see the smiles plastered on the face of both of the wedded pairs who watched on waiting to be noticed.  
  
When Harry pushed down one of the spaghetti straps holding up Reia's dress, a nervous laugh and cough made them aware that they were no longer alone. As Harry snapped his head around the Royal Jovian Armour materialised on his body.  
  
The minute Prince Harlan's eyes fell upon the green clad couple he froze. Mind running a mile a minute, he sent them a hostile glance that made the Jovian Queen wince inside. "Harlan. My son!" she welcomed non-the-less, opening her arms to embrace him, but Harlan did not move an inch.  
  
"Harlan?" Reia asked gently when she felt him go rigid with anger in her arms. His green eyes were full of outrage and betrayal yet still he made no move to respond.  
  
"Harlan?" asked Queen Lilieth nervously, moving forward in an attempt to hug him again.  
  
"Why did you never come for me?" his voice was quiet but there was an undeniable frost in his words.  
  
"We couldn't-"  
  
"Why did you make me live alone with those mortals, thinking I was an orphan?!" the instant rise in his voice surprised those who were present. Prince Harlan rarely raised his voice. It was highly unlikely that he would have ever done it to his parents, and even less likely that he would yell at his mother.  
  
"We couldn't!" Queen Lilieth defended, eyes pleading her son to believe her, as she reached out for her only son and remaining child.  
  
"Harlan simply stepped back, unconsciously pulling Reia with him, "Yes, you could have. You let me think that father and you were dead! Not for a day, for my entire rebirth! The least you could have done was let me know you were alive!" his eyes shined with pained tears that he refused to allow to fall.  
  
Reia tightened her hold around him, trying to give him as much comfort as she could. The pain was radiating off him in torrents as he drew strength from his love's embrace.  
  
"Queen Selenity told us that if the Terran was to be saved, the we could not interfere." King James had spoken up for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
"I don't care! She could have been Wrong! No, she IS wrong! The Terran is still in danger of being destroyed by Voldemort anyway!!"  
  
"No my son... As 'Harry', your presence is like a beacon of hope to the Terrans. On Earth, you are the-boy-who-lived and so long as there is hope, there is still a chance for them. It is you who must kill the dark lord. IT has been prophesised by fate. The senshi are not allowed to do anything to him directly, but that does not mean they cannot hunt down and destroy his forces. They have been doing that-"  
  
"You still lied to me! Your own flesh and blood!" he yelled angrily moving out of Reia's arms.  
  
"Harlan, please-"  
  
"No! You lied! Stop." he held his hand up cutting her off, "I don't want to hear it." He turned and vanished in an angry flash of lighting.  
  
After a long silence, Reia spoke up with a gentle voice, "Maybe I should go after him... I'll try to calm him down... Talk some sense into him." She hugged Queen Lilieth into a brief embrace, sending an apologetic look towards King James and her parents, whom were standing beside him, before stepping back and allowing the flames to cover her, taking her to Harry's energy signal.  
  
Queen Lilieth stood frozen in sorrow for a few moments before she ran into her husband's arms, tears running down her cheeks in little stream, "Lily, I'm sorry. I should have warned you that he would have been hostile. I saw it in his stance when I first laid eyes upon him..." Athena apologised softly, resting her hand on her friends shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Just give him time. Sooner or later, he will listen to reason. Every man must. Reia will do all she can too help you." Ares sounded troubled though his attention was not on the couple that were so distressed, but concentrated on a familiar waning energy signature. What was going on with Saturn? Her energy was fluctuating immensely, going to extremely high peaks before falling dangerously low. Was she in trouble?  
  
Battle Field.  
  
Saturn sliced through the last Youma and watched as it imploded upon itself, turning to dust. Sighing in relief. She lowered the glaive and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath... Because she had let her guard down, Saturn did not see or sense the large ball of fire, as the leader of the last platoon of Youma flung it at her. She did not realise that that an ice ball, lightning ball and a black glowing orb had joined the fiery one and were headed straight for her back.  
  
Only when she turned and opened her eyes did she scream as the combined Youma attack slammed into her gut full force, sending immense loads of pain shooting through her body. Flung back by the strength of the blast, Hotaru managed to look in the direction that the energy had come from and her heart almost stopped. There were at least another five hundred platoons stepping out of portals behind her in perfect condition, ready to fight.  
  
She managed to keep from panicking but she knew that if she tried to fight them alone without aid, she would surely be killed... There were at least fifteen whole platoons with sharp objects for arms and legs that could easily kill her should they slide quickly from shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Doing the only thing she could think up she threw up a silent shadow shield trapping all the Youma in it's middle, before she summoned a portal and dragged her half dead body into it.   
  
By the time the vortex threw her onto the courtyard of the Silver palace, Hotaru's wounds were bleeding heavily, and with the strain of maintaining a shadow shield, she could not call upon her healing powers lest she run the risk of feinting and dropping the screen.  
  
Struggling to her feet as blood soaked through her senshi uniform, she completely ignored the students who were staring at her wide-eyed students whom had returned from their shopping trip in the city. Because she was concentrating so hard on placing one foot in front of the other without collapsing face first onto the ground, Saturn did not notice when one Draco Malfoy didn't appeared among the students whom were watching her.  
  
Most of the people watching were in complete and utter shock. They had never seen the stoic warrior of Saturn so badly wounded. In fact, they had never seen her wounded, period. Because of their shock, no one made a move to help her as she stumbled into the throne room, and collapsed onto hands and knees.  
  
"Saturn!!" exclaimed Prince Delano as he rose to his feet and rushed down to his sister's side. Helping her stand he checked her wound before placing is hand over the major one in her gut and healing it with a black bout of magic. "What happened?!" he exclaimed angrily, dark magic crackling in the air around him, "Why are you so injured? Why haven't you healed yourself? Better yet, how did whoever did this get close enough to touch you?!"  
  
"Delano." She mumbled in annoyance, "I know you're worried and all... but could you shut up for a second... my head is killing me and it's hard enough to maintain a shadow shield without someone nagging on me,"  
  
"Why do you need to maintain a shadow-"  
  
"To keep the Youma I couldn't handle trapped until I was rejuvenated."  
  
"Couldn't handle? You, the great Sailor Saturn couldn't handle a bunch of Youma?"  
  
"Oh shut up idiot. Unless your definition of a bunch of Youma, is a couple of thousand platoons then no." she growled, just as Prince Draconis entered the throne room and she collapsed from the blood loss. She would not die, but she would be aching badly when she regained the use of her injured legs,  
  
"Perhaps we should leave the de-briefing until after you've been treated Saturn. Prince Delano, please take your sister to the medical wing for immediate healers attention. My son, please join us, we were just starting the meeting." Queen Selenity said with light amusement as Saturn grumbled colourful words under her breath.  
  
"If that damn healer try's to knock me out with one of his spells, expect him to be missing a limb the next time you see him." Yelled Saturn as Delano carried her out of the throne room and up the stairs, heading for the medical wing.  
  
  
  
Ok people, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I'm also going back and re-editing my earlier chapters. I was reading them the other day and I realised that the amount of spelling and grammar mistakes in them are atrocious. SO I've edited and uploaded the first four chapters as well as updating this one. Please R+R. Minimum 15 again! It took a lot of work to manage to get this up as soon as I did and thank you all soooooo much for your reviews. I'm really happy you hit fifteen and went over so quickly!! R+R and you'll get the next chapter sooner!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	20. Moment of Truth

Bittersweet Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you need to maintain a shadow-"  
  
"To keep the Youma I couldn't handle trapped until I was rejuvenated."  
  
"Couldn't handle? You, the great Sailor Saturn couldn't handle a bunch of Youma?"  
  
"Oh shut up idiot. Unless your definition of a bunch of Youma, is a couple of thousand platoons then no." she growled, just as Prince Draconis entered the throne room and she collapsed from the blood loss. She would not die, but she would be aching badly when she regained the use of her injured legs,  
  
"Perhaps we should leave the de-briefing until after you've been treated Saturn. Prince Delano, please take your sister to the medical wing for immediate healers attention. My son, please join us, we were just starting the meeting." Queen Selenity said with light amusement as Saturn grumbled colourful words under her breath.  
  
"If that damn healer try's to knock me out with one of his spells, expect him to be missing a limb the next time you see him." Yelled Saturn as Delano carried her out of the throne room and up the stairs, heading for the medical wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Moment of Truth  
  
  
  
With Reia and Harry.  
  
When Reia finally found Harry, he was sitting on one of the high cliffs of the Lunar Range, overlooking a hundred foot drop into a lush silver valley below. The site was breath taking but Prince Harlan's eyes were not focused on anything in particular, opting to stare out at nothing and everything at the same time.  
  
"Harlan?" She whispered soothingly as she sat beside him, allowing her feet to dangle over the edge like he was.  
  
"If you're here to try and convince me what I did back there was wrong, then you're wasting your time Reia." His voice held such finality that Reia almost rethought her reasons for coming here. Almost.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to tell you what you did was wrong. I would have probably reacted the same way if my parents were alive and they never told me... BUT you were a bit harsh. A bit over the top?" Harry's head snapped around to look at her, his shocking green eyes seizing her gaze and holding her captive.  
  
"How was it over the top? They lied to me! They deserved every little thing I did back there!" he growled snapping his head back around to the magnificent site before them.  
  
"Harry, they were ORDERED not to interfere with anything. It tore them up inside too you know. You weren't with them when they were brought back and ordered to remain on Jupiter to bring peace back to Jovia and to re-establish the cities. How would you feel if your son, and last living child, was sent off to live with people who abused him mentally, and when he finally gets away from them, he had the Terran's most dangerous wizard after his life? Yet through it all, you're still forced to stand aside and do nothing?"  
  
Harry was silent as he took in the information that Reia had just presented him. Then his eyes widened immensely and he spun around quickly gripping Reia's shoulders tightly, "Makoto is dead?!!" the anguish is his voice was so strong that Reia felt tears coming to her eyes as she nodded slowly  
  
"She died... in the line of duty..." Pausing Reia drew a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, "The only ones who survived the attack were Saturn, Venus and I." Reia looked away as the memories returned to her of that fateful night when everything went so wrong... though she had cried out all her tears for them long ago. There were no tears of her own left to shed...  
  
"Reia... How'd it happen? Please tell me." Harlan whispered brokenly as he loosened his grip on her shoulders and stared expectantly into her eyes.  
  
Hesitating for only a moment, Reia nodded ever so slightly, "Neo-Queen Serenity and us senshi were on a small vacation while Endymion looked after Crystal Tokyo for a while. All the responsibility on her shoulders was stressing Sere out so I suggested we take some time off. We went to England and stayed at Saturn's rebirth father's old mansion. He's dead now mind you... but for two weeks we had a blast. We went on shopping sprees and sat in café's just chatting about anything like we used to before all this 'royal stuff' took its corse. Anyway... the night before we were supposed to return to Crystal Tokyo, we had all fallen asleep quickly because we were so tired from our beach trip so no one was up when 'he' came. Voldemort had teamed up with Jedeite and Malachite... and while we were sleeping they broke through the magical barrier we had placed up, with Nega energy... and they killed everyone before coming to Sere's bedchambers. Lita, Mina, Taru, Ami and myself were sharing the room with Serenity because we were still her guard and she needed protection..."  
  
"Who are Lita, Mina, Taru, and Ami?" Harry asked gently dreading the answer deep in his heart, for he had a fair idea of who they could be,  
  
"Mina is Princess Minako... Venus, Taru is Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Ami was Princess Amelia of Mercury, and Lita was... your sister, Princess Makoto of Jupiter..."  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"Yes..." she sighed gently, "that night, we were so tired that they killed Lita and Ami without us even waking. Taru was sleeping right next to Serenity for added protection and her being the light sleeper she was, woke up when the felt movement beside her... When she felt a sword swiping right next to her head. She screamed and woke both me and Mina up... I don't think I can ever live out the gruesome site. Harlan, did you know that the only way to kill a Senshi is either by decapitating them, or having the scout give up their life for another?"  
  
Harlan's eyes enlarged to about double their normal size when he understood what they'd seen when they had opened their eyes. "Reia..."  
  
"Blood was everywhere. On the beds, pillows, sheets, carpet, and even all over us... When they realised we were awake, the cowards ran out of the room as fast as they could. Then General Malachite and General Jedeite came in with Voldemort and they started laughing. You don't know how mad we got and all I knew was I wanted to kill them... would have if they didn't vanish." She sighed tiredly when she glanced up and found the sun, set in high noon.  
  
Harlan sat, frozen. How could his big sister be dead? The indestructible pride and joy of Jovia lived in her. Makoto was a spitfire when she was upset and was extremely well trained in the arts of fighting, but she was a gentle spirit and loved tending her gardens and looking after her pet dragons.  
  
He snapped out of his daze when he felt Reia rest her head and his lap. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and let them fall. Harlan could only stroke her hair in a comforting gesture as he gave her his strength. He could see the trauma in her eyes and for the time being completely forgot about his parents. All that mattered was to help Reia. He had to be strong for her... and for himself...  
  
At The Royal Conference.  
  
Queen Selenity gripped her husband's hand for support as she listened to the soldier before recount what he'd seen before a Youma had driven a spear straight through his gut causing the Silver Crystal's Protection to be activated and sending him straight the medical wing about three days ago.  
  
"You're majesties I do not mean to alarm you but by the time I was brought back for treatment, several more portals had been opened from the Negaverse and those monsters were filing out by the thousands. I'm surprised even the senshi managed to handle it as long as they did." Confessed the man whom was now fully healed and bowing low before the royal families of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"So your threat estimation is...?" Ares asked curiously as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Extremely high my king." The soldier visibly cringed as he recalled the gruesome creature that had rendered him missing in action.  
  
"Thank you Captain Hagan. You may return to your unit." King Ares ordered as the soldier stooped into a warrior's bow and left.  
  
"If Captain Hagan says the risk factor is high, then it really must be bad. Nothing usually shakes him." Sighed King Apollo resting his hand over his wife's.  
  
"Action must be taken. Precautions placed wherever they can be. We cannot allow anything to happen to our guests. Is that clear?" Queen Selenity's voice rang out in finality, "There is no use for worry. However there is need for action. We'll place the palace on level 3 alert. If the situation should worsen, then we'll have to send the students home. We cannot risk their lives." Sighed the queen.  
  
"You all know what to do my long time friends." King Apollo sighed rising to his feet as the rest followed suit. The other royals left the room respectfully as Prince Draconis also stood up and walked over to his father and mother.   
  
"My son, I know you want to remain here, but you must return with them should they need to leave this place. As of yet, your peers have no idea who you are. It would be strange if they had to go back and you did not."  
  
"But father!" he protested angrily. The Moon had fallen once before because they asked for no help. He couldn't let it happen again. "I refuse to leave a second time. No. If a war with the Nega verse is imminent once more, then this time I will remain and fight to the death. I will NOT be sent away!"  
  
"I forbid it Draconis. I do not care what you will and will not do-"  
  
"Neither do I care what you forbid, if it means having to leave my family behind and deserting them to almost certain death! You yourself said that the danger is more than likely enormous and this time more than half the senshi are dead! You need all the help you can get. I'm staying whether you like it or not." The finality in his last statement made the King smirk. His son had grown a backbone in the century or two that he had been laying dormant in his false form.  
  
A long silence followed before King Apollo sighed and gave in with a small nod. Draconis being satisfied with this answer, de-transformed back into 'Draco' before walking out of the room calmly.  
  
He walked the short trip up to the boys' dormitories, not particularly paying attention to those around him. So he didn't realise until it was too late that Parkinson was next to him and attempting to grab his attention...  
  
With Saturn.  
  
Saturn lay on a bed in the medical finally able to relax as the healer did quick work with her injuries. She looked over to the bed where Moon lay, still unconscious, recuperating her lost energy. Helios sat beside her hand clutching onto her gloved one, as he waited for the pink haired senshi to waken.  
  
"Heya wing boy, shouldn't it be you in that bed?" She smiled as well as she could in her condition.  
  
Helios, grateful for the sarcastic distraction, smiled slightly at her though his face was still creased by worry.  
  
"Hime you're free to go, just get plenty of rest and do nothing too straining for a few days. Your body needs time to regain all the lost energy and maintain that shield will only serve to make it a longer process." The Healer said in a caring voice as she moved back and helped Saturn off the bed.  
  
"Alright, if you say so..." Saturn nodded her agreement and turned to leave, but was stopped by the healer's voice again,  
  
"Oh and de-transform. You will only waist more energy if you remain in your senshi form." He said as an after thought as he bowed and moved to check on Moon again.  
  
Saturn nodded and did so before resting a hand on Helios's shoulder, "How is she?"  
  
"She'll live. Just needs to regain her energy..." Helios sighed sadly. He wished that his koi would not put herself into these situations but he knew she had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Why so glum then?" Hotaru asked gently,  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just still trying to throw off the feeling of almost losing her..." he sighed lifting her hand and dropping a light kiss in her open palm.  
  
"She should be waking soon." Said the healer once he finished his scan,  
  
Helios nodded slowly, eyes still locked affectionately on his beloved's sleeping face. "Thank you." His words signalled the healer to leave as Helios rested Moon's open palm on his cheek.  
  
"I'm surprised she could sustain her transformation even when she's unconscious." Hotaru smiled fondly down at her best friend as she sat on the edge of the bed beside her.  
  
"Why?" Helios asked softly.  
  
"It's just that usually, when a senshi is knocked out, we de-transform back into our normal selves. It's kind of like a fail-safe mechanism to help regain our energy faster and to keep our planetary identity hidden should someone find us."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're on the Moon?" the suggestion was plausible, she had to admit it... but something just didn't sit well with the situation.  
  
"Maybe... ok, I better go and re-enter as Hotaru. See you at dinner?"  
  
"Only if she awakens by then," he sighed leaning his cheek into Rini's palm.  
  
"Alright. See you then." She smiled giving him a quick hug before quickly leaving the medical wing in search of anyone she knew from the school. She took the stairs heading down to the lower levels on the palace yet she no one she knew. Taking the ones up to the girl's dorms, she continued to search for any one she could ask where to find Draco. But there was no one...  
  
"That's weird," she wondered out loud. Where was everyone? Her answer came shortly as she heard two voices up ahead arguing... sort of...  
  
"Parkinson, go away."   
  
"But sweetheart. You know you want this. Why can't you just give in to your needs?"  
  
"Because I don't need you. Now let go of my arm."  
  
"Come on baby. I know the perfect place to do what you want to."  
  
"What part of go away don't you understand Parkinson?"  
  
"Only if you 'go away' with me baby."  
  
"You disgust me you little whore. Don't touch what you're not worth."  
  
"You don't mean that babe. Your just frustrated. You need some release..."  
  
"Parkinson, either let go of my arm this instant, or I WILL use an unforgivable on your whorish little ass."  
  
"You don't mean that do you baby?"  
  
"Of course I do! Get the hell away from me!"   
  
Hotaru had a rough idea who was ahead and began to run to them. She didn't want anyone getting in trouble, especially if it WAS Draco that Parkinson was hassling again. "Dra-chan!" she laughed happily when she saw the familiar white blond hair.  
  
Spinning around, Draco's smouldering eyes instantly turned surprised as he saw Hotaru running to him. He instantly shook off Parkinson's loosened grasp on his arm and stepped forward, with a small smirk, catching her up in his embrace. "Firefly! When did you get here?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago." She giggled as he quickly dipped her head and kissed her warmly.  
  
"And why pray tell did it take you so long to come and rescue me?"  
  
"I was looking for you the whole time. I just couldn't find anyone I knew!"  
  
"Oh yeah, they're all at the fair today." He grinned. Out of the corner of her eye, Hotaru saw Parkinson's jaw drop.  
  
"What was going on?" she asked innocently pretending to not have heard what was being said.  
  
"You don't want to know." Groaned Draco as he steered her away from Parkinson quickly, before she recovered from shock. "So how's your grandfather?" he asked her gently, not sure if it was a touchy subject now.  
  
Hotaru almost started crying when he mentioned that, "I'd rather not talk about it Draco." Why did she always have to lie to him? She hated lying and here she was, having to do it every ten seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry Firefly," he whispered pulling her into a hug. Hotaru relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," this was wrong, "It's not your fault," I have to do this, "It's just..." not fair...  
  
"Just what Firefly?" Draco asked gently. Hotaru buried her face in his chest, shaking her head,  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry Dra-chan." Nodding slowly, Draco just held her in the hall as her hands came up and held onto his robes.  
  
They stood there for a while not doing or saying anything while Hotaru 'recollected' herself. Taking a deep breath Hotaru looked up into worried crystal blue eyes and gave Draco a tiny smile. Leaning up she placed a light affectionate kiss on his half frowning lips, "Thank you," she whispered ever so softly,  
  
"For what?" Draco was confused. What had he done?  
  
"For understanding. Thank you." She breathed against his lips  
  
Draco smirked, "We'll call it even if I get another one of those..." Hotaru blushed but her smile remained as she kissed him again. Yet when she tried to break away, the dark haired girl found it impossible as Draco's arms tightened around her, fitting her smaller form snuggly against himself as he deepened their passionate lip lock even further.  
  
When they finally let up for air Hotaru could only beam happily at her blue-eyed boyfriend as he smiled contentedly down at her. "I've missed you." He lowered his head and rested in on Hotaru's shoulder nipping the side of her neck affectionately in the process. She giggled as his breath tickled her slightly. "I'm so happy to be back here with you."  
  
Her remark had stunned him momentarily but when he regained his senses, Draco's only response was to tighten his hold on her and drop a light kiss in the curve of her neck. "I'll take that as an agreement?" it was more of a statement than a question that had rolled off of the shorter girl's tongue. You could hear the smile and joy in her voice.  
  
"Firefly, all this time you've been gone, I couldn't ever get a hold of you. I was worried. You never answered your communicator... not once. Why?" he asked, breaking the calm silence that had settled over them.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened slightly in her shock at the sudden question that she didn't know how to answer, "I... I uh... I..."  
  
With Harlan and Reia.  
  
By the time Reia's tears had completely subsided into sniffles, the Earth had become visible in the north quadrant of the starry sky, and the sun had hidden away behind it, giving the planet an ethereal glow. Reia lay there with her head on Harlan's lap as his hand drew soothing circles on her back. "Pyro, are you ok?" his gentle voice snapped Reia out of her sorrow filled thoughts. Attempting to smile would be futile at this point so all she did was look up into his comforting emerald eyes.  
  
"I thought I had cried all the tears I could that night..." she paused as she felt her love's fingers brush against her tear stained cheeks. More tears leaked out and she gave a laughed filled with irony as she closed her eyes, "I guess I was wrong..."  
  
"It is alright to cry my Pyro. Letting out your emotions is much better than bottling them up. You may think it is weak but it strengthens you. Being able to fight and still show your emotions is a great feat to accomplish." Harlan smiled gently, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"But I'm turning into meat ball head!" she whined softly as her bottom lip poked out in a pout.  
  
Prince Harlan could only smile at the adorable temptation her lips created for him. Wanting to cheer her up, he did what any other man would have done in this situation. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender loving kiss. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and tasted sweeter than honey to him. But not wanting to take advantage of his love's distressed state, Harlan pulled away after a few moments, "Pyro, if you're really that worried about becoming like bunny, then dry your tears. Try to think about something else for a little while." Harlan slowly rose to his feet and lifted Reia up with him.  
  
"Like what?" sighed Reia as she brushed off her dress.  
  
"I can think of a few things but maybe they'd best be kept until after dinner." His smile gained a cheeky hint to it as he brushed his lips against hers again,  
  
"Can you think of nothing else?" exclaimed Reia as she slapped his shoulder playfully. "I think you are the most single minded man in the galaxy.  
  
"Pyro my love, only when I'm with you." He gave her a boyish grin before vanishing in a jolt of lightning. A semi sorrowful sigh fell from the Martian princess's lips as she vanished in a flare of fire. Harlan always did know who to cheer her up, even if it was just a little bit. At least she forgot for a moment...  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
The students were in their last week of stay on the moon kingdom and most were upset that it was drawing to an end so quickly. But all through the past week, everyone had noticed the security tightening around the entire castle. Things like twice as many guards on patrol, and certain places becoming out of bounds had surprised most and rumours among the students had begun to fly.  
  
But on this, their last, day many of them were in their rooms packing up their trunks before dinner because after that final meal, they would be leaving the serene palace. Hogwarts awaited their arrival at midnight and they had to leave immediately after eating.  
  
The only ones not packing that afternoon were Hotaru and Draco. Hotaru used the excuse of not being able to return to the school until her grandfather's funeral, and Draco said he'd stay with her. Lucius Malfoy gave his agreement to the situation so nothing could have been done to stop it.  
  
Dinner that night was more of a feast than anything else. The table was covered from edge to edge with every type of food imaginable and servants carried drinks of all kinds ranging from plain water to juices of ever kind, to a few not particularly strong alcoholic beverages. The entertainment that night was mainly music but there were two jesters amusing those who chose to pay attention.   
  
Hotaru being one of the people watching the show received much attention from the jester dressed in blue and green. However when that same jester gave the young Saturnian a white rose, a possessive growl escaped from Draco's throat as he wrapped an arm around his little Firefly. The jester backed away cautiously as many around them laughed. Moments later the flower exploded harmlessly in a shower of purple, silver and blue sparkles fluttering around like snow, though they vanished before they touched the food.  
  
Giggling like a child Hotaru clapped along with everyone else as the Jesters bowed. "They're pretty good." She smiled as she spooned some sort of Plutonian delicacy up and shoved it in her mouth eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. Brilliant."  
  
"Am I sensing jealousy Dra-chan?" Hotaru smiled teasingly. When Draco didn't answer her, Hotaru's smile widened, "Awww! How sweet, the little Dragon is jealous cause that guy gave me a rose!!" she giggled again as she hugged Draco briefly. "You can be sooo cute sometimes Dra-chan!"  
  
"I'm not cute." He protested stubbornly as he took in the lavender scent of her hair.  
  
"Believe whatever makes you happy... but you're still cute." She grinned kissing him briefly before returning to her meal. Dazed by the gentle pressure of her lips, Draco glanced out of the crystalline window to recollect his thoughts. Spotting a slimy something outside, it took him a moment to realise what it was...  
  
"Youma!!" he exclaimed jumping up from his seat, "There is a Youma outside!!!" The abrupt outburst drew the attention of everyone in the room as his eyes darted to his mother's in an anxious fear, "There is a Youma outside, it may be a scout."  
  
Queen Selenity rose from her seat and signalled two guards to go out and check. She knew her son was not a liar and she did not want to take any chances. "Child, what did it look like?" she asked him as formally as she could.  
  
"Red, and slimy. That thing hid as soon as it knew I'd seen it..."   
  
"Oh dear." Sighed Queen Athena moaned, "I'd thought they would have waited a little longer. At least until the students had gone... But how have they gotten out of Saturn's shield?" she asked Queen Selenity. King Zeus was about to answer her when out of nowhere, a cackling, high-pitched laugh resounded through out the room, silencing any other remarks.  
  
From the shadows stepped out two black cloaked figures and a third in Terran wizarding robes. "Wouldn't you like to know." The sarcasm behind the awfully familiar voice caused a horrific panic to spread through the mortals within the room.  
  
"Voldemort." Growled several voices as most of the students gasped in fear. All that the repulsive half man, half snake did was smirk malevolently. He lived off the fear these fools were radiating, and the hatred was a bonus too.  
  
"Pyro, what a pleasant surprise." Eyes narrowing in anger, Princess Reia rose to her feet glaring daggers at the man on the left. She did not need to see the face under the hood of that cloak to know who had said THAT.  
  
"Jedite. You traitor, I'm surprised you'd dare approach this place ever again. You may have gained the upper hand once before, but I am prepared for you this time." The students looked at the Martian princess in surprise. She knew this guy? Emerald eyes watched on helplessly as well, for Harry could do nothing but stare at his love from his seat between Ron and Hermione as the princess transformed into Sailor Mars right before their eyes again.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we have a score to settle, don't we?" before anyone could react, black lightning shot out across the table from the palm of the cloaked figure as the garment vanished to reveal a blue eyed blonde haired man. Normally these features would give off a sense of purity to a person, but this man, Jedite, had evil oozing off his being in torrents of malice.  
  
People screamed, as they all ducked from the table, onto the floor, hoping not to be hit by the dark magic. The black electricity had turned the roasted ham and potatoes it had struck, into a pile of ashes within seconds.  
  
"Outside." Reia growled and vanished in burst of fire.  
  
Smirk growing larger Jedite bowed mockingly to the queen who could do nothing but watch. Mars had issued a challenge and by law, none could interfere until one of the two had either fallen or surrendered. "She always was bossy." His ridicule was answered by glares from all the royalty in the room who were becoming angrier and more outraged by every passing moment.  
  
Jedite then proceeded to walk calmly out into the garden where the senshi of war and fire awaited him. Just before vanishing, he gave the dining room the once over with raised brows.  
  
The last cloaked figure rose up and took off his hood revealing long silver hair and piercing silver eyes, "I see Venus is not here." The anger in his voice frightened some for the sword at his hip looked rather dangerous and the grip he had on it had tightened when he'd mentioned the obvious fact, "Maybe she's with her new 'husband'. Perhaps I shall go pay them a visit. I'll give them their 'wedding present' now. So sorry I couldn't make it before."  
  
If the student body had though Jedite was frightening, then this Silver haired man was absolutely petrifying.   
  
"Malachite. Don't you dare." The queen warned,  
  
"Don't I dare WHAT your 'majesty'?" his sneer was evident and he reminded many of the Lucius Malfoy that they used to know, "Kill the brother of the King I'd sworn to protect? Or the brother of the King who betrayed us? Better yet, how about the whore who betrayed me?"  
  
"You betrayed you king by aligning yourself with Beryl!" bellowed King Luthandor, "And Minako was never yours. Not only are you a traitor who killed her with no remorse, but you've pledged your allegiance yet again to another enemy of the Silver Alliance!!!"   
  
"Luthandor, calm yourself. Sailor Venus can take care of herself. I know you felt it too that night. You know of what I speak." Queen Selenity sighed. A moment later, Malachite vanished, though they knew where he had gone... it was only a matter of moments before the alarm on Venus would be sounded...  
  
A low murmur followed this little display as the students began to speak. However they were silenced when a bolt of green light shot out across the room, putting a hole through the wall. "Now that those two have gone off to settle their little issues, I have a few of my own to settle..." the raspy voice held no less wickedness than the last two as Lord Voldemort rose to his full height.  
  
"Terran, leave before SOMEBODY gets hurt." Growled a guard as several burst into the room,  
  
"I don't think so." Just then, hundreds of Youma appeared, surrounding the walls of the room. Voldemort's smirk grew more sadistic as he glanced around at all the frightened faces, "There are thousands more of those creatures awaiting my order to strike. They're just out there if you'll take a look.  
  
"You can't give an order if you're dead." King Ares glared hard at the man, as his hair turned to fire and his eyes turned pitch black.  
  
Fear crossed the Dark Lord's features as he took in the morphing god. He had to keep them from killing him for thought these royal leaders were immortal, he had to remember that he himself was not.  
  
"Do not jump to conclusions old man. I come here to challenge two people and once this challenge has been set, according to your laws, no one, not even YOU can interfere. Therefore I challenge you Sailor Saturn."  
  
Confusion flooded through the room. Sailor Saturn wasn't even here! "She is not-"  
  
"Do not even bother your 'majesty'." The sneer grew ever more malicious as he looked towards Lucius Malfoy. Now the Terrans were extremely confused. Malfoy wasn't royalty, no matter how much he acted like he thought he was. "I know who you are and I know who Saturn is, and she is in this room. Now Princess; if you don't want me to let these creatures do what they wish with the students here, I suggest you reveal yourself. NOW!!"  
  
The fear in Hotaru's eyes did not go unnoticed. Draco wrapped an arm around her as he drew his Firefly, into his lap. They, like the rest of the student population, were on the floor trying to go unnoticed. "It'll be ok firefly... Saturn wouldn't jeopardize us all just because she doesn't want to be seen."  
  
OH I wish you were right Draco... I wish for it so badly. Shaking her head, Hotaru wriggled out of his embrace and turned to look at him, "Draco, promise me, that you wont hate me." She whispered. Hotaru had come to her decision rather quickly. She knew what she had to do...  
  
"Firefly, what are you talking about?" Draco was lost, why would he hate her?  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Hotaru, I could never hate you." He smiled gently the confusion was still present in his eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered before leaning foreword and brushing her lips against his. Draco's heart felt lighter than air when she had said those three little word, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she moved back, "I'm sorry Draco." Then she rose to her feet,  
  
"Hotaru, are you insane get dow-"  
  
"Voldemort, if you have a qualm with me, then it is cowardice to take it out on these people,"  
  
"Get down you idiot, do you want to be killed!! Wait for that damned Scout!" yelled Snape in anger as he tried to grab Hotaru's arm to pull her down.  
  
"I AM that damned Senshi. You wanted Sailor Saturn... You've got Sailor Saturn..." she paused as she pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
"Hotaru DON'T!" yelled Prince Delano, but he was too late,  
  
"ETERNAL SATURN POWER!" the entire student and teacher group sat slack jawed as the young, gentle and usually reserved and friendly girl, was encased in shadows. When they disappeared, most of the people on the floor could do nothing but gape. Where Hotaru once was, now stood the stoic and deadly soldier, Sailor Saturn...  
  
"I knew they weren't normal." Breathed Hermione but no one payed her any heed.   
  
Done, Done and Done!! Ok now I know it's a little cliffy at the end but this fic is slowly drawing to a close. No more than two to three more chapters will be in it. A sad thought indeed, but if you guys want to read those chapters, then I'm asking for another 15 reviews. Tell me how it's going. Good, or bad? And if it's bad, tell me how to fix it. Please, I want to improve as much as I can people!! So R+R, n the next chap will be out sooner!  
  
Oh and I've fixed up chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8 if you want to go back and read them :). Till next time!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	21. Battles of My Own

Bittersweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.

#(LAST TIME)#"Draco, promise me, that you won't hate me." She whispered. Hotaru had come to her decision rather quickly. She knew what she had to do...  
  
"Firefly, what are you talking about?" Draco was lost, why would he hate her?  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Hotaru, I could never hate you." He smiled gently though the confusion was still present in his eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered before leaning foreword and brushing her lips against his. Draco's heart felt lighter than air when she had said those three little words, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she moved back, "I'm sorry Draco." Then she rose to her feet,  
  
"Hotaru, are you insane get dow-"  
  
"Voldemort, if you have a qualm with me, then it is cowardice to take it out on these people,"  
  
"Get down you idiot, do you want to be killed!! Wait for that damned Scout!" yelled Snape in anger as he tried to grab Hotaru's arm to pull her down.  
  
"I AM that damned Senshi. You wanted Sailor Saturn... You've got Sailor Saturn..." she paused as she pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
"Hotaru DON'T!" yelled King Hermes, but he was too late,  
  
"ETERNAL SATURN POWER!" the entire student and teacher group sat slack jawed as the young, gentle and usually reserved and friendly girl was encased in shadows. When they disappeared, most of the people on the floor could do nothing but gape. Where Hotaru once was, now stood the stoic and deadly soldier, Sailor Saturn...  
  
"I knew they weren't normal." Breathed Hermione but no one payed her any heed.  
  
#(AND NOW  
Chapter 20 - Battles of My Own  
  
Draco's mind was running a mile a minute as he stared at the girl he 'thought' he knew in complete and utter shock. Hotaru was Sailor Saturn?! How was it possible when Hotaru had been on Earth all the times that Saturn was up here? There was only one way that what he was seeing could possibly be true. She had lied to him... All this time, she had lied to him...  
  
"Excellent so you've decided to finally come out of your shell my dear. There is something in you that I want. Or rather, someone?" his smirk widened as he noticed her glare darken.  
  
"Saturn. STOP! You know what Fate, Destiny, and Duty said! You cannot touch a hair on his head!!!" King Hermes loud voice bellowed in urgency.  
  
"I know that your majesty, but I can toy with his pathetic mind for a little while, can't I?" hissed Saturn in irritation.  
  
"SATURN STOP!!!" the dangerous hiss froze the girl in her tracks as all attention turned to the figure surrounded by shadows and a feeling of death appeared from the shadows. Those who still had their eyes on Voldemort noticed a flash of fear cross his face, but it vanished so quickly, many thought they had imagined it with the cold shiver that had gone up their spines at the threatening voice.  
  
"Delano. Stay out of this." Saturn's deadly calm voice was actually more frightening than a scream would have been.  
  
"Use my title Saturn. You know that you cannot harm him now, even if you tried. Destiny would make sure your powers backfired on you. YOU KNOW THAT!!!" the large menacing scythe that was in his hand glowed an eerie black as the man's anger obviously rose.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP 'DEATH'," Hotaru's sarcastic comment made every last Terran in the room, quiver in fear.  
  
"Saturn leave this up to the prophesised one. Let out your anger on the Youma coming." Saturn's dark glare flung to Harry before she growled and returned her attention to the menacing wizard before her.  
  
"I guess I can't accept your damned challenge. Be sure that we'll continue this in the shadow realm. Believe me; I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer..." and with that she was encased in shadows except this time, when the shadows retreated, Saturn had gone.  
  
"Prince Harlan... I suggest you do what it is you know you must do... I will go aid Saturn." And 'Death' vanished too. Confused eyes of students scanned the room for this 'Prince Harlan' as one green-eyed boy sat shocked.  
  
With Mars.  
  
Mars dodged the black lightning that was flung at her before shooting off another fire arrow. With every miss, her anger rose and every word that Jedeite spoke pushed her anger to new peaks. Power was building in her, she could feel it, but what kind of power it was, was completely unknown to her.  
  
"What's wrong Pyro? Have you been slacking in your training?" Jedeite taunted as a scattered bolt of black lightning struck the Martian princess in her left leg. Crying out from the pain, Mars fell to the floor, leg bleeding strongly.  
  
"I'm impressed Traitor. You've been practicing." She gritted out in pain as she put pressure on her thigh.  
  
"Not really my dear. You seem to forget that we were one once. I know your reactions and your attacks off by heart. It's just a matter a putting that knowledge into practice." His sadistic grin grew as Mars rose to her feet again muttering something while her birthmark glowed. Shimmering out of site he reappeared behind her and shot out another bout of lightning. The evil magic struck the Martian princess in her back as she screamed out in pain and fell forward.  
  
"You coward. Still using dirty tricks to win your fights I see." The fury and disgust was pronounced greatly as she attempted to raise herself again. It didn't work. That particular shock had shorted out her moving system. She was going to have to wait until her body healed it. Until then, she needed to keep him talking.  
  
"Not dirty tricks my pretty little Pyro. Extremely witty tactics."  
  
"Call it what you like. It's still a dirty trick."  
  
"I'm insulted my dear. That really cut me deep."  
  
"Too bad you backstabbing bastard. Live with it."  
  
"That's an idea... but I've got a better one, how about you die with it." He grinned maliciously, eyes glinting from an unknown source of light.  
  
"No. Jedeite." Growled Mars, arm twitching as her body slowly regained the ability to move, "YOU 'die with it'." A huge explosion sounded three feet behind the blonde general startling him. A moment later meteors came hurtling down at him from the dark sky.  
  
"How did you-" he cut himself off. He knew how she summoned the aid of the comets. She had called the assistance chant when she was rising. The light that he had discarded earlier was that of the burning rock. How could he overlook such obvious signals?  
  
"Your weakness is still the same Jedeite. Your traitorous mind loves to gloat. You like to believe you are invincible." Mars smirked as she shakily got to her feet.  
  
"You think you're sooo smart don't you-" his comment was cut off as one of the large burning rocks smashed straight into him, pinning him under its smouldering edge.  
  
"Yep, I do." She smirked happily before noticing his closed eyes and bleeding body. Mars began to limp her way towards the door of the palace...  
  
With Venus.  
  
Oliverio's arm tightened around Minako holding her nearer still, with his sword drawn as the general moved closer to them. "So sorry I couldn't attend the wedding my love. I was preoccupied." His sadistically sweet voice made Minako's cautious nature kick in and move them both back a step.  
  
"What do you want Malachite?" she hissed clutching the bed sheet, that solely covered her body, tighter.  
  
"I want what is rightfully mine love."  
  
"You touch her, and I'll kill you, right here and now." Oliverio growled stepping in front of Minako.  
  
"I do believe that you just issued a challenge my Prince. I certainly accept." His smirk was one of pure evil satisfaction.  
  
Minako's eyes widened in fear for her husband but Oliverio calmly retorted, knowing full well the implications on having issued a challenge, "It was no challenge traitor, it was a threat. You are not worthy to be challenged by me."  
  
"I'm disappointed my 'Prince'. After training you for fifteen years you still have little respect for those greater than you." smirked the platinum haired man though one could easily see the pure fury radiating from his eyes.  
  
Oliverio gave a short false laugh as he glared at his former battle sensei. "If you are implying yourself greater than I traitor, then you are losing your mind."  
  
"You filthy, overconfident dog!" growled Malachite in outrage as he drew his sword.  
  
"That I may be Malachite, but at least I'm not a traitor."  
  
"Traitor? To what? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh little prince-"  
  
"You are a traitor to your planet, your people, and what once was your love. You went against your own oath when you betrayed you kingdom-"  
  
"Oh do shut up little prince. Are you trying to make me feel guilt? Pain? Try all you like but I do not regret my actions, nor will I ever regret them." The platinum haired general laughed maliciously at his former pupil.  
  
"You are truly a vile creature Malachite. I can not believe I ever felt anything for you. You make me sick." Minako mumbled in bitter disgust as she stood beside her husband.  
  
Malachite's eyes took in her lithe form, wrapped solely in the golden linen sheet, before his smile turned hungry, "My dear, once I'm done with this riffraff I will have you scream my name so many times you'll be begging this 'vile creature' to touch you for eternity."  
  
Oliverio's eye grew narrow with rage as he pushed Minako back onto the bed, out of harm's way, and lunged at Malachite, sword at the ready. The loud clash of metal against metal resounded about the room as the fight between sensei and student began.  
  
The two matched each other blow for blow, none coming out any more victorious than before. They parried and blocked each lethal swing, and continued to look for an opening to strike in. It was safe to say, they were outrageously evenly matched.  
  
Having trained the prince for so long, Malachite knew the fighting style Oliverio tended to prefer over many, but this also worked to his disadvantage. Due to their lengthy lessons, spanning over the final fifteen years of his loyalty to the crown, Malachite's own fighting style was well known to his pupil and therefore not very effective.  
  
Stepping the intensity up a notch, Oliverio realised that there was no possible way, either of them could win. Even though his training had been cut short by the sudden betrayal of the generals and his sudden death, he had already learned enough in his current life time to compensate for the lessons missed before.  
  
Dodging to the right, Oliverio skilfully moved their fight further away from his beloved as he continued to block and counter each thrust and blow Malachite sent his way. "You cannot defeat me 'little Prince'." Malachite taunted in an attempt to distract his opponent.  
  
"I will not be defeated, no matter what you think traitor." Oliverio growled, losing focus for a moment, but a moment was all Malachite needed. With a quick, complicated swipe, Malachite had drawn first blood, cutting deep into Oliverio's arm. The poor prince cried out in pain, dropping the sword in his hand, and collapsing to his knees in pain for the sword had not only cut his skin, but chipped his bone.  
  
"You were never one to withstand any form of pain." Malachite smirked. He stepped back, gazing smugly at his gruesome handiwork, "Poor little prince. Hmmmm normally I would have killed you by now but I think I have a better form of torture for you before I end your misery."  
  
Oliverio clenched his teeth, biting back his pain as he rose to his feet, "You have not won yet."  
  
"I believe I have." He smirked before carelessly waving his hand in a sweeping motion. A black beam of energy shot out, wrapping tightly around Oliverio's neck, and dragging him back hard against the wall, slamming him passed the writing desk, knocking the pens and lettering tools to the floor by him as the black collar attached itself to the wall.  
  
"Oliverio!" cried out Minako as she rushed to her feet, only to find herself flung back on the bed with a strange glittering black collar around her own neck. "How dare you traitor! You will pay!!" she screamed calling internally on her powers as Venus. She sat on the bed awaiting her transformation… but it never came. A moment later, her collar glowed black and she felt a shock run through her whole body as realisation dawned on Mina. "A Saturnian draining collar…"1 she mumbled in disbelief. These collars were used on shadow warriors to keep them in check and on powerful prisoners of wars…  
  
"I see you are not the dumb blonde many make you out to be my dear." Malachite smirked maliciously, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the Terran Prince struggling with all his might to escape from the binding around his neck, causing it only to tighten slightly. Satisfied that the prince would not be able to miss what he wanted to do next, Malachite crossed the room to the bed that Minako lay upon, in her weakened state. It had taken quite some effort to steal that particular collar from a Saturnian armoury. He knew he'd definitely need it to attempt such a dangerous brawl, since he'd seen Minako become her assassin form.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her Malachite, or I swear I'll-"  
  
"You'll what little Prince? I don't know about you, but I'm not tied up in a collar at the moment. In fact I'm free to do whatever I want…" at his words, Malachite drew up Minako's weakened body and placed a slow kiss on her lips. Though she fought with all her might, without her magic and with most of her strength sapped, Minako was no match for the larger and much stronger built man who had trapped her beneath him.  
  
Oliverio watched on in horror as Malachite placed slow, heated kisses along Minako's jaw, down her neck, and along her shoulder, making sure his ministration were in the prince's plain sight. He could not let this happen. He could not let this treacherous creature lay his lips upon Minako in places where only he, her husband, should see and touch.  
  
Frantically searching around him for any form of weapon, Oliverio came up blank. Both swords were well out of his reach. But adaptation was the key here. He needed a weapon. Any weapon. It need not be a sword… Looking down, it hit him. The lettering tools were his answer. There would be a- aha! There it was!  
  
Reaching down slowly so as not to alert the traitor, Oliverio took a hold of the small dagger shaped letter opener, pulling it back up into his sleeve, out of sight and rose his hands frantically to the collar struggling to make it loosen. He saw Malachite smirk at him and had to fight hard not to laugh himself as he silently slipped the metal of the blade in the beam's way. Chanting an old Terran spell under his breath he watched the magic that made the collar around his neck slip into the letter opener in his hand. It glowed an eerie green for a moment, and then settled and allowed the soft light to vanish.  
  
Now instead of a black energy collar around his neck, Oliverio felt the energy solidify into metal. "Now little prince, this is how you should pleasure a woman. Not the amateur touches you give-"  
  
"Release her Malachite. Now!" Oliverio growled dangerously.  
  
Malachite pretended to think on it for a moment then smirk darkly, "No."  
  
"Very well then." And with one fluid motion, Oliverio snapped the brittle metal collar around his neck in half, and flung the enchanted letter opener at the ex- general. It flew true, and with the sheer force of Oliverio's angered throw, the letter opener pierced straight through Malachite's back, directly into his right lung.  
  
A stunned look over took Malachite as he stared in horror at the young prince making his way over to him, "But- how? I ne-nearly took your arm off. You could never handle pai-" his last words were cut off as the magic in the blade of the letter opener seeped through his body , poisoning and destroying his lungs, quickly deteriorating his heart.  
  
Minako sat shivering in shock on the bed as she stared at Malachite in disbelief and fear. "When it comes to love…" Oliverio paused looking at Minako's shaken form laying in a tight ball, still hugging the sheet to her chest securely, "Nothing else matters. Not pain, not death; nothing but your love." He whispered softly to the dying man.  
  
"He nearly- nearly-" tears leaked out from Minako's eyes as she sat up blankly for a moment before flinging herself into her husband's arms, "Oh gods he nearly killed you! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Oh we have to summon the healers. We have to-" she was cut off as Oliverio's lips crashed down on her own in a passionate, loving and relieved embrace.  
  
Oliverio lifted her off the bed into his arms, ignoring the blinding pain in his shoulder and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, to keep from unbalancing. Minako's hands travelled from around his neck to his chest and travelled out until she felt something moist on her fingers. Breaking off the kiss she gasped as she saw the red substance that was his blood, "Love put me down now, you're hurt and you're making it worse!" She gasped as she pulled away, forcing him to set her down.  
  
Only now did the pain hit him full force and he groaned. "As long as you're ok, I don't care what happens to me." He mumbled as Minako gently pushed him down onto the bed, not sparing a glance to the dead man who had tumbled off and now lay by the bed on the floor as she went and tugged on the servants' bell. Their wing had been emptied of guards, servants and nobles alike to give them more privacy on their honeymoon. Apparently this had not been the best idea for if they had not been ordered to go; the palace guard would have come rushing in long before they did.  
  
"What happened your majesty?!" exclaimed a guard as he saw the deceased body of a platinum haired man on the floor baring a frightening resemblance to General Malachite and the Saturnian draining collar latched onto her neck.  
  
"It's a long story, but first summon our best healer and find me a Saturnian official with the ability to remove one of these things." She fingered the collar on her as she sat beside Oliverio, pressing a sheet against his bleeding wound.  
  
On the Moon.  
  
"You guys didn't believe me when I told you something was wrong but you saw it with your own eyes! I told you that they were not normal, but would you believe me? No!" Hermione reprimanded the boys softly, ducking under the table as another killing curse was flung across the room, striking the King of Mars. Many gaped openly as the man stood there unfazed.  
  
"Really Mudblood, stop throwing a temper tantrum. It's getting quite irritating." Growled Draco, shooting a death glare over his shoulder at the bushy haired girl, who had been going on about how 'right' she was for the past ten minutes. Frankly he was sick of it, and he was in NO mood to be patient.  
  
How could she have lied to him so easily? Why did she lie? Why? What had he done to make himself so un-trustable in her eyes? Had he said something wrong, or done something wrong? Or had she just been stringing him along all this time… No. Hotaru would never do that. Not to me. But she's not Hotaru. She's Sailor Saturn, destroyer of worlds and galaxies, Bringer of Silence, and carrier of Mistress Nine…  
  
Draco sat there in a daze for a long while completely ignoring all around him as he tried to work out why Hotaru had lied to him. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Weasley mumble something about 'that Harlan guy', "What did you say Weasel?" he asked in a cutting tone.  
  
"I said, Ferret, that this stupid Prince Harlan guy better show up soon or we're all dead."  
  
Draco looked back over his shoulder with a glare, "Firstly Weasel, Harlan is not stupid, secondly, he WILL show up as soon as he works out a plan, and thirdly, shut your mouths the both of you, all you do is whinge and whine. Potter I'm surprised you can put up with it so well."  
  
"They're my friends Draco. I don't care how little you think of them; do not insult them, especially in front of me." Harry reprimanded absentmindedly as his brain focused on formulating some sort of plan. He was drawing up blank more than he would have liked to admit and Draco noticed this quickly.  
  
"Very well, but perhaps, removing the problem from immediate endangering of other problems by means of a distraction would be wise." Draco smirked as Harry looked at him confused for a moment before understanding emerged in his eyes and he nodded.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"What the hell? Harry what is that prat saying? Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion, not liking it one bit.  
  
Completely ignoring his friends for a moment, Harry gazed intently at Draco trying to decipher what he was thinking, "Possibilities?"  
  
"Flash of light?  
  
"Too obvious."  
  
"Explosion?"  
  
"Too cliché."  
  
"False entry or exit?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment; a smirk surprisingly similar to Draco's creeping onto his face, "Double time and perfect." Draco nodded and turned his attention back to the dark wizard, standing around awaiting the arrival of his nemesis; completely taking advantage of the fact that none of the Silver Alliance Royal leaders could touch him without angering the fates. (A/N: if you don't understand what the hell they're on about, you will in a moment.)  
  
"Distraction for the distraction?" asked Draco softly, not letting Voldemort leave his sights.  
  
"Yes. Double time." Repeated Harry as his eye caught that of his father, and with a short emotionless look, Harry turned his attention to Draco. "Ready when you are."  
  
"Harry, mate what on earth is going on?" asked Ron completely bewildered, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"The plan Ron."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The plan is to kill that hideous thing standing over there with his pathetic wand and disgusting self-assurance." Draco supplied, "Ready?"  
  
"One sec," Harry turned and smiled at his friends since first year, "Guys, if I don't make it out of this alive, then thanks for sticking by me to the end. If I do make it, then I'll explain myself to you after this is all over. Oh and Ron, for the record, I'm not stupid and I 'am' planning on showing myself."  
  
"Wha-?" Ron was cut off as Harry turned back to Draco and nodded. Without warning Draco stood up and began walking towards the dark wizard who was eyeing him wearily.  
  
"You have nerve boy, I'll give you that, but you're stupid." Voldemort smirked viciously, before lifting his wand, "Avada-"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco shrugged, glancing back to see Harry chanting softly under his breath.  
  
Voldemort stopped for a moment before outright laughing, "You amuse me boy. Very well then, why do I not want to kill you?" Draco cast a quick glance around and noticed with satisfaction, that the Youma surrounding the walls had frozen as if they had lost all control of their bodies. He noticed that Voldemort was still too intent on mocking him to realize this.  
  
Draco smirked back just as evilly as his senses reached out for the energy of the silver crystal to aid him, "because it won't work anyway." He shrugged  
  
"Ha! No one has survived the killing curse before so what makes you so sure boy."  
  
"Harry Potter survived it as a pathetic child so it can't be all that dangerous." He shrugged slipping into cold, cutting and controlled Malfoy mode. He chanced another side glance to see Harry drop into a deep concentration as lightning struck the floor just outside the door.  
  
Voldemort's eyes snapped to where the lightning had struck to see Prince Harlan standing there staring tauntingly at him. His eyes widened in realisation as he swivelled enraged at the blonde haired boy before him.  
  
"You were a distraction!" he growled dangerously  
  
Draco inwardly sighed as he prepared himself, "Took you long enough to work it out." He smirked triumphantly.  
  
The rage in Voldemort's eyes grew quickly and without warning- "Avada Kedavra!!" – Draco dropped to the floor, eyes closed and chest unmoving. Without a second glance at the young man, Voldemort rushed to the door and ran out into the gardens, only to find one of his generals buried beneath a still burning meteor, no sign of Sailor Mars, and no trace of Prince Harlan.  
  
Harry pulled out of his trance just as he heard the dreaded words of the killing curse being called out. He watched as Draco dropped to the floor, before Voldemort rushed out the door. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he fought them down and rose to his feet, allowing lightning to encircle him and morph him into his Royal form.  
  
He ignored his classmates' gasps and shocked faces as he walked over and knelt quickly by Draco, placing two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Harlan's eyes narrowed as he stood up and turned emotionlessly to the door Voldemort had rushed out of, mere moments earlier. Without hesitation, he strode out the same door, drawing his sword with his right hand and charming lightning into his Jovian blade with his left.  
  
Prince Harlan glared darkly at the wizards back as the man slowly turned around, "You are more gullible than it is healthy to be Voldemort, or should I be calling you Tom Riddle?" His anger showed itself in the dangerous smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"And you are?" Lord Voldemort asked precariously,  
  
"I am Prince Harlan of the Jovian Kingdoms, Knight of Jupiter- the middle planet of strength and lightning, and your sworn enemy. But you may call me Potter." Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction, "Harry. James. Potter." Harlan punctuated each word with a step forward, "And we have a score to settle."  
  
Lightning struck again, only this time it glowed orange and wove itself around Harry like a protective layer as he slid into a fighting stance. "You do not scare me Harry Potter- you are no longer protected by your mother's silly sacrifice, therefore you are no longer protected from this- AVADA KEDAVRA!!" the evil wizard poured all his hatred for the boy into the spell as a sharp green light erupted from the wand.  
  
Harlan stood there smirking as the light died away and he remained unharmed. "I am immune to your pathetic spells wizard."  
  
"You are a wizard yourself Potter." Voldemort chided with a smirk, attempting to hide his sudden fear.  
  
"No. I am a Jovian, above Terran magic. With my memories, returned my immunity to Terran charms. The ancient spell my mother put upon me when she sacrificed herself was an old form of Venusian magic. A love shield woven into my very blood. The blood which you had Wormtail take from me the night of the third test in the Tri-wizard tournament. You now share that shield, this is true." He paused, glaring dangerously at the man before him, before continuing, "It is why I have not burnt you to a crisp with a bolt of lightning yet- however, the shield only protects you against magic. That is why no one but me was allowed to challenge you. If it were anyone else trying to kill you with anything, whether it be with a sword or a spell, it would be stopped by the shield." his eyes intensely observed the dreaded man before him. Finally closing them, he stood there, awaiting his foe's first move.  
  
When nothing came, he once again opened his eyes to find that Voldemort had managed to silently conjure a sword and had attempted to advance on him without his knowledge. Smirking in deadly amusement, Harlan closed his eyes again and waited for him to make the next move…  
  
With Mars.  
  
Mars remained hidden behind the silver cedar moon trees by the entrance to the palace, fighting her instincts to interfere and help her beloved. He seemed to have everything under control, but something felt… off…  
  
It was all so very quick, and- and easy. Too easy. What was the aged Terran hiding from them? Why had he not turned tail and fled? Was there something going on? Something else… Or was it just that he was too proud?  
  
So many questions plagued the fire senshi's mind and yet she had no answers, which utterly disturbed her. Something else was going on. Something she was missing. This was all way too easy. Something was not right…  
  
With Harlan.  
  
Voldemort lunged clumsily at Harlan, bringing his sword down sharply, only to feel the shock reverberate through his sword and into his arm as his blade connected with his foe's own in a loud harsh clang. Harlan, without a second thought, spun his sword in a circle, and knocked Voldemort back again. Without a second thought, Voldemort sprung forth again, and swung his sword around aiming at Harlan's neck. Once more, he blocked the strike and twisted his sword sharply, only this time, Voldemort's grip was looser on the sword, and the twist knocked it from his hand.  
  
Harlan thrust forward, barely giving the Terran time to regain his balance and dodge. Twisting the sword and pulling it up, back then turning and thrusting it around a forward again, Harlan managed to not only cut a slice from Voldemort's elbow to shoulder, but from ear to ear. IN three simple moves Harlan had put the Terran wizard at the brink of death. "Never over estimate yourself Voldemort. You are nothing but and old pathetic fool with outdated idea's and beliefs." Harlan growled as he watched the thin line along Voldemort's throat begin to spurt out blood like a waterfall.  
  
A malicious smirk formed painfully on the red eyed man's lips. "And now you die too 'prince'. My order was all that held them ba…" he choked and coughed up some black tinted blood as he fell face first into the pebbled ground, blood pooling around him.  
  
"Holding what back you old fool?" Harlan question. The hair-raising screams and screeches that erupted from the sky above him was all the answer he needed. So that was the reason the Youma had not been attacking. They had been ordered not to.  
  
"Harlan!!" cold out a feminine voice as Mars rushed out and flung herself at him. Her arms wound around his neck in a tight embrace as she held onto him for dear life, "Thank the gods you're alright."  
  
"Reia- Mars. I'm fine. He had this coming for a long time now. Are you ok, you're bleeding. Your leg is injured!" he lifted off the ground slightly and held her to him as he kneeled and se there on his knee, looking at her bleeding thigh. Without hesitation, he rested his hand over the wound and a pale green light sprung from his palm, seeping into her wound. Moments later, the wound had nearly completely patched itself up.  
  
"Thank you my love." She whispered leaning up and kissing him soundly on his lips.  
  
"You're quite welcome my little Pyro; as long as I get another taste of those lips of yours." His lips quirked in a small cheeky grin as Mars giggled,  
  
"You have a one track mind you know that?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, I do." His grin turned to a smirk as he leaned in kissed her again. Suddenly he froze, eyes widening to their limit before he pulled back and coughed up blood.  
  
"Harlan? What's wrong?!" exclaimed Mars before she notice the blood on his lips. Looking up behind him, she saw a dishevelled, lightly bleeding and heavily burned Jedeite standing with his arm raised, and an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Little Pyro if I can not have you then no one else shall either."  
  
Mars's jaw dropped as shock and pain registered, "How? You're supposed to be dead!..."  
  
"Apparently I'm not Little Pyro." He smirked one last time before he keeled over and collapsed in a burnt bleeding heap on the floor; a dark black burn mark on his back. Standing behind him with his own arm raised was none other than King James, Harlan's father.  
  
"Here let me take a look at him…" he whispered gently as Queen Lillian came rushing out the palace doors and too her son's side. A bright white light flashed inside and then silence reigned as both the King and Queen of Jovia pooled their healing powers together to try and save their son's life.  
  
1 The collars are mentioned in chapter 11 so I did not just make those up. Go check if ya'll like.  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys. I know it's been absolutely ages since I updated but I've had major writers block and I've had exams and assignment galore and yeah. I'm SORRY! Please forgive me? Pretty please. I posted this chapter the second I finished it. I haven't slept all night cause I got inspiration at about 10pm and It's now 5:37am. Please tell me what you guys think. Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for those reviews I don't think I'd have gotten any inspiration to write at all so THANK YOU and please RR again.  
  
Oh and I've edited chapters nine through to thirteen.  
  
CHERRY 


	22. The Pain of Duty

Bittersweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.

#(LAST TIME)#

_On Venus._

Only now did the pain hit him full force and he groaned. "As long as you're ok, I don't care what happens to me." He mumbled as Minako gently pushed him down onto the bed, not sparing a glance to the dead man who had tumbled off and now lay by the bed on the floor as she went and tugged on the servants' bell. Their wing had been emptied of guards, servants and nobles alike to give them more privacy on their honeymoon. Apparently this had not been the best idea for if they had not been ordered to go; the palace guard would have come rushing in long before they did.

"What happened your majesty!" exclaimed a guard as he saw the deceased body of a platinum haired man on the floor bearing a frightening resemblance to General Malachite and the Saturnian draining collar latched onto her neck.

"It's a long story, but first summon our best healer and find me a Saturnian official with the ability to remove one of these things." She fingered the collar on her as she sat beside Oliverio, pressing a sheet against his bleeding wound.

_On the Moon._

"Little Pyro if I can not have you then no one else shall either."

Mars's jaw dropped as shock and pain registered, "How? You're supposed to be dead!..."

"Apparently I'm not Little Pyro." He smirked one last time before he keeled over and collapsed in a burnt bleeding heap on the floor; a dark black burn mark on his back. Standing behind him with his own arm raised was none other than King James, Harlan's father.

"Here let me take a look at him..." he whispered gently as Queen Lillian came rushing out the palace doors and to her son's side. A bright white light flashed inside and then silence reigned as both the King and Queen of Jovia pooled their healing powers together to try and save their son's life.

#(AND NOW)#

_Chapter 21 - The Pain of Duty_

As the blinding light within the room dimmed, students shakily chanced a glance around the room, only to find that all the Youma had vanished, replaced by piles of ash. Their eyes wondered to the silver haired Queen, who stood with a small shimmering crystal levitating between her raised hands and awe filled them at the sheer power they saw. Once the awe passed, shock settled in as eyes were drawn straight to the limp, unmoving body lying upon the floor.

"Draconis..." whispered the Queen as the gem floated back into her body and she rushed forward dropping beside the unmoving blonde. The one man who had remained almost completely invisible throughout the whole ordeal slowly rose to his feet and took a few slow steps towards the Queen whose eyes had quickly filled with tears.

"Your majesty... is he..." Sirus trailed off as his attention was drawn to the unusually worried, silver haired man that had now rushed forward and fell beside his son. The usually composed Malfoy Senior had begun to frantically say things in a language no one could understand. The Queen gently placed a calming hand on his shoulder. After a moment she began to speak in the Terran language.

"His heart does not beat, yet his body is not dead, nor has his soul left it." Whispered Selenity to her rather anxious husband. "I felt him call upon the Silver crystal earlier but I had no idea why. This must be what it has done."

"What? It has put our son into wraithlike trance that has killed him!" exclaimed Lucius not realising what he had said.

Queen Selenity felt the unbelieving, curious stares of the Terran students about the room, but ignored it. She felt a painful lump stick in her throat that would not budge and would not allow words to pass anymore. Her eyes shone yet she allowed no tears to fall. A hundred years of royal etiquette training would not permit her to show her weakness. She needed to be strong for her people's sake. They had now lost both their Prince and their Princess. At the moment, all possible heirs to the Lunarian throne were dead and the one that might one day be able to inherit the throne had duties to another planet. If she was not strong for her people, who would be?

"Selenity... I could have a word to the elder powers. They may allow me to-"

"And let you anger the fates Hades? No. I will not allow another conflict to begin between you and them. The last one nearly had you destroying yourself and your people. No. There must be a reason why this happened to my son- Our son-" she rested a gloved hand on Lucius's shoulder,

"But-" Lucius was silenced by a single broken gaze from his wife and could do nothing but close Draco's silver blue eyes.

"Kings and Queens of the Silver alliance. It seems something has triggered the Nega army at our borders. I urge you pull forth your guards and summon your armies. This night will only become worse from here." Her cool demeanour was almost comforting, but to those who knew her well, the turmoil in her deceivingly passive eyes betrayed her fear. This scene was all too closely familiar to the night the alliance had fallen over a thousand years ago.

There was only one difference this time...

"Your highnesses' armies have already been called and are marching from the portals as we speak." Whispered King Ares.

"Shall I summon the shadow army highness?" asked Queen Demona as bowed slightly.

"Yes. This once I will allow it my friend. This battle will be taxing. I hope Saturn can hold her own for a while until they arrive." Sighed the Queen, "Hogwarts, you must be sent home, an alliance battle is no place for children. Apollo, there is no reason left to not reveal yourself. It is going to take the power of your royal form to help them."

"You wish me to teleport these students home? NO! I will not abandon you!" Lucius rose swiftly to his feet, his presence seeming to make him feel ten times his usual size.

"You will condemn these students to death then?" sighed the Queen as she gently rested her palm on his cheek, "No my beloved. You will take them back then return afterwards, but I swore to the people of Earth that their children would remain safe and I intend to keep that promise. Will you make me into a liar?"

Looking into the pained eyes of his wife, Lucius gave a small defeated sigh as he allowed his suppressed magic le-way, morphing his human body back into that of his Lunarian one. Apollo turned his head slightly and brushed a feather soft kiss against her palm. "May the fates protect you and bring you back to me safely." He whispered in the Lunarian tongue, "I could not bare to lose you again."

"You cannot lose me this time. Last time we were unprepared, this time not only are we waiting, but fate has granted us a gift of lengthened life." She paused her eyes hardening, "They will pay for what they did to Serenity. They will pay severely. It ends here."

Each Lunarian in the room closed there eyes and summoned upon the dimmed glow of their star seeds...

Yes there was one difference this time. This time, they were not vulnerable. This time, they were immortal.

_With Saturn._

Saturn had teleported herself to within the ranks of the Youma army but the sight that had greeted her was bone chilling. A moment later, Delano materialized behind her and his own surprise was voiced, "They are unmoving... like statues. This cannot be right..."

"Let us take advantage of this situation then." Her playful grin turned into the malicious one accustomed to the Death angel's face. Drawing out her scythe, she flew past a row of Youma, the weapon being positioned so that it deftly sliced through their necks, severing their heads and turning them into ash. Still none moved.

"Why have they not attacked?" wondered Delano sceptically. He was not worried for himself... Being the embodiment of death gave him immortality across the ages, his sister however; would die only to be reborn. Her death would be painful should it occur and he had sworn an oath to his parents to not let that happen. He had sworn an oath to himself, not to let harm come to her, and this unnerved him. Why would an army, poised to attack, not move to do just that... especially when being assaulted directly by just two people? Two viciously powerful people it was true, but they were still only two none the less.

"They don't move because they are imbeciles. Now if you will; more killing less talking dear brother." Hotaru answered, dusting another line of Youma. Putting aside his worries for the moment, Death summoned his magic and began to pull souls to his scythe, destroying each as they came close enough.

They continued destroying the stone still army for roughly half an hour, before pulling back for a moment. By that time, nearly a quarter of the Youma had been destroyed, still leaving a rather enormous amount standing in an unmoving clump. "Just how many of these imbeciles are there?" groaned Saturn, shifting her scythe from hand to hand, flexing her sorer muscles."

"At least three million I believe." Death stated, scanning the open area of space before him. Youma were grouped as far as his enhanced eyes could see through the desolate blackness.

"There weren't even that many when we started killing them! Don't tell me those portals are still open and undealt with." Saturn groaned. She had thought that having known about the open portals, the Lunarian armies would have done something about them.

"Portals?"

Saturn glared at him, "Please tell me you are not serious. Yes portals!"

"Well I think they need to be closed before more Youma come through. Give me a mo-" he stopped rather suddenly as a loud battle screech rang out over and around the nega-verse creatures before them, raising the hairs on the back of their necks. One thought rang through Saturn and Death's mind.

'Damn'

"I'll hold them off; you get to the portals and de-activate them." Saturn stated before swinging her glaive around

"You can't hold all of them alone!" hissed Death, "Don't be arrogant."

"Just go close those portals. Let me worry about how I'm going to do this. GO!" and with that, Satun lunged forward, spinning, twisting, ducking and slicing her way through the Youma till she spotted a platoon leader up ahead. With a burst of speed, she lunged forward and sliced his head off. With their leader dead, the platoon of a hundred Youma became disoriented, giving Saturn enough time to summon out their blackened heart crystals. This time instead of destroying it, she gently nudged each crystal with the tip of he glaive and they began to enlarge and take shape.

Within moments, a hundred strong black wisps solidified into quite dangerous, looking people. "Your majesty has need of a shadow team?" A larger and much more dangerous looking person floated forward, bowing low to Saturn

"No I have need of a shadow army, destroy these beings and use their heart crystals to summon the rest."

"Yes your majesty..." the being stood and turned to the ninety nine behind it, calling out in a strange bone chilling language, before the group bowed and split up, taking out the Youma and using the blackened heart crystals to summon more of the ferocious shadow army.

Sighing, Saturn turned and began looking for a new platoon leader. Spotting one, she once again ducked through the poorly defensive group and slaughtered it. She began the process over again, praying that queen Selenity would not be 'too' angry with her for summoning the shadows without permission.

Not ten minutes later, blazing infernos, icy blast, shocking whips, blinding lights, air shattering winds, and billowing waves were being launched at the millions of Youma as half of each of the nine planets' armies materialized in the star dotted battle field. Even with this help, many more Youma were still coming at them... it was apparent that the portals were yet to be closed.

_Moon Palace._

The students had filed out of the hall not moments ago, leaving the strange site of the glowing monarchs behind. Queen Selenity stood in the centre of a circle made by all but three.

While King James and Queen Lilieth were healing their son, Queen Demona had ducked through a shadow in the garden, into her realm. Upon her arrival in the dark realm, she was shocked to find that most of her highly lethal army, already turning to the smoked forms and vanishing, only to be replaced by more shadow soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, causing a frightening platoon commander to flinch noticeably.

"We are being summoned by her majesty- err- your majesty."

"Who?"

"Your daughter my queen." said the terrified shadow.

"I see... That is why you are teleporting so slowly..." she sighed "Why would she summon you when I only received permission to bring you to the middle realm moments ago?" receiving no answer, Demona sighed. She knew the reason. Her daughter must be in trouble.

"Commander, where are the generals?"

"We are right here your majesty. We were helping the newer troops to prepare." A dangerously beautiful woman answered, kneeling with two other women and three men beside her. Each was more striking than the other, with a look of deadly skill and controlled movement about them. If a stranger were to see them, there would be no doubt that these six were elite in their life stealing skills.

"Order portals to be opened. The army is going to war, and I think back up is required faster than it is being given at the moment." Turning her attention to the vast, dark army before her, Demona levitated off the ground and raised her voice...

"You will all taste the blood of Youma this night! Make the middle realm tremble in fear at our might! You, the shadow army are being released there for the first time in eons. I think the mortals' memories are a little faded. Let us refresh it for them. You will show those demons the meaning of the words excruciating pain. Kill what demon you come across. Absorb what you kill. You will harm none but the demons... and believe me, there are plenty of demons to harm. Enjoy yourselves shadows. You may not get another chance like this for a LONG time! TO THE FIGHT!" cheers and war chants rose as the Shadow soldiers filed through the opening portals.

It was as dark a speech as any she had given, but Queen Demona knew what appealed to the Shadow army's blood lust and pride. It would be a gruesome battle yet. "My Queen; Your orders for prisoners?" asked a male general.

Reminding herself that these monsters had no soul and were not worth pity, Demona steeled herself for the command. "I never liked prisoners very much general. Please don't make me unhappy."

The general bowed as the Queen turned and slipped back through a shadow portal, "TAKE NO PRISONERS. TONIGHT WE FEAST!" the six shadow generals bellowed in one voice to the army, who's cheers followed Demona through the portal as she stepped back out into the white palace.

_On Earth._

As the last student of the acclaimed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stepped through the portal, King Apollo began to summon his magic and a moment later a glowing silver portal appeared. "This portal will lead you back to Hogwarts. Professor Snape, you and Mister Black will lead the students through. I have a duty to my home to fulfil." Without another word, he turned and vanished back through the star portal to the moon.

"Oh I hope Harry is ok." Whispered Hermione as Ron put his arm around her.

"You know our Harry. He's got brilliant luck. He'll be fine Mione, you'll see." Ginny came up on Hermione other side and hugged her too, tears forming in her own eyes. She still loved Harry, and was worried beyond belief.

"Who cares about Potter! What about poor Draco? He's dead!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Snape as he took charge, "Everyone, form a single file. Now! We must return to Hogwarts!"

Unknown.

"Can we go back now!" begged the blonde haired woman.

"...ok now you may return."

"FINALLY!"

The Fight.

Injury after injury, death after death, blood flowing freely from ripped apart limbs and bone chilling battle cries ringing throughout space. The scene was a gruesome one, as shadow after shadow appeared on the battle field now filled with the stench of the dead. The armies of the other planets, though uneasy, were relieved to have such vicious fighters with them.

More Youma were still pouring out of the yet unclosed portals and a grey mist like substance was now floating about the scene from all the dusted Youma. Saturn could no longer make out who was alive and who was dead, and though she had sensed that Venus had joined the fight, she did not know where the scout of love was.

Swing. Cut. Duck. Kick. Float back. Swing. Cut. Duck. Kick. Float back.

The pattern was repetitive, like a deadly dance of sorts. Saturn would have been counting the lives of the Youma she took, but her mind was preoccupied with her brother. Not long ago, a bad feeling had stirred in her stomach and she didn't like it one bit. She was worried. Especially since the portals had yet to be closed.

Cutting down another Youma, Saturn proceeded to slowly make her way closer to the portals. If she could get close enough, she might be able to go through and help Delano... hopefully. It took her a full hour to slash her way through the Youma, back all the way to the portal, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed orange flashes as Youma fell quickly, in large numbers. The dust was not so thick this far back into the Youma ranks, away from the 'front line'.

Slicing through three more Youma, Saturn caught sight of the portals- and then they were gone.

Could it be?

A black mist formed and then a glowing black scythe followed by a dark cloaked figure. A moment later, Saturn could have cried with relief as his voice floated across the battle field. Take their seeds sister. They are vulnerable now. Take their seeds.

I do not have enough power to do that or I would have done it long ago brot- +

"Saturn look out!" her instincts kicked in and she swung her glaive around her, feeling it cut through quite a number of Youma, with relish. Turning to see who it was that had warned her, she could have feinted. They were ghosts. They had to be.

"Sailor Senshi! To me! Group to me!" called a beautiful voice. It had been so long since she had heard that voice... too long...

"Sere-chan..." she whispered as she floated out of the fight and to the voice. She had to see her for herself. It must be a trick. It had to be a trick... she still had that bad feeling in her stomach... well it was more so in her heart now but it was there so it had to mean something...

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood in a semicircle around Neo-Queen Serenity as they pooled their magic. Saturn stood and gaped as both Venus and Mars appeared by her side and stared on. "This is impossible..." whispered Venus.

"It has to be a trick." Mars mumbled under her breath. There were three gaps in the semi circle where the three of them were meant to be.

"Firefly, get over here and give us a hand!" Called Uranus, eyes staring directly at Saturn as she spoke.

"The nega-verse do not know our real names... they would not know to call me Firefly..." Saturn spoke these things softly, a spark of hope igniting in her.

"Saturn wait-" Venus grabbed Saturn's arm and held her back as Mars watched on passively.

"V-Babe, get your butt over here and give us a hand! You too Pyro-chan!" Serenity's face was set in a grin as she turned her gaze to her friends.

The three 'living' senshi looked at each other once; twice; three times, then grinned and flew towards their comrades.

"Reunion time is set for later. We need to dust these Youma before they dust the city." Sighed 'Moon' as she saw her senshi reunited at last. "Shall we ladies?"

"MARS PLANET POWER..."

"MERCURY PLANET POWER..."

"JUPITER PLANET POWER..."

"VENUS PLANET POWER..."

"SATURN PLANET POWER..."

"URANUS PLANET POWER..."

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER..."

"PLUTO PLANET POWER..."

"COSMIC MOON POWER..."

It took a moment for the magic to accumulate and bind together before the group called out in unison, "ETERNAL SCOUT POWER!" a rainbow of lights erupted, brighter than any eye could handle as it pulsed and grew, spreading over the battling soldiers and through to the ends of their solar system. One by one the light consumed the darkness of the Youma, and in turn consumed each and every one of them. The citizens on each of the nine planets of the Silver Alliance solar system covered their eyes as a blinding rainbow light erupted from their skies.

In moments it was gone, and the sailor senshi were spent, each collapsing into a drained float in the gravity-less space as new victory cheers rose up from the Silver Alliance Soldiers. Smiling, Death vanished as Delano re-appeared and a black vine of magic wrapped around each scout, teleporting them back to the White palace.

_Moon Palace._

Two days had passed since the sailor senshi had returned and the interplanetary armies had gone back to their homes victorious from the 'Last Battle', as it had begun to be referred to by most. Though most of the Sailor Senshi had recovered and awoken, explanations had been held back till all of the senshi were conscious to hear the story.

Hotaru was still unconscious, a glow surrounding her body allowing no healer to touch her. She had been in the battle the longest and had spent the most energy dealing with the Youma and directly summoning shadow soldiers, who had now returned to the shadow realm. Though her body was healing itself and replenishing its energy sources, it was doing it much slower than it could, for the Silent soldier's sheer exhaustion of magic.

Reia and Minako were in the hospital wing every day checking up on her, while Oliverio and Harlan continuously came to check up on the still comatose Draconis. The other senshi came to see them as well but each had duties they needed to resume on their own planets before the conference in one week's time and all had much to catch up on.

Celebrations were to last well into two weeks and the Magical school of Hogwarts had been informed via letter of the victory as well. Balls were held nightly, and full-day feasts and festivals were held during the day.

Servants and royalty alike were joyous at the fall of the negaverse, and as the new era of peace began, all citizens embraced it with open arms and pacified hearts.

Minako stood beside Hotaru, not touching her, as Reia sat in the plush chair to the dark senshi's right. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?" sigh Minako softly.

"Shadow magic works a bit different to your own magic your majesty. Princess Hotaru drained most of her energy in the battle, and she even borrowed some life energy to help in your efforts." The healer, who had attempted to worked on Hotaru after her last battle, and who had been assigned to keep an eye on her said, "because of that, whenever her body regains a little bit of energy, it uses it to heal the damage in her spirit magic and her body."

"Her body is not storing up her energy; it's still healing itself naturally..."

"Precisely Princess Reia. So when she is healed she'll wake up. At least that is what we have seen from past experience."

"How long will that be?" sighed Reia, gazing down warmly at her cousin.

"Anywhere between a day to roughly a months time. These things are unpredictable."

"What of Draconis then?" asked Prince Harlan as he wrapped an arm around Reia, holding her close as a form of comfort from her distress over her cousin.

"I will not pretend I have any idea what the silver crystal has done to him. We really can do nothing but wait for their spirits to regenerate, and keep their bodies nourished." The healer bowed, "if that is all..." at the nod he received, the healer left them to do as they wished.

After a good hour, the two royal couples left slightly disheartened, to return to their duties in the main section of the palace. Sadly, in leaving none saw the hand that slowly twitched upon one of the hospital beds. It twitched again and deep purple eyes blinked open groggily for a few moments, before falling back into a deep replenishing sleep that would last until morning.

Lights dimmed and the palace grew quite as all went to sleep and as the light returned, so did the soft hum of palace activity. With it, sat up a blinking, tired, but replenished Sailor senshi as she looked around the hospital wing for a bit of water to drink. Eyes resting on a glass of water to her right, she took it and gulped it down like a desperate man who hadn't seen water in days. Upon returning it to the side table, the glass refilled however she paid the sight no heed for only now did she notice the occupant of the bed beside her own.

"Dra-chan..." she whispered in shocked horror as a million reasons, some plausible and some too fantastic to be true yet still they frightened her, ran through her head as to why he were still here and in the hospital wing bed no less. Pulling back the blanket Hotaru tried to stand only to find her legs too weak as she collapsed on the floor. Gritting her teeth in stubborn ness, she used the chair between the beds to pull herself up right again as she made her way unsteadily towards the short distance between the two beds.

She collapsed again, this time onto the edge of Draco's bed, and took the naturally pale hand of the earth boy she'd fallen in love with. (Note Hotaru does not know he's a prince and remember I mentioned a while back the fail safe in their transformations that returned them to 'human' form when they were unconscious... just bear that in mind.:)) Resting the other hand on his cheek, Hotaru leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, before laying her head down on his chest softly. "Dra-chan... what happened to you... where are the others?" she closed her eyes as tears formed and leaked onto the bare upper portion of his chest, near his heart.

Sighing gently Hotaru lifted her head a moment to come face to face with silver blue sleep clouded eyes. "Draco!" came her cry of relief as she hugged him. Draco's eyes softened in his mind's sleep fogged state and he rested his hand on Hotaru's back as he began to re-orient himself.

"Firefly what..." the question died on his lips as what happened came crashing back into his awakening mind. He tensed up and his arm fell away from the senshi as he gently pushed the girl off him. When Hotaru glanced up at her beloved, the joy in her eyes died as she saw the anger, pain and accusation in his.

"Dra-chan? What's wrong?" Hotaru whispered, dreading the answer, but needing to hear it.

"We are."

"What?" she genuinely did not understand this comment.

"We are wrong. Hotaru, you lied to me. You've been lying to me from the moment I met you!"

"No I haven't!" she was hurt that he'd say this

"You're lying again!" his own heart hurt him as he stated these things, but he couldn't ignor this. He'd trusted her!

"How-"

"You are not Hotaru Tomoe... I fell in love with a gifted human witch from Japan, who's father died and who was the sweetest being alive that I'd ever seen. You are not her."

Hotaru's tears intensified as she gazed at him in shock. "I am Hotaru Tomoe..."

"No you're not. You are Sailor Saturn-"

"But I'm Saturn as well as Hotaru. Draco please-" Draco closed his eyes at the onslaught of emotions he felt at the sight of her tears and the sound of her plea. He couldn't... he couldn't trust her! She'd lied to him.

"You can not be two people at once, Saturn."

"My name is Hotaru! And what you just said is an outright lie!" her own anger at being accused was coming through. "I've been more that one person for as long as I can remember!"

"That's impossible Tomoe... or Saturn, or what ever you are." Draco turned away from her. If he continued looking at the pain in those beautiful amethyst eyes, he'd probably die himself.

"No its not! I am the carrier of mistress nine-" here she paused and swallowed as Draco's shocked gaze flung back towards her, "I am Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Hades and the Shadow realm, born to rule these realms when the higher power sees fit to give me the role and when my father King Hades, and my mother Queen Demona wish to leave their rolls. I am Sailor Saturn, leader of the Outer Senshi, and bringer of death and silence should I become corrupted. I have the Silence Glaive which could destroy an entire planet with three small words and my brother is death himself... even though I am all this, I am still Hotaru Tomoe."

"You can't-"

This time she cut him off, "I'm the Hotaru who has been an outcast since she was a child, I'm the Hotaru who's father went mad with power and killed her in an experiment only for him to make a deal with the negaverse and bring me back to life... I'm the same Hotaru who went to Hogwarts this year for 'protection' from Voldemort and two scum that the inners once loved, and I'm the same Hotaru who ran into you in Diagon Alley, quite literally might I add."

"You delude yourself Saturn. Hotaru Tomoe was an act to you." He whispered. She lied. She lied. She lied. She's lying again. this repeated in his mind.

"I am not deluding anyone Malfoy-san." She whispered brokenly. He was hurting her beyond belief. She could almost physically feel her heart breaking as his angry gaze hardened and just knowing that anger was directed to her made it worse.

"Leave me alone Saturn"...

I'm finally back with an update. It's been way way way way way too long and I apologise to all who have been waiting for an update for so long. I have no excuses so I'm giving you none. I just hope you guys accept my apology. I haven't written a thing in ages due to simple lack of motivation-- no its not an excuse, merely the reason I haven't updated. Anyways, I promise my motivation for this story is back and I swore to myself I'd never leave a story unfinished. So no matter how long it takes, I will finish this. Same with Black on Blue.

I'm asking for the usual 15 reviews and I've been meaning to say this but I'm leaving my 'thank you's to all you reviewers to the end because I've noticed that sometimes people go back and review chapters like 1 or 4 when I'm up to writing chapter say 15. So I shall make a thank you page in the epilogue, and no this has a chapter or two to go yet. I promise, no unhappy endings. Unless someone wants unhappys... any please R+R. I'd be much obliged.

CHERRY


	23. Forgive my Ignorance

**Bittersweet Revenge**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... I am merely using the ideas to try and create an entertaining story.

A/N: Just a quick note, many people, as the saying goes, see the spec in other's eyes, but not the plank in their own... that is why Draco is reacting as he is. Sorry I just got so many comments about that I realised I needed to explain even if just a little. Hope that made some things easier to understand. )

_

* * *

#(LAST TIME)#_

_"You can't-"_

_This time she cut him off, "I'm the Hotaru who has been an outcast since she was a child, I'm the Hotaru whose father went mad with power and killed her in an experiment only for him to make a deal with the negaverse and bring me back to life... I'm the same Hotaru who went to Hogwarts this year for 'protection' from Voldemort and two scums that the inners once loved, and I'm the same Hotaru who ran into you in Diagon Alley, quite literally might I add."_

_"You delude yourself Saturn. Hotaru Tomoe was an act to you." He whispered. She lied. She lied. She lied. She's lying again. this repeated in his mind._

_"I am not deluding anyone Malfoy-san." She whispered brokenly. He was hurting her beyond belief. She could almost physically feel her heart breaking as his angry gaze hardened and just knowing that anger was directed to her made it worse._

_"Leave me alone Saturn."_

_#(AND NOW)#_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22 - Forgive my Ignorance

"N-not until I have finished." she cursed her voice for cracking with her tears there. "I am the same Hotaru who you showed around the castle with Mina the day we arrived at the school, the same Hotaru that was placed into Gryffindor by a hat that knew she was a Senshi, the same girl you watched the clouds with, and the same girl who gave Hogwarts the ice skating show on the lake... but above all that... I'm the same Hotaru Tomoe who fell in love with you, no matter who else I may also be..." her voice was soft and only now did she break eye contact with him.

Silence fell over the two as Hotaru closed her eyes swiped her tears, and shakily stood up again. She walked cautiously towards her bed until her legs got used to her weight again. She looked back at Draco once only to find his face still impassive. A soft sob escaped her as she turned away from the bed and slowly made her way to leave the hospital wing, holding onto anything she could for support.

"Your majesty stop this instant!" sounded a yell that resounded throughout the wing. Hotaru stopped and turned around to find the angry healer bustling over to her and without warning she collapsed to the floor, her weakened legs giving out unexpectedly. "You milady, Senshi or not, should not be out of bed! You've only just woken up by the looks of you, and your body has not even had enough time to replenish all of your life energy let alone your magical energy."

He reached down and helped Hotaru to her feet again, leading the weakened, crying girl back to her bed and helping her into it. "How long was I out?"

"Two days milady. Your foolish use of some of your life energy has had you in a coma like state since Prince Delano brought you back."

"Wait the others-"

"Are perfectly fine milady. The Senshi await you to regain your strength before the meeting shall be held- from what I gathered- to explain things."

"I see... Thank you."

"Oh and your mother and father, your highness, have been called back to their domains. I was told to inform you of this when you awoke." All Hotaru did this time was nod as she did all she could to keep her gaze away from Draco. She could feel his piercing gaze on her and she knew that if she saw his angry eyes again she would not be able to take it. The healer had been good not to comment on her tears.

Hotaru turned slowly onto her side so her back faced Draco as she watched the healer type some information into the silver screen on the end of her bed.

"Oh your highness you are awake!"

"What?" Hotaru began to shift slowly around to get a better look at the healer but he came up behind her on the bed and began to cast a sleeping spell on her, "Don't knock me out-" she whispered as she finally rolled onto her back, but too late as she began to feel the drowsing effects of the spell.

"Your highness your mother and father wish to see you in the conference hall as soon as you are able enough to leave."

"But you just told me they left-" Hotaru mumbled nearly incoherently.

"I apologise milady. I'm not referring to the monarchs of Saturn; I'm speaking to Prince Draconis here." Though she did not see whom he had indicated his words were the last thing she heard as her vision swam and unconsciousness took her.

_Moon Palace, Conference Hall; Four Days Later._

Hotaru sat tiredly in a chair being supported on one side by her presumed dead friend and father figure, Princess Amara of Uranus, and on the other by Princess Michelle of Neptune. Each had a gentle arm wrapped around her shoulders and were trying to cheer up a heart broken Hotaru though she had not told them of what had upset her so much.

As the great double doors opened in the conference room and the Royal families of Earth and the Moon entered the conference room each royal Senshi stood, except Hotaru who was still somewhat weak and attempting to coach her face into indifference. "We apologise for keeping you all waiting, but some off world negotiations took a little longer than expected." Smiled Neo-Queen Serenity, as she stood by her mother with Neo-King Endymion on her other side. Since her return to 'life', Serenity had not parted for even a moment from her husband.

"It is quite alright Your Highness. Shall we start then?" smiled Princess Michelle, retaking her seat as the monarchs took theirs. Michelle glanced quickly at Hotaru and noticed that she had not looked up from her lap since the entrance of the lunarian royals.

"Very well, I'm sure the question burning on everyone's minds is 'how?', am I right?" Setsuna stated passively as she glanced around the table. Seeing Princess Reia, Prince Harlan, and Princess Minako nod sharply she continued, "It is a long and strange story, but I will start from the beginning."

"Firstly girls I think we all owe you an apology, but I especially. The night Voldemort attacked, I knew long before hand that it would happen so to prevent the deaths of so many Senshi; I was given permission to change what should have happened. Mars. Venus. Saturn. I apologise for the pain you were put through, but it had to be done-"

"But -how- Pluto? How did you bring them back to life? We 'saw' the bodies, we saw all the blood and we saw the heads... it was..." Mina stopped there as she closed her eyes and swallowed to keep the tears behind her eyes and the bile in her throat at bay.

Pluto glanced down for a moment, seemingly ashamed before she drew a breath and looked up again, "You remember the beach trip you took that day... well I managed to speak to Mercury through her communicator, informing her that in order to save her life and that of Her Majesty, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune, she would have to inform the others to await my arrival that evening and leave with me when the time came."

"What!" exclaimed Reia, eyes narrowing.

"Princess Reia." came the calm voice of King Apollo as he gave her a sharp glance, "allow Setsuna to finish. Please continue Pluto."

"Thank your Majesty. I waited until you three were asleep, and I arrived at Tomoe Manor. After explaining to each of these five what would happen they agreed to let fate take its desired course and they left with me, however we created... I guess duplicate images if you like, of the senshi and replaced them in the beds by the senshi. They were a bit like dummies really..."

"So you all tricked us." Hotaru's voice was quiet but it reverberated with pain.

"Taru-chan, if we had any other choice we would not have-"

"You could have taken us with you." Hotaru stated flatly looking up at the woman whom she had tried to forgive but was suddenly finding it incredibly hard not to scream and shout at.

"No my dear, believe me if that were an option, we would not have left you there. There is a reason for every event in life Hotaru, and there was a reason you three needed to see the so called carnage of your most beloved friends..."

(A/N: WARNING, Mina goes into somewhat gruesome detail here.)

"What reason!" exclaimed a horrified Minako, "You did not see the blood, the gore... the heads of five friends you thought of as sisters separated from their bodies and scattered about the room like a child's play balls! You did not awake with veins that were not yours, on your neck, or blood that was not yours, soaking through your clothing or the site of a lifeless body with a neck missing its head beside you! What possible reason could you have for putting us through all that!"

Prince Oliverio took a hold of Princess Minako's shaking shoulders and wrapped his arms carefully around his now near hysterical wife. Just hearing what the girls had witnessed made him feel queasy. The silence that followed was deafening in its anxiety as all those present barring Reia and Hotaru squirmed in their seats.

"I did see that scene-" Setsuna said softly but was cut off almost instantly by Princess Reia,

"Yes well Pluto, unlike us, you KNEW it was not real! Unlike us, you KNEW that what we saw were not actually our friends." Reia began to rise out of her seat, but Prince Harlan placed a restraining hand on her arm and held her down.

"Again, I know it will never be enough but I am sorry girls. It had to be done; fate had ordained it."

"Very well, let's assume there was no other option for a moment. Why had fate ordained it? For what purpose?" asked Queen Selenity glancing calmly at the Senshi of time.

"Fate and Destiny had agreed that certain people were to destroy the three men who were originally meant to kill the senshi. I bargained with fate and she agreed to let me save them if Mars, Saturn, and Venus did not find out I had made a switch until after all had taken place. You see destiny had already made a prophecy as to Voldemort's death through a human woman... though she had no great talent in foresight; Destiny saw fit to give her a premonition of his death. Prince Harlan was the man that prophesy had dictated about but he did not have the power that Voldemort 'knew not' because well frankly he did not know he was Prince Harlan of Jupiter. By the events of that night..." Pluto paused and noted the surprise dawning on Prince Harlan's face before continuing, "Princess Reia, because of that night you were introduced to the human wizarding world and you were able to find him. As your fiancé, you returned to him the ability to use his royal powers by returning his memories and your pain from the night that 'lost you your sisters in arms' added onto his own feeling of duty, giving his heart a reason to kill Voldemort again."

Reia eyed Pluto uncertainly, "Ok so that explains me, but why Minako and Hotaru?"

"Princess Minako, you met your husband at Hogwarts too did you not?" getting a nod for the Venusian couple Pluto continued, "And You Prince Oliverio, you took Malachite's life when he attacked your beloved wife did you not?" Again she received another nod, "Then it happened as fate decreed it. Prince Oliverio, you were destined to kill Malachite the traitor in your last life but the fate of the Silver Millennium interfered so you were to take that chance in this life... of course you had no reason to hate Malachite in this life so Venus, you were sent to your love, and your love was all the reason, I believe, that Oliverio needed to destroy the traitor."

"I couldn't let him hurt Minako. When he tried I retaliated-"

Pluto cut him off knowing that Minako would not want everyone to know just how Malachite had tried to hurt her, "As it was decreed you would do."

"Ok I guess I can accept that Pluto, but what about Hotaru?"

"Prince Harlan would not have been successful in his attempts with out Prince Draconis, and Saturn had given him yet another reason to hate Voldemort. His love for Saturn made him tempt fate with his life in order to give Harlan the opportunity to destroy the Terran Dark Lord."

"Who?" asked Hotaru confused, "Ok I've heard that name a few times, but I don't know any 'Prince Draconis's... I know Draco even though he doesn't-" Hotaru cut herself off as she looked down, unable to continue what she was saying.

"Don't you know?" asked Michelle slightly surprised.

"Know what?" Hotaru glanced up at the Neptunian Princess

"Draco is Prince Draconis. His memories were awakened by King Apollo and Queen Selenity while they were here on the moon." Stated Ami just as surprised as Michelle at Hotaru's ignorance to the fact, "I thought you of all people would have known this Hotaru."

"What?" she whispered in shock as her eyes flew to the man sitting beside King Apollo. He does sort of look like Drac- Oh my gods! Hotaru's eyes widened as the disillusionment spell vanished with her knowledge and she could hardly believe her eyes. "Draco-chan?"

Prince Draconis looked at Hotaru, who was still in the white hospital wing robes, and nodded once, before turning his hardened gaze back to Pluto. Hotaru gaped at him but before a word could be said, Pluto continued, "Do you all understand now?"

"I believe so... so in short, we were made to believe the others were murdered by Voldemort in order for these three," Reia indicated Princes Harlan, Draconis and Oliverio, "to destroy the leaders of the threat on the Terran. One question though..." Pluto nodded for her to continue, "Why on Earth didn't Fate and Destiny just decree one of us to kill them? We could have easily done so."

Pluto sighed and gave one of her rare smiles, "I do not know, nor will I ever find out... but I assume they thought that would be too boring... I expect that they must keep amused somehow."

Prince Harlan rolled his eyes and quirked the corner of his mouth in an exasperated smirk, "We've fallen to the status of court jesters? Never knew our lives were tools of such great entertainment..." Reia's hand rested on Harlan's chest as she leaned next to his ear whispering something making Harlan's face lose the playful smirk, turning straight into a pout. "Oh... but Reia we had plans tonight."

"No buts, we're going."

"Ok what are you two on about?" Makoto asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Not what you're thinking Mako." Reia gave her an irritated look, blushing slightly, "If we're finished here, Harlan and I need to return to the Terran for a short period of time, firstly to speak with Dumbledore and secondly to retrieve our things. Setsuna, I think you need to come with us as well."

"Yes I think everything has been said. Of course I will come with you. Someone valid needs to explain to them what has happened."

"Are you saying we're invalid?" Reia quirked an eyebrow as she rose, bowed to their hosts, and left with Pluto and Prince Harlan. With their exit, others began to rise realising that the meeting was over, but all the while, Hotaru just sat and stared in shock at Prince Draconis.

Draconis felt the hole being burned into his face by someone's gaze but he dared not look for the culprit. His gut instinct told him it was Hotaru and he could not look at her at the moment because he truly felt like a hypocrite after the stunned and somewhat angry gaze Hotaru had stared at him with. As he made his way to the door of the room, he chanced a glance back at the Saturnian Princess only to have his eyes locked in by her angry gaze. "Michi-chan, Mara-chan, you go ahead, I'm fine and I need a private word with Prince Draconis."

"Are you sure Firefly?" asked Princess Amara glancing suspiciously between Hotaru and Draconis.

"I'm positive. I'll be fine, and I can walk normally now." Smiled Hotaru but her gaze never left Draco's.

"Ok we'll see you at dinner Firefly." Amara and Michele both kissed the top of Hotaru's head before walking out of the room with everyone else.

Once the room had cleared of everyone but Draco and Hotaru, silence reigned. Hotaru broke eye contact with Draco for only a moment to cast a silence barrier around the room before her gaze returned to his and she rose out of her seat slightly. "How could you?" she whispered, glaring at him, "How 'dare' you accuse me of untruthfulness when you yourself were lying!" her anger quickly built up but through her own body's weakness, she could do no more than glare at him as she inched around the table.

"I... I never lied to you Hotaru, you simply never asked and when I was with you not much else mattered at those times." He stated plainly though the hardness in his gaze was slowly being replaced by guilt.

"I never told you I was 'not' Saturn either!"

"Your trips to Earth were a lie-"

"I was ordered to do that! Do you think if I had a choice I would have left at all! Do you even understand how much it tore me up every time I gave you those rubbish excuses? And above all that you cannot stand there and accuse me of being a liar you hypocrite." She had finally made it around to his side of the table and was leaning against it, her body tired but her eyes painfully angry.

"I am not a hypocrite-"

"You're lying again." She stated almost emotionlessly.

"What-"

"You 'are' a hypocrite so your statement was just a lie, and I was talking about your accusations in the hospital wing. You yourself are two people at once so why can't you understand that I can be the same?" Hotaru's eyes pleaded with him to, well to do something.

"It- it is not the same."

"Liar." She hissed angrily.

"I am not-"

"YES. YOU. ARE. You lied both now and before. You lied before whenever you claimed you had any form of feelings for me whether it was friendship or romantic. Remember at the fair, you told me you could never hate me, even if you wanted to? That was a lie too, because you obviously must hate me to make me believe that you had any feelings for me and then to throw all this back in my face-" she held up a hand and glared at Draco when he opened his mouth to protest, "Let me finish. You-"

"No, let 'me' finish." He walked briskly forward till he stood just in front of the princess glaring at her, "I never, not once, lied to you when I told you I had romantic feelings for you. NEVER insinuate that I did. I loved you! I still love you. But how can I ever trust you! You lied to me, not once but countless times! How could you Hotaru? You are the only person I ever confided in, the only one up until quite recently that I ever trusted, and even after my memories were unlocked, I was still weary of everyone except you! After all you and I said to each other, did together, you betrayed my trust! How the hell can you love me? Love does not lie!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! You were not allowed to know! Do you think if it was up to me I would have kept it from you! I was ORDERED TO! It was, is and always will be my duty to follow my Queen's -your mother's- orders! But what would you know about that. You've never died for duty. You've never had to do something with your heart breaking silently as you did it. You know what Draco? You're right. This can't be love. Love can't hurt this bad, and if it does, then I DON'T WANT IT!" She glared at him with so much anger and pain in her amethyst eyes that Draco had to catch himself before he stepped back. When Hotaru started to walk past him, he grabbed her arm somewhat forcefully.

Hotaru stumbled slightly but managed to right her self quickly enough, "We're not finished here."

Hotaru's glare intensified, "YES we are." She tried with all her might to rip her arm out of Draco's hand but in her weakened state and with Draco's strength, she could not. "Let me go Prince Draconis. You told me to leave you alone so that is exactly what I am doing." Her glare did not vanish for a second though her tears had begun to fall again.

Draco held on a moment more before his glare softened and he let go of her. Hotaru, not missing a beat, turned and left through the main door of the conference hall with a stubborn idea in mind as she went to seek out Neo-Queen Serenity.

_Earth, Crystal Tokyo Throne Room; Late afternoon._

Hotaru did not budge an inch as the shocked gazes of Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity bore into her kneeling form. "You cannot be serious Taru..." whispered the shocked queen gazing at her long time friend and guardian.

"Your Majesty I am very serious. With the other Senshi alive and well my protection is no longer utterly necessary and my weakened body has been losing the normally iron control it has over Mistress 9. My voluntary sleep is the only laudable solution I have been able to come up with." Hotaru though unmoving, was feeling the strain of kneeling unsupported in front of her lieges.

Though her losing battle was not entirely accurate, Hotaru knew that unless she came up with a sufficient threat to the Neo-Silver Alliance, Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity would not agree to place her in stasis. I don't want to feel love if love is so much pain. I can't stand knowing that he will one day be with someone else, love someone else, marry someone else, make love to someone else, have children with someone else, wake up adoring someone else... someone who is not me. The turmoil going through her mind did not show on her stone passive features. Saturn help me get through this. Hotaru pleaded silently as Endymion turned to his wife.

Hotaru's heart dropped as she watched the Queen of Crystal Tokyo shake her head. "No Firefly. That is not the answer. Your strength will return, the kingdom will have lost a valuable asset to the alliance for nothing... and I'll have lost a sister."

"But Your majesty-"

"No Saturn. Hotaru your request is denied." The King's firm dismissal rang through the hall.

Hotaru looked down for a moment, in all appearances having given up, before she looked up again and locked eyes with serenity, "Then please allow me to return to my home where I can be of less threat to the alliance and able to regenerate much faster near the Saturnian Stone of Silence."

_Earth, Hogwarts; evening._

Harry grinned at Rei and Setsuna as they walked up to the great hall doors. "This is most definitely going to be... interesting to say the least." the nod that Rei passively gave him made him smile, "Pyro, what's in the past should remain there. Come now. I want a smile before we go in there and face the music... well our ex-peers at any rate." he rested his hands on Rei's shoulders as he locked gazes with her.

Rei sighed and turned her gaze to watch Setsuna stride past them with a smile gracing her own features. Harry lifted a hand to her cheek and turned her face back to him as he quirked an eyebrow at her mischievously. Catching the look in his eyes Rei began to lean away from Harry only to be suddenly pulled into a very close embrace which effectively blocked all chance of escape. "Harlan-"

"Uh. Shhhh…" Though Rei could not see the grin, she could sure as hell feel it.

"I will not be shushed." Rei mumbled half annoyed, half amused as she lightly jabbed Harry's side with her fingers. "I'm not in the mood Har-ry."

Harry grinned as he heard the usually collected Princess stumble over her speech. He returned to nuzzling his face into her shoulder as he nipped it again with his teeth for good measure, causing Rei to gasp again. "Smile for me then and I'll stop…"

The breath blowing gently along her shoulders sent shivers down her spine as it tickled the fine, invisible hairs on her bare skin. Sighing at her stupidity for wearing a thin strapped red dress, Rei smiled and kissed Harry's cheek causing him to look up and stop his enticing movements. "Will you stop now?" she asked softly, smile not leaving her face.

Harry pouted then grin dropping a light kiss on her temple before pulling away and grinning, "Ok I'll stop… for now."

Rei could not help but laugh in exasperation at her lover. His appetite was insatiable. So with a blush creeping onto her cheeks and Harlan's, now back in his disguised form of Harry, arm wrapped snugly around her waist, the entered through the large doors of Hogwarts Rei constantly having to jab Harry with her elbow to keep his wandering hand in an acceptable place.

"So nice of you to join us… Now we may begin if you will take your seats at your house table."

_Saturn, Temple; Afternoon the next day._

Hotaru sighed as she sat by the Saturnian Stone of Silence and watched the scene of her and Draco at Christmas recorded on the small crystal compact over and over again. For once she was thankful for the myths that surrounded this Sacred Stone for it kept all the annoying people with their annoying questions about her safety and well being far away. The only ones here to disturb her on occasion were the priests and priestesses whose lives were dedicated to the caretaking and prayer of the core crystal of Saturn's power.

Her tears had not stopped since she had woken up this morning in this quiet place and she was receiving a rather large headache as all normal people do when having cried long and hard. She wanted nothing more than to throw the compact away from her with enough force to shatter it and the scene of her and Draco hugging so contently in the snow but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Hearing a slight murmur of voices coming down the hallway of the great temple, she sighed Must be time for the afternoon prayers…

Setting down the compact carefully on the edge of the stone basin that the glowing Saturn Stone was situated in, to collect the power flowing from its tip, Hotaru rose to her feet and slowly walked out the door, into the corridor. Passing the group that had come to pray at the stone without another thought Hotaru mindlessly wander about the temple, only coming to stop as she found herself on one of the upper level balconies made with ebony stones baring a striking similarity to black opals on earth.

"Hotaru snap out of it… From day one you were told the life of the Soldier of Silence was a lonely existence." Hotaru's voice was soft, but then she really hadn't been speaking to anyone but herself and yet this thought made matters worse, "great… Now I'm talking to myself; way to be a loon firefl- Hotaru."

Putting the nickname as best she could out of her mind Hotaru turned her attention to the view that this mountain peek temple gave of the landscape below, that surrounded the capital. It was a glorious view in the warm afternoon sun and though the fields and forest and even the city itself looked warm and alive, Hotaru couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as her tears began again and her headache worsened. She was so absorbed in her attempts to think of nothing that when a pair of hands touched her shoulders and began to massage them she nearly fell off the balcony railing where she was leant against.

Spinning around and knocking the relaxing hands off her shoulders Hotaru instantly fell into a defensive stance. Shock was the first thing to register on her tear covered face as she took in the blonde almost white hair and the silver armour with a golden crescent moon inlayed intricately in the front. "D-Draco?"

The man shook his head slightly and raised his hands in mock surrender as he backed off though the only look to grace his features was guilt and remorse, "No Princess Hotaru, not technically." His sigh seemed far away as he gazed out over the balcony behind her, "Like this I am known as Prince Draconis. I am sorry I took such a liberty with you…"

Hotaru blushed as he indicated her shoulders. Relaxing slightly Hotaru turned away from him and began to viciously wipe away her tears as they returned with a new intensity at seeing him in person, "Prince Draconis is there a reason you are here? I did as you asked. I've left you alone. What more do you wa-nt of me?" She cursed her voice for breaking but ignored the Prince behind her as she continued to swipe furiously at her eyes.

"I'm-" the pause in speech should have alerted her, it really should have, but in her hysterical state Hotaru was taken by total surprise as a pair of arms spun her around and encircled her tightly to a solid armour covered chest. "I'm so sorry Hotaru. So, so sorry. I know it's not enough for the hurt I've caused you but I am. I was hurt, and I felt betrayed but-"

Hotaru pushed just enough to force him to loosen his hold on her as she stepped back and looked him in the eyes, "Prince Draconis you are rambling Sire. Did they not feed you properly at the palace when you arrived?" Though the tears still stubbornly carved rivers into her cheeks, Hotaru schooled her face into indifference- an expression well known to most anyone in the royal household.

"Please don't Hotaru. Please don't do this. I love-"

"Don't do what your highness?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Hotaru knew it had stung him, and though it hurt her all the more to hurt him, she refused to fall into his arms like a helpless damsel in distress. Her trust of men had still yet to grow and with Draco's new blow to it, she could not help but wonder what he would do to it if she gave it to him once more or if he was even sincere in his actions.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Taru-chan."

"What? Don't do what you did?"

Draconis flinched and looked down, "Okay, I deserved that. I came to apologise and hopefully receive forgiveness… I know I hurt you when I said I never would but- Look Taru I've never apologised to anyone before you and doing it as best I know how. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you but please just give me the chance…" he paused for a moment, looking away from Hotaru's accusatory amethyst eyes still dripping tears. He took a moment more before he looked up again and took a step forward.

"Why?" Hotaru's soft voice flitted along the breeze that had just picked up, barely making it to his ears.

"Why what?" asked Draconis lifting his hand and brushing the back of his fingers against her moist cheek.

Hotaru allowed herself to enjoy his touch this time, eyes drifting closed as she mumbled her reply, "Why are you here? Why are you sorry? Why am I even listening to this?"

Draconis leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her temple, watching as Hotaru's eyes flew open while she attempted to step back only to have her leg collide with the railing of the balcony, "I am here to apologise because I love you, I'm sorry for many things, most especially for implying you were a liar-"

"You did more than imply."

Brushing aside her statement Draco continued, "for ever hurting you, and for allowing my anger to take over my rationality. You are the Hotaru I fell in love with, the one I watched the clouds with, the one I watched skate, and the one I watched rip through the walls I put up to protect myself with no more than a smile, and gods I loved you for that. To answer your last question, firefly I believe you are still listening to me because you still love me too."

Hotaru looked away as her tears began to slow down. She did not speak nor move another inch for a long while, and Draconis did not move away either though her silence was making him uneasy. Finally she spoke again but she continued to stare off into the distant landscape to her left lit cheerfully by the late afternoon sun, "You hurt me Draco… so much. I never wanted to lie but I had no choice-"

"I know that now and I'm sorry for hurting you, for not trusting you. Gods Hotaru, if I could take it all back I would-" he paused as her gaze returned to his with a searching intensity in them that had him speechless for a moment. He was unsure as to what Hotaru had been looking for but whatever she found seemed to ease her for the next second Hotaru's arms had flown around him and she buried her head in his shoulder, sniffling softly. Not needing any more incentive, Draconis's arms instantly wound around her waist as he dropped a kiss on top of her hair.

They stayed in their tight embrace till long after the sun had begun to set and neither made a move until a chilled breeze blew past them causing Hotaru to shiver. "Maybe we should go inside before you catch a chill…" whispered Draconis though he trailed off as Hotaru quickly shook her head no.

"Just hold me… please Dra-chan." Not wanting to upset her again since her sniffling had finally subsided Draco pulled his cape around so it draped over her bare shoulders and wrapped his arms snugly around her again. He felt Hotaru shift her head so her head was now facing his neck, her breath unfortunately sending shivers down his spine. "Draco, I'm sorry, what you did is not alright with me, you knew I hardly trusted people and my phobia of most men isn't helping any but, I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me for following such stupid orders.

Draconis could not help the enormous smile that spread along his face as he nudged Hotaru's face off his shoulder and lifted her chin enough with one of his hands to kiss her. It was not a hot, steamy, passionate kiss, but a soft almost chaste one which conveyed every fear of loss, every happiness and every forgiveness either could manage to express through something as simple as a kiss.

Pulling back Hotaru once more rested her head against Draconis's shoulder; unable to bring herself to leave this balcony for fear that she would find this to be a horribly cruel day dream. Both were so lost in their own thoughts and in the emotions evoked in such a simple hug that both jumped in shock when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Shameful, absolutely shameful." Said a female voice laced with the cheek brought about by a grin and as they turned to the door they found both Queen Demona and Kind Hades standing side by side watching them. Hotaru's cheeks instantly turned bright red as Draco coughed into his fist to hide his embarrassment. "Either you have both forgotten your training or we really haven't lost our talent for stealth with age." The tall and beautifully dark woman's grin turned into a smile as she took her husband's hand.

It took Hotaru a moment to cool her cheeks before realisation set in, "Mum, dad you're both here at the same time!" she cried as she ran to her parents to hug them both at once, only to stumble half way there and clutch her head, "Oh-oh, that was not a smart move." She mumbled as Draconis bolted to her side and pulled her against his chest quickly checking to make sure she was not hurt.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, completely ignoring the monarchs who had also rushed forward

"I've just got a terrible headache, that's all." She smiled as she allowed herself to once again lean against Draconis, "I think its from all the crying today and such."

As soon as the guilty look crossed Draco's face Hotaru reached up and brushed her lips against his. Shaking her head Hotaru smiled and Draco sighed, reaching down and lifting her princess style, "If you wont let me feel guilty you can at least tell me how to reach your quarters so I may look after you… if your parents do not mind that is."

Though King Hades appeared to want to protest this plan, Demona placed a restraining hand on his arm and smiled as Draconis was informed on the location of Hotaru's room and left to take her there alone, "Why did you let him do that?" hissed Hades once they were out of earshot.

"I seem to recall a certain someone taking care of me the day I came down with a stomach bug due to food poisoning at the palace… and I also seem to recall enjoying it." Demona smiled as she stepped closer to her husband, trailing a hand down his arm.

"If I recall correctly my dear, the reason you enjoyed it also became the reason your parents insisted I either left the palace indefinitely or took you as my wife legally, not just physically." Hades quirked an eyebrow at his wife, who to most anyone else was a fearsome woman, but to him was as playful as a kitten.

"Yes well I highly doubt that ultimatum will need to be given in this circumstance dear. Prince Draconis is not nearly as shy as you were at that age." A cheeky grin crossed the Queen's face as she reached up and planted an enticing kiss on his lips.

"You are evil my dear." Hades smiled as he caught his wife's lips in another more urgent kiss.

"I'm not evil… I just miss my husband."

Further in the temple, Draconis lowered Hotaru gently on her bed and pulled the covers back for her. As he turned to go get some water and a cloth for her, he felt himself suddenly pulled down on the bed beside her as Hotaru wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer, dropping a kiss on his neck, "Stay with me."

A/N: PLEASE READ

Ok I'm DONE… I may perhaps add an epilogue, not sure yet but as far as I can see I'm positive I've tied up all loose ends… and thus an epilogue is not necessary though I'm sure a fair few of you probably want it… However I now need your help. If you have noticed that there are issues that I have not addressed that need to be addressed then please review and tell me… I am now going to go back through and check for anything I may have missed.

Ok no murdering me, I know it has once again been a while but I shall explain what took so long this time. The day I updated this story last, I also wrote the majority of this chapter… now I never finish a chapter unless I've reached roughly 5000 words (or 12ish pages) since short chapters bug me to no end when I'm reading and I wrote about 4000 words that day… then I lost my inspiration… I only just got it back today… call me moody but HSC is a real inspiration killer.

HOWEVER because of this I extended the usual length of my chapters as an apology… for instance this one is 6656 words long not including this A/N.

I hope you've enjoyed Bittersweet Revenge I loved writing it and I think it's my most successful story to date. If you liked this one, you may like my other running story Blue on Black and though the pairing is unusual, I think its actually better written than this one… yes I will be updating it too soon….

Ok now I'm done, if you haven't read the above, please do.

Unless I'm informed otherwise I'm now signing off this story as complete so please check thank you everyone for reviewing, you are the reason I pulled through and finished this story. Good-Bye for now… I think I have my inspiration for over all story writing back so look out for updates and new stories from me :D

CHERRY


End file.
